El futuro de Tokio de Cristal
by Sailor Supreme
Summary: Una profecia... el sacrificio de una estrella traera una nueva era, pero hay quienes no están dispuestos a permitirlo. El futuro se volverá incierto... La Tierra y la Luna...¿Es realmente su destino estar juntos? Seiya & Serena Cap.16 actualizado.
1. Prologo

**SAILOR MOON: EL FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías).

**Datos de Interés**

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"Lo** que piensa un personaje. Y negritas.- Lo que dice un personaje.

**PROLOGO**

La batalla contra Sailor Galaxia ha terminado, la paz ha regresado a toda la Vía Láctea, pero esta relativa estabilidad, no es más que un reflejo del mayor deseo del ser humano.

La batalla más importante que se enfrentarán nuestros protagonistas, se avecina…elegirán continuar con el futuro que el destino les mostró…o algo cambió.

TOKIO DISTRITO DE JUUBAN

Un despertador comienza a sonar mostrando lo tarde que era…exacto Serena Tsukino se ha quedado dormida nuevamente, ¡**WAAAAAAA!** Exclamó Serena al ver lo tarde que era levantándose en un santiamén.

Vistiéndose rápidamente **¡OH no! voy a llegar tarde a la escuela **bajando las escaleras tan rápido como podía **mamá, porque no me despertaste mas temprano**. Comentó ella mientras se lavaba los dientes

**Intenté hacerlo tres veces pero no me escuchaste. **Dijo ikuko Tsukino quien se encontraba mirando unos anuncios del periódico.

**Bien, tengo que irme,** **¡¡****Adiós mamá!!** Dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando escucha a su madre que la llama **Serena… ¿No te vas a llevar tu almuerzo?** Mostrándoselo y al verlo **supongo...** asintió ella con una gota en la cabeza.

Para después salir a su casa a toda prisa **¡Adiós, nos vemos después!** Tanto Luna como Artemis están en el tejado.

**Han pasado dos meses desde que Serena y las demás se enfrentaran a Sailor Galaxia en ****aquel fatídico ataque.**

**Es cierto Artemis, pero todo eso ha quedado en el pasado**,**ahora la paz reina en la Tierra, Serena y las demás ****por fin pueden tener una vida como chicas normales. **Y al verla salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo Artemis comenta con una gota en la cabeza **Aunque** **Serena no ha cambiado en nada…ahora solo debemos esperar a que llegue el momento de que Darien y Serena formen el reino de Tokio de Cristal ¿cierto Luna? **

Pero al ver que Luna no dice nada se inquieta **Luna… sucede algo.** Preguntó Artemis preocupado.

**No, solo estaba distraída…**Habló Luna en un susurro dirigiendo su mirada al firmamento para poder observarse de lejos a la Luna **no me hagas caso.**_ La luna últimamente no ha tenido el mismo brillo… ¿a que se deberá? _

**¡No puede ser, si llego tarde otra vez… romperé mi propio récord**Se lamentabaSerena mientras corría a toda prisa rumbo a la preparatoria. Para descubrir que ella no es la única que va retrasada, delante de ella Mina va corriendo también con dirección al colegio.

PREPARATORIA Juuban

Subiendo ambas rápidamente las escaleras del instituto, mientras el reloj de la entrada indica la hora. **Serena****... d****ate prisa, que no llegamos** Exclamó Mina subiendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras rumbo a su salón de clases.

**s****i Darien me viera...** Se quejó Serena intentando seguir el ritmo de Mina. **d****iría que no he cambiado, que incluso en la preparatoria...sigo llegando tarde al colegio**.

Y en el salón de clases tanto Amy como Lita estaban platicando cuando escuchan que alguien se acerca a toda velocidad al salón.

**¿Que será ese sonido...?** Preguntó Lita sorprendida de escuchar como si alguien estuviera ensayando para las pruebas de velocidad.

**d****e seguro deben ser ****s****erena y ****m****ina...** le informó Amy, guardando el libro que estaba sobre su escritorio.

Mientras tanto Serena como Mina van corriendo a toda velocidad Exclamado a unísono **a****bran paso que llegamos tarde** llegando al salón de clases y abriendo la puerta con fuerza.

**Creo...que...lo...logramos** Jadeó Serena

**Tenías razón Amy...No hay duda que eran ellas**. Asintió Lita sonriendo levemente al ver a sus amigas tan exhaustas por el esfuerzo realizado.

Después de ese incidente, las clases comenzaron como de costumbre...Lo que ellas piensan que es como cualquier día normal no se imaginan lo equivocadas que están…

Planeta Kinmoku (Hogar de las Starlights)

Después de la batalla contra Galaxia, las Starlights junto con su princesa han regresado para restaurar su planeta. Star fighter se encuentra en estos momentos, observando el cielo recostada en el bosque, cuya vida comienza nuevamente a florecer, con sus pensamientos en un lugar muy lejano o mejor dicho en alguien que se encuentra en el planeta Azul.

Un Sei por tus pensamientos Fighter dijo La Princesa Kakyuu 

Al escuchar eso , Star fighter se levanta inmediatamente de donde se encontraba bastante apenada por no haber descuidado momentáneamente su tarea de restauración en esa parte del bosque y diciendo muy avergonzada **Princesa, lo siento... estaba distraída, eso es todo, pero la restauración de esta parte del planeta está casi al 100, solo...**

**No tienes porque disculparte**, Interrumpió la Princesa, dándole una sonrisa para después agregar **Además se que estabas pensando en ella...o me equivoco, en estos momentos estoy convencida de que por más que te has esforzado por trabajar en la restauración de nuestro planeta, aun no puedes apartarla de tus pensamientos ¿cierto?**

Pero cuando iba a responder, Star fighter detectó una gran energía que se aproximaba hacia donde estaban ellos , así que ella poniéndose instintivamente frente a la Princesa Kakyuu con la intención de protegerla de lo que sea que se este acercando . Y no solo es ella, en ese momento tanto Sailor Healer, como Sailor Maker, quienes al sentir esa presencia desconocida han llegado al lugar también. Se encuentra ante ellas una gran bola de energía, la cual poco a poco se va diseminando frente a ellas

**¡Quien eres, ¡Muéstrate!** Ordena Star fighter.

**Tanto tiempo sin verlas Starlights, Princesa Kakyuu, me disculpo, se que no es la manera de realizar una visita, pero me temo que las circunstancias no me dejaron opción. **Dijo una mujer de cabellos color anaranjado, quien traía un vestido sencillo, pero a la vez elegante color amarillo de tiras.

**Esa voz es...no puede ser, Sailor Galaxia. **Exclamó Sailor Healer

**Así es Sailor Healer, siento haber llegado de esta manera, pero Princesa Kakyuu... **Vaciló un poco Galaxia en si debía informarle sobre lo que se avecinaba o mejor dejarlo en manos del destino. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo._ Si no logramos encontrarla, muchos sufrirán en un futuro…no importa lo que piense Sailor Plut, la felicidad de la Princesa Serenity…también es nuestra misión _Pensó Sailor Galaxia

**Dime Galaxia ¿Que sucede?**, Preguntó Kakyuu con una expresión preocupada, que era la mirada que tenia Galaxia en su rostro, miedo, desconfianza, _acaso algo malo nos estará amenazando nuevamente_ Pensó Kakyuu

Galaxia se aclaró la garganta intentando apagar sus miedos **Me temo que el momento de que aparezca la última Sailor Scout…ha llegado ** Anunció, su voz entrecortada para continuar diciendo**. He sentido levemente su energía…debemos encontrarla y con ella el circulo que dispuso el destino seguirá…o **Terminó diciendo con la voz entrecortada como si la confianza que había demostrado hasta hace unos segundos se hubiera esfumado. **Se romperá...**

Pero Sailor Galaxia no es la única que ha sentido un leve brillo, en un reino muy lejano, fuera de los confines de este Sistema Solar, existe un planeta gobernado por la maldad.

**REINO DE CAOS**

**¡Emperador!, han liberado a Sailor Galaxia de nuestro control**. Dijo una voz masculina interrumpiendo los pensamientos de un joven sentado en un trono, escondido entre las sombras.

**No importa, mi fiel sombra, realmente ella era solo un eslabón más... un simple peón de mi juego. Aunque debo reconocer que su misión fue más fructífera que la de los otros incompetentes, realmente fueron una vergüenza para nuestro reino. A pesar de todos estos retrasos, al final conseguiré todo lo que deseo**. Dijo el Joven

_Esta vez... yo ganaré la partida final...Hermana... __o__btendré a tu Sailor más poderosa_. Pensó complacido.

Pero en ese momento aparece una mujer ante él cubierta por una capucha color negra, su belleza era grande, como la maldad que existía en su interior reflejada en sus ojos, diciendo:

**Mi señor, le traigo noticias de la Zona Nega**.

**¿Qué sucede Némesis?... Si es por la derrota de nuestro espectro...eso ya lo sabía... Sabes que... ¡No me gusta ser interrumpido en mis planes de esa manera! **Dijo el joven.

La joven al escuchar eso retrocede un poco, ya que por el tono de voz, que utilizó, no se encontraba nada contento con ella, por haberlo interrumpido, y ella sabe mejor que nadie, que sucedía cuando se enfurecía. El joven parándose de su trono y tomando de la mesa una copa de cristal con vino, se dirige hacia la ventana.

**Por tu bien... espero que sea importante Némesis. **Comentó el joven

**¡Si mi señor!, nuestros sistemas han registrado algo, se trata del resplandor de esa guerrera. Aunque su energía apenas se puede sentir. **Respondió Némesis, un tanto asustada por como reaccionaría su amo, cuando escuchara el resto de su informe.

**Excelente…por fin la luz se convertirá en oscuridad para siempre…**Comentó el joven mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida de su copa.

**¡Quiero que la traigan de inmediato!, ¡envía a mis emisarios!...quiero a esa Sailor…** Anunció el joven

**Poderoso Señor, pero... es casi imperceptible... será muy difícil dar con ella. **Comentó la mujer tratando de apagar el miedo que sentía, en ese momento.

Al escuchar eso el joven quien ha estado observando el paisaje, un paisaje que solo muestra destrucción y oscuridad, así como lo reflejan sus ojos.

**¡Maldita sea¡ **Gritó el joven rodeado de una aura maligna, arrojando su copa al suelo. Las personas que se encontraban en la habitación retrocedieron atemorizadas.

**Némesis, ¿Dónde sentiste su energía?**

**Podría apostar que se encuentra en el punto 4, cuadrante 2, Emperador...** responde Némesis

Con que se esconde en el planeta de Endymion... de nada le servirá Informó el joven sentado en su trono para luego guardar silencio al momento que se encuentra pensando _al fin…la encontré...la última Sailor…grandioso, me apoderaré de ella y entonces obtendré el mayor poder en este cosmos, y con ella en mi poder, al fin podré vengarme de mi querida hermana…Serenity._

En eso Némesis comenta Emperador Apolo**, cuales son sus órdenes...**

**Por el momento quiero que te encargues de que la cúpula quede lista...**

**¿La cúpula, Emperador? **Preguntó Némesis

**Si, es posible que pronto la tengamos que usar, ¡Ha llegado el tiempo de realizar nuestro siguiente movimiento!, ¡El segundo acto apenas está comenzando! **Anunció Apolo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

**Se hará como usted ordene, Emperador**, Dijo Némesis

**Ahora váyanse. Deseo estar solo. **Ordenó Apolo

Némesis hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, cerrando las puertas del trono, para que nadie molestara a su amo. Una vez que estaba solo, Apolo se levanta de su trono, su atención se centra en una pequeña caja negra, que esta junto a su trono, al abrirla, solo se puede observar una corona negra, la cual se queda contemplando al tiempo que piensa._ Mi venganza será mortal…Serenity sufrirás por todo lo que me quitaste…Y en cuanto a ti mi amor… volverás a mis brazos nuevamente, donde nunca debiste de haber salido, volverás a mi...solo yo…puedo observar tu brillo...Sailor Sun._

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Bueno decidí subir este, realmente este mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, pero como no sabía si sería de su agrado, bueno ya saben comentarios, opiniones, todo se reciben si con ello ayudan a uno a mejorar…cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.


	2. Protegere a Sailor Moon

Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"Lo** que piensa un personaje y "negritas" es lo que dice un personaje

**SAILOR MOON: EL FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL**

¡PROTEGERÉ A Sailor MOON ¡

PLANETA KINMOKU

**Y esa mirada perdida que tienes Sailor Galaxia, ¿Es solo por el despertar de la última Sailor, o hay algo más que te preocupa?** Preguntó la Princesa Kakyuu, observando nerviosamente a Sailor Galaxia, quien había bajado la vista, mientras el aire del planeta le golpeaba el rostro provocando que su cabello volara en la dirección que el viento soplaba.

Pero al levantar la mirada Sailor Galaxia, la Princesa Kakyuu sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Un temor se albergó en su corazón, acaso el mal presentimiento que hace días rondaba en su corazón era ya una realidad.

**Tienes razón Princesa Kakyuu, hay algo más,... **intentando actuar como la Sailor Scout que siempre era, fuerte, segura de que cualquier enemigo podría ser vencido… alguien quien no era en lo absoluto en ese momento.

**Dime, **Galaxia comenzó a hablar, su voz sonaba seria,** en la última pelea, cuando el poder maligno invadió completamente mi cuerpo, no sentiste por un momento un destello...**

**Si, aunque era muy débil, **asintió Kakyuu** pude sentir un leve brillo, aunque en esos momentos pensé que era el resplandor de Sailor Moon. **

**Yo también pensé eso, ¡fui una torpe al no darme cuenta que era una Semilla estelar, que reaccionaba a la calidez de la Princesa!,** dijo molesta consigo mismo Galaxia. Pero continúo diciendo **E****n ese leve instante pude sentir su energía...aunque fue por muy poco tiempo. **

**Pero me temo que no fuimos las únicas que lo sentimos, **Agregó ella** estoy convencida de que los sirvientes de la oscuridad también lo sintieron y es posible...**

**Que quieran atraparla…**Murmuró Kakyuu** Pero dime Galaxia, el enemigo saben de la existencia de Sailor Moon. **

**No lo creo**, dijo Galaxia en un tono serio, **Cuando caí en poder del mal, se me ordenó apoderarme de todas las semillas estelares para destruir el resplandor de la Luna…**

Dando un suspiro agregó** así que puedo apostar que no saben el gran poder que posee Sailor Moon. En ese aspecto tenemos una ventaja…**

**Tienes razón…**Asintióla Princesa Kakyuu** después de todo ella es la verdadera luz de la esperanza del Sistema Solar.**

**Pero no podemos confiarnos, no creo que su líder haya abandonado la amenaza que hizo cuando vivíamos en el Antiguo Milenio de Plata.** Agregó Sailor Galaxia.

**Es verdad…** la Princesa Kakyuu le dirigió una sonrisa amarga **la verdadera batalla apenas inicia, necesitaremos que Sailor Sun se una a las demás.**

**Si…**Agregó Galaxia con voz apenas audible. **Pero te confieso que preferiría que no apareciera. Con ella el ciclo se cerrará. Y una nueva era dará inicio. Aunque su destino es muy triste…**

**Galaxia...**Susurró Kakyuu **¿Si Sailor Sun finalmente despertara...y rehusara a cumplir con su destino?**

Sailor Galaxia suspiró con tristeza, y apretó sus puños con fuerzacomenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba la Princesa Kakyuu pensando _Si eso sucediera..._

**¿Sailor Galaxia...Que harías...pelearías contra ella?** Preguntó Kakyuu.

Sailor Galaxia finalmente rompió el silencio, intentando con eso ocultar la angustia que sentía en esos momentos **s****i eso llega a suceder...te confieso que no sabría que hacer. Pero si la envuelve la oscuridad… es seguro que se convertirá en nuestra enemiga, **habló suavemente pero con una convicción en su voz **entonces lucharé contra ella con todas mis fuerzas, no me importa que mi enemigo sea mi antigua camarada.**

**Comprendo... **Dijo con amargura la Princesa Kakyuu

**Princesa Kakyuu, recuerda que nuestra misión es Proteger a la Princesa de la Luna...** **Y si para salvar su resplandor, debo acabar con la Guardiana del Sol...entonces lo haré. **Habló Sailor Galaxia con una voz firme y segura **La Princesa Serenity es la única que puede traer la paz al Sistema Solar.**

**Lo se…** **y en verdad espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso.** Dijo Kakyuu llevándose una mano al mentón. Su voz denotaba su dolor.

_Yo también lo deseo…_Pensó Galaxia.

Por otro lado las Sailor Starlights se encontraban recargadas en unos árboles. Desde ese lugar habían podido escuchar perfectamente la conversación que tenía su princesa con Sailor Galaxia

**Y hablando de nuestro nuevo enemigo…ha hecho algún movimiento… ¿Acaso ha llegado a la Tierra? **Preguntó Kakyuu.

**Ha comenzado a moverse, de eso no hay duda…**Contestó Sailor Galaxia cruzándose de brazos **las Sailor Animates tratarán de contener al enemigo en la Nube de Oort, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo.**

**¡Debemos de prevenir a las Sailor Scout cuanto antes sobre el nuevo enemigo! **Exclamó Kakyuu.

**Lo sé, solo espero que ellas puedan detenerlos hasta que llegue a la Tierra, **Comentó Galaxia** solamente he venido para avisarte y que estés preparada por si intentan ingresar por esta parte de la Vía Láctea.**

En eso Sailor Star Fighter exclamó vehementemente **¡Yo iré contigo!** **¡No me importa quienes sean esas personas, ni que tan fuertes sean! ¡****nada, ni nadie lastimara al bombón!**

**Entiendo tu preocupación ****Sailor**** Fighter, pero en esta ocasión…ustedes no pueden intervenir. **Dijo Galaxia terminantemente **Porque es el futuro de la Tierra lo que esta en juego… **

**¡Me estas pidiendo que deje a Sailor Moon a su suerte! **Dijo Sailor Fighter con cierta furia** Nosotras también vivimos en esta Galaxia, debemos protegerla, no podemos esperar a que ella tenga que recibir siempre todos los golpes. **

**Sailor Fighter, ****el enemigo tiene el poder suficiente para cubrir tu resplandor de oscuridad**Agregó Sailor Galaxia.

**Es posible que no sea rival para ellos, **Contestó Fighter decididamente **pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras ella tiene problemas. ** **No me importa que mi vida se encuentre en peligro. **Su tono de voz era ahora más agresivo y ya sin intenciones de reprimir su coraje, **Si no puedo acompañarte…entonces iré por mi cuenta. **

Después de haber dicho eso giró su mirada hacia su princesa y arrodillándose ante ella dijo **Por favor princesa, permítame ir nuevamente a la Tierra, tengo que ayudar a Sailor Moon**.

al escucharla decir eso la Princesa Kakyuu mostró una cálida sonrisa en su rostro **Comprendo Sailor Fighter… puedes ir, pero ten cuidado.**

**Descuide Princesa, me aseguraré que no cometa errores **Interrumpió Sailor Healer arrodillándose ante su princesa.

**Querrás decir, que nos aseguraremos, no pensarán que me quedaré aquí, si vamos a pelear con el nuevo enemigo, alguien debe tener la cabeza fría para hacerlo. **Dijo Sailor Maker

**Entonces esta decidido... **Anunció Kakyuu** Sailor Galaxia, las Sailor Scout tendrán toda la ayuda posible, **y mirando hacia sus Starlightscomentó suavemente** Por favor Sailor Starlights, protejan a Sailor Moon. **

**Princesa Kakyuu…** Protestó Sailor Galaxia **no puedes estar hablando en serio, el Planeta y tu quedarían desprotegidos sin las Starlights. Serían un blanco fácil para la oscuridad.**

**No olvides que yo también soy una Sailor, y como tal pelearé… **habló con seriedad la Princesa Kakyuu mirándola a los ojos** no me importa si tengo que enfrentarme contra el mismo caos. **

**Mientras exista el brillo de Sailor Moon, tenemos esperanzas. Y si para preservar su resplandor tengo que morir a manos de la oscuridad, entonces que así sea…**Agregó tajantemente Kakyuu.

**Además la princesa no estará sola, nosotras la protegeremos **apareciendo en escena tres guerreras vestidas con unos trajes parecidos a los que utilizan las Starlights. Solamente que estos eran de diferentes colores, dorado, plateado y cobrizo. El tono de sus cabelleras era el mismo tono que sus trajes. Al verlas Sailor Healer exclamó **¡Star Iron!**

**Tanto tiempo sin vernos Starlights. **Dijo la guerrera, cuyo traje era completamente dorado. **s****abía que no nos defraudarían.**

**Star Gold tiene razón, hicieron un gran trabajo.** Agregó la joven cuya cabellera era plateada.

**Star Silver…Pero como es esto posible **Murmuró Sailor Fighter **si ustedes en aquella batalla…**

FLASHBACK

**Princesa debe irse, no es seguro aquí...Star Gold llévate a la Princesa, nosotras te cubriremos.** Dice Star Silver.

**No te preocupes por nosotras **Agregó Star Iron **Detendremos a Sailor ****g****alaxia lo más que podamos.** Asintiendo con la cabeza Gold, alejándose del lugar junto con la Princesa Kakyuu. _Tengan cuidado amigas_.

En eso aparece Sailor Galaxia **Basura…fuera de mi camino.**

**No lastimarás a nuestra Princesa… **Dijo firmemente Star Iron y levantando ella como Star Silver las manos atacaron a Sailor Galaxia.

**¡ALEACIÓN DE HIERRO!**

**¡Destellos de plata! **

El ataque de las Star Metal se dirigió directamente hacía aquella Sailor quien lo recibió de lleno. El ataque creó una cortina de humo.

Mientras que las Star Metal pelean contra Sailor Galaxia, la Princesa Kakyuu ha logrado escapar sin problemas de su planeta natal. Pero al dispersarse esa cortina, logran ver que su ataque de nada ha servido.

**¡INSOLENTES! **Exclamó molesta Sailor Galaxia. Lanzándoles de sus muñecas unos rayos, arrebatándoles sus semillas estelares.

En ese momento llega Star Gold quien ve como sus compañeras se convierten en destellos de luz, desapareciendo en el firmamento. De pronto aparecen las Starlights.

**Star Gold…las defensas del ala norte fueron vencidas.** Dijo Sailor Fighter

**También las del sur y este **Agregó Sailor Maker.

**Parece que todo ha terminado…** susurró Star Gold sin apartar su mirada de la devastación que comenzaba a verse por doquier **el planeta no tardará en sucumbir, al menos la Princesa logró escapar… Starlights ustedes también deben irse de aquí. Reúnanse con la Princesa...** **Yo las alcanzaré después.**

**¡Que estas diciendo!** Exclamó Sailor Fighter.

**Mientras la Princesa este a salvo podemos reestablecer nuestro hogar. **Respondió ella después de unos segundos **Además ya nada pueden hacer. ****Márchense ahora… **Dijo Star Gold con confianza **yo cubriré su escape.**

**Pero no puedes hacerlo tú sola...**Replicó Sailor Maker, temiendo que tal vez, esta sería la última vez que la verían.

**Soy la única de las guardianas de la Princesa que queda… mi misión es protegerla a toda costa… así que debo detener a Sailor Galaxia lo más posible, así ella podrá buscar refugio…** **además soy una Star Metal…la última defensa del castillo.**

**Starlights si algo me llega a suceder… **murmuro Star Gold **Ahora serán ustedes quienes se encargaran de protegerla. Ahora Váyanse...**Ordenó ella, y las Starlights con lagrimas en los ojos, abandonaron su planeta en búsqueda de su princesa.

**No escaparán de mi poder...**Y cuando se disponía a lanzar sus rayos.

**¡ESTRELLA**** aurum**Impidiendo con eso Gold que atacara a las Starlights y apareciendo ante Sailor Galaxia Exclamó **Primero tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.**

**No molestes **Dijo Sailor Galaxia con un tono de voz bastante frío **o sufrirás el mismo destino que las otras dos...**

**Eso esta por verse**Replicó Star Gold para después crear una esfera de energía en su mano **¡Cúmulo de ORO!** Después de unos breves minutos que duró la batalla Star Gold también cayó, arrebatándole Sailor Galaxia su semilla estelar, **pobre ilusa, nadie puede contra la poderosa ****g****alaxia.**

Y mientras comenzaba a desaparecer un pensamiento vino a su mente _Princesa perdóname...pero estoy segura que las Starlights te protegerán…Starlights…cuento con ustedes_ desapareciendo completamente, convirtiéndose en destellos dorados.

_Princesa de las flores de fuego…no podrás escapar de mi…te encontraré y me quedaré con tu semilla_. Y dirigiéndose a unas jóvenes que estaban arrodilladas ante ella ordenó **a****podérense de las verdaderas semillas estelares de la Vía Láctea**.

Fin del flashback

**Pensamos que habían muerto. **Dijo Sailor Maker.

**Y en efecto así era…pero cuando el caos fue derrotado, regresamos a la vida **Contestó Star Gold** Como puedes ver, Sailor Maker.**

**Pero cuando regresamos para reconstruir el Planeta ustedes no estaban. **Comentó Sailor Healer.

**Recuperamos nuestras semillas estelares, pero nuestros cuerpos estaban muy lastimados. **Informó Sailor Iron.

**Fue por eso que tardamos en regresar al planeta. Teníamos que recuperarnos completamente. **Agregó Sailor Silver.

**Pero ahora ya estamos completamente restablecidas y es** **el momento que tomemos nuevamente nuestro lugar como guardianas de la Princesa.** Finalizó Sailor Gold.

**Entonces no hay nada más que decir, bien Sailor Starlights es mejor que nos apuremos y lleguemos a la Tierra antes que el enemigo. **Habló Sailor Galaxia.

**Parece que el grupo Three Light regresará a los escenarios **Declaró Healer con una expresión de arrogancia en su rostro.

Mientras que a Fighter solo tiene un pensamiento. _Volveré a verte... bombón._

**Sailor Fighter… No se quien sea Sailor Moon, pero por lo visto debe ser muy importante para ti…**Comentó cerrándole un ojo.

**Así es Star Gold... **Dijo Sailor Fighter_ Y no permitiré que nadie la lastime. Yo me encargaré que nada ni nadie puedan dañarla._

En ese momento un destello de luz iluminó todo a su alrededor por un momento, en cuanto se disipó, solo la Princesa Kakyuu y las Star Metal permanecían en el lugar.

_Tengan cuidado Sailor Starlights, que el poder cósmico de Kinmoku, las acompañe, yo aquí pediré por que su misión sea un éxito...Tal vez esta sea la última vez que vea a Sailor Fighter. _Pensó la Princesa Kakyuu y volteando a ver a sus guardianas dijo **bueno Star Metal, volvamos al castillo aun queda mucho por hacer.** Dirigiéndose todas a continuar con su labor.

Pero Mientras las Starlights y Sailor Galaxia se dirigían a la Tierra, en los confines de la Vía Láctea, un plan maléfico se esta llevando a cabo.

REINO DE CAOS

**Me mando llamar, Emperador Apolo** apareciendo un joven de cabellera color café, vestido de color azul, cuyos ojos, solo demuestran un solo sentimiento: "maldad", dando pasos hacia delante hasta quedar enfrente de su amo, haciendo una reverencia.

**Si Loki, tengo una misión para ti. el resplandor de la Princesa del reino solar ha aparecido... encuéntrala y tráela ante mi. **Anunció Apolo dando una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Entiendo Alteza, descuide, ahora que ha aparecido, seremos nosotros los que nos apoderaremos de ella. ¿ Y donde se esconde ? **Preguntó Lokifríamente

**Se encuentra en la Tierra. Quiero a esa chica... te quedó claro Loki. **Informó Apolo **Tendrás libertad de acción Espero que no desaproveches esta oportunidad.**

No lo haré Alteza, no le fallaré...se lo aseguro Contestó Loki realizando una reverencia y desapareciendo en el acto. 

**Por tu bien... así lo espero. **Murmuró Apolo

**No creo que Loki sea el adecuado para eso, mi señor, ¡permítame que yo me encargue! **Exclamó Némesis.

**Descuida, Némesis por su bien, es mejor que no me falle, ya conoce el castigo que reciben los ineptos que me fallan.** Dijo Apolo para luego comentar, **además tu y Shiva se dirigirán a la Nube Oort... ustedes se encargarán de distraer a esas estúpidas Sailors, así él pasará inadvertido.**

**Pero mi señor, yo puedo encargarme de ellas. **Argumentó Némesis. **no necesito de Shiva**

Yo no lo creo... demostraste tu incompetencia al querer usar a Sailor Galaxia para nuestros planes. Murmuró de una manera mordaz un joven de cabello negro que apareció en ese momento en el lugar Al final fue derrotada la sombra que la controlaba. 

**¡Cierra la boca Shiva!... **Respondió furiosa Némesis.

**¡ Basta ustedes dos!** , **No toleraré otro comentario** Cortó Apolo con un tono en su voz que daba a entender que sería el termino de esa discusión. **Ahora váyanse. **Tanto Shiva como Némesis desaparecieron dejando solo a Apolo quien se incorpora de su trono y tomando un poco de su copa de vino, da una sonrisa maligna y dice **m****adre... nunca debiste haberme abandonado solo por haber sido varón, pero cometiste el error de no darte cuenta que mi padre, supo lo que pretendías...y logró salvarme**. **Ahora yo seré quien traiga la desgracia al reino de la Luna. ¡jajajaja!**

_Y en cuanto a ti Serenity...no debiste haber involucrado a la mujer que amaba...la convertiste en una de tus guerreras. _rompiendo la copa de vino _Y pagarás por ello_. Y se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse a sus aposentos.

NUBE DE OORT

**Bien aquí estamos... **Dijo Némesis.

**¡Alto intrusos! ¡ no les permitiremos ingresar al Sistema Solar! ¡Somos las Sailors que protegen este sector de cualquier enemigo ¡** Exclamó una de ellas su pelo era de color negro con su traje de Sailor, el cual tenía tiras cruzando su espalda.

**p****arece que el comité de bienvenida ha llegado.** Dijo Némesis

**A decir verdad, me estaba preguntando cuando se aparecerían**. Agregó Shiva con una sonrisa siniestra. **Me hará bien hacer un poco de ejercicio.**

Notas de Autora:

¡¡¡¡Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡

Que puedo decir mas que gracias a todos por su paciencia, por sus reviews, porras y sus ánimos me alegra saber que les gustó este nuevo proyecto, aunque claro no pienso abandonar la historia de la Oscuridad del Destino y aunque todavía estoy en duda si comenzar a publicar el Preludio de esa historia, lo que pasó antes de que se iniciara esa historia. En fin ya veremos. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ( Clío que no seas aborazada y que les publiques mejor los siguientes capítulos de ambas historias)

Bueno entonces solo me resta por decir que espero que haya valido la pena la espera, ¡ojalá les haya gustado¡ Y ahora a contestar sus reviews.

**ROSY.-** Bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y me da gusto que te agrade la historia y yo creo que no sufrirá Seiya...( Clío: Tenemos pensado que un caballero de armadura se merece el beso de una princesa) Bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

**Serenalucy.-** Que tal muchas pero muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme tus comentarios, a decir verdad es un aliciente el saber que les gustó esta historia y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye

**reicy kou.-** Hola, como puedes ver no pienso quitarle el protagónico a Serena, como te distes cuenta el enemigo no sabe nada de Sailor Moon, ni siquiera de su existencia, es por eso que ellos creen que la guardiana mas fuerte que tiene la Princesa Serenity es Sailor Sun, ( Clío: Gran sorpresa se llevarán ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!)

**3rill Cullen.-** Como puedes ver Sailor Sun es la última Sailor Scout del Sistema Solar, y por lo que verás en este capitulo, sabrás porque nunca apareció Apolo en el Milenio de Plata, y como lo comenté antes, el enemigo no sabe nada acerca de Sailor Moon, recuerda que ella no existía en el reino de la Luna. Por eso su hermano no sabe que existe una Sailor muy fuerte. (Clío: Pero de que Serena se lleva los honores, eso déjamelo a mi...porque si la autora intenta lo contrario, la castigaré en el nombre de la Luna, pero de que Serena es y siempre será la protagonista...me canso que sí) Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que bueno que te gustó la historia.

**kaoru himura t.-** No te preocupes, después de todo dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, bueno en realidad Sailor Sun es completamente diferente a Sun Star. ( Clío: Exacto nada que ver) Como puedes ver Apolo nos ha comentado el porque de su odio hacia su hermana. Bueno a decir verdad espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena.

Nos vemos pronto y Espero sus comentarios.


	3. El mensaje de Sailor Galaxia

Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"**-**_**cursiva**_**-"Lo** que piensa un personaje y "negritas" es lo que dice un personaje

**SAILOR MOON: EL FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL**

**EL MENSAJE DE SAILOR GALAXIA**

NUBE DE OORT

**Bien aquí estamos... **Dijo Némesis.

**¡Alto intrusos! ¡No les permitiremos ingresar al Sistema Solar! ¡Somos las Sailors que protegen este sector de cualquier enemigo!** Exclamó una de ellas su pelo era de color negro con su traje de Sailor, el cual tenía tiras cruzando su espalda.

**p****arece que el comité de bienvenida ha llegado.** Dijo Némesis

**A decir verdad, me estaba preguntando cuando se aparecerían**. Agregó Shiva con una sonrisa siniestra. **Me hará bien hacer un poco de ejercicio.**

Ante Shiva y Némesis estaban 5 Sailors, aquellas guerreras cuya semilla estelar fue arrebatada en la batalla que inició Sailor Galaxia cuando estaba en poder del mal, ahora que todas las semillas estelares regresaron a sus dueños, las guardianas del espacio estelar conocido como Nube de Oort, también regresaron a la vida.

Ellas son las verdaderas Sailor Animates: Sailor Chu quien luce un traje y botas blancas, su moño y gargantilla eran negros. Sailor Mermaid, tiene el traje azul cielo con moños lila. Sailor Coronis con el vestido naranja y el moño gris. Sailor Mau tiene el traje negro con el moño amarillo y por último, Sailor Cocoon tiene un vestido café con moño fucsia.

**¡Vaya! El comité de bienvenida** Dijo con sarcasmo Némesis.

**Ningún sirviente del caos puede ingresar al Sistema Solar. **Mencionó decidida Sailor Mau.

**Y crees que nos importa, no venimos a hacerles una visita de cortesía** Interrumpió Shiva.

**¿****Que buscan en el Sistema Solar? **Preguntó muy seria Sailor Coronis

**Eso no les concierne,** **Sailors de pacotilla.** Respondió tajante Shiva **mejor preocúpense por el destino de la familia real... la princesa de la Luna...**

Sailor Chu pronto comprendió.** ¡Cómo se atreven a querer lastimar a nuestra princesa! **

**¡No lo harán! **Advirtió Sailor Mau tajantemente ** ¡No mientras exista una Sailor en pie para protegerla! **

**Ilusas…** Comentó Némesis firmemente. **Una vez que hayamos conseguido nuestro objetivo…ninguna Sailor impedirá que la oscuridad domine el cosmos.**

**Eso esta por verse... **Replicó molesta Sailor Mermaid frunciendo el ceño **primero tendrán que enfrentarse primero a nosotras... ****las Sailors del Cinturón de Oort **

**Son solo basura... ¿Acaso piensan que pueden detenernos?** Preguntó sarcásticamente Némesis.

**¡Los detendremos!, No importa que perdamos la vida. **Replicó Sailor Cocoon, su voz destilaba coraje

**Estúpidas... ¿Creen que con sus insignificantes poderes podrán hacernos algún daño?...por favor ** Dijo Shiva con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios** Ustedes no tienen el nivel, y no digamos el poder para que pretendan enfrentarnos.**

**¡No les permitiremos ingresar al Sistema Solar!** Advirtió enfurecida Sailor Coronis.

**No quieran hacerse las valientes… ni siquiera las podemos considerar como dignas enemigas, no son más que unas insignificantes… Sailors de cuarta **Comentó Shiva con cierto sarcasmo. **Porque no mejor mandan a llamar a Galaxia.**

**¡Cómo te atreves!, **Gritó con molestia Sailor Chu.

**Estoy de acuerdo con él, no creo que sean grandes rivales, **Dijo Némesis con una sonrisa en su rostro **no me sirven ni para calentamiento.**

**Eso lo veremos** Interrumpió Sailor Coronis** no las dejaremos ingresar al Sistema Solar **y se pusieron en posición de combate.

**¿Así que quieren pelear? Muy bien...** **Intenten detenernos **Dijo secamente Shiva. **Pero les recomiendo que peleen juntas. **

Y así comenzó la lucha entre fuerzas del bien y del mal, dando con esto inicio a una batalla mortal que se efectuará en el Sistema Solar y que decidirá el destino de todos.

**¡GALACTIC**** Tsunami****¡**

**¡GALACTIC**** Crunch**

**¡ ****Galactic Puppet**

**¡GALACTIC**** Tornado**

**¡GALACTIC**** Scales**

El ataque de las Animates se dirigió directamente hacía los intrusos quienes lo recibieron de lleno. El ataque fue bastante potente creando una gran explosión producida por el choque, levantando una increíble nube de humo y polvo.

**n****o creo que hayan resistido a esa explosión**. Comentó Sailor Cocoon, en ese momento, la extensa polvareda levantada por el impacto se disipó, y tras ella las Animates descubrieron sorprendidas que el enemigo no sufrió daño alguno. De repente se escucha **¡RAYO DE SOMBRA! **Apareciendo un potente rayo de energía oscura atravesando el hombro a Sailor Cocoon.

**¡SAILOR ****Cocoon**

**Descuida Mermaid, estoy bien,** **no es una herida profunda** murmuro Sailor Cocoon apretando su mano contra su hombro. Aunque por su brazo comenzaba a correr hilos de sangre

**¡****maldita sea****!.. ¡Nuestro ataque, no les hizo ningún daño!** Dijo Sailor Coronis sorprendida.

**No puede ser... **Agregó Sailor Mau alzando la voz **¡Pero si lo recibieron directamente! **

**Así es, pero no tengo que molestarme en evadir esos raquíticos poderes **dijo Shiva con seriedad.

**¿Qué vamos a hacer?** Preguntó Sailor Chu con duda**. Al parecer son inmunes a nuestros poderes**

**Vamos... no me digan que ese es todo el poder que tienen **dijo Némesis decepcionada

**Tenemos que detenerlos a cualquier precio. **Respondió Sailor Cocoon con un semblante serio

**Ilusas**. Susurró Shiva** Pueden intentar lo que sea, jamás podrán hacernos algún daño. **

**Esto todavía no se termina **replicó Sailor Coronis con decisión_ debemos detenerlos lo más que podamos mientras Sailor Galaxia y las Starlights llegan a la Tierra _razonó no muy convencida de conseguirlo. **Tal vez no seamos rivales para ustedes pero** **¡Nunca nos verán rendirnos!**. Agregó Sailor Coronis con firmeza y la otras Sailors asintieron y comenzaron a formar una esfera de energía en sus manos.

**¡Trampa de coral!**

**¡crujido del planeta Chu¡**

**¡capullo de energia!**

**¡ondas gata tónicas!**

**¡Golpe del Ala Negra!**

Las esferas de energía se fusionaron en una gran bola de poder que se precipitaba contra ellos, sin embargo Shiva no se movió de su lugar al llegar el ataque a su posición, lo golpeó con el puño, dirigiéndolo a un asteroide destruyéndolo por completo.

Y mientras esto sucedía Sailor Galaxia y las Starlights viajan a la velocidad de la luz para llegar al planeta Tierra.

**Sailor Galaxia ¿quien es en realidad el enemigo? ** Preguntó Sailor Maker. **¿Acaso lo conoces?**

Ella asintió en silencio. **Se le conoce como el Emperador, fue él quien mando a la Metalia a destruir el antiguo Milenio de Plata. Pero en realidad el pertenece a la Luna**Explicó Sailor Galaxia tranquilamente.

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** Preguntó Sailor Fighter temiendo lo peor.

**No hay tiempo de explicaciones…sabrán todo en su momento, **Agregó **ahora ****Debemos apresurarnos a** **llegar a la Tierra. **Pero entonces tuvo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que la hizo detenerse en seco.

**¿Estás bien? **Preguntó Sailor Maker con preocupación.

**Las Sailor Animates, me necesitan. **Susurró ella **No podrán detener al enemigo por más tiempo**El cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia tembló ligeramente** Puedo sentir como se apaga la estrella de una de ellas, **Dijo ella con expresión preocupada** debo ir ayudarlas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**Creí que le informarías a Sailor Moon del nuevo enemigo.** Replicó Sailor Fighter.

**Ellas son mis compañeras, no puedo abandonarlas...**Habló Sailor Galaxia **además no creo que le hubiera gustado a Sailor Moon…**

**Pero…** Interrumpió Sailor Maker.

**Starlights… Diríjanse tan rápido como puedan e infórmenles a las Sailors de la ****nueva amenaza que cierne a la Vía Láctea... **Comentó Sailor Galaxia seriamente.

**Lo haremos** Asintió Sailor Fighter, con su rostro lleno de determinación.

**Sabía que podía contar con ustedes…** Musitó Sailor Galaxia **Pero cuando lleguen a la Tierra y se reúnan con las Sailors, denle este mensaje a la Sailor del Tiempo. **

"**El ciclo esta por cerrarse y con ello la nueva era se iniciara. El momento de su despertar ha llegado". "Luz y sombra se enfrentarán, en una batalla originada por el movimiento de una cuna".**

**Ella entenderá a lo que me refiero.** Explicó Sailor Galaxia tranquilamente, dando una leve sonrisa al ver como se miraban entre si las Starlights con cara de interrogación.

**Ahora Starlights… préstenme sus estrellas de ataque **Pidió Sailor Galaxia, ellas se las entregaron y entonces comenzaron a brillar, cambiando de color blanco a dorado.

**Les he transmitido un poco de mi poder, así podrán ayudarles en la batalla a las Sailor Scout.** Ella les informó mientras les devolvía nuevamente su objeto estelar.

_Se siente un gran poder._ Pensó Sailor Fighter mientras volvían a guardar sus estrellas.

**Podrán evolucionar obteniendo un nuevo poder. **Dijo Sailor Galaxia haciendo que todas voltearan a verla sorprendidas **Starlights será mejor que se pongan en marcha. ****El tiempo se agota.**

Ellas afirmaron con la cabeza y antes de que partieran Sailor Fighter como si temiera no volverla a ver preguntó ¿**Te veremos en la Tierra?... ¿verdad? **

Sailor Galaxia asintió lentamente mientras veía como las Starlights surcaban el cosmos en forma de estrellas fugaces. _Eso espero...Starlights… eso espero.._. pensó ella mientras se alejaba en forma de un haz de luz dorado, dirigiéndose a ayudar a las Sailor Animantes.

REINO DE CAOS

Pero mientras las Starlights y Sailor Galaxia se dirigen a diferentes sitios, Apolo tiene otros planes en mente **Perfecto…Loki debe estar por llegar al planeta de Endymion… ¡jajaja! Todo esta saliendo conforme al plan...**y telepáticamente ordenó a sus emisarios **Shiva y Némesis eliminen a esas entrometidas de una vez por todas…destruyan sus estrellas estelares y regresen a la base.**

**Muy pronto ella estará entre mis brazos…** Murmuró complacido mientras sentía como sus emisarios eliminaban lentamente a cada una de las Sailor Animates **debo admitir que fue muy lista al esconderse en el raquítico planeta de Endymion…**apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa maligna** pero por su bien es mejor que no interfiera o tendrá el mismo destino que mi hermana.**

Fue entonces que detectó un resplandor dorado dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la Nube de Oort** Vaya…vaya así que llegaron los refuerzos…** Murmuró Apolo sobriamente. **Será mejor encargare personalmente de esa molesta Sailor ** Abriendo un portal dimensional.

Y mientras Sailor Galaxia se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la Nube de Oort, _maldición una estrella más que se extingue…espero llegar a tiempo_ Apretando fuertemente lo puños al sentir como las estrellas de sus compañeras comenzaban a apagarse.

**Pero que tenemos aquí…la gran ****s****ailor Galaxia, en persona **Dijo una voz apareciendo en su camino quien sonrío sarcásticamente **sabes… e****s una pena que solamente vayas a llegar hasta aquí. **

**¡Eso lo veremos! **Exclamó ella.

**Es inútil el querer ayudarlas Sailor Galaxia…todo ha terminado **y al ver la cara de consternación que tenía, Apolo agregó **Pudiste sentirlo no es así…las estrellas estelares de esas patéticas Sailor, se han extinguido completamente.** Apareciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.** ¿En verdad creíste que serian rivales para las fu****erzas del mal?**

**Así que al fin has decidido dar la cara…** Respondió ella fríamente

**El momento**** de cobrar mi venganza ha llegado… **Anunció él, su voz era fría y llena de odio **muy pronto seré dueño absoluto de todo el universo,** **y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo.** Rió Apolo malévolamente.

**¡Te equivocas****¡tendrás que enfrentarte a mí primero! … **Aseguró Sailor Galaxia con convicción.

**Debí imaginarlo **Murmuró secamente Apolo.

**Tu lo has dicho **respondió ella** Además no me importa morir aquí, si con ello puedo protegerla.**

**Fiel a su deber hasta el final... ¡que patético!**

**Además hay algo que ignoras y que será el inicio de tu caída…Apolo, **Aseguró Sailor Galaxia con una sonrisa serena en los labios **jamás podrás derrotar a la verdadera luz de la Esperanza. Mientras ella exista nunca ganarás.**

**¡Eso lo veremos!** Replicó Apolo furioso comenzando a rodearse de una luz negra, creando una esfera de poder, arrojándosela a Sailor Galaxia.

Y mientras en los confines de la Vía Láctea una batalla esta llevándose a cabo, la noche ha caído en el planeta Tierra, ajena a todos estos eventos.

PLANETA TIERRA – distrito de Jubangai, TOKIO

Era mas de media noche, todos los habitantes de Jubangai están descansando, bueno tal vez no todos, ya en estos momentos el príncipe de la Tierra, Darien Chiba se encuentra sentado en su cama, su rostro demuestra preocupación, _¿ Porque tuve otra vez ese sueño?..._ **¿ Quién es ella?,** Preguntó en voz alta.

_¿Por qué me siento así?_ Pensó mientras se dirigía a la ventana con la mira perdida como si estuviera tratando de entender el porque de esos sueños** Desde que Serena derroto a Sailor Galaxia he estado teniendo este sueño varias veces.** **¿Quién es esa joven? **Su voz sonaba intranquila.** Será que la batalla contra la oscuridad aun no ha terminado **clavando sus ojos en el horizonte, mirando el firmamento.

Sin imaginar que no ha sido el único que ha tenido extraños sueños, una joven ha despertado sobresaltada por el miedo. Sentada en la cama trata de tranquilizarse, ya que su respiración agitada era el único sonido de la habitación, mientras que su cabello aguamarina caía sobre su frente sudorosa.

Miró hacia todos lados, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba en su habitación, se pasó una mano por su pelo, mirando el reloj vió que todavía era de noche, la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana.

La joven se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de recuperarse de aquel sueño…pero cuando su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, tomó entre sus manos el medallón que colgaba de su pecho.

_Fue solo un mal sueño, _Murmuró en voz baja_ nada puede ser verdad…solo es un sueño._ Pero como si lo hubiera invocado, aquel sueño que por días la ha inquietado, regresa nuevamente a su mente.

---- SUEÑO------

**¿En donde estoy?** Pregunta extrañada una joven de cabello aguamarina, al mirar a su alrededor y descubrir que solo hay oscuridad, con una inmensa neblina cubriendo todo a su vista. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento disipa un poco la niebla, para descubrir a una chica quien era perseguida por una inmensa sombra oscura.

**¡Esa soy yo!** Exclamó la joven al reconocer aquella muchacha quien cada vez más se alejaba de ella.

Al voltear ve a una joven quien se acercaba a ella, pudo distinguir que era una princesa, por el hermoso vestido blanco que traía puesto. Pero no podía verle el rostro debido a la neblina que volvió a cubrir el lugar. Apareciendo una gran cúspide y en lo más alto se encontraba aquella princesa.

A pesar de lo alto que se encontraba podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro, ofreciéndole la mano, apareciendo de la nada, escaleras que la llevaban a donde se encontraba esa joven.

**Ven conmigo…no temas, Tú perteneces a la luz. **

**¿De que hablas?, **Demandó Sunmisin obtener respuesta**. ¿Dónde estoy?**

De pronto apareció una sombra que dice **Dame la mano y nunca más estarás sola…tu perteneces a la oscuridad. **

Entonces la voz de la princesa se escuchó **Eso no es verdad. No permitas que las tinieblas te dominen. Tu corazón esta lleno de bondad, es cálido y con buenos sentimientos. **

**Y De que te ha servido… **aquella sombra soltó una carcajada **acaso aun sigues creyendo en ese tonto concepto llamado amistad…aquellas personas que les brindaste la oportunidad de conocerte… ¿fue recíproco el sentimiento? **

**Yo…**la voz de la joven tembló perceptiblemente, sintiendo como algo dentro de su pecho se oprimiera, y le impidiera respirar.

**Tú solamente has conocido la traición e hipocresía. ** Agregó aquella sombra.

Y entonces volvió a quedar cubierta por la niebla y cuando iba a dar un paso, una voz la hizo detenerse, **No te muevas **Ordenó aquella voz **si lo haces…la luz o la oscuridad te absorberán tarde o temprano…y la verdadera Sunmi se perderá… para siempre.**

Entonces sé vió envuelta en llamas y una chica igual a ella vestida de manera extraña corría hacia aquel lugar, envolviéndola completamente en el fuego, apareciendo después una serie de rayos de las llamas para después desaparecer aquella imagen por completo.

**¿Qué fue eso? **Preguntó Sunmi con desesperación.

**El destino final que te espera si estas con la luz ** Explicó una voz **así como la muerte inevitable que tendrás en sus manos, si optas por la oscuridad.**

**Esto no puede ser verdad… ¡Es mentira**! Exclamó Sunmi ¡**Me escuchas! ¡Solo soy una chica normal! ¡Normal!**_ Ese no puede ser mi destino._

Y cuando parecía que se desmayaría, un joven la sostuvo, evitando que cayera, dando una leve sonrisa comentó en voz baja.** No temas…Sunmi… yo no te voy a dejar caer... no importa que no me llames. juntos cambiaremos nuestro futuro.**

Entonces una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sunmi y cuando intentó tocar la mejilla del joven con su mano, el suelo alrededor de ella se derrumbó comenzando a caer a un gran agujero** ¡Ahhh! **Gritó ella aterrada.

Fin del Sueño

Sin poder conciliar más el sueño, se levantó, se puso una bata y fue al balcón de su departamento, sin dirigir su mirada a la resplandeciente Luna, como si no quisiera que sus pensamientos, fueran revelados a ese astro que brilla en el firmamento.

**No sé si solamente fue un sueño…pero no me aliaría nunca con la oscuridad…y lo que ofrece la luz… hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarme** Su voz denotaba el dolor, que estaba sintiendo. **Después de todo…mi única compañera siempre fue la soledad. **

Y ajena a todos los eventos que se están llevando a cabo en este momento, otras personas se dirigen al lugar donde será el campo de batalla entre el bien y el mal.

AEROPUERTO Gimpo, KOREA

**Pasajeros del vuelo 2442 con destino a Tokio, favor de abordar por el anden 3.**

**Es nuestro vuelo... **Dijo un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules

Y entonces el muchacho de cabellera castaño oscuro y ojos negros que lo acompañaba finalmente preguntó **Lance ¿en verdad era ella? **

**Estoy seguro, Yuen Lee.** Aseguró Lance poniendo una mano en su antebrazo **La joven con quien tropecé en el aeropuerto de Paris, era la princesa, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. **

**Aun no puedo creer que reencarnara como la hija de un pintor. **Comentó sorprendido Yuen Lee **Aunque debimos imaginarlo, después de todo la princesa siempre le gustó pintar. **Agregó mientras tomaban sus asientos en el avión **Además eso explica porque sentimos su energía en todos esos puntos. **

**Si fue una suerte que tropezara con ella, **Dijo Lance **pero ahora sabemos donde se encuentra.**

**¿Y porque no le preguntaste su nombre Lance? **Refunfuñó Yuen Lee **Era una oportunidad de oro. **

**Lo se, pero su vuelo estaba por despegar, **se defendió Lance **casi no tuve tiempo para nada.**

**Aún así, no debiste perderla, **Argumentó Yuen Lee **la hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo.**

**Y tu crees que no lo sé…**se defendió Lance** fue por esa razón que nos dividimos para tratar de encontrar. Pero como te dije, **encogiéndose de hombros **su vuelo ya iba a salir, que querías que hiciera impedírselo.**

**Deacuerdo…deacuerdo**. Murmuró Yuen Lee **Pero pasando a otra cosa, que hay de los antiguos habitantes del reino Aroi.**

**He encontrado a varios,** le informó Lance **aun conservan recuerdos de su vida anterior, muchos de ello, tal vez la mayoría desean volver a vivir en el reino Aroi.**

**Muy pronto será posible, **Habló Yuen Lee mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana, observando las nubes que ocultaban al Sol. **Una vez que la princesa este con nosotros y cumplamos nuestra misión. Podremos abandonar el reino de Endymion. **

**¿En qué piensas, Yuen?**

**Pensaba... que después deberíamos buscarlo para agradecerle el que nos haya dado asilo. ** Contestó él.

**Eso será después que restauremos el reino de Aroi...** Dijo Lance terminantemente **Cuando lleguemos a Tokio, iremos a la casa que he comprado, muchos de los habitantes del castillo ya se han trasladado, **le informó a Yuen Lee **desean servir nuevamente a la princesa. **

**Era de esperarse, ellos la vieron crecer así como nosotros **Susurró Yuen Lee** pero dime Lance ¿que hay de los otros?, ¿también les avisaste?**

**Claro que si,** Respondió Lance en un tono serio **llegarán en estos días, todavía tenían cosas que arreglar.** Y sacando de su bolsillo un medallón agregó **Además todos están consientes de que ha llegado el momento de volvernos a reunir.**

**¿Que hay de los hermanos? **Murmuró Yuen Lee **También a ellos les avisaste. **

**Aun no,** Confesó Lance fríamente **todavía tengo mis dudas de si será conveniente informarles, **tomando un poco de aire agregó **después de todo ellos apoyaron la idea en que nuestro reino se aliara con el Milenio de ****p****lata. Y ya vez para lo que sirvió.**

**Pero los necesitamos, **Replicó Yuen Lee **ellos se quedaron a investigar en Japón. **

**Conocen mejor el lugar que nosotros, además…**Añadió apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro** si traicionan a la princesa simplemente los eliminamos por deserción a la corona. **

**Deacuerdo en cuanto lleguemos, tu ira a revisar que la casa esta lista, **le explicó Lance **y que hayan acondicionado la habitacion que ocupara la princesa, mientras yo voy a ver a Andrew y a Unazuki. **

**Claro...**Asintió Yuen Lee **esta vez no permitiremos que la Luna se apodere de la Princesa.**

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA**_

Bueno nada mas me resta agradecerles el apoyo que han recibido todas las historias que estoy escribiendo, así que no piensen que las tengo abandonadas solamente que creo que la inspiración se fue hacia la Oscuridad del Destino, pero en ese Inter. Nos surgió esto por la mente.

Así que como ven, Andrew y Unazuki en realidad pertenecen al reino del Sol. ¿Será cierto? ¿Y que habrá soñado Darien?, bueno eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Y no se preocupen por el fic de La amante de Battosai, no me he olvidado de el, solo que creo que adelantaremos un poco esta historia y luego todo el quiebre de cabeza va para Samurai X.

Ahora sí a responder a los reviews que nos dejaron y mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de expresarnos su opinión.

3rill Cullen.- Como vez, realmente Serena si será parte fundamental en la historia, después de todo ella es la luz de la esperanza.

GabrielaRG.- Bueno después de tanto pudimos continuarlo y así como dicen en mi pueblo mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

kaoru himura t..- Que bueno que te gustan nuestros fics, y no te preocupes, creo que muchas usamos el nombre de Apolo (Aun no entiendo porque), ya veremos que dice Setsuna del mensaje que le envió Sailor Galaxia. Y con respecto a Clío, bueno es el nombre de mi musa inspiradora. Esperamos que te haya agradado historia.

sakurita souma.- Me alegra saber que lo que escribo es del agrado de las personas, y bueno trataremos de enfocarnos un poco más a este fic.

Marina Acero.- Bueno sobre esas preguntas, lo sabremos conforme se desarrolle la trama, pero que bueno que te gustó la trama de la historia. Esperamos que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

reicy kou.- Bueno las amigas de Serena, aún no han hecho su aparición, pero las veremos en el siguiente capitulo y descuida a aquí todos tienen su lugar en la historia. Y como vistes ha hecho su aparición Darien, bueno muy poquito.

serena love seiya .- Acerca de quien es Sailor Sun, conocerás mas detalles sobre esa sailor en el siguiente capitulo. Pero como puedes ver al parecer todo mundo la esta buscando.


	4. Un nuevo enemigo aparece

Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"**-**_**cursiva**_**- "Lo** que piensa un personaje y "negrita" es lo que dice un personaje

**SAILOR MOON EL FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL**

**¿UNA CHICA SIN CORAZÓN: UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECE**

**¿Que hay de los hermanos? **Murmuró Yuen Lee **También a ellos les avisaste. **

**Aun no,** Confesó Lance fríamente **todavía tengo mis dudas de si será conveniente informarles, **tomando un poco de aire agregó **después de todo ellos apoyaron la idea en que nuestro reino se aliara con el Milenio de plata. Y ya vez para lo que sirvió.**

**Pero los necesitamos, **Replicó Yuen Lee **ellos se quedaron a investigar en Japón. **

**Conocen mejor el lugar que nosotros, además…**Añadió apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro** si traicionan a la princesa simplemente los eliminamos por deserción a la corona. **

**De acuerdo en cuanto lleguemos, tu ira a revisar que la casa esta lista, **le explicó Lance **y que hayan acondicionado la habitación que ocupara la princesa, mientras yo voy a ver a Andrew y a Unazuki. **

**Claro... **Asintió Yuen Lee **esta vez no permitiremos que la Luna se apodere de la Princesa. **

Y mientras ellos se encontraban volando a Japón, Darien se dirige a donde estará estudiando la carrera de Medicina ahora que ha perdido la oportunidad de viajar al extranjero.

**Universidad Tecnológica de Azabu**

Darien se dirigía al que sería su salón de clases junto con el señor Tanaka, jefe de carrera de Medicina.

**Profesor Takeda, perdón por interrumpir su clase, solo será un momento. **

Al entrar Darien al salón lo que observó lo dejó asombrado, se sentía un ambiente hostil y no solo eso, del lado izquierdo del aula todas las bancas estaban vacías a excepción de una joven de cabellera rosa que estaba sentada en la tercera fila, realizando algunos apuntes mientras del lado contrario todos sus compañeros estaban sentados, incluso podría decir que parecían estar apretados.

**Muchachos, quiero presentarles a Darien Chiba, él acaba de ingresar a nuestra universidad, será su nuevo compañero **Dijo el señor Tanaka. **Bien, me retiro para que su profesor continúe con su clase. **Saliendo del salón.

**Toma asiento Darien **Comentó el profesor Takeda a lo que Darien asintió con la cabeza y cuando se dirigía a su lugar, se percató que una joven de cabellera negra quitaba su mochila del que era posiblemente el único lugar del lado izquierdo.

**Si quieres puedes sentarte aquí.** Indicó aquella joven esbozando una media sonrisa en el rostro.

**Muchachos, creí que les había dicho ayer que hay muchos lugares vacíos de aquel lado **Argumentó el Profesor Takeda **así que no quiero verlos a todos tan juntos. **

Los jóvenes no muy convencidos hicieron lo que el profesor les había dicho, pero dejando una banca entre ellos y aquella joven quien parecía no inmutarse ante eso, ya que ella simplemente se dedicaba apuntar lo que tenía el pizarrón escrito. Y así continuaron con la clase.

Las clases terminaron y mientras Darien comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, miró disimuladamente en dirección a donde estaba aquella joven.

**Recuerden que la investigación la quiero para el viernes sin falta. **Mencionó el profesor de biología saliendo del salón de clases.

_¿Que raro? _Pensó Darien intrigado al mirar a su compañera, quién guardaba sus cuadernos y simplemente se retiraba del salón. _Es como si para todos ellos, ella simplemente no existiera…la ignoran completamente; pero lo que me extraña es que no parece afectarle en lo más mínimo_.

**Oye Darien ¿Quieres hacer el trabajo con nosotros?** Le preguntó un muchacho de cabello café oscuro y piel morena clara.

**Claro **respondió Darien **pero díganme¿porque nadie le dirige la palabra a Sunmi? **

**No le des importancia, después de todo se lo merece.** Argumentó aquel joven.

**Yoshio tiene razón, es una antipática, en cuanto terminan las clases se marcha, fue por eso que decidimos aplicarle la ley del hielo. **Explicó una señorita de cabellera y ojos negros** Además yo se lo advertí, pero ella dijo que la carrera era pesada…y que debía esforzarse y no se que más cosas.**

**Pero entonces Naomi ¿Tú la conoces?** Preguntó sorprendido Darien.

**Si, era su amiga…**contestó cínicamente Naomi pasando una mano por su cabello **pero con esto, no iba arriesgarme a que por hablarle me apliquen lo mismo…es mejor cortar de raíz el problema. **

**Y desde entonces ninguno de nosotros le dirige la palabra.** Finalizó Yoshio **Además ella se lo buscó, así aprenderá. **

**Si…mejor olvídate de la señorita hielo, **Agregó Naomi **estoy convencida que ni siquiera tiene sentimientos. **Comenzando a reírse.

**Saben que…creo que mejor hago el trabajo solo. **Replicó Darien molesto por la manera de ser de Yoshio y Naomi. Saliendo del salón, notando que Sunmi bajaba las escaleras con mucha rapidez.

_Sunmi…_** ¿Nos habrá escuchado?** Se preguntaba él mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con Serena y sus amigas, sin sospechar que en efecto así era, ella había regresado buscando al profesor, pero al ver por la ventana que no se encontraba se disponía a retirarse cuando escucho aquella conversación.

Mientras Darien iba al parque donde estaban las chicas, Sunmi se dirigió a toda prisa a la biblioteca, se sentó en un cubículo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, ya que por más que trataba las lágrimas producidas por el dolor causado por esas palabras no cesaban de salir.

Cuan equivocados estaban sus compañeros respecto a ella, ellos no conocían a la verdadera Sunmi, una joven muy sentimental, quien se ocultó completamente al ver el rechazo de sus compañeros. La persona que ellos veían era la careta que ella les mostraba, aquel ser que ellos mismos hicieron nuevamente surgir con su actitud.

La chica aparentemente de hielo y que consideraban sin sentimientos fue creada hace tiempo con el único propósito de esconder a la verdadera Sunmi de todos aquellos que intentarán nuevamente lastimar su corazón, un corazón calido y amable. Impidiendo de ese modo que alguien conociera su verdadera personalidad, la cual mantenía oculta en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hace tiempo que la verdadera Sunmi, aquella con el deseo de encontrar una amiga de verdad, no salía a flote. Incluso pensó que ya no existía…pero las lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro era prueba de su existencia.

**Vamos Sunmi…no es el momento de llorar…tranquilízate**. Limpiándose las lágrimas que habían dejado de caer. **Así que no tengo sentimientos…vaya… **dando una leve sonrisa** deberían darme un premio por mi actuación.** La joven de mirada fría había tomado nuevamente el control. _Que lejos están de la verdad _y salió de ahí dirigiéndose al parque Juuban.

Sin sospechar que no muy lejos de ahí, Loki ha llegado a la Tierra **Bueno es tiempo de realizar mi primer movimiento **sus ojos mostraban odio **Debo encontrar a esa maldita zorra**.

Decidido a cumplir con su cometido sacó un objeto **Ahora cristal de la muerte... guíame a la estrella que resplandece en el firmamento **comenzando a brillar este,llevándolo cerca del parque Juuban. **Parece ser que no tardé mucho en encontrarla. **Loki sonrió maliciosamente

**Nunca pensé que los droidos malignos que rechazaron los cazadores de la muerte me servirían ahora…** agregó esbozando una sonrisairónicaApareciendo en su mano un naipe, arrojándolo al suelo.

**Naipe de la oscuridad con quien tengo un pacto…libera a mi fiel siervo…****aparece Droido Ronsou.**Exclamó LokiSurgiendo del naipe destellos negros, comenzando a formarse la silueta de una persona.

apareciendo frente a él una mujer pintada y vestida como un arlequín y haciendo una reverencia dijo **¡A su servicio** **Amo Loki, en que puedo servirle. **

**Ronsou… Apodérate de la estrella del alma de aquella joven **Ordenó Loki dirigiendo su mirada a Naomi quien caminaba junto a Yoshio.

**Así lo haré **Contestó enérgicamente Ronsou. Desapareciendo del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_s__i ella es una Sailor... su estrella rebelará la gema de su astro guardián. _PensóLoki

Ajenas a todo esto, en el parque Juuban se encuentran 5 jóvenes disfrutando de un picnic, contemplando el paisaje y a los demás visitantes.

parque Juuban

**¿Alguien quiere más?** Pregunto Lita.

**Yo no, Lita, gracias** respondió cortésmente Amy

**Yo tampoco** dijo Rei sintiéndose satisfecha.

**¡Pues yo sí té acepto otro pedazo! **Exclamó Serena acercando su plato para recibir otro pedazo de pastel.

**Además es como el refrán dice "Mas vale pedazo en mano que nunca haber probado"** agregó Mina

**Mina, así no va ese refrán** Murmuró en voz baja Amy mientras una gota escurría por su cabeza.

**Serena por lo visto esta muy contenta **Habló Lita mientras le entregaba un pedazo de pastel

**¡Es que estoy feliz!, Todas estamos sanas y salvas, al fin podemos ser chicas normales y lo más importante… Darien estudiará aquí**.

**Bueno, es una lastima que perdiera la beca,** Comentó Mina

**p****ero estudiará en la universidad Tecnológica de Azabu, es una universidad de mucho prestigio**. Secundó Amy

**Sí,** **y no solo eso, **añadió Serena** logré pasar mis exámenes, eso me da mucha alegría.**

**¿Y, a ti cómo te fue Lita?** Preguntó impaciente Mina.

**No muy bien**. respondió con pesar Lita. **Aprobé todos los exámenes, pero mis calificaciones son bajas.**

**No te preocupes por eso. Todavía tienes otras cualidades**. Mencionó Mina, tratando de brindarle consuelo.

_Eso me dolió_. pensó Lita no muy conforme con las palabras de su amiga.

**l****o que me sorprende es que Serena haya aprobado los exámenes…** Dijo Rei incrédula ante tal hecho** bueno, aunque sea con la calificación más baja. **

Mina sonriendo, tomó las manos de Serena y con su acostumbrada falta de tino agregó** me da mucho gusto tener una amiga con las mismas calificaciones que yo, así no estaré sola en los extraordinarios,**

**Rei,... Mina no tienen porque decir eso, que malas son ****Snif... snif...** comentó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

**p****ero ****s****erena si no mejoras tus calificaciones, podrías presentar algún extraordinario y también esta el hecho de que ****si no pones atención en la escuela, corres el riesgo de no poder entrar a la ****u****niversidad, **Opinó Amy con una expresión seria.

**Bueno, chicas estoy segura que ella entiende la gravedad del asunto ¿Verdad Serena? **Preguntó ansiosamente Lita, pero al voltear descubre que Serena había aprovechando la distracción de sus amigas para deslizarse hasta el plato donde estaba el último pedazo del pastel sin prestar atención a lo que comentaban sus amigas. Todas la miraron mientras gruesas gotas de sudor les escurrían por la cabeza.

**¡SEREEENAAAA!**. grito Rei tomándola por el cuello jaloneándola **¡¿ES QUE NADA MÁS PIENSAS EN COMER?!**

**¡¿ESTAS LOCA REI?, POR POCO ME MATAS!** exclamó Serena apenas pudo hablar

**¡TE LO MERECES POR SER TAN DESCORTÉS!**

**¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que abuses de MÍ como lo haces! **Expresó Serena con los ojos grandes y húmedos. las demás sacudieron la cabeza, desaprobando aquella conducta.

Y entonces Amy les informó **Chicas supieron la noticia, se dice que hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas en la noche. **

Los ojos de Mina se agrandaron al escuchar eso** En ese caso esta es mi oportunidad, voy a pedir que me conviertan en una artista famosa.**

**Hay Mina... **Susurró Rei** se nota que vives sin preocupaciones.**

**¡Pero que estas diciendo¡Es normal, porque la paz acaba de regresar¡Debemos disfrutar nuestra vida de estudiantes! **Argumentó Mina.

**Es verdad, Yo también pediré un deseo, mi deseo sería ser una bonita esposa y si es posible una florería y una pastelería, **Complementó Lita **¡Si, quiero ser una esposa muy feliz!**

**Pues mi deseo sería convertirme en una gran doctora. **Finalizó Amy después de unos momentos.

Rei sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente **Pues el mío sería... ayudar a mi abuelito, convirtiéndome en la mejor sacerdotisa del ****t****emplo ****H****ikawa. **

**¿Y tú Serena?... ¿Cuál sería tu deseo? **Pregunto Mina buscándola con la mirada, extrañada por el silencio de su amiga. Sin embargo, su pregunta quedó en el aire pues Serena estaba ensimismada contemplando las nubes que pasaban por el cielo.

**¡SERENA Despierta! **Demandó molesta Rei al tiempo que le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.

**¡****Aaaayyyyyyy** **¡¿Por qué me pegas Rei?!** reclamo Serena reaccionando de inmediato. **¡TU SIEMPRE ****eres ****MALA CONMIGO!**

**¡Porque nunca pones atención a nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor!**

**¿Te ocurre algo? **Preguntó genuinamente preocupada Amy, pues desde que había mencionado la lluvia de estrellas Serena no había hecho ningún comentario.

**Cierto, té noto algo ausente** secundó Lita

**e****stoy bien chicas, **contestó ella al cabo de unos segundos de vacilación **solo** **me preguntaba que estarán haciendo las Starlights.**

**e****stoy segura de que deben de estar reconstruyendo su planeta **comentóMina

**A****demás, ahora tienen a su princesa **añadió Lita **Deben estar muy felices de que nuevamente este con ellas. **

Y al escuchar eso Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón _¿Qué fue ese dolor?, Parece como si una espina se clavara en mi corazón._

Y en otra parte del bosque aparece el droido frente a Naomi **Entrégame tu estrella del alma.** Al ver al monstruo Yoshio corrió despavorido.

**No me dejes aquí cobarde... **Gritó Naomi tratando de escapar, entonces vió que se acercaba Sunmi y dirigiéndose a ella le toma el brazo y agitada dice **Sunmi... un monstruo me persigue. Tienes que ayudarme, después de todo somos amigas.**

Y Sunmi dando una fría sonrisa habló **Y porque debería... se supone que no tengo corazón... ¿no es así, amiga?** Zafándose bruscamente de ella, alejándose de ahí. Cuando en ese momento apareció el droido **Es inútil que intentes escapar**.

Y Mientras las chicas platicaban animadamente escucharon un fuerte grito **¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!**

**¡Escucharon eso! Algo malo esta pasando.** Exclamo Amy **Vayamos a ver. **todas asintieron corriendo al lugar donde procedían los gritos, al llegar observan a un arlequín con un traje a cuadros de color negro y rojo quien había atrapado a Naomi en el tronco de un árbol.

**¡No puede ser!** Musitó Serena sorprendida **¡Es un enemigo¡Chicas Transformémonos!**

**¡Eternal Sailor ****m****oon, ****t****ransformación! ****¡****Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio... Transformación!**Dijeron Amy y Serena al mismo tiempo convirtiéndose en Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury.

**No perdamos tiempo, acabemos con el **Agregó Lita sacando su pluma transformadora** ¡****Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter... Transformación!**

**Yo te sigo... **Asintió Mina y alzando su pluma **¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Venus… ¡Transformación!**

En eso el arlequín se disponía a atacarla cuando escuchó la voz de Sailor Moon gritarle **Detente AHÍ.**

**¡Quien se atreve a interrumpirme¡ **Gritó Ronsou

**No te perdonaré que corrompas la paz de este hermoso lugar. Somos las Sailors ****s****cout que luchan por el amor y la justicia, **y Todas juntan dicen **y ****te castigaremos...** **e****n el nombre de la Luna. **

**No molesten **Ordenó Ronsou **Me llevaré su estrella del alma.**

**¿Estrella del alma?** Preguntó Sailor Moon.

**¡Eso esta por verse!** Habló Sailor Júpiter **¡****Centella relampagueante de Júpiter****¡ **

**¡****SAILOR MARS¡sAETA LLAMIANTE DE MARTE! **Exclamó Sailor Mars combinando su ataque al de Júpiter.

Pero entonces el droido dijo **Flor imperial **apareciendo una barrera de cartas escapando del ataque sin recibir rasguño alguno.

**¡¡Como!!..** Comentó sorprendida Sailor Venus

**Los ataques no le hicieron ningún daño, **repuso Sailor Mercury

No muy lejos de ahí se encuentra Loki **d****roido Ronsou no pierdas el tiempo... apodérate de esa estrella.**

**Ahora me encargaré de ustedes. ****¡Trampa de Serpentinas!**

**¡Chicas cuidado!** Gritó Sailor Moon. Pero el droido las atrapó en unos arillos sin que se pudieran mover.

**Ahora que no hay interrupciones entrégame tu estrella del alma **lanzándole un rayo al pecho a Naomi, pero entonces es lastimada en una mano por una rosa roja impidiéndole que siguiera con su cometido.

**Y** al ver eso Ronsou voltea molesta demandando. **¡¿Ahora quien osa interponerse en mi camino**

**¡Que**** infamia la tuya¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir este hermoso día! Será mejor ****que te retires. **Exigió un hombre vestido de smoking.

**¡Es mi querido Tuxedo Mask! **Pronunció emocionada Sailor Moon al ver a su amado quien estaba en la punta de un árbol de cerezos.

Cuando al sentir un ataque que se dirigía a él, Tuxedo Mask saltó, convirtiéndose el árbol en cristal de hielo. Pero entonces Ronsou lanzó su ataque **¡****Arillos de la risa!** Atrapándolo.

¡**Qué interesante!...así que el Planeta de Endymion es protegido por guerreros de la Luna.** Pronunció una voz con frialdad presentándose Loki ante las Sailor Scout. 

**T****ú eres el responsable de esto...** Dijo Sailor Venus con firmeza **con que propósito atacas a personas inocentes.** **¡Que buscas aquí!**

**No tienen porque saberlo ya que morirán aquí mismos... Ronsou encárgate de ellas** Agregó Loki desapareciendo del lugar** Y no olvides en traerme esa estrella. **

**Parece ser que llegamos justo a tiempo...** Musitó una voz oculta en las sombras. **La gema apunta este lugar.**

**Ahora puedo obtener con calma su estrella del alma** Lanzándole el droido nuevamente el rayo a Naomi haciendo que apareciera una estrella de color blanca... **Estoy segura que esta estrella es la que buscamos **tomando en sus manos la estrella que poco a poco comenzaba su brillo a desaparecer. **Ahora siguen ustedes** Cuando aparece un ataque dirigido al droido destruyéndolo por completo haciendo que soltara la estrella que tomó una sombra ocultándose entre las ramas.

Al destruirse el droido las Sailor Scouts así como Tuxedo Mask fueron liberados,y fueron a ver a Naomi quien comenzaba a desaparecer.

**a****l parecer no somos los únicos que la buscamos**. **Pero esta vez se han equivocado de persona **Comentó un joven vestido con una extraña armadura quien estaba oculto entre las ramas de los árboles. **Esta no es estrella de la Princesa... es solo una estrella más. **

**q****ue desperdicio de tiempo **Susurró su compañero sumamente molesto Arrojándole nuevamente a Naomi su estrella, la cual dio un resplandor y ella dejó de desaparecer.

Por otro lado Loki observaba en su escondite como el Naipe se había desintegrado **Malditas Sailors... puede ser que esta vez no la haya encontrado **Murmuró apareciendo en sus ojos un destello maligno**. Pero la próxima vez no fallaré.**

Regresando al parque aquellos jóvenes dieron un salto y se disponían a irse cuando escucharon una voz **¿Quiénes son?** Pregunto Sailor Moon.

**Son amigos o enemigos **Demandó Sailor Venus.

**s****i buscamos lo mismo... somos su peor pesadilla… Guerreras de la Luna **Afirmó uno de ellos arrojando una esfera azul creando una neblina y cuando se disipó, aquellas personas habían desapareciendo.

Más tarde mientras las chicas depositaban la basura en los contenedores del parque Darien observó a Sunmi a lo lejos, mirando fijamente por donde se habían ido aquellos jóvenes, al sentirse observada volteo a verlo, su mirada era fría y sin más se alejó de ahí .

_Sunmi... ¿Que raro_ Pensó Darien extrañado._ ¿Que estaría ella mirando?¿Acaso los conoce?_

**Al parecer el enemigo esta buscando algo por medio de las estrellas del alma. **Señaló Amy

**Además están esos dos jóvenes sospechosos **Pronunció Rei.

Sin darse cuenta las chicas que detrás de unos árboles estaban siendo observadas. **Al parecer el enemigo ha comenzado actuar. **

**Tienes razón Taiki. parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.** Agregó Yaten **quien diría que regresaríamos para ayudarlas a proteger a este planeta…no es así Seiya.**

Pero él no contesta solamente se dibuja en sus labios una ligera sonrisa al reconocer a Serena quien ha dado una rápida mirada al cielo suspirando suavemente **Acaso este es el comienzo de una nueva pelea... Seiya, ojalá estuvieras aquí.**

**Me alegra que aún me recuerdes bombón**. Susurró Seiya.

**Recuerda**** que ella ya tiene alguien Seiya… enfócate en la misión** habló Yaten con seriedad.

**Vamos chicos, no es momento de pelear **Tratando Taiki de calmarlos.** Debemos ****preparar todo para nuestro regreso. Mañana nos reuniremos con ellas.**

**¿Chibi Chibi?**

**Claro****... estoy seguro que les dará gusto verte nuevamente pequeña** Comento Taiki con una sonrisa al ver la carita de alegría de la persona que resultó ser la semilla de Sailor Galaxia.

_Nos veremos muy pronto…bombón_ sonriendo enigmáticamente para después desaparecer de ahí.

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Bueno después de tanto tiempo de no actualizar esta historia aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, y como la he tenido algo abandonada creo que estaré un poco más enfocada a esta historia.

Así que me despido y pasemos a los comentarios que muy amablemente nos dejaron.

**karenina Hansen.-** Gracias Por tomarte el tiempo de hacernos saber tu opinión y que bueno que te gustó el blog que hice, además es motivante saber que la historia sigue gustándole a algunas personas. Bueno espero que este haya sido de tu agrado y nos seguiremos escribiendo y el video de Seiya esta en producción.

**3rill Cullen.-** Como puedes ver el enemigo ha aparecido y con ello la lucha ha dado inicio veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo cuando se reúnan las starlights con las chicas y sobre todo como lo tomará Serena y Haruka cuando los vean.

**Kaoru Himura.-** No a decir verdad solamente es una niña, o sea yo, y me alegra saber que te gustan mis historias, eso me da aliciente para continuar con la trama, y estaremos en contacto para que me digas como vas con ese video.

**sakurita souma.-** Si es que estos los tenía muy abandonado, pobrecitos, pero que puedo decir me piqué con mi fic de mayor aceptación, espero que este también sea bien recibido por todos los lectores, y bueno el enemigo ha hecho su aparición, ahora veamos que dirán las Sailors cuando vean que Three Light ha vuelo y como lo tomará Haruka.

Todas estas interrogantes las tendremos en el próximo capitulo, así que no se muevan de sus asientos.


	5. ¿El despertar de un sentimiento?

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje.

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DEL SIGLO XXX

¿EL DESPERTAR DE UN SENTIMIENTO?

DISTRITO DE JUBANGAI

Serena y sus amigas se encontraban formadas en el recinto donde Three Light había dado su último concierto.

- Darien es muy amable en esperarnos hasta que termine el evento -. Comentó Amy

- Lo que no entiendo, es quien pudo enviarnos estas entradas -, Meditó Rei frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente el boleto que traía en su mano - son muy buenos lugares.

- Vamos Rei, - sonrió Mina colocando una mano en su hombro - puede que tengamos admiradores secretos. Además ya lo dice el refrán a caballo regalado solo agradécele quien te lo dona. - Apareciendo en la cabeza de las chicas una enorme gota en sus cabezas. Y Mina volteando a ver a Serena agrega - Aunque eso puede ocasionarle problemas a Serena.

- Es cierto - Asintió Lita - ¿Darien no se molestó que alguien te haya enviado eso Serena?

-No- Respondió Serena - Cuando se lo dije, no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso - dio un largo suspiró - parecía indiferente… como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo.- A veces aquellas aptitudes de Darien la molestaban, porque sentía como si la relación se estuviera extinguiendo. Pero él la amaba ¿verdad?

- Bueno tal vez estaba celoso - Argumentó Mina.

- Lo dudo.- Replicó tristemente ella mirando hacia lo lejos - Solo se ofreció a llevarnos mientras seguía leyendo su libro de texto.

- Recuerda que está en la Universidad y la carrera de medicina es muy difícil. - Explicó Amy

- Además, sabes que Darien no es muy expresivo - Explicó Rei - yo creo que esa es su forma de demostrarlo.

- Tal vez- Habló Serena en un susurro _Pero si estaba celoso realmente lo disimuló muy bien. _Pensó dolida. Dirigiéndose a sus lugares, mientras que atrás de los escenarios el grupo Three Light caminaba por uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Entregaste los boletos restantes Seiya? - Le preguntó Yaten.

- Claro, aunque también hubiera podido entregárselos a Mina y Amy - Respondió Seiya y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro añadió - no tenían que sacrificarse ustedes. - Apareciendo un rubor en los rostros de Yaten y Taiki.

- ¿También a Darien Chiba?- Lo interrogó Taiki incrédulo que lo hubiera hecho.

- Oigan... no pongan esa cara. Ya entendí que es el novio del bombón. No puede venir uno sin el otro. cambiando de tema - La voz de Seiya se endureció - quisiera saber a que nos estaremos enfrentando.

- No seas impaciente… pronto lo sabremos. - Sugirió Taiki - Ahora lo importante es reunirnos con las chicas.

- Si Sailor Galaxia volvió a enviar a la pequeña - respiró profundamente Yaten - es posible que nuevamente nos enfrentemos al Caos.

- Y hablando de ella ¿donde está?- Preguntó Seiya mirando por todos lados, sin ver rastro alguno de ChibiChibi.

- ¡Hay no, la volvimos a perder! - Exclamó Yaten pasando una mano por su cabello. - No puedo creer que sé tan difícil cuidar a una niña de 2 años.

- Ustedes adelántense, Yo voy a buscarla.- Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y Seiya se fue a buscar a ChibiChibi.

_Esa pequeña se parece mucho a ella... hasta podría llegar a ser su hija_ Pensaba Seiya mientras recorría uno de los pasillos - bombón…se veía ayer tan hermosa, como una diosa. - Y entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa picara agregó - Incluso estuve tentado a entrar por su balcón. A velar su sueño… Pero… - masculló entre dientes tal vez me hubiera confundido con su novio.- Cambiando su semblante, apretando los puños fuertemente. Aún no podía olvidarla y dudaba que alguna vez se esfumaran los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón hacia Serena Tsukino.

Y sacando un boleto de la bolsa de su saco lo mira exclamando - ¡Ooops! - y se rió suavemente - me olvide de entregarle su boleto a Darien. - Apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa en sus labios - Bueno ya nada se puede hacer - rompiendo el boleto. - Ahora¿Donde podrá estar esa pequeña? - y de pronto logra ver a una pequeña niña con dos chongitos en forma de corazón hablando con una joven, quien estaba arrodillada ante ella.

- Pequeña, es muy peligroso que estés deambulando por los pasillos, dime ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó la joven.

- Te llamas - Respondió ChibiChibi.

- Así que aquí estabas ChibiChibi. - Acercándose Seiya a ellas. - Gracias por encontrarla, he estado buscándola por todas partes.

- Conque te llamas ChibiChibi. ¡Que tierno!- Exclamó la joven. - Disculpa mi descortesía, me llamo Yoko Erídano.

- Yo soy Seiya Kou - estrechando su mano, pero entonces Yoko sintió una extraña descarga.

- ¿No sabía que tuvieras una hermana tan adorable, Seiya?

- Bueno a decir verdad... es la hermana de una amiga. - Le explicó Seiya - Estoy a cargo de ella por el día de hoy.

- ¡Chibi! - Dijo ChibiChibi sonriendo.

- Entiendo, bueno debo irme - Murmuró Yoko - No tardo en salir. - Y acariciando el cabello de ChibiChibi agregó - Nos vemos ChibiChibi. - Y mirando a Seiya sonrió - no me cabe duda que serás un gran padre, solo tienes que encontrar a la chica indicada. - Dirigiéndose a su camerino.

- Te equivocas Yoko, ya la encontré... - habló él en un susurro - aunque demasiado tarde. Solo me queda mirarla de lejos y soñar con lo que pudo ser... y no será.

- ¿Chibi?

- Ese será nuestro secreto ChibiChibi. - Dijo Seiya - Ahora vamos los chicos deben estar preocupados

- ¿Pados?

- Si, - Respondió él - además en el camerino tenemos un rico pastel. Dime ¿no quieres un pedazo de pastel de chocolate?

- Sí Quero.

- Entonces vamos - colocando sobre sus hombros a una sonriente ChibiChibi. Dirigiéndose a donde estaban Yaten y Taiki, Mientras que por el pasillo un joven rubio, quien traía unos lentes de sol negros, ocultando sus ojos caminaba en dirección opuesta a ellos. Al cruzarse el chico con Seiya, rápidamente volteo a verlo, quitándose los lentes._ Por un momento sentí la energía de una gema estrella... _pero colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos Murmuró - Debió haber sido mi imaginación, además es imposible que él tenga una -continuando con su camino.

Por otro lado Darien se encuentra sentado en una silla esperando a las chicas, cuando escucha - entonces te veo aquí Sunmi. - Comentó una joven de unos 13 o 14 años, su cabello era café y venía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se le veía muy alegre - Gracias por traerme, no quería perderme este concierto, por nada del mundo. Dicen que estará el guapísimo de Yuen Lee.

- Que bien informada estas Sora - Musitó Sunmi - Pero anda o te perderás a tu ídolo - apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa, al ver como la joven se apresuró de inmediato a la entrada del recinto.

- Bueno ahora a esperarla. - Y mirando hacia un lado encontró un puesto de hot-dog exclamando - ¡Vaya un puesto de comida, justo lo que necesito! Muero de hambre.

- ¿Hablando sola Sunmi? - Preguntó una voz a su espalda. Espantándola y cuando se volteo vió a Darien, poniendo una mano en su pecho respondió - Me asustaste, por poco me provocas un paro cardiaco, Chiba.

- Darien

- ¿Cómo? Preguntó desconcertada Sunmi

- Que me digas Darien, - Contestó él con una mirada alegre - Es que Chiba suena como si fuera la cría de una cabra. ¿O es el apodo que me has puesto? Sonriendo suavemente, Sunmi al escuchar eso no pudo evitar el reír alegremente.

Darien la contemplaba y no podía creer que la joven enfrente de él fuera la misma chica de mirada fría. Aquella que todos creen de hielo y sin corazón_. ¿Quién eres realmente Sunmi¿A quien ocultas dentro de tu interior? _

- Que ocurrencias las tuyas Chi- perdón Darien. Aunque tienes toda la razón uno puede llegar a confundirse - aceptó con una risita.

- ¡Oye! - Protestó él, intentando parecer enojado pero sin lograrlo. No sabía porque pero se sentía a gusto con ella.

- Pero ya en serio ¿Vienes al concierto?

- No, traje algunas amigas. Y las estoy esperando. Por cierto dijiste que tenías hambre, porque no vamos a comer algo mientras esperamos - Le sugirió a Sunmi. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que estaba enfrente del lugar.

Y mientras ellos se dirigían a la cafetería la puerta del camerino de Yuen Lee se abre entrando el joven que se topo con Seiya.

- Deberías estar buscando a la Princesa…no estar jugando a la estrellita. - Habló molesto el joven, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

- Claro a mí también me da gusto verte Schneider. - Dijo Yuen Lee parándose del sillón donde se encontraba - Además no estoy jugando, esta es una oportunidad de oro, es posible que la Princesa se encuentre entre la multitud que asistió al concierto.

- Lo dudo - Gruño Schneider.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro… - Replicó Yuen Lee y enseñándole su medallón continuó - Como puedes ver nuestros medallones están brillando. - Guardando nuevamente aquel objeto debajo de su camisa - Eso quiere decir que se encuentra cerca de este lugar. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Lance?

- Lance fue hablar con Andrew. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo, - siseó enojado Schneider - él y su hermana no merecen ser más guerreros solares - anunció rudamente - solamente deshonran las armaduras que les otorgó la Princesa.

- Te entiendo Schneider. - Asintió Yuen Lee - Pero por el momento, los necesitamos. Una vez que la Princesa esté con nosotros…podemos prescindir de ellos - Le Explicó Yuen Lee - no los necesitamos para conseguir la espada solar, en cuanto a sus rubíes se los entregaremos a verdaderos caballeros.

- ¿A quien tienes en mente? - Preguntó Curioso Schneider - No olvides que Keith y Kyo son los caballeros más leales y poderosos que tiene el reino - Esbozando una arrogante sonrisa agregó - Claro aparte de nosotros seis.

- Y supongo que vienen contigo... - Comentó Yuen Lee, afirmando Schneider con la cabeza - En ese caso si los hermanos no demuestran ser merecedores de sus rubíes. Keith y Kyo pueden convertirse en los nuevos guerreros solares. - Cuando escuchan unos gritos y una fuerte explosión.

- Creo que mi participación tendrá que esperar - Suspiró Yuen Lee - Al parecer la oscuridad ha elegido su blanco.

- Vamos no perdamos tiempo - Ordenó Schneider. - Si esa persona es la Princesa no debemos permitir que se apoderen de ella. - Saliendo de ahí rápidamente. Ni Yuen Lee ni Schneider estaban equivocados, un droido había aparecido en el escenario, y esta vez su objetivo era Sora, arrinconándola y cuando se disponía a atacarla, aparecieron las Sailor Scout.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Darien y Sunmi se encuentra bebiendo un café, - ¡Mira cuantas estrellas se pueden ver en el cielo! - Exclamó sonriente - sino fuera porque me encanta la medicina. - Y clavando su mirada en el cielo nocturno agregó - ¿Te imaginas que tamaño es el universo?

- Sunmi, mírame a mí también o creo que será la primera vez que sienta celos de las estrellas. - Dijo Darien, provocando que Sunmi se sonrojara y soltara una risita con aquel comentario. - Eres muy simpático Darien. - Al escuchar aquello Darien no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa - a pesar de que te conozco muy poco, Realmente me agradas mucho.

- Y dime Sunmi¿no estoy en problemas? - Guiñándole un ojo

**-** ¡Como! - Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

- Bueno si tu novio, te ve conmigo¿no querrá matarme? Porque si es el caso, realmente desearía al menos terminar la semana. - Ante ese comentario Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Sunmi. - O ¿me vas a decir que no tienes novio?

- ¿Quién dice que no lo tengo? - Dice muy seria, luego volteo su mirada hacia la ventana y suspiró tristemente - Yo hace tiempo que dejé de creer en el amor, después de todo... quien puede enamorarse de la chica de hielo. - Y dejó escapar una risita burlona.

- Porque insistes en...

- Bueno será mejor irnos, - interrumpiéndolo - el concierto no creo que tarde en acabar, - pidiendo la cuenta y cuando Darien va a sacar dinero de su cartera, ella lo impide - No déjalo, esta vez yo invito. - Sacando el dinero de su billetera cuando una foto cae a los pies de Darien quien la toma y la observa detenidamente.

- Es él, no es así. - Sus dientes se apretaron en un gesto de furia tratando de contener ese sentimiento que de pronto lo había invadido.

- Eso ya no importa, - susurró con voz apenas audible - esto hace mucho que debió estar en la basura, - rompiéndola en pedazos, y se paró a pagar la cuenta. _Fui una ilusa al creer que Jean-Pierre_ _me amaba... Sinceramente Sunmi, que te hizo creer que alguien se enamoraría de una persona como tu. _Pensaba ella mientras pagaba la cuenta, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Darien había recogió los pedazos de la fotografía y los había guardado en su bolsillo.

Ignorando que las Sailor Scout se encontraban enfrentando al droido que envió el enemigo - ¡Sailor Venus¡Beso de amor y Belleza de Venus! - Provocando una fuerte explosión.

Sunmi y Darien caminaban nuevamente hacia el recinto cuando vieron que la gente salía con mucha rapidez y escucharon un gran estruendo. Sunmi se apresuró a ir hacia haya, Darien fue tras ella.

- ¡Sunmi, espera! - agarrándola por un brazo.

- ¡Suéltame Darien! - Replicó ella. El frunció el ceño pero no la soltó, ella se volvió y lo miró echando chispas por los ojos. - ¡Que no te das cuenta de que Sora podría estar en peligro! - pero él no se apartó de su lado.

- Es muy peligroso que vayas. - Alegó él - Podría pasarte algo. - Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella - Yo iré por Sora.

- Pero…

- no te preocupes, estoy seguro que ella está bien - se apresuró a decir, tratando de tranquilizarla - Tú espérame aquí. - Y se dirigió rápidamente al recinto.

Mientras adentro, nuestras heroínas luchan contra el droido Melodía, quien le había arrebatando a Sora su estrella del alma, y se disponía a tomarla cuando una rosa roja se lo impide.

- No permitiré que sigas causando más disturbios - Dijo Tuxedo Mask uniéndose a la batalla.

- Eso es lo que tú crees. Me encargaré de todos ustedes malditos estorbos. ¡Réquiem infernal! - Impidiéndoles moverse - Ahora me llevare esta estrella del alma, y cuando iba a tomarla un fuerte impacto la arrojó hacia la pared, cayendo entre escombros. Apareciendo dos jóvenes vestidos con extrañas armaduras uno de ellos era de color dorada y la otra de color rojo. Tomando la estrella del alma de Sora.

- Nos volvemos a ver... Guerreras de la Luna - Sonrío sarcásticamente el joven de armadura roja - ¿Es ella¿Es su estrella Retsu?

- No lo es, - Respondió él - solamente es una estrella sin valor. - Soltando la estrella devolviéndosela al cuerpo de Sora - se han equivocado.

- Vaya, nuevamente se han confundido - Agregó su compañero.

- Vámonos Belenger, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. - Y cuando se disponían a irse Sailor Júpiter exclamó - ¡No pueden irse, el enemigo aun no ha sido derrotado!

- ¿Acaso piensan que venimos para rescatarlas? - Retsu se volvió, arqueando una ceja declaró - No confundan las cosas, Sailor Scout. - Su voz era cortante y fría. - No venimos para ayudarlas.

- Mi compañero tiene razón, no es nuestra batalla. - Manifestó Retsu y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro agregó - Así que háganse cargo ustedes del enviado de la oscuridad…claro, si pueden - y dando un salto desaparecieron.

Y entonces el droido se liberó, y se disponía atacar a Sailor Moon, pero Tuxedo Mask, usando su bastón trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, siendo arrojado hacia una de las butacas - ¡Tuxedo Mask! - Exclamó Sailor Moon preocupada.

Entonces el droido saltó, arrojándole a Tuxedo Mask unas cuerdas, aprisionándolo y dirigiéndose a las Sailor Scout que comentó molesta - le llevaré a mi amo sus estrellas del alma, así me perdonará por mi fracaso. - Lanzando un rayo hacia Sailor Moon. - Hasta nunca...

- ¡Sailor Moon! - Gritó Tuxedo Mask tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas que le impedían moverse, aunque sin ningún éxito.

Cuando un rayo destruye el ataque del droido y se escucha una voz - No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima.

- ¡¿Quién osa interferir?! - Exclamó el droido melodía bastante molesta, dirigiendo su vista a de donde provino el ataque.

- Será posible... - Susurró Sailor Moon.

- Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche... **Y** también por la atmósfera de este planeta, Somos tres estrellas fugaces… - Apareciendo en escena las Starlights.

- SAILOR STAR FIGHTER

- SAILOR STAR MAKER

- SAILOR STAR HEALER…

- ¡Las Sailor StarLight, han llegado, ha!

- Me encargaré primero de ustedes... malditas intrusas. - Y las atacó, pero las Starlights esquivaron sus ataques con gran agilidad - Es mi turno... pagarás por lo que hiciste ¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz! - Destruyendo al droido. Y en un lugar apartado el naipe que traía Loki en sus manos se desintegró. - Maldita Melodía... fallaste. La próxima vez me encargaré de esas entrometidas.

- Vaya parece que tienes problemas Loki - Apareciendo ante el holograma de una mujer. - Acaso no puedes contra las Sailors de este sector.

- Que quieres Némesis - Replicó molesto Loki.

- Solo recordarte que al Emperador no le gustan los fracasados... por tu bien encuentra a esa guerrera... O atenté a las consecuencias - Desapareciéndose.

- Maldita arpía... me apoderaré de esa Sailor. Y con ella en mi poder... me encargaré del Emperador personalmente...convirtiéndome en el gobernante absoluto de todo el cosmos - Apareciendo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. - Todos se inclinarán ante mí ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

Regresando con nuestros héroes, después de haber destruido al droido, las Sailor Scout fueron liberadas, y cuando se acercó Tuxedo Mask a ellos, Sailor Fighter le grito - Te dije que la protegieras, y así es como lo haces. ¡Vaya manera de cuidarla! - Cuando la mano de Sailor Maker la detuvo de continuar.

Tuxedo Mask no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solamente apretó fuertemente los puños, sintiéndose impotente, porque sabía que si no hubieran aparecido las Starlights, el desenlace hubiera sido muy distinto.

Al ver la tensión que se sentía en el lugar Sailor Mercury pregunto - ¿Es coincidencia que hayan aparecido? O ¿es por el nuevo enemigo?

- No te equivocas Sailor Mercury. Respondió Sailor Maker - Pero esta vez venimos a ayudarlas. - Apareciendo en el rostro de Sailor Moon una sonrisa de felicidad dijo - Entonces esta vez todas estamos en el mismo bando.

- Así es, Sailor Moon. - Asintió Sailor Fighter - Además alguien vino con nosotras. Está muy alegre de poder verlas. - Dando una leve sonrisa.

- Las vemos en una hora en la azotea de la escuela... tenemos mucho de que hablar - Agregó Sailor Maker - y traigan a la Sailor del Tiempo con ustedes. - Finalizo Sailor Healer. Para después desaparecer de ahí.

- Porque querrán ver a Setsuna. - Se preguntaba Sailor Venus. Mientras Sailor Moon un extraño sentimiento brotaba de su corazón. Cuando Fighter mencionó que alguien vino con ellas, lo dijo tan sonriente que por un momento sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un pequeño piquete ¿acaso eran celos?

- Lo sabremos a su debido momento, ustedes adelántense. - Comenta Tuxedo Mask cargando a Sora quien seguía desmayada - Yo llevaré a esta joven con sus familiares... deben estar preocupados.

- No quieres que te acompañe, Tuxedo Mask. - Sugirió Serena - Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos.

- No hace falta - Replicó molesto - al menos en esto no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

- Lo siento... - Agachando la cabeza cabizbaja - yo solo quería...

- Discúlpame Sailor Moon - Susurró Darien acariciando su mejilla con su mano - pero me siento muy mal de no haberte ayudado en nada. Si no hubiera sido por esa Sailor...

- Tuxedo Mask...

- Descuida, solo necesito un momento a solas. Las veo en la escuela - Y dándole un tierno beso en la frente se alejó de ahí.

- No te preocupes, Serena. - Sugirió Sailor Mars - debe ser muy duro para él que no te haya podido proteger. - Y ella solamente asintió, dirigiéndose a encontrarse con las Starlights.

Sin imaginar que Yoko se encontraba detrás del escenario - las estrellas fugaces han regresado, provocando que la rueca del destino comience a girar. - Alejándose de ahí.

Mientras que Darien con una Sora inconsciente en los brazos, busca a Sunmi con la mirada, encontrándola recargada en el barandal con los ojos perdidos, observando fijamente el firmamento. Cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡Que¡Darien, como esta Sora¿Le sucedió algo? - Preguntó preocupada.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, - le informó y mirando hacia donde estaba ella - se encuentra en aquella banca. Aunque no he podido hacerla reaccionar, sigue inconsciente.

- Eso es porque no tratas con adolescentes, Darien. - Anunció con una voz traviesa y alegre - Observa y aprende.

Y cuando estuvo cerca de Sora exclamó - ¡Vaya! Una chica va a besar a Yuen Lee.

- Sobre mi cadáver - Grito Sora mirando en todas direcciones buscando a su ídolo. Provocando una risa entre Sunmi.

- No le veo la gracia, Sunmi. - Protestó ella - ¿Pero que pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es un monstruo que me estaba atacando. Después aparecieron las Sailor Scout...

- Un monstruo... Sailor Scout... debes haberlo soñado Sora. - Dijo Sunmi con una sonrisa - Porque no vas a comprarte un souvenir… supongo que quieres uno - Ella asintió con la cabeza y fue a un puesto donde vendían todo tipo de artículos de aquel concierto. - ¡Que imaginación tiene los adolescentes¡Aun creen en los cuentos de hadas!

- Y tu Sunmi¿no buscabas el país de Nunca Jamás? - Dijo con tono divertido - Según recuerdo es la segunda estrella a la derecha. Arrancando una risa suave departe de Sunmi.

- No te burles Darien. - Sonrió ella - Es que aparecieron Tres estrellas fugaces - mirando nuevamente hacia el cielo. - Es extraño... podría jurar que son las mismas que vi en Francia hace tiempo. - Murmuró pensativa - Aunque parecía que su resplandor fuera más grande. Sobretodo la estrella roja que alcance a vislumbrar.

- Recuerda que una estrella fugaz no puede regresar al mismo sitio. - Replico Darien Apretando los dientes y los puños, tratando de contener ese sentimiento que nuevamente lo invadía… ¿Qué era, de donde había salido¡No tenía idea! Y frunciendo las cejas agregó - No creo que la vuelvas a ver.

- Tienes razón, - Afirmó ella mirándole extrañado - Además, solamente traen calamidades. Bueno será mejor irme, debo llevar a Sora a su casa. - dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, musitó - Hasta mañana - pero entonces como si algo la hubiera hecho reaccionar se alejó de ahí rápidamente, sin mirar atrás.

_Sunmi... ¿Quién eres realmente? Pareciera que al tratar de salir a flote, algo te vuelve a encerrar en esa coraza... ¿Qué secretos guardas?_ Y sin saber porque Darien quería ser la persona que los descubriera. Dirigiéndose a donde lo estarían esperando Serena y las demás.

AZOTEA PREPARATORIA JUUBAN

- Maldito Darien - murmuró entre dientes - Vaya manera de proteger al bombón.

- No tenias por que ser tan rudo con él, Seiya. - Le Reclamó Taiki.

- Y que querías que hiciera, que le aplaudiera, - Respondió con ironía Seiya - Sino hubiéramos regresado…Sailor Moon hubiera salido lastimada.

- Esa es la razón por la que estamos nuevamente en este planeta, - Comentó Yaten - para ayudarlas en lo que podamos.

- Además no debes menospreciarlo, - Agregó Taiki tratando de calmar a su compañero, que parecía una fiera enjaulada - no sabemos el poder que tiene.

- Y porque no lo usó para defender al bombón, - Cerró su puño y soltó un golpe contra la pared furioso. Lastimándose la mano - Se supone que ella es la mujer que ama.

- Seiya, se encontraba atado en ese momento, - intervino Taiki tratando de tranquilizarlo - le era imposible ayudarla.

- Esas cuerdas eran las mismas con las que nos amarró Sailor Aluminum Siren ¡Porqué no logró romperlas¡Acaso no es ella lo más importante para él! - Demandó con firmeza, sentía una gran rabia contra el príncipe de la Tierra - ¡Cómo puede quedarse sin hacer nada, mientras la persona que juró proteger va a ser atacada!

Pero antes de que pudieran hablar sus compañeros, añadió tajantemente - Cuando ves a la persona que amas en peligro, lo único que piensas es en protegerla.

- Es mejor que no te involucres más de la cuenta, - Habló Yaten con dureza. - A pesar de lo que digas él es su novio.

- Pues no me importa, si el no puede protegerla lo haré yo…- en sus ojos mostraba su decisión - aunque me cueste la vida.- Entonces las chicas llegaron, pero cuando Serena vio la mano de Seiya un poco ensangrentada corrió a su lado - Seiya... estás herido y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

- No es nada bombón, solo es un raspón. - Dijo Seiya

- Claro, que no si no lo atendemos debidamente se puede infectar - y le hizo un improvisado vendaje con el pañuelo y al levantar la vista, se topó con los ojos de Seiya que no dejaban de mirarla con adoración, provocando que Serena se sonrojara levemente.

- Te preocupas demasiado bombón - murmuró Seiya, besándola en la frente. - Pero gracias. - Dando una leve sonrisa inclinándose para susurrarle al oído - pase lo que pase... yo siempre te protegeré, mi dulce bombón. - Aquello hizo que ella se estremeciera, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo. Pero Serena no había sido la única, las chicas estaban en shock por lo repentino que pasó y dando gracias de que no lo había visto Darien. Mientras que Yaten se volteó molesto _Torpe..._

Luego de unos momentos, que parecían eternos, llegó Darien, con las manos en los bolsillos, se veía algo molesto, en su cabeza recordaba las palabras de Sunmi, no le había gustado la manera tan elocuente de cómo se había expresado de esas Estrellas Fugaces y sobre todo de aquel resplandor rojo, que él sabía a quien pertenecía. Ninguno de los dos extendió la mano y se saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza.

Se puso al lado de Serena, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su hombro en un abrazo que a Serena no le transmitía nada, ninguna calidez, era como si la hubiera abrazado solo por costumbre, porque era lo que se esperaba que hiciera.

- Ahora que ya estamos todos ¿Qué saben sobre el enemigo? - Preguntó después de un rato con un tono frío como el hielo. - Porque me imagino que por eso han regresado a la Tierra.

Las chicas no se esperaban esa reacción por parte de Darien, incluso se preguntaban si había visto lo que sucedió hace unos momentos y por eso su actitud. _Debe haber visto a Seiya dándole un beso a Serena..._ Pensó Rei _Serena debe tener cuidado, no debe olvidar que tiene novio._

- Darien... - Susurró imperceptiblemente Serena pero fue Taiki quien le contestó al príncipe de ese planeta. - En parte tienes razón, hemos regresado a causa del nuevo enemigo, pero aún no estamos todos.

- Taiki tiene razón, - Asintió Yaten con la cabeza - no vino con ustedes la Sailor del tiempo. Tenemos un mensaje muy importante para ella.

- Bueno- ella- co-como decirlo - Tartamudeo Mina. De pronto una voz sonó a sus espaldas - aquí estoy.

Notas de Autora 

Bueno antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero ustedes saben el trabajo…además con las vacaciones, olvidé llevarme el capitulo a mi casa para poder terminarlo. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa así que tuve que esperar hasta regresar, pero bueno fuimos de poquito en poquito…así que aunque es un poco tarde les deseo que hayan tenido una excelente Navidad y que Este año nuevo este lleno de sorpresa, alegría y felicidad.

Kaoru Hatake.- Que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia, y es verdad tus imágenes quedan súper bien pero mejor tu manera de dibujar, en cuanto al video de Darien bueno andamos en producción. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y gracias por continuar con esta historia.

3rill Cullen.- Bueno perdón por tardar tanto, espero que al menos haya valido la pena. Y gracias por continuar leyendo esta loca idea.

karenina hansen.- Bueno el video de cuando llega Seiya a Tokio de Cristal ya esta disponible tanto en mi blog como en youtube. Espero que sean de tu agrado y como puedes ver Seiya y Serena se han reencontrado y al parecer Seiya no se lleva muy bien con Darien.

Marina Acero.- Que bueno tenerte de nueva cuenta por estos lugares y como puedes ver hay ciertas asperezas entre esos dos, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

sakurita souma .- Lamento la tardanza, como puedes ver las Sailor Starlights se han reencontrado con nuestras protagonistas, y me agrada que te gusten nuestras historias, sin su apoyo, bueno pues esto no tendría sentido.

Así que solo me resta decir muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews que tan amablemente nos han dejado. Así que no se despeguen y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…


	6. La Revelación

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DEL SIGLO XXX

LA rEVELACIÓN

-Ahora que ya estamos todos ¿Qué saben sobre el enemigo?- Preguntó Darien después de un rato con un tono frío como el hielo. - Porque me imagino que por eso han regresado a la Tierra.

Las chicas no se esperaban esa reacción por parte de Darien, incluso se preguntaban si había visto lo que sucedió hace unos momentos y por eso su actitud. _Debe haber visto a Seiya dándole un beso a Serena..._ Pensó Rei _Serena debe tener cuidado, no debe olvidar que tiene novio._

- Darien...- Susurró imperceptiblemente Serena pero fue Taiki quien le contestó al príncipe de ese planeta. - En parte tienes razón, hemos regresado a causa del nuevo enemigo, pero aún no estamos todos.

- Taiki tiene razón,- Asintió Yaten con la cabeza - no vino con ustedes la Sailor del tiempo. Tenemos un mensaje muy importante para ella.

- Bueno- ella- co-como decirlo - Tartamudeo Mina. De pronto una voz sonó a sus espaldas - aquí estoy. - Todas ellas voltearon rápidamente y observaban como se acercaba a ellos la guardiana del planeta Plutón - ¡Es Sailor plut! - Exclamaron sorprendidas de verla ahí.

- Creímos que habías regresado a la puerta del tiempo. - Comentó Rei.

- y así fue... pero algo esta provocando una curvatura del espacio- tiempo afectando el futuro - Les explicó Sailor Plut.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Es por eso que vine a investigar la razón. Sentí la energía de las Starlights y supuse que se reunirían con ellas - mirando seriamente a Seiya - fue por eso que las seguí.

- creo que ahora si somos todos - Comenzó a hablar Seiya cuando aparecieron en el aire algunos pétalos y se escuchó una voz - les molesta si nos unimos también.

- ¡Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune! - Clamó Serena mientras que Seiya y Yaten fruncían el ceño, las aludidas dieron un salto reuniéndose con las demás. - Vaya, parece que no le alegras de vernos, chicos - habló Sailor Neptune con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Digamos que no lo esperábamos - contestó secamente Taiki y Amy al ver la tensión en el ambiente trató de relajarlo un poco - Uranus, Neptune ¿cómo se enteraron, que nos reuniríamos con ellos aquí? Creímos que estarían en Hokaido.

- Yo les pedí que vinieran - Respondió Sailor Plut. - Además, últimamente el viento sopla con ímpetu, - Añadió Sailor Uranus - y no solo es el viento, - Prosiguió Sailor Neptune - el mar esta embravecido... fue por eso que supimos que algo muy terrible esta por suceder.

- Así que cuando Sailor Plut se nos apareció y nos explicó su presencia, decidimos regresar a Tokio... - Finalizó Sailor Uranus - y creo que hicimos lo correcto. - Mirando a Seiya con unos ojos que parecían echar chispas.

- Muy bien, - se pasó Darien los dedos por el pelo ahora, podemos entrar en detalles dijo con cierto cansancio.

- como han visto un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido amenazando nuevamente el universo... - respiró Taiki profundamente - sabemos, por lo que nos comentó Sailor Galaxia que la persona que está detrás de esto lo llaman El Emperador.

- Y no solo eso - Completó Seiya - Fue él quien envió a la Metalia a destruir el Milenio de Plata.

- ¡Que! - Exclamaron todas sorprendidas, ya que nunca se imaginaron que alguien estuviera detrás de ese suceso.

- Por lo que sabemos, Su reino se encuentra en el mismo Caos. - Finalizó Yaten - Y ahora ha enviado a sus esbirros a la Tierra.

- Pero... ¿qué pueden estar buscando? - Preguntó Lita. - ¿Que cosa desean encontrar dentro de las estrellas del alma de las personas?

- Tal vez estén buscando el Cristal de Plata, - Sugirió Amy - ya que la Negafuerza no pudo apoderarse de él.

- Dudo que eso sea - Replicó Taiki - Ellos no están rastreando algo, mas bien a alguien.

- Así es, - asintió Seiya con la cabeza. - Hace unos días Sailor galaxia fue a nuestro planeta y le informó a nuestra princesa de la nueva amenaza que cierne al cosmos - clavando su mirada en las chicas, pero en especial en Serena dejando escapar un suspiro continuó - No sabría si lo que voy a decirles es totalmente cierto, pero alcancé a escuchar algo sobre encontrar a la última Sailor de este Sistema Solar. - al escuchar eso Sailor Plut por un momento se puso pálida como la cera. - Tal vez es a quien estén buscando.

- ¿La última... Sailor? - Susurro Serena en voz baja.

- ¿Otra Sailor? - Murmuró Mina incrédula - Pero creí que...

- ¿Que más les dijo Sailor Galaxia? - Les preguntó Sailor Plut con un aire de preocupación interrumpiendo a Mina.

- Solo que el Emperador pertenece a la Luna. - Respondió Yaten dejando a todas perplejas menos a Sailor Plut quien estaba muy pálida y se pasaba la mano temblorosa por el pelo, torturándose por los recuerdos del pasado.

- ¿Dónde esta Sailor Galaxia ahora? - Preguntó con cierta violencia Sailor Plut.

- Cuando veníamos hacia acá, sintió que las defensas por impedir que entraran a la vía láctea se desmoronaban y fue ayudar... - Contestó Seiya con un suspiro - después de eso, no hemos sabido nada más de ella.

- Pero antes de eso nos dio un mensaje para ti - Añadió Taiki - "El ciclo esta por cerrarse y con ello la nueva era se iniciará. El momento de su despertar ha llegado". "Luz y sombra se enfrentarán, en una batalla originada por el movimiento de una cuna".

- Que tú entenderías su significado - afirmó Yaten. _Ya veo, así que era eso, el momento de que surja Tokio de cristal está por llegar. _Pensó Sailor Plut. _Pero sin Sailor Galaxia... me pregunto sí Sailor Uranus y Neptune estén dispuestas a_

- Sailor Plut, ¿qué quiere decir ese mensaje, ¡Cómo es que el enemigo es de la Luna! - Exclamó impaciente Sailor Uranus, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- esta bien se los contare todo, - Asintió ella - el enemigo por lo visto, no es otro que el hermano mayor de la princesa Serenity.

Serena dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Pero Sailor Neptune replicó incrédula

- Eso es absurdo, la princesa es la única hija de la antigua reina del Milenio de Plata.

Pero Sailor Plut lo negó - te equivocas Sailor Neptune, la princesa Serenity, no fue en realidad la primogénita de la Reina Serenity, pero mejor permítanme mostrarles los acontecimientos. - Dando un resplandor a su báculo. Y mientras las chicas se dirigían a conocer el principio de esta batalla, en el futuro una lluvia de estrellas caen del cielo, trayendo consigo recuerdos para una persona.

Tokio de Cristal Siglo XXX

La Neo Reina Serenity salió al balcón y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, una lluvia de estrellas se observaba en el hermoso cielo de Tokio de Cristal. al ver aquel fenómeno no pudo apartar de su mente lo que significó una estrella fugaz en su vida

- Seiya... - habló en un susurro la monarca del ahora nuevo Milenio de Plata - Contigo aprendí que existen nuevas y mejores emociones, - Y sus labios comenzaron a temblar - Contigo aprendí a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones.

- Aprendí que la semana tiene más de siete días,- suspiro levemente - a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías y a ser dichosa, yo contigo lo aprendí.

- Contigo aprendí... a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna. Contigo aprendí, que tu presencia no la cambiaba por ninguna... Aprendí... que puede un beso ser más dulce y más profundo.

- Las cosas buenas contigo las viví, y contigo aprendí... - mientras algunas lágrimas fugitivas comenzaban a asomarse por sus hermosos ojos azules - que yo nací... el día que te conocí.

- Supongo que ya debe de estar en el pasado…porqué tiene que repetirse la tragedia nuevamente Sailor Plut…si tan solo me hubieras entendido.

FLASKBACK

Sailor Pluto se encuentra arrodillada frente a la soberana de aquel reino, la Neo Reina Serenity, quien está mirando por ventana el paisaje.

- Nuevamente, se ha oscurecido el cielo.

- Majestad, he percibido una distorsión en el espacio- tiempo. - Le explicó Sailor Plut - Debe ser eso la causa de los continuos oscurecimientos y estruendos que ha habido últimamente.

- Entiendo, - Murmuró la Neo Reina Serenity - ¿crees que algo este sucediendo en el pasado?

- Es posible…por eso debo ir a investigar.

- Sailor Plut, - Dijo penosamente - Yo…podría soportar que no este a mi lado...pero al menos que no… - su voz tembló perceptiblemente - ¿podemos evitar que sucedan ciertos acontecimientos?

Sailor Plut negó con la cabeza y añadió - Majestad, no debemos cambiar los sucesos del pasado.

- Lo se, pero…

- No olvide alteza - interrumpiéndola Sailor Plut - que si alteremos el pasado, este reino de paz y armonía desaparecería por completo. - Al ver la tristeza que se reflejó por un momento en el rostro de su soberana añadió - Además esto era su futuro…usted lo sabe. Nunca olvide que este es su destino. - Y haciendo una reverencia se marchó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Me imaginé que estarías aquí Serenity. - La voz de Endymion la sacó de sus pensamientos sintiendo como su esposo le colocaba sobre los hombros un abrigo que la protegiera del frío que comenzaba a sentirse.

- Gracias.

- Serenity, No estés triste - limpiándole con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas de sus ojos. - Eres mas hermosa cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo,- susurró contra su pecho - cada vez que las veo…

- Te entiendo…Solo venía a decirte que mañana iré a visitarla. - Le informó Endymion - ¿No quieres venir conmigo?

Serenity negó con la cabeza. - No tengo cara para verla…Como podría presentarme ante ella después de que Fui yo, quien... - Y Sus palabras murieron en su garganta al recordar lo que tuvo que hacer por traer la paz al universo.

- Hiciste lo que creíste correcto, Serenity - Él le respondió - Además…Recuerda lo que les prometimos, que ambos viviremos por ellos, para honrar su memoria… - apretando su mano con fuerza. Ella asintió con la cabeza y Endymion le dijo - descansa, - besándola con ternura en la frente.

Retirándose a su respectiva habitación. - Si tan solo fuera tan fácil…- sonrió tristemente cerrando sus ojos - Amor o destino… ¿Qué decidirás esta vez Sailor Moon? - Y se dirigió a la alcoba opuesta a la que había entrado su esposo. _Solo espero que no cometa el mismo error que yo._

Sin percatarse que Sailor Venus, había visto la tristeza que reflejaba la mirada de la soberana, sin más se dirigió al mirador del Palacio donde se sentó para contemplar el firmamento.

_Yaten_

- Venus, sabía que te encontraría aquí. - Dirigiéndose Sailor Júpiter hacia ella - Después del observatorio este es el mejor lugar para mirar las estrellas. - Pero al ver que su amiga perdida en sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Sabes Júpiter, a veces me pregunto si realmente hicimos lo correcto. Tal vez pudimos haberla salvado…

- Cada una de nosotras hizo su parte. El de ella, fue traer el futuro que conocemos. Después de todo… su destino final era ese - Declaró Sailor Júpiter sentándose a su lado. - No olvides la profecía.

- Lo sé, la utopía de Tokio de Cristal se hizo una realidad…pero ¿era necesario inmolar sus resplandores? - Repuso triste Sailor Venus - El Silver Milenium resurgió… a costa de la felicidad de Serenity y Endymion…y tal vez hasta de la de nosotras.

- Aquella tragedia nos marcó a todos, es cierto, - Susurró Sailor Júpiter - Pero ve el lado positivo… Serenity y Endymion al fin están juntos.

- Pero no son felices, - Sailor Venus Lanzó un suspiro y añadió - Darien se encerró en su departamento con una botella de whisky sin querer ver a nadie, nunca nadie lo había visto beber en exceso hasta ese momento. ¡Estaba furioso, y no hacía más que tirar cosas! Y Serena en esos días estaba que no se podía hablar con ella.

Se hizo un silencio cada vez más profundo - se acompañan solo porque el destino hizo su parte y por la promesa que hizo Serena de cuidar a la Pequeña Dama… - Sailor Venus musitó con tristeza - que irónica es la vida, al final ella también salió afectada, si supiera que Serenity…

Sailor Júpiter, poniéndose de pie y mirándola a los ojos exclamó - recuerda que juramos guardar el secreto...que no se te olvide, Sailor Venus.

- Lo sé - dijo Sailor Venus lanzando un sentido suspiro dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones. _Supongo que nadie puede cambiar su destino. _

Y en su habitación el Rey Endymion se encuentra sentado en el sofá, - Entiendo a Serenity…. - Sacando de un cajón una hermosa diadema dorada, y en cuyo centro se encontraba un cristal en forma de estrella con el símbolo del escudo de Helios. El cristal estaba sin brillo y completamente roto, - Te extraño,- resbalándose por su mejilla alguna que otra lágrima - como se extrañan las noches sin estrellas, como se extrañan las mañanas bellas no estar contigo, por dios que me hace daño - Murmuró suavemente sirviéndose una copa de whisky.

- Te extraño, cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río, cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace mucho frío, porque te siento como algo muy mío - sacando dentro de su camisa un fragmento de un dije que tenía el mismo jeroglífico que el cristal, lo tomó entre sus manos. Tomó la copa de whisky y se la bebió de un trago.

- Te extraño como los árboles extrañan el otoño, en esas noches que no concilio el sueño no te imaginas amor, cómo te extraño...- continuó pero su voz era un mero susurro apenas audible. Sirviéndose otra copa de whisky - Te extraño, en cada paso que siento solitario, cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño.

- ¡Fui un estúpido, al aceptar el designio del destino! ¡Debí haber actuado antes!

Mientras que en el futuro los habitantes del Palacio de Cristal se han ido a descansar, recordando antiguos momentos, en el presente Andrew se dirige a toda prisa a encontrarse con su hermana _Es imposible que estén todos aquí nuevamente…acaso la han encontrado._

Al llegar ve a su hermana, - Unazuki, Tenemos que hablar… es muy importante.

- Hermano,- lo miró ella con incredulidad - No puedo, todavía no termina mi turno, además Sayuki faltó y no hay nadie más.

- Tal vez esto te convenza. - Enseñándole un papel que tenía escrito - La espera ha terminado… es momento que la luz del sol vuelva a brillar a través del firmamento.

Al acabar de leer la nota dejó los menús que traía en los brazos en la mesa y salieron rápidamente del local. - ¡Quien te dio esto!

- Fui yo, - apareciendo ante ellos un joven, - tanto tiempo sin vernos Andrew, Unazuki - quitándose los lentes que traía puesto.

- ¡Lance! - Dijeron al unísono, al reconocer al joven.

- El tiempo ha llegado… Ceti, Archer.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Acaso ella? - Preguntó Andrew nervioso.

- La Princesa se encuentra en Tokio, ahora vámonos, no me gusta estar bajo la mirada de la Luna. - Respondió molesto Lance - Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, nos encontraremos con los demás.

- Esta bien.- Aceptaron ellos subiéndose a un automóvil, para dirigirse a reunir con sus camaradas, en tanto Andrew y Unazuki meditaban sobre lo que sucederá a partir de hoy. Por otro lado, lejos del Sistema Solar, en los confines del Universo en una oscura celda se encuentra una Sailor con grilletes en sus manos y pies.

- ¡Demonios!, Si tan solo pudiera mover mis manos.

- Veo que has despertado Sailor Galaxia, - apareció Apolo oculto en las sombras, dirigiéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa maligna - esas ataduras fueron diseñadas para detener a la Gran Galaxia. - Anunció con sarcasmo - será mejor que ahorres tus fuerzas, porque pasaras mucho tiempo aquí.

- Si fuera tú, no contaría con ello - replicó ella con dureza - Estas cadenas no me mantendrán encadenada por mucho tiempo y cuando me libere.

- Sabes Galaxia siempre tienes la mala costumbre de apostarle al caballo perdedor - observándola con una mirada gélida y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro - Pero sabes, en esta ocasión tengo otros planes para ti. - Tomando su mentón, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. - Me fuiste muy útil, casi logras tener éxito donde esos ineptos fallaron. - Ella se zafó de su agarre. - Fue por eso que no corriste con el mismo destino que tus patéticas compañeras.

- No volveré a caer en la oscuridad, prefiero la muerte.

- Tu sentido de lealtad me enferma - le miró con frío desdén, - pero créeme, cambiaras de opinión, Regresaras a las tinieblas. - Su voz parecía un hielo.

- Nunca lo haré. No me volveré a convertir en un sirviente del Caos.

- Eso ya lo veremos - Sonrió maliciosamente - servirás a mi propósito lo quieras o no.

- ¡Qué te propones! - Demandó ella

- Digamos que pienso modificar los planes que mi hermana menor te encomendó. - Afirmó con una voz fría y llena de odio - veremos quien acaba con quien. - Ante aquellas palabras a Sailor Galaxia se le contrajo el estómago. _No es posible que él sepa que debía..._

- Eres un demonio.

- Esta vez... - apareciendo en su mano una figura de Serenity, destruyéndola en miles de pedazos - ¡Serenity Me las va a pagar de una vez por todas!

- No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto - Susurró Sailor Galaxia afligida - Tanto odias a la Princesa, pero si ella es tu hermana.

- Ella me arrebató lo que yo un día jure proteger,- Exclamó Apolo enfadado - y pagará por eso. - Poniendo sus dedos helados sobre su hombro y con violencia la voltearon para toparse con unos ojos llenos de maldad.

- Su llegada solo causó desdicha al reino de Aroi. - Bramó con rabia arrojando chispas por los ojos - La convirtió en una guerrera que no le es permitido enamorarse de nadie, destinándola a la soledad. Y por eso morirá.

- La Princesa no la obligó a unirse a las Sailors Scout - Replicó ella - fue ella quien lo decidió. Abre los ojos Apolo, lo que estas haciendo está mal.

- ¡Serenity la engaño! - Exclamó él furioso.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - Lo Contradijo ella. - Ella acepto a ser una de nosotras porque creyó que eso era lo mejor para su reino.

- Y por eso tenía que imponerle ese destino. - Le gritó acercándose a ella, de su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar una energía oscura - Serenity no tenía ningún derecho a condenarla a esa soledad. Pero yo la liberaré de esa prisión.

- A base del dolor y del sufrimiento de otros - Protestó enfadada Sailor Galaxia - fuiste tú quien manipuló a Beryl y le ordenaste que atacara la Luna, a causa de eso muchas personas inocentes murieron.

- Y lo volvería a ser, - Asintió él - no me importa cuantas vidas se pierdan si logro liberarla. - Reflejando su cara una sonrisa de maldad y muerte - Ya te lo había dicho cuando descubriste que era yo quien estaba detrás del ataque a la Luna.

- ¡Las Sailor del sistema Solar no te lo permitirán! - Aseguró ella.

- Y crees que realmente ellas puedan contra mí, Ni siquiera pudiste tú. - soltando una carcajada maligna. - No existe nadie que pueda detenerme.

- Te equivocas, no importa lo que hagas, nunca podrás ganarle a la Sailor quien con su luz y amor protege a todo el Universo - musito Sailor Galaxia con una sonrisa serena. - Ella detendrá tu maligna ambición y traerá la paz al Cosmos.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! - Replicó furioso al ver la confianza que tenía Galaxia en esa Sailor desconocida, no podía creer que existiera una Sailor con el poder de acabar con las tinieblas, era imposible. - Que puede hacer una simple Sailor ante el poder de la oscuridad.

- Las tinieblas no podrán contra su luz - le aseguró ella mostrando sus ojos la determinación y confianza que tenía en aquella Sailor. - Ella detendrá tus malévolos planes... aunque no creas en mis palabras.

- Cierra la boca - Ordenó Apolo, al momento que le arrojaba una esfera de energía, lastimando seriamente a Sailor Galaxia, alejándose de ahí bastante enojado. Sin lograr escuchar el débil susurro de su prisionera antes de que se desmayara.

- Tú puedes... Sailor… Moon…

**Notas de Autora:**

Muchas gracias por continuar con esta historia, en verdad me alegra que al menos se tomen el tiempo de leerla.

Fragmentos de las Canciones Contigo Aprendí y Te extraño.- Interprete Luis Miguel

Kaoru Hatake.- Que bueno que sigues con esta loca aventura, como podrás ver el chico con el que se topó Seiya es compañero de Yuen Lee , Lance y por lo visto de Andrew. Y como te comenté haremos un video solamente de Darien nada que ver con ninguna historia, espero terminarlo pronto.

Marie Winchester Kou Efron.- Bueno esperemos que te agrade esta nueva actualización que hice. Y nos seguiremos leyendo en este caso


	7. Lamentos de la Luna

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje y "negrita" es lo que dice un personaje

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DEL SIGLO XXX

LAMENTOS DE LA LUNA

-Las tinieblas no podrán contra su luz- le aseguró ella mostrando sus ojos la determinación y confianza que tenía en aquella Sailor. - Ella detendrá tus malévolos planes... aunque no creas en mis palabras. 

-Cierra la boca- Ordenó Apolo, al momento que le arrojaba una esfera de energía, lastimando seriamente a Sailor Galaxia, alejándose de ahí bastante enojado. Sin lograr escuchar el débil susurro de su prisionera antes de que se desmayara.

-Tú puedes... Sailor… Moon… 

Mientras Apolo caminaba furioso por los pasillos _Es imposible que exista una Sailor con ese poder, pero entonces, quien acabó esta vez con Beryl. Incluso Neherenia y la sombra que controlaba a Galaxia fueron derrotadas._

- Hmp, debieron haber tenido suerte, ninguna Sailor por si sola puede salir victoriosa contra la oscuridad... ni siquiera ella pudo.- Hablaba en un susurro -Aquella vez no me percaté de su presencia, -suspiró levemente -hasta que fue demasiado tarde. 

-Se suponía que el brebaje la enfermaría y así permanecería en Aroi… donde estaría a salvo. Nunca creí que a pesar de todo vendría ayudar al reino de la Luna.- Musitó deteniéndose en una habitación -Pero esta vez será diferente, eliminaré a su alter- ego…Sailor Sun no despertará...- _puedo asegurarlo_. Abrió la puerta y entró en aquel cuarto, se dirigió a un estante, y de uno de los cajones sacó un extraño medallón de color negro. ¿Cuántas veces había observado aquel medallón, recordando su pasado Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

De pie enfrente de su medallón negro, concentró su energía y dejó volar sus pensa­mientos sobre el inmenso cosmos, hacia cierta persona -No sabes cuánto he soñado volver a verte... Princesa protegida por el Sol... responde a mi voz.- Sus ojos dieron un fuerte brilló en la oscuridad. Pero de repente una descarga cruzó por su mente impidiéndole continuar y la energía se desapareció. 

-¡Maldita sea,- Tronó Apolo echando chispas por los ojos -Todavía lo siento, esa energía me esta desafiando¿Quién puede ser, - tratando de concentrarse sin embargo nuevamente fue repelida, pero alcanzó a distinguir una silueta -esa figura era... ya veo con que fue ella quien me interrumpió- Apareciendo una sonrisa maliciosa combinaba con la mirada gélida que adornaba su rostro. -No creí que hubiera reencarnado.

-Pudiste detenerme hoy, pero no podrás siempre sacerdotisa -guardando nuevamente el medallón - si osas interferir... te mataré nuevamente. Nadie impedirá que cumpla mi objetivo, ni siquiera tú... Sibila. Los días de Sailor Sun... están contados.

-¿Esta bien, señorita?- Preguntó un hombre poniendo una mano en el hom­bro de una joven, quien no era otra que Yoko.

-Si, aunque He estado en mejores condiciones- respondió ella mientras se incorporaba y sacudía la cabeza en un intentó porque el dolor desapareciera. Y agradeciendo al hombre entró a su departamento. -Lo detuve, pero volverá... sabe que ella se esconde en este planeta. ¡Demonios! Debió haber detectado el resplandor de su alter ego- Cuándo de repente sus ojos se tornaron como si estuviera en un trance y saliendo al balcón tomando su medallón de color blanco entre sus manos musitó -Puedo sentirlo... La Sailor del cambio ha regresado... trayendo consigo, un ocaso para el Sol, la Tierra y la Luna.- Despertando del trance mirando que el medallón esta brillando fuertemente _¡No permitiré que la profecía se cumpla!__Sailor Plut_Alzando los ojos_. La Luna no resurgirá a costa del brillo del Sol _Saliendo de su departamento. 

Pero mientras eso sucedía, nuestras heroínas están por descubrir una verdad, un secreto que se creía enterrado junto con las ruinas del Milenio de Plata.

-¿dónde Estamos? -Preguntó Serena. -¡Pero si es... la reina Serenity!

-Así es, estamos en la época del Milenio de Plata junto con mis recuerdos y la gema lunar que usaba el antiguo rey de la Luna, sabrán la verdad, -Comentó Sailor Plut y se puede ver a la Reina Serenity caminando por los pasillos, cuando un hombre de cabello dorado se encuentra recargado en uno de los pilares con los brazos cruzados al pasar la reina la toma en brazos y empezó a besarla, pero la Reina Serenity retrocedió -¿Qué te pasa Soma? - Exclamó ella.

-No es claro-. Respondió él. -Simplemente deseo besarte Serenity, no me ha dado un beso en todo el día, alteza.

-Ah, es cierto- replicó ella -Es uno de mis deberes, lo olvidé. Dándole un frío beso en los labios. 

-No quiero que lo hagas porque sea tu deber -dijo el -Quiero que lo hagas porque me amas.

-Pero yo te amo.- Pero a Soma le sonaba poco convincente. -Tienes un modo muy bonito de demostrarlo- comentó él después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Soma entiende, No debes empezar a ponerte meloso. No es éste el lugar ni el momento -le recordó ella -Además tengo muchas cosas que debo hacer. -Repuso acariciando su mejilla -comprende, estoy cansada, acaba de terminar la reunión planetaria Y dando un leve suspiro agregó -Mejor ve a distraerte. Tengo todavía muchas responsabilidades que atender. 

Soma frunció el entrecejo irritado y dijo con brusquedad -Creí que habíamos acordado que estaría presente en dicha reunión.- Estaba realmente molesto_, fui un tonto al haberle echo caso a Endo_, (Endo era general de las tropas solares y viejo amigo del rey Soma), fue él quien lo convenció de intentar salvar su matrimonio pero nuevamente su esposa anteponía su reino y sus subditos, haciendolo a un lado. 

-Lo siento querido, pero conoces las leyes. -Murmuró ella -Como soberana de este reino, debo guiar a mi pueblo para que siga próspero y feliz. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? 

-Por supuesto- le aseguró Soma, esforzándose por no mostrar su descontento -Entonces me voy, no quiero que pierdas mas tu valioso tiempo.- Murmuró él en un tono áspero. Y se alejó de ahí bastante molesto _olvidé que en el glorioso Milenio de Plata, yo solamente soy un simple adorno de decoración. _apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieran y con una cosa en mente, se dirigió al jardín, donde sabía que ahí encontraría a su amigo.

-Como pudieron ver, El matrimonio de los reyes no pasaba por buen momento.- Comentó Sailor Plut quien había congelado la escena. 

-Poco tiempo después, nuestra reina dio a luz.- Apareciendo las imágenes ante ellos -Todo el reino estaba emocionado en conocer a la nueva heredera del Milenio de Plata.- Y con tristeza en la voz dijo -Pero por desgracia... nació un varón.

-¿Y eso que tiene ver? -Preguntó Lita desconcertada.

-Los varones no pueden regir en el Milenio de Plata,- Contestó Sailor Plut con melancolía -solamente una mujer puede suceder al trono.- Y dando un leve suspiró agregó aunque esta vez su voz parecía solo un susurro -Por eso la reina con profundo pesar y aunque aquello le partiera el alma, entregó al bebé a quien lo arrojaría al abismo de hielo.

-cegar la vida de un bebe solo porque era varón -Exclamó molesta Serena- ¡Eso es absurdo!

-En tiempos del Milenio de Plata, los hombres ocupaban un papel secundario.- Dijo Sailor Neptune -¿No es así Sailor Plut? 

-Estoy segura que Incluso el Rey no tenía gran autoridad.- Agregó Sailor Uranus. -No creo que hayan pensado que nacería un varón.

Sailor Plut asintió -por lo general cada descendiente real da a luz a una niña.- Y agregó con cierta amargura -Se le informó al rey y al pueblo, que el bebé había muerto. Solo Sailor Galaxia, la antigua Sailor del planeta Kinmoku y yo sabíamos la verdad.

-Con la supuesta muerte del bebe, las cosas en el reino siguieron igual aunque el matrimonio de los monarcas se fracturaba más y más, al grado de que el rey engañara a nuestra reina con otra mujer -Dejando a todas con la mente en blanco por esa revelación. 

Despúes se ve al palacio engalanado, se celebraba una fiesta, donde hermosas mujeres bailaban alegremente con sus parejas, todo era felicidad, la reina Serenity se encontraba conversando con unas damas, Y se puede ver como el rey abandona el lugar discretamente.

Atravesó el salón sin detenerse y con el corazón acelerado, se detuvo en la puerta y sonrió todavía más, y sin más preámbulo entró directamente en una habitación, al parecer la biblioteca, ahí se encontraba la diplomática del Sol, mirando por una ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos, su cabello era color aguamarina, su vestido de color rojo y sus aretes con la forma del Sol. Él la necesitaba y cuanto más estaba con ella, peor se hacía su dependencia hacia esa joven. Rapidamente Soma cerró la puerta, sacando a la joven de sus reflexiones.

-Sabía que estarías aquí -murmuró él tomándola por la cintura.

-¡Soma, pero como... creí, -Exclamó Sorprendida la joven. 

-Ámame, Sigel.- Cogiéndola bruscamente por los hom­bros.

-Pero creí que... -pero Sigel no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar otra palabra porque el rey del Milenio de Plata había capturado sus labios, sintiendo como le rodeaba la espalda con el brazo, apretándola con fuerza contra él, aumen­tando la presión de sus labios obligándola a abrir la boca. No tardó mucho en que Sigel respondiera de la misma manera a sus besos. Sigel estaba abrumada por la pasión en los besos del Rey Soma. Cada uno parecía ser aún más posesivo que el anterior.

-Me quitas la respiración- murmuró Soma dentro de aquella boca ardiente. Y volvió a besarla apasionadamente hasta que Sigel se separó de él. -Creía que habíamos quedado en que no volveríamos a hacer esto -murmuró Sigel.

-¿Qué pasa, mi vida? -Él murmuró contra sus labios.

-Esto no esta bien -Protestó ella débilmente. 

-No es muy convincente, cariño. Tú me amas- aseguró Soma, acercando su aliento al rostro de la muchacha, -tienes tantos deseos de dejarme como yo de dejarte a ti. Sólo tengo que mirar tus ojos para darme cuenta de que tú tampoco quieres hacerlo.

-Acordamos que tratarías de salvar tu matrimonio.

-Y fui un estúpido por permitir que me convencieras, -replicó él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sigel -cuando sé que mi matrimonio... hace tiempo que dejó de funcionar - Atrayéndola hacia sí; -nada me ata a Serenity. Tú y tu bebita son ahora mi razón de ser.

-Además...- Susurró en su oído -no sé por qué tenemos que seguir luchando contra la atracción que ha habido entre nosotros desde que nos conocimos. -Deslizando una mano por sus muslos. Sigel se mordió el labio inferior y le empujó el pecho para apartarlo. 

-Soma, sólo quiero hacer lo correcto.

-¿Y qué es lo correcto¿Seguir ocultando lo que hay entre nosotros? -Le preguntó con voz sensual -¿fingir que no nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro?

-Soma, dijimos que no volveríamos a hacer esto. Fue un error desde el principio no...- Comenzó, pero se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder seguir hablando -debimos dejarnos llevar.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Preguntó él, acariciando la frágil curva de su mandíbula -Porque yo no. 

-Dime que no sientes nada por mí, -deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla de Sigel bajando a su cuello hasta alcanzar la parte superior de sus pechos -que las veces que pasamos juntos fue sólo sexo y te prometo que aunque se me parta el corazón, jamás volveré acercarme a ti.

Alzo los ojos y al verlo, sintió que estallaba en llamas -No, no puedo decir eso.

-Yo te he deseado desde que caíste en mis brazos aquél día.- Habló él, sensualmente acariciándole el rostro con su aliento -Y luego, cuando te vi en aquella reunión- provocándola con su boca ardiente agregó, -supe que estaba perdido. 

-Pero es que, -Susurró ella -tú eres un hombre casado. 

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Ya verás como todo sale bien murmuró abrazándola Te he dado mi palabra de que cuidaré de ti y de tu bebé mientras viva. Yo las protegeré- Dándole un beso en la frente -además me he encariñado mucho con tu hija.- Ella sonrió, levantó la mano y la apretó contra su mejilla.- Te quiero en mi vida, Sigel.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, Soma¿Hasta que uno de nosotros decida terminar?

-Te equivocas, Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida a tu lado - dijo suavemente, -Deseo ser el padre de tu hija y de los hijos que seamos capaces de tener... Sigel… quiero envejecer junto a ti.

-No hablas en serio.

-Hablo muy en serio, Sigel... Tú eres el amor que pensé que nunca encontraría- declaró con suavidad. -Te quiero, te necesito Para el resto de mi vida.- Por el momento ella no parecía capaz de articular una palabra. 

-Sigel... Nunca te haré daño- murmuró él al verla sorprendida por lo repentina de su declaración. -Mírame, Puedes sentir como mi cuerpo se deleita en el tuyo.

El corazón de Sigel palpitaba con fuerza viendo el deseo en el rostro del Rey del Milenio de Plata, el esposo de Serenity, aquel a quien ella orilló a buscar el amor en otro lado. Y lo encontró en sus brazos, convirtiéndose en su amante. Haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca creyó que pudiera sentir. 

-O es porque, no te gusta cómo te toco; -Inquirió Soma bajando levemente por el escote de su vestido, lamiendo su pecho.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad -musitó ella.

-Entonces¿no te gusta cómo te beso? -Le preguntó, posando sus labios sobre los de ella y besándola con una pasión devastadora que incluso la dejó sin aliento.

-O tal vez... No te gusta cómo te hago el amor ¿Es eso, Sigel? -Murmuró él contra sus labios mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el vestido. -Dios, te deseo tanto, amor... 

-Y Yo a ti -Le aseguró Sigel con la respiración entrecortada. -Pero ahora tengo que regresar al baile.

-Es pronto- le susurró junto a la boca, y lamió sus labios -Quédate conmigo y Déjame hacerte el amor, Sigel. Déjame entrar en ti. -Pidió él con voz ronca, mientras sus labios recorrían desde su lóbulo hasta su cuellohacién­dola sentir como si estuviera quemandose por dentro. -Necesito que sepas cómo me enloqueces de pasión, que ahora eres tú la única que ocupa mis pensamientos -mi­rándola a los ojos.

Luego la besó con una pasión que la dejo temblando. -No puedes negar lo que hay entre nosotros, Sigel.- Besándola suavemente en los labios -Nunca he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti. -Acariciándole el cabello -Estás en mi sangre, no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti.- Loco de deseo la sentó en el escritorio.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- Dijo Sigel pasmada.

-Es un poco tarde para preocuparse de los mirones¿no te parece?- Sigel seguía agarrándolo por los hombros, para que no se acercara a ella. -¡Soma! 

-Me gusta oír mi nombre en tus labios.

-¡No podemos hacerlo aquí! -Sintiendo la mano de su amante comenzar a bajar la cremallera de su vestido -puede venir alguien -musitó, ruborizada.

-Nadie vendrá -le aseguró Soma, -no te preocupes Te va a gustar, amor la provocó. Y a mí también. - Él tomó su barbilla en su mano y la miró fijamente, En ese momento, ella supo que él iba a tomarla. Tomarla en un modo en que ella nunca había sido tomada antes. Dándole una mirada que respondía todos sus miedos... Soma no estaba jugando con ella como lo había hecho el padre de su hija. El realmente la amaba. 

-Descuida, preciosa - susurró él, enterrando la cara en la cálida curva de su cuello -tenemos toda la noche. 

Sigel le revolvía el cabello, le levantó la cara, y lo besó como si no existiera nadie salvo ellos. -Sigel -dijo Soma, casi sin aliento, -no sabes cuántos largos años de soledad he tenido que esperar por ti.

Regresando a la fiesta, la Reina Serenity se dio cuenta que no estaba su marido, frunció el ceño molesta, -¿Donde está Soma, Esta es una fiesta diplomática.- _Sé que no puede opinar en los asuntos del reino, pero al menos debe cumplir con su papel_. Así que salió del salón, diciendo que iba a tomar un poco de aire. Y se dirigió a buscar junto a Sailor Plut a su marido, caminando por uno de los pasillos escuchó unos ruidos extraños procedentes de la habitación contigua.

-Me encontraba buscando al Rey -Habló Sailor Plut -cuando vi a la Reina abrir una puerta Y Cerrarla de golpe -La voz sonaba triste y melancólica, -después me ordenó regresar al salón. 

-Eso quiere decir... -Musitó Mina

-Así es,- Asintió Sailor Plut con tristeza -la reina descubrió la infidelidad del Rey Soma.

Y en efecto así era, lo que encontró la reina Serenity dentro de esa habitación, le partió el corazón en mil pedazos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su esposo estaba besando profundamente a otra mujer, con una mano en su cabello y la apretaba tanto contra él que parecían un solo cuerpo. 

-Veo que estas teniendo tu propia fiesta. -Rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz, los amantes se separaron, Sigel se puso de pie y se compuso el vestido. -No sabía que estuviera tan desesperada como para estar de ofrecida, embajadora Sigel. 

-¡SERENITY!- Exclamó Soma molesto. -Hoy voy a hablar por primera y última vez, La obra terminó, la dirigiste bien, Me diste el peor papel, de hombre infiel y tú de víctima. . . -Y dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Sigel murmuró- Ve por tus cosas y nos vemos en el jardín. No tardaré mucho.- Ella asintió con la cabeza y pasó al lado de la Reina Serenity quien susurró -A eso veniste, para quitármelo mosquita muerta.

-Te equivocas Serenity, no soy la culpable que se interpone entre ustedes dos-. Asevero decidida -fuiste tú quien lo arrojó a mis brazos -Saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-Descarada- Mascullo con ira. Y dirigiendo su mirada de odio a su esposo le gritó -Y bien, que excusa me darás,- golpeando el escritorio con sus manos-CONTÉSTAME.

-Yo... -Trató de decir Soma pero lo interrumpió- No espera, ya sé lo que vas a decirme. Que esto no es lo parece, que ella te provocó, que tú no querías. -Rugió aspirando aire. -Que solo fue una aventura. Que soy yo tu gran amor -agregó con rudeza. - Que puede tener ella que no tenga yo, que puede darte ella... dímelo.-

- ¡Silencio, que ahora soy yo el que hablo, -Gritó Soma, quien parecía sumamente enojado - Ahora me toca a mí gritar que fuiste una gran mentira, -tomándola fuertemente del brazo -Ahora me toca a mí, no te importó más que tu propia vida, Ahora me toca a mí, tú siempre ausente, fría, indiferente¿Y qué esperabas¡Sí te engañe, -Soltándola con brusquedad -pero tú lo buscabas. 

-Así que, no puedo pedir perdón de algo que no lamento- Recibiendo una bofetada por parte de la Reina Serenity- ¡Cínico! Pensé que significaba algo para ti nuestro matrimonio, pero veo que no.

-Matrimonio...- Musito con sarcasmo, -a mi punto de vista yo soy solo un objeto más del Palacio Lunar, una tercera almohada en tu cama.

-¿De qué estás hablando¿Que disparate estas diciendo? -Cuestionó ella, irritada -nosotros somos una pareja.

-Estar delegado en segundo lugar, ser tu sombra... estoy harto de vivir así -Bramó Soma -Yo deseo tener alguien que me ame, me escuche... una verdadera compañera- Repuso triste -nosotros somos solo dos extraños. 

-¡Y por eso corriste a sus brazos!- Exclamó molesta -Acaso era en ella en quien pensabas cuando estabas conmigo. 

-No responderé eso -Dijo serio dirigiéndose a la ventana -solo que fue ella quien me proporcionó todo el amor que no encontré contigo. 

-Por si lo olvidas tiene una hija de quien sabe de quien. O ¿Acaso ella es tú bastarda?

-No lo es, aunque me gustaría haberlo sido -Esbozando el rey una sonrisa comentó -no me importa quien haya sido su padre... me encariñé con su hija y si Sigel me lo permite, quisiera ser el papá de esa bebita. 

-¡Que desfachatez la tuya!-Le respondió con dureza 

-ya me cansé de ser siempre el culpable, -Espetó Soma -Ahora me toca a mí, gritar que tú también te equivocaste - volvió a vociferar señalándola con el dedo, -no me dejaste más que un camino, Robar en la calle todo ese amor que no tuve contigo. . .

-Ya estoy aburrida de todo este cuento, A nadie convences con tus argumentos. - Replicó ella levantando un poco la voz. -Fuiste tú quien me engañó y quieres echarme a mí la culpa de tus errores.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, no tiene caso después de todo Aquí se termina esta historia, no hay nada más que hablar, -Habló enérgicamente Soma -Hoy fue la última noche de nuestra función, Sin maquillaje al fin, se va el payaso aquel, Que simuló reír, muriéndose entre tus brazos. 

Dirigiéndose a la puerta agregó- no importa que le gente piense que soy el verdugo y tú la inocente. . . ahora al menos podré ser feliz con una mujer que en verdad me demuestra que le importo. 

-¡Pues si piensas que la amas, márchate!

Soma tomó la perilla de la puerta y susurró -Solo una cosa, Serenity. ¿Cómo pudiste Entregar a Nuestro hijo solo por haber sido varón?

_¡Cómo se enteró!_ Pensó la reina sorprendida, sin saber en realidad como contestar. desviando su mirada, tratando de que sus ojos no la traicionaran. 

-No tienes que responderme, tu cara te delata. Como me enteré…eso no tiene importancia. Solo espero que los dioses te perdonen…porque yo no podré hacerlo Repuso triste adiós para siempre Serenity. -Dejó su corona en el suelo y salió de la habitación rumbo al jardín, donde lo esperaba Sigel.

-¡Amor mío, no te vayas! No me dejes. -Pero fueron inútiles las suplicas de la reina, Soma se marchaba sin mirar atrás. _No nos abandones_

-Ese día el Rey Soma abandonó el Milenio de Plata y jamás regresó -musitó Sailor Plut -comenzó una nueva vida al lado de la embajadora Sigel y su bebita -apareciendo en el rostro de Sailor Plut un velo de tristeza- Ignorando que nuestra reina estaba nuevamente embarazada.

-Las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor, -Suspiró profundamente -a los pocos días que el Rey Soma abandonó la Luna, el Consejo del Stellar System rompió las negociaciones con nosotros de manera inexplicable.

-¿Stellar System?- Preguntó Amy intrigada

-Algunas estrellas crearon una alianza entre ellas, y formaron el grupo conocido como Stellar System, -les explicó Sailor Plut -la Reina Serenity deseaba que se unieran a nosotras.- Se lamentó tristemente y bajó la cabeza agregó -Pero por desgracia eso no fue posible.

-Así que no volvimos a tener contacto con el Sol ni con el Stellar System. -Continuando con su relato -Poco tiempo después la Reina Serenity dio a luz a una hermosa bebita... Lo demás, ustedes ya lo conocen.- Regresando nuevamente a la azotea de la escuela.

-¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo, ese bebé?- Preguntó Serena

-Lo Desconozco... No sabía que estuviera con vida.- Respondió ella -Pero por lo visto, ahora desea vengarse envolviendo al Sistema Solar en la oscuridad.

-¡No se lo permitiremos!- Declaró rudamente Sailor Uranus -Es una pena lo que le pasó, pero si piensa que se apoderará del Sistema Solar y que lastimará a nuestra princesa está muy equivocado. 

-Así es, no dejaremos que lastimen a Serena -Continuó Lita. -Tendrá que matarnos antes de permitirlo. ¿Cierto? -Y todas ellas afirmaron con la cabeza.

_Chicas _Pensó Serena conmovida al escuchar a sus amigas. 

-Nosotras también les ayudaremos -Agregó Taiki

-Fue por eso que regresamos... para proteger al bombón -Dijo Seiya -Esta vez Pelearemos a lado de ustedes.- Provocando que tanto Sailor Uranus como Neptune le lanzaran una mirada de advertencia. 

-No tienen porque hacerlo, esto solamente involucra al Sistema Solar- les informó Sailor Neptune 

-Además con nosotras es más que suficiente para proteger a la Princesa... -habló enérgicamente Sailor Uranus y acercándose a él murmuró -Ella ama a su novio … tú solo eres un amigo…nada más. -Enviándole una mirada fría y cortante.

-Tal vez… pero entre un hombre y una mujer, la amistad es tan sólo una pasarela que conduce al amor (1) no lo olvides... Uranus.- Respondió en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara. Ocasionando que de los ojos de la guerrera del viento sacaran chispas.

-¿Quién es la Sailor que busca el enemigo?- Preguntó Mina tratando de poner fin aquella discusión que podría acabar mal. 

-Sailor Sun... la guerrera del sol.

-Pero dijiste que se rompieron las relaciones con el Sol -Interpeló Darien -y así fue, dijo Sailor Plut -pero un día... el símbolo del Sol que hasta ese momento estaba en la oscuridad... dio un fuerte brillo. Fue cuando comprendimos que Sailor Sun había nacido.- Y dirigiendo su mirada a la Luna que se veía en el cielo continuó -A los pocos días una joven con una mascara cubriéndole el rostro apareció en el castillo. Aunque algo pasó... ocasionando que estuviera muy esporádicamente por el reino.

-¿Por qué Luna o Artemis no la buscaron?- Cuestionó Rei. -Si es una inners, debieron haberla despertado para proteger a Serena del Negaverso. 

-Porque ella no debía resurgir hasta el momento indicado -les respondió Sailor Plut -cuando esa Sailor despierte, habrá un cambio, como lo predijo la profecía.

-¿Profecía?- Musitó intrigado Darien. 

-Antes de que fuera destruido el Milenio de Plata... los sabios hicieron esta Profecía "_Selenitas_…_cuando el Sol renazca nuevamente... traerá consigo el nacimiento de una era de paz y armonía"_. 

-¿Eso quiere decir?- Murmuró suavemente Amy

-Que Tokio de Cristal esta por surgir. -Respondió Rei. Mientras que Sailor Plut solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Tokio de Cristal? -Indagó Seiya. 

-El futuro de la Tierra, donde Sailor Moon y Darien serán los gobernantes.- Les explicó Sailor Plut tajantemente -serán conocidos como la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion. Y padres de una hija.

-Ya veo…así que tu vida ya esta decidida…bombón -sonriendo lastimeramente, apartándose un mechón de su cabello que había caído sobre su frente. Serena solamente agachó la cabeza, por alguna razón, no le gustó que Seiya supiera de lo que le deparaba el destino. Escucharlo decir esas palabras, le produjo una gran tristeza en su interior.

_Tokio de Cristal_ pensó amargamente Serena _Debería estar feliz, me casaré con mi querido Darien, está Rini...pero a la vez me siento intranquila ¿Que me pasa¿No era eso acaso, lo que he estado soñado durante tanto tiempo?_

Y no solo Serena le había afectado aquellas palabras, Darien, sin quererlo no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se fueran a cierta joven. 

Después de un momento Sailor Uranus murmuró -Así que el futuro depende de que encontremos a Sailor Sun, antes que el enemigo. 

Sailor Plut afirmó con la cabeza -¿Qué hay de esos guerreros misteriosos? -Preguntó Serena -Al parecer ellos también buscan a una persona, tal vez sean amigos.

-No podemos confiar en ellos, mientras no sepamos sus intenciones…ellos también son enemigos -Dijo Sailor Neptune.- Debemos estar alerta.- Todos los ahí presentes asintieron.

-Creo que eso es todo, así que lo mejor será irnos a nuestras casas…mañana tenemos que asistir a la escuela. -Declaró Amy

-Seiya… ¿Vendrán mañana a clases? -Preguntó esperanzada Serena.

-Claro y espero que me asignen nuevamente a tu grupo bombón.- Ocasionando que Uranus, Neptune resoplaran molestas. Mientras que Darien parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado _¿Por qué siento que conocí a esa Sailor? _

-Vamos, las llevaré de regreso a su casa- Dijo Darien, -Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos.- Comentó Taiki retirándose todos de ahí. Pero cuando se iban a ir Sailor Uranus y Neptune, quienes se habían convertido nuevamente en Haruka y Michiru –Esperen- musitó Sailor Plut -Quiero preguntarles algo. ¿Que están dispuestas hacer por proteger la paz del universo y del futuro? 

-Cualquier cosa- Respondió Haruka. -Si con ello protegemos al Universo.

-Y el bienestar de nuestra princesa -agregó Michiru.

-Incluso si eso significara tener que extinguir el brillo de una Sailor. - Mirándolas fijamente Sailor Plut.

Por otro lado en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio un joven de cabellera y ojos azules desciende del avión. 

_Así que la Princesa está en Tokio…por tu bien, es mejor que no te entrometas en nuestro camino… Sailor V_ esbozando una sonrisa irónica _O créeme que lo lamentarás… Mina Aino._ Dirigiéndose a la salida del aeropuerto donde se encontraría con sus compañeros. 

**Notas de Autora**

1.-Jules Renard(1864-1910) Escritor y dramaturgo francés

Fragmentos de la Cancón Ahora me toca a mi.- Interprete Pimpinela.

Hola a todos que decían esta ya andaba perdida, pues no andaba de parranda y como verán en mi pagina de youtube bueno he estado en la producción de varios videos musicales. 

Pero no me olvido de mis historias, ahora si pasemos a contestar los reviews de las personas que no se han olvidado de mi.

**KaoruHatake.-** Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y espero que las dudas se dispersen poco a poco ¿o se harán mas? (Espero que no) Cuídate y nos seguiremos escribiendo.

**sakuritasouma.-** Que alegría tenerte por aquí, que bueno que te gustaron los capitulo...espero que este haya quedado también bien.


	8. El destino del Sol

Despues de la reunion las outers se van y haruka dice espera setsuna no creo que le hayas dichot todo a cabeza de bobmbon que ocultas

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje.

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DEL SIGLO XXX

EL DESTINO DEL SOL

-Vamos, las llevaré de regreso a su casa- Dijo Darien, -Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos.- Comentó Taiki retirándose de ahí. Pero cuando se iban a ir Sailor Uranus y Neptune, quienes se habían convertido nuevamente en Haruka y Michiru –Esperen- musitó Sailor Plut -Quiero preguntarles algo. ¿Que están dispuestas hacer por proteger la paz del universo y del futuro?

-Cualquier cosa -Respondió Haruka. -Si con ello protegemos al Universo.-

-Y el bienestar de nuestra princesa- agregó Michiru.

-Incluso si eso significara tener que extinguir el brillo de una Sailor.- Mirándolas fijamente Sailor Plut.

Por otro lado en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio un extraño pasajero desciende del avión.

_Así que la Princesa está en Tokio…por tu bien, es mejor que no te entrometas en nuestro camino… Sailor V_ esbozando una sonrisa irónica _O créeme que lo lamentarás… Mina Aino._ Dirigiéndose a la salida del aeropuerto donde se encontraría con sus compañeros.

Mientras que en la azotea de la Preparatoria Juuban, las Sailor exteriores aún se encuentran ahí

-Acabar con una Sailor…- Dijo Michiru, Sailor Plut no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y después de un momento Haruka murmuró -¿Te refieres a las Starlights? Haciéndose un incómodo silencio.

Sailor Plut negó levemente con la cabeza -el brillo que debe ser extinguido es el del Sol.

-¡Qué! -Exclamó Haruka incrédula -Pero si acabas de decirnos que...

-Debemos encontrar a Sailor Sun… -la interrumpió Sailor Plut -Y así es, pero tal como lo indica la Profecía el brillo del Sol debe perecer- Tras un breve silencio Sailor Plut continuó -Hace unos minutos, omití una parte porque sabía que la Princesa no estaría de acuerdo.- Apareciendo con su cetro de gránate un pergamino.

Haruka lo tomó en sus manos y leyó…"_Selenitas_…_cuando el Sol renazca nuevamente... deberán extinguir su brillo; porque su ocaso… traerá consigo el nacimiento de una era de paz y armonía"_.

-¿Es la única opción?- Le Preguntó dubitativamente Michiru.

-Si- aseguró Sailor Plut -La Reina Serenity le encomendó a una Sailor esta tarea… y por el mensaje que envió Sailor Galaxia, fue a ella a quien le asignaron acabar con Sailor Sun…cuando volviera a renacer- miró hacia la Luna y dando un leve suspiro agregó -Pero ahora sin ella, somos las únicas que quedan.

-¿Cómo puede la muerte de una Sailor traer una nueva era?- Habló Michiru en un susurro. -Acaso este es el acontecimiento que…

-Si…-Asintió Sailor Plut -Sin el brillo del Sol el planeta se congelará y se sumergirá en un profundo sueño…lo demás, ustedes ya lo saben.

-¿Tú sabes quien es ella?- Preguntó Haruka.

-Lo ignoro, en ese entonces yo me encontraba en la Puerta del Tiempo. Pero ahora alguien está tratando de cambiar el presente…debemos evitarlo. Es triste, pero el destino de esa sailor no es otro que la muerte.

-¿Qué hay de las Starlights?- Murmuró Haruka -Me preocupa que esa estrella confunda a cabeza de bombón, sus sentimientos por ella no parecen haber cambiado.

-Descuida Uranus, ellas no serán un problema, _después de todo, las Starlights también tienen su destino trazado.- _Pensó con tristeza.

Y hablando de ellas, en estos momentos Yaten y Taiki están teniendo una gran aventura, tratando de cuidar a una traviesa pequeña.

-ChibiChibi, no hagas eso.- La detuvo Yaten al ver que intentaba jalar el mantel de la mesa, con todo y florero. La tomó en brazos y le dijo -Es muy peligroso, podrías haberte… ¡Ah! - No pudo terminar porque Chibichibi había encontrado que jalarle el cabello a Yaten, era mucho más entretenido que un simple mantel.

-¡Chibichibi! ¡Basta!- La pequeña se quedó mirándolo y comenzó a llorar.

-Mira lo que hiciste Yaten, No llores, pequeña. - Le pedía Taiki quien trataba de calmarla -te compramos el cereal que viste en la TV. Y un hermoso conejito. - La pequeña soltó un grito de alegría aplaudiendo emocionada con sus manitas - ¡Chibi!

-Además, Yaten te hará caballito mientras yo preparo tu cena.- Aseguró Taiki.

-¡Que!

-Solo hazlo- Ordenó Taiki dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- ¡Que remedio! - Suspiró resignado Yaten _Al menos mañana estará nuevamente con Sailormoon. ¿Dónde diablos se metió Seiya? Si nuestras admiradoras vieran esto…_

- Chibichibi Caballito… Chibichibi

El día ha terminado y con el la caída de la noche que señala el fin de las actividades, pero mientras los habitantes de la ciudad descansan, algunos meditan sobre lo que tendrán que enfrentar en el presente para que exista el futuro que conocen y una de esas personas es Serena Tsukino, quien se encontraba viendo a través de su ventana, la hermosa Luna que resplandecía en el firmamento. - Tokio de Cristal esta muy cerca... eso quiere decir que Darien y yo muy pronto nos casaremos... después de todo era nuestro destino... pero no entiendo, debería estar alegre, sin embargo me siento intranquila y triste. No lo sé... tal vez estoy cansada. - Apagando la luz de su habitación. Sin sospechar que ella no era la única en meditar sobre su futuro.

Seiya Kou integrante del grupo Three Lights caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Pensando con amargura en las palabras de Sailor Plut. _Tokio de Cristal…El futuro de la Tierra, donde Sailor Moon y Darien serán los gobernantes. Serán conocidos como la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion. Padres de una hija._ - Tal vez eso quiere decir que debo mantenerme al margen aunque…Bombón... cuando vi esa preocupación en tus ojos... por un momento pensé.- Bajó la mirada y continuó hablando con voz apenas audible - Pero tu tienes al mequetrefe de Darien... a veces el destino no es justo - de pronto se detiene y se da cuenta hacia donde lo había llevado la ventura o tal vez ¿el destino?, En esos momentos se encontraba enfrente de la casa de Serena Tsukino soltando un suspiro resignado - Bien dicen que no hay nada más doloroso que estar al lado de la persona amada... y saber que nunca la podrás tener

_Tal vez es mejor así. _Pensó con cierta amargura_ Su futuro es a lado de él ¿pero porqué? ¿Es posible oponerse a los designios del destino? ¿O simplemente me esta diciendo que debo tratar de olvidarte, mi princesa?_ - Pero como hacerlo cuando yo te amo tanto, ¿es posible arrancarse estos sentimientos?

Mirando hacia su ventana musitó - Bombón, porqué el destino se ensañó conmigo... si no podía tenerte, porque me hizo enamorarme de ti ¿qué debo hacer? ¡Que diablos de hacer! - Sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que involuntariamente trataba de contener dando una última mirada a donde descansa la dueña de su corazón - Descansa... mi amor. - Cayendo de sus ojos algunas lágrimas, alejándose de ahí.

Repentinamente Serena despertó y un nombre salió de sus labios –Seiya- jalando rápidamente la cortina, pero la calle estaba desierta, solo el viento frío de la noche se escuchaba -juraría haber escuchado su voz.

-Serena, será mejor que te vayas a dormir... no olvides que mañana tienes escuela y después se reunirán en el Templo Hikawa. ¿Serena?

-Si Luna... ya te oí- Regresando a su cama _tal vez solo lo soñé, pero se escuchaba tan triste, que sentí que mi corazón se desangraba._

Seiya, ha regresado a su casa, colgó su chaqueta y se sentó en un sillón. -¿Dónde andabas Seiya?- Comentó Molesto Yaten quien se quitaba el cereal y la papilla que le había lanzado ChibiChibi en la cara y en la camisa cuando estaba cenando.

- Solo fui a caminar, no tienes porque ponerte así. - Acariciando suavemente la cabeza de chibichibi quien se encontraba sentada en la alfombra abrazando a un lindo conejito blanco - Veo que te divertiste mucho con los chicos, pequeña.

- Chibi…Chibi

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a la cama,- la levantó en brazos y la llevó acostar. Cuando regresó, habló Taiki quien se encontraba en ese momento secando un plato -Espero que no hayas ido a verla. - Al ver que no contestaba, Yaten arrojó el trapo con el que se estaba limpiando y dijo en tono amenazador -Porqué no te lo metes en la cabeza Seiya, para ella eres solo un amigo…A-MI-GO.

-Seiya…no queremos verte sufrir.- Murmuró Taiki -Lo más doloroso que hay en el amor es querer a alguien con locura y que te nieguen su amor.

-Ya escuchaste cual será su futuro y en el…Tú no estas incluido. - Rugió furioso Yaten- ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!

-No me importa que nunca esté a mi lado…-le informó Seiya -pero los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella…nadie ¡Podrá destruirlos!

-Chicos, será mejor calmarnos o vamos a despertar a la pequeña- intervino Taiki tratando de calmarlos -Seiya, ya te lo había dicho si te involucras mas de la cuenta, el único afectado serás tú. No olvides que cuando todo termine regresaremos a nuestro planeta y ellas continuarán con su vida…construyendo el tal Tokio de Cristal que dijo esa Sailor. Y tú Yaten,- mirándolo fijamente y con voz seria agregó -deberías tratar de entenderlo, la noticia sobre ese reino nos cayó de sorpresa a todos. No olviden que somos un equipo. -Ellos asintieron con la cabeza

-Será mejor irnos, mañana hay muchas cosas que tenemos que tratar con las chicas - Comentó Yaten yéndose cada uno a su habitación. Sin embargo, Seiya permaneció en la sala, -Bombón... Como yo te amo, nadie te amará... nadie, porque... Yo te amo con la fuerza de los mares, con el ímpetu del viento, en la distancia y en el tiempo.- Recargando su frente en el ventanal _Yo te amo con mi alma y con mi carne, como el niño a su mañana, como el hombre a su recuerdo. _(Fragmento de la canción Como Yo te amo.- Raphael).

-No me importa que el destino haya escrito que lo nuestro esta prohibido- se giró hacia atrás y vio a… -¡ChibiChibi! ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Te hiciste en la cama?- Pero ella solamente fue a su lado y se abrazó a su pierna - Seya tiste.

-Descuida, Chibichibi, vamos a dormir.- Cargándola y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, la acomodó en su hombro -Mañana te llevaré con el bombón. - al bajar la mirada vió que la pequeña se había quedado dormida, acurrucándose contra él, le acarició la cabecilla y se fue a su habitación _no importa lo que me depare el futuro, siempre voy a estar a tu lado y siempre te voy amar... Serena Tsukino._

Preparatoria Juuban

Nuestras heroínas se encuentran en el patio de su preparatoria con Taiki y Yaten, quienes han regresado a la escuela causando un gran alboroto entre sus admiradoras, que coreaban sin parar el nombre del grupo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamaron Mina, Amy y Lita al unísono - ¡Seiya se quedó a cuidar a alguien!

-Es que no podíamos dejarla sola, - contestó Taiki encogiéndose de hombros - podría pasarle algo a ella…o al departamento. Y como se encariñó mucho con Seiya… bueno él se ofreció a cuidarla.

-Era de suponerlo, si incluso duerme con él.- Suspiró Yaten- Insisto en que la consentimos demasiado.

-No puedo creerlo- Musito Lita sorprendida, sin embargo Amy y Mina sentían como si su corazón lo estuvieran oprimiendo.

-Yaten, No digas eso… es muy tierna.

-Dirás muy problemática,- Replicó él, -se nos ha perdido como 4 veces y que me dices del alboroto que causó el día de ayer.

-Bueno... no decías eso cuando la cambiabas esta mañana.- Esbozando Taiki una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Qué hiciste, qué! -Gritó Mina

-¡No es lo que ustedes piensan!- Trató de explicar Yaten, quien veía la cara de Mina, con los ojos llenos de furia -Se ensució de harina al ayudar a Taiki hacer unas galletas, Y el infame de Seiya se desapareció, él es quien de por sí la cambia.- Ocasionando que todas las chicas se sonrojaran levemente.

Sin sospechar que en esos momentos Serena quien se había rezagado ha escuchado aquella conversación. Rompiendo el papel que traía en las manos, alejándose de ahí inmediatamente, preguntándose porque tenia una angustia tan penetrante que hacia que su pecho le doliera.

-Vamos Mina, ellos tienen todo el derecho de llevar a quien quieran a su departamento.- La voz de Amy sonaba seria y un poco molesta.

-Oye Amy…- tembló perceptiblemente Taiki al ver la cara de la guerrera del agua, su mirada estaba ausente -no crees que estas exagerando.

Ella lo negó con la cabeza y suspiró levemente -solo estoy decepcionada. No pensé que fueran de ese tipo de personas.

-No es para tanto,- Dijo Taiki defensivamente -Chibichibi está muy chiquita como para dejarla sola…algo podría pasarle a ella.

-o a nuestras cosas.- Añadió Yaten con una sonrisa burlona -Además dudo que pueda vestirse sola.

-¡Que! ¡Chibichibi Está aquí! -Exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas.

Afirmó Taiki con la cabeza -antes de que nos separáramos, Sailor Galaxia nos pidió que la cuidáramos, podría ayudarnos. Hoy Seiya la va a llevar nuevamente a donde se quedaba con anterioridad.

-Era Chibichibi la persona que ha estado con ustedes en su departamento. -Comentó Lita.

-Claro, -Asintió Yaten -y ha sido la misión más difícil que hemos tenido. ¿Pues de quien creían que estábamos hablando? -Apareciendo en las cabezas de las chicas una gran gota.

Y mientras aquel malentendido se ha aclarado. En la universidad Darien y Sunmi están caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la cafetería a tomar un refresco, después del examen que han tenido.

-No pensé que el examen fuera tan difícil, al menos el profesor nos dio oportunidad que fuera a cuaderno abierto sino…

-Hiciste mal -Darien la interrumpió.

-No comparto tu opinión- le refutó Sunmi.

-Sabes que tengo razón…No debiste confirmarle al profesor que efectivamente habló del Sistema Nervioso Parasimpático.

-Y que querías que hiciera…mentir- contesta con ironía -además él nos lo advirtió…sabes Darien te aconsejo que a partir de hoy comiences a…

-Afectaste a los demás…-le reclamó -debiste interceder por el grupo y no quedarte al margen. Como si no te importara.

Sunmi suspiró -Bueno, no es mi culpa que ellos no tengan sus apuntes completos. Pero de que te quejas Darien,- frunció su ceño -te pasé la respuesta… ¿cual es el problema?

-No puedes estar indiferente- Replicó Darien mirándola con reproche -Somos un grupo, debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros.

-Ya acabaste de darme consejos. -Dijo ella en tono hiriente.

-Sunmi…

-No ahora escúchame tú… -Lo miró con rudeza -fueron ellos quienes me excluyeron del grupo… Pues bien…Ahora que se atengan a las consecuencias. - Bramó molesta - Para ellos no existo… perfecto, porque el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Como puedes decirlo así tan fríamente, acaso no…

-Anda dilo,- Le respondió molesta -no tengo sentimientos ¡sorpresa Chiba!…- Clavando sus ojos en el rostro Darien -soy Sunmi, la chica de hielo… la mujer sin corazón. Ahora sabes como soy.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad,- alargo la mano y apartó el pelo de la frente de Sunmi. Quien retiró su rostro rápidamente.

-Quédate con tu dichoso grupo -sonrió cínicamente Sunmi -creen que me hieren imponiéndome la soledad... ignoran que ella siempre ha sido mi única amiga.

-No lo hagas... -Sujetándola por los brazo -No te encierres en esa coraza…al menos no conmigo. Yo te protegeré.

-No necesito tu lastima….- Terminó ella zafándose de su agarre -ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer, joven.- Caminando a toda prisa sin mirar atrás. Con ese simple gesto Darien comprendió que ella le cerraba la puerta que apenas comenzaba a abrirle.

-Te equivocas- musitó él -en verdad quiero ser tu amigo.- La había llamado pidiendo que esperara pero no lo había logrado. Simplemente parecía que no lo conocía.

-Parece que le tiene cariño a esa señorita.- Habló una voz a su espalda, era Yoko Sibila y dirigiendo su mirada en dirección a donde se había ido Sunmi agregó -Esa joven es muy especial. Puede parecer dura, pero como usted le ha dicho, no es más que una fachada. En realidad es muy vulnerable... es como una ave herida.- Sus palabras despertaron de inmediato la curiosidad de Darien.

-¿Conoce a Sunmi, es familiar suyo?

Yoko lo negó con la cabeza nos conocimos... susurró -hace mucho tiempo. Y no ha cambiado, es como el astro que alumbra el firmamento... fuerte pero solitario.- Darien se volvió hacia donde se había ido Sunmi.

-¿Entonces es su amiga? -Se giró pero Yoko ya no estaba solo encontró un papel que decía "_No permitas que la oscuridad absorba al Sol ni que la Luna lo oculte"_ lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa _Quien era esa chica_ _y que diablos significa esto_ y con aquel pensamiento salió del plantel sin sospechar que desde la azotea ella lo veía caminar -dudo que pueda llamarme su amiga. -_Por mi culpa... tiene ese destino_...

Mientras que Sunmi se disponía a irse a su casa, después de haber estado un buen rato sentada en los escalones de la biblioteca. Cuando levantó la vista se quedó boquiabierta, su ex novio le cerraba el paso con su carro y saliendo de él con un ramo de rosas en una mano.

Ella intentó marcharse pero él se lo impidió arrinconándola para después ponerle el ramo de rosas sobre sus manos. -Esto es para ti, Sunmi.

- Jean-Pierre ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó ella mientras miraba las flores, sin entender que estaba pasando.

-ma chérie Quería darte una sorpresa cuando llegaras a tu casa, pero no sabía tu dirección...- comentó encogiéndose de hombros -luego se me ocurrió que sería más divertido venir a buscarte a la Universidad y después llevarte a algún restaurante romántico.

-Por cierto, estás más guapa que nunca- comentó al tiempo que le robaba un beso de los labios. Sin imaginar que Darien los había escuchado y tenía los puños totalmente apretados mientras que su mente inconscientemente deseaba darle un buen puñetazo a ese tipo por haberla besado.

-Jean-Pierre , Esto no tiene ningún sentido.- Respondió defensivamente.

-Entonces ma chérie que te parece si lo buscamos... pero en un lugar más privado- sugirió seductoramente.

-Podemos hablar aquí. Lo que tengo que decirte no tardará ni 5 minutos no quiero volver a verte... llévate tus flores- arrojándolas al suelo -búscate a otra tonta que crea en tus promesas. No hay sitio para ti en mi vida.

Jean-Pierre se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos. -Vamos, mon amour ¿No podemos hacer las paces? Cometí un error, eso es todo. Pero te compensaré por ello. Creéme, he aprendido mi lección- la miró a los ojos; -Escucha, jamás te habría abandonado de esa manera... Pero Shirley bueno... tú la conoces Me engañó para que te dejara. Todo fue culpa suya.

-¡Me estuviste engañando con ella, todo el tiempo! - Exclamo indignada -Solo té divertiste conmigo... ¿Quieres que también me olvide de eso?- Lanzándole una mirada de desprecio, llena de odio.

-He aprendido la lección, me quedaré con lo que conozco y sé que funciona.

-¡Vaya! Gracias, por el cumplido, eso fue muy lindo- dijo ella con ironía. -Ahora lárgate de mi vista, no quiero perder más mí tiempo con basura.- Se disponía a irse pero él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia sí aprisionándola entre sus brazos manteniéndola inmóvil en contra de su voluntad. -Ya no te quiero he conseguido reorganizar mi vida y no hay sitio para ti.

-¿Por qué no puedes darme otra oportunidad mon amour?

-¡No me llames así!- Exclamó ella clavándole una mirada de odio. -Ahora déjame ir.

La miró silencioso unos segundos antes de sonreír. - No Hasta que haya realizado lo que me he propuesto Ahora vámonos, regresaremos a París hoy mismo.

-Yo no voy contigo ni siquiera a la esquina ¡Suéltame! - Gritó ella.

Jean-Pierre se echó a reír. - No me digas ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-no es asunto tuyo. -Sunmi cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

- ma chérie eso es una buena broma. Ningún hombre se interesaría en la reina de hielo... excepto yo. Soy tu única opción.

Darien no aguantó estar más en silencio - Será mejor que suelte a la señorita... Ella no va a irse a ningún sitio. - Replicó con aparente tranquilidad.

Jean-Pierre se volvió a mirarlo - Perdone, pero esto es una conversación privada.- Cuando Sunmi observó a Darien tuvo la sensación de que quería hacer algo, estaba muy tenso.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando estas lastimando a una joven que es muy especial para mí. - Dijo Darien a punto de perder la paciencia- Será mejor que te marches, pero esta vez para siempre.

- Darien tiene razón- intervino ella - vete Jean-Pierre . Tú y yo no tenemos nada más de que hablar.

- Ya veo... De seguro mientras estuviste conmigo me engañabas con él. ¿Te acuestas con tu... amigo? - Sunmi iba a responder pero Darien se le adelantó.

- Y que si lo hacemos - Comentó Darien enfurecido. - No quiero volver a verte cerca de Sunmi. Ella es mi novia. - Al escuchar aquello el corazón de Sunmi dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

- Darien...

-Así que, hazme caso cuanto te digo- continuó Darien empujando a Jean-Pierre hacia su automóvil -que te alejes de Sunmi. ¿Entendido?- Y Jean-Pierre se fue de ahí bastante molesto.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- Dijo Sunmi sonriendo y sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, donde encontró un maravilloso mensaje de tranquilidad -No creo que Jean-Pierre se aparezca más por aquí.

-Será lo más sensato que haga si sabe lo que le conviene. Vamos te llevaré a tu casa.- Ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando se iban a ir escucharon

-Interrumpo.- Ellos se voltearon y vieron a Seiya con la pequeña ChibiChibi sobre sus hombros quien abrazaba un lindo conejito de peluche.

-¿Que haces aquí?- gruñó Darien.

- Digamos que es una coincidencia que me encuentre aquí. Pero ya que se dio la oportunidad quisiera hablar contigo... en privado.- Bajando a ChibiChibi de sus hombros -No es nada personal señorita.

- Descuide... Darien, si tienes algo que hacer yo puedo...

-No tardaré mucho,- la interrumpió -mejor lleva a la pequeña a la cafetería. - Ella asintió con la cabeza -vamos nena,- pero ChibiChibi volteó hacia Seiya quien le regaló una sonrisa -ve con la señorita ChibiChibi. Digamos que esto es entre adultos- guiñándole el ojo.

ChibiChibi y Sunmi se retiraron. -Y bien... de que quieres hablar.

-No juegues con fuego Darien. -Respondió categóricamente dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante -No sé que te propones con esa joven... pero Serena es tu novia. Ella te ama, y serías un verdadero imbécil si dejas a...

-¡Escúchame! - Darien lo interrumpió con cierta brusquedad -Sunmi es mi amiga, además Con quien yo decida platicar o conversar no es asunto tuyo. Si Serena tiene sus amigos, creo que yo estoy en todo mi derecho. mi vida personal es eso personal.

-Ya una vez lo había dicho pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de decírtelo en tu cara... mas vale que no la hagas llorar, o créeme que lo lamentarás. Te quedó claro. -Y se fue a buscar a ChibiChibi quien comía una paleta de hielo.

-Lamento haber sido rudo hace rato. Por lo general no soy así.

-No hay cuidado.- Cargando Seiya nuevamente a ChibiChibi en sus hombros -Gracias por cuidarla.- Ella solo asintió con la cabeza viendo como se alejaban _Vaya chico _pero de pronto como si fuera un sueño. Vio a una mujer vestida de negro reír malignamente, lanzando unos extraños rayos hacia la silueta de unas jóvenes, que no distinguía. Luego pudo ver que aquella joven tenía en sus manos 3 gemas de color rojo, amarillo y blanco, destruyéndolas completamente. Cuando se volteó la joven distinguió su rostro... era ella. Provocando que se sobresaltara. Súbitamente sentía una jaqueca terrible.

-Sunmi ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó con un claro gesto de preocupación - te dijo algo ese tipo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie. -Solo estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy duro para mí. - Sacudió la cabeza -Así que si tu oferta sigue en pie.

-Vamos, -le palmeó la espalda -no quiero que te enfermes.

-Darien -susurró Sunmi -te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, en serio.

-¡Ni lo menciones! - Esbozando una sonrisa Y ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento totalmente absorto en sus meditaciones.

Por otro lado en la Preparatoria Juuban las clases han terminado por el día de hoy, y todas se dirigen a sus casas, luego irían al Templo Hikagua para ver como comenzarían la búsqueda de la ultima Sailor.

-Serena ¿vienes con nosotras?- Preguntó Amy preocupada, desde el descanso Serena había estado muy ausente.

-En un rato las alcanzo, Darien quedó que me recogería para ir al templo. - miró su reloj -No creo que tarde.- Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron junto con Taiki y Yaten.

Y mientras Serena caminaba a donde había quedado con Darien que la recogería. -No puedo creer que Seiya ya tenga novia, incluso vive con ellos... es muy afortunada- murmuró, con una mirada triste limpiándose las lágrimas y agradeciendo que ninguna de sus amigas la vieran así -debería alegrarme por el pero... cuando pienso en eso, me duele profundamente el pecho- Serena sentía un gran vacío en el corazón, se dio cuenta de que no quería saber las verdaderas razones que la hacían sentirse tan mal.

-Si sigues caminando así puedes chocar con un árbol, bombón- al levantar la vista serena puede observar a Seiya quien se encuentra recargado en un árbol.

-No creo que te importe lo que me pase…Seiya- frunció su ceño molesta lanzando un suspiro resignado -después de todo parece que últimamente estas muy ocupado.

-Créeme que quería ir bombón, -dando un leve suspiro -pero bueno... ella no se podía quedar sola.

-¡Vaya! que considerado eres Seiya. - El la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió con picardía.

-¿De que te ríes? -Le Preguntó confundida.

-¡Me alegra verte así!...Estas celosa.

-No,- balbuceó ella -de donde sacas eso.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo -la observo con gracia, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y acercándose a su oído dijo -Pero no tienes porque estarlo… yo aún tengo en mente raptarte…bombón.- Provocando que ella se sonrojara completamente.

-No creo que sea correcto que digas esas cosas -Se apartó un poco de él y giró su cabeza para que no notara su nerviosismo -no cuando ella…

-Bombón…-la interrumpió cogiéndola por la barbilla y girando la cara de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos -no tienes que tener celos, al menos…no de ella.

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy celosa! Solo que…no esperaba que alguien más estuviera viviendo conti…digo con ustedes.

-En realidad era solo temporal, -aclaró Seiya -prometimos cuidarla, pero creemos que estará mejor contigo…además ella está muy contenta con la idea. Exactamente por eso me dirigía a verte a tu casa.

_Solo por eso _Pensó ella con tristeza, bajando la cabeza -¿Quieres que viva conmigo?- Y Su voz se había quebrado. Como si el pronunciar aquellas palabras le hubiera producido un gran dolor.

Seiya asintió levemente con la cabeza -no creo que tengas problemas, además Chibichibi esta muy entusiasmada con volver a estar contigo, dudo que Yaten quiera seguir cuidándola.

-¡Que… Chibichibi!- Exclamó Serena pero en ese momento apareció la dulce Chibichibi detrás de Seiya y al verla su carita se llenó de alegría y corrió rápidamente hacia Serena quien la cargó y le preguntó -¿Tu has estado con los chicos todo este tiempo Chibichibi?

-¡Chibi!- Respondió ella alegremente -Yaten…caballito

-Como vez… estuvimos muy ocupados tratando de cuidarla, ves porque no tenías que estar celosa -aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios casi en un susurro.

-Ya te dije- pero él la interrumpió colocándole un dedo en los labios -déjame soñar por un rato bombón, creer que tus sonrisas, tus besos, y la mirada que das con esos hermosos ojos azules son solo para mi… -susurro observándola extasiado sintiendo ella un escalofrió a su espalda provocando que bajara la mirada sonrojada. -Permíteme tocar la Luna por unos instantes…

-Seiya…yo…

-Hay un parque cerca de tu casa ¿verdad bombón?- sonrió traviesamente dejando totalmente perpleja a Serena por el repentino cambio. -Es que pasamos hace rato por uno y le prometí que la llevaría en cuanto habláramos contigo. Bueno ¿que me dices… nos acompañas?

-No puedo Seiya,- respondió con tristeza -quede de verme con Darien y de seguro me estará esperando.

_Lo dudo_ pensó enojado, no le gustaba que ella tuviera una fe ciega en Darien, sintiendo hervir su sangre habló lo más calmado que pudo -Comprendo, no quieres seguir perdiendo tu tiempo platicando conmigo.

Serena no dijo nada, pero sintió la tristeza que había en las palabras de Seiya. -Sabes bombón…me encontré con tu novio en el camino…y parecía muy ocupado. Así que porque no lo llamas y te aseguras que sigue en pie su cita.- Serena no estaba muy convencida en hacerlo, habían quedado ir a comer y después reunirse con las chicas. Sacando el comunicador que Luna les había dado, lo llamó, porque lo hizo, ni ella misma lo supo en ese momento.

Su comunicador comenzó a parpadear y escuchó la voz de Darien -Serena ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No... solo quería saber si te veo- comenzó a hablar Serena, pero Darien la detuvo -No podré ir... me surgió un imprevisto. Te llamo luego. Adiós. Cortando la comunicación.

-Claro… -Serena cerró los ojos e inhaló lentamente, pero sin poder evitar que se le escapara un suspiro frustrado, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Seiya.

-Vamos bombón quita esa cara, -Dijo Seiya quien se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Provocando que Serena se tensara levemente con aquel contacto, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Darien la hubiera abrazado de esa manera. _Son tan distintos_ Pensó ella, relajándose en los brazos de aquella estrella fugaz que comenzaba a confundirla. -Te la pasaras mejor con nosotros. Además tendrás la oportunidad de estar con el ídolo de millones de chicas. -Comentó con una sonrisa arrogante -No cualquiera tiene ese privilegio- guiñándole el ojo.

-Legio -Sonrío Chibichibi.

-Vaya parece que no se te ha quitado lo arrogante Seiya.- termino de decirle mientras reía juguetonamente luego de separarse muy a su pesar de aquel abrazo.

-Por fin sonreíste... no quiero verte triste bombón. Debes saber que tu tristeza es lo que más me puede atormentar en este mundo.- Cuando Serena escuchó aquellas palabras no sabía que decir ante aquello.

-Que te parece si nos vamos los 3 al parque, luego llevamos a Chibichibi a tu casa. Y si quieres, te llevo al templo después de todo también estoy en esto.

-Sí... paque- Exclamaba Chibichibi contenta con la idea. Agitando su muñeco de peluche.

Ella asintió -sabes Seiya, me da gusto verte nuevamente y ver que no has cambiado... sigues siendo el mismo chico que conocí- al escuchar eso Seiya se sonroja y carraspeo un poco. Mientras que Chibichibi solamente volteaba a verlos mientras se dirigían al parque.

Serena abrazando al conejito de peluche de Chibichibi mientras que Seiya la tomaba de la manita y la pequeña cogía la punta del cabello de Serena, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin sospechar que mientras ellos se dirigían al parque, en una pequeña casa las Sailor Exteriores se encuentran meditando con respecto a lo dicho por Sailor Plut.

-Se como se sienten Haruka, Michiru- Hablaba Setsuna recostada en su cama -pero por el bien del cosmos. Dicho acontecimiento debe suceder -_aunque esta vez seamos nosotras las causantes de la tristeza de sus majestades. _

Y en la sala, sentada frente a una ventana se puede encontrar a la guerrera del viento sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Haruka... ¿Qué opinas de todo eso?- Pronunció Michiru, quien acababa de bañarse -Sé que prometimos que siempre velaríamos por el universo entero sin importar el precio, pero...

-No creo que tengamos alternativa, - respondió pensativa -después de todo, nosotras aceptamos proteger la paz del infinito... y sobre todo el futuro. Pero no por eso deja de ser terrible la nueva misión que nos han encomendadoMiró su mano _Estas manos se llenaran de sangre... pero si con eso traemos la paz absoluta... habrá valido la pena._

Michiru tomó las manos de Haruka -Lo haremos juntas... nunca te dejaré, no me importa las consecuencias... mientras esté contigo, podré resistir lo que sea. Incluso el infierno.- _Sin importar el método que utilicemos, debemos_ _acabar con Sailor Sun._

Ignorando que en otra parte de la ciudad una reunión se está llevando a cabo para decidir como ellas acerca de la guardiana del Sol. Y dentro de esas personas se encuentran Andrew y Unazuki quienes están con 6 jóvenes los cuales vestían unas extrañas armaduras en el penthouse de un elegante departamento.

-Esta ciudad esta impregnada con una mezcla de energías.- Comentó Schneider. -La Princesa hizo bien en venir aquí, es un buen escondite.

-Será sencillo encontrarla ahora que estamos nuevamente reunidos los 8 guerreros solares del Stellar System.- Agregó Yuen Lee. -Los guardianes del Sol.

-No hables tan a la ligera... Acaso han olvidado la visión del oráculo... -Dijo Lance seriamente cruzándose de brazos -Si no queremos que se cumpla aquello... Debemos Impedir que la Princesa caiga en manos de la Luna. Esa es nuestra verdadera misión.

Por otra parte en el reino de la oscuridad también tienen sus planes para la Princesa del Sol. Apolo se encuentra en su habitación observando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

-He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver... Princesa del Sol. - Murmuró con una sonrisa _Volverás a ser mi princesa... La mujer de quien me enamoré. -_Y esta vez... me aseguraré que nadie te aparte de mi lado.

-Fuiste una ilusa al creer que no la buscaría sacerdotisa- masculló entre dientes Sacando de una pequeña caja una vieja fotografía, donde se podía ver a un chico junto con una pequeña de cabello rosado sonriendo -Ella nunca podría escapar de mí. Besando suavemente la foto. Incluso antes de que me enterara que Sunny no era mi hermana... Sabía que su destino era estar conmigo.- Volviéndola a guardar, colocándose su capa y saliendo de su habitación con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios. -Muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos... después de todo siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Te obtendré a ti también…Sunny.


	9. Recuerdos de una batalla

Los personajes de Sailor Moon

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje.

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DEL SIGLO XXX

RECUERDOS DE UNA BATALLA: LOS 8 GUERREROS SE HAN REUNIDO

Por otra parte en el reino de la oscuridad también tienen sus planes para la Princesa del Sol. Apolo se encuentra en su habitación observando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

-He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver... Princesa del Sol. -Murmuró con una sonrisa _Volverás a ser mi princesa... La mujer de quien me enamoré. -_Y esta vez... me aseguraré que nadie te aparte de mi lado.

-Fuiste una ilusa al creer que no la buscaría sacerdotisa- masculló entre dientes Sacando de una pequeña caja una vieja fotografía, en ella había un chico junto a una pequeña de cabello rosado sonriendo -Ella nunca podría escapar de mí.- Besando suavemente la foto. -Incluso antes de que el general Endo me dijera que Sunny no era mi hermana... yo sabía que su destino era estar conmigo.- Volviéndola a guardar en la caja, se colocó su capa y salió de su habitación con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios. -Muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos... después de todo, siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Te obtendré a ti también Sunny. ¡Ya sea de manera lícita o no!

-¡Maldita Sibila, por su culpa he tenido que esperar este momento por más de 18 años!- Bramó molesto mientras caminaba hacia el salón de su trono recordando el día en que llevó a cabo su plan y cuyo objetivo solo era uno... destruir el Milenio de Plata. Regresando a su memoria la noche del baile de disfraces que tuvo lugar en el reino lunar.

En un majestuoso salón Luna y Artemis entraban impetuosamente informando a los invitados la llegada del enemigo -Estamos en problemas, en graves problemas- Gritó Luna.

-Las personas de la Tierra nos atacan. -Añadió Artemis.

Y en efecto, en el firmamento se podía ver a un enorme monstruo acompañado por las personas de la Tierra a quienes se les había llenado de ideas contra la gente de la Luna.

Mientras que en el salón, los invitados se asustaban al no saber lo que sucedería.

-Nadie debe salir del Salón de Baile -Habló Luna al ver que algunas jóvenes comenzaban a salir del lugar.

-Luna…no podemos quedarnos aquí y no hacer algo, somos Sailor Scout. -Dijo una joven de cabellera azul.

-Estoy contigo Mercury -Agregó una joven de cabello negro -además Sailor Mars nunca huye de una batalla.- Quitándose el antifaz que llevaba puesto -¿Qué hay de ti Júpiter?

-Si unimos nuestra fuerza podremos ganar.- Afirmó Sailor Júpiter. -Estoy segura que nuestros poderes podrán derrotar al enemigo. -Y sin más Salieron rápidamente del salón a cumplir con su deber... defender al reino de la Luna.

-Venus aguarda. -Comentó Artemis al ver que una joven de vestido color anaranjado y cabellera amarilla también se disponía abandonar el lugar.

-Nuestro deber es proteger a la princesa y al reino lunar.- Respondió Sailor Venus saliendo del salón para alcanzar a sus compañeras.

-Debemos esperar a la reina Serenity -Replicó Luna. pero fue inútil, todas las guardianas del reino habían salido. lo que aquellas personas ignoraban era que uno de los invitados, oculto entre los pilares disfrutaba de la noticia que había escuchado.

-Perfecto... todo está saliendo como lo planee, Sunny al fin podrá ser libre... dejará de ser una Sailor.- Esbozando una sonrisa maligna -la caída de la Luna... es inminente- Y sus ojos brillaron con un destello maligno.

Se escabulló del salón para admirar aquel espectáculo devastador. -En estos momentos Sunny está en cama muy enferma... El agua que bebió en la mañana debió haber hecho efecto ya... Cuando haya acabado aquí, regresaré para llevarle el antídoto e informarle del ataque repentino que sufrió la Luna. - De pronto, escuchó las voces de las guardianas de aquel reino.

-! BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO... ESTALLEN ¡

-¡FUEGO DE MARTE...ENCIENDETE!

-¡TRUENO DE JUPITER... RESUENA!

-¡RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS... FULMINA!

Las Sailor Scout habían lanzado sus poderes contra la Negafuerza pero había sido en vano.

_-Son unas ilusas-_ Pensó Apolo -sus raquíticos poderes no pueden hacerle nada a Metalia, la energía maligna que hace tiempo intento destruir el reino de Aroi.- _Pero ahora las cosas son muy distintas... le prometí liberarla de su prisión a cambio de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata. _

-¡No puede ser! ¡No le hicimos nada!- Exclamaron sorprendidas las Sailor Scout al ver que sus poderes combinados no habían afectado al enemigo.

-Vamos Metalia, no pierdas el tiempo -Bramo bruscamente Apolo -elimínalas de una buena vez.- Y como si hubiera escuchado sus palabras lanzó su ataque hacia las Sailor Scouts matándolas en un instante.

-Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca...- musitó complacido dirigiendo la mirada hacia otra parte del castillo que era invadido por los soldados del reino de la Tierra. Pero antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar, vió a Beryl dirigir el ataque y a los soldados acabar con todo a su paso

-¡jajajaja! De hoy en adelante yo seré la soberana de la Tierra y de la Luna.- Proclamó Beryl. -los que osen desafiarme lo pagaran caro.

-Bien amada Negafuerza el día de hoy acaba de nacer nuestro grandioso Negaverso ¡jajajaja!- Gritó Beryl levantando su báculo, el cual resplandeció destruyendo aun más el castillo del Milenio de Plata.

_Estúpida... ignora que no es más que un peón en mi juego... fue sencillo manipularla, después de todo, su amor por Endymion la ciega_. Pensó Apolo. _Cuando ya no las ocupe acabare con ellas._ Volteó la cabeza y descubrió que en uno de los palcos se encontraba su hermana Serenity. -Creo que es tiempo de hacerle una visita a Serenity... después de todo no hemos tenido nunca una reunión familiar.- Pero en el momento que se dirigía a encontrarse con su hermana sintió un leve energía.

-¡Maldición! … que hace ella aquí- Tele transportándose rápidamente al lugar donde sentía aquella energía.

Al llegar, lo que descubrió lo dejó congelado, no podía dar crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos, Sailor Sun había ido a la Luna y no solo eso al parecer había peleado con el enemigo porque se encontraba tendida en el suelo gravemente lastimada siendo sostenida de los hombros por Endymion, su más grande temor se había hecho presente, Corrió sin dudar a donde ellos estaban apartándola de los brazos del príncipe del planeta azul

-Sunny contéstame…contéstame.- Ella abrió sus ojos, lo miró y sonrío levemente -Apolo… estas a salvo…que alegría.

-¿¡Mejor dime que estas haciendo tú aquí?!- Exclamó molesto mientras Tocaba su frente -¡demonios! Acaso estas loca…estas hirviendo en fiebre. ¡Porqué viniste!

-La Negafuerza se liberó- habló con voz lenta, desviando la vista de Endymion -Y... Su objetivo era esta vez… la Luna.

-Maldita sea Sunny… para eso viniste…. -Reclamó Apolo furioso. -Debiste quedarte al margen.

-No digas eso…- Dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga -soy una Sailor…era mi deber.

-No hagas esfuerzos.- Comentó Endymion. Ella le hizo un débil gesto con la cabeza a lo que el asintió -Apolo te la encargo. Espero verlos después de que todo esto termine. -Y se fue corriendo en dirección al castillo.

-Ayúdale a Endymion… debemos proteger a Serena… pero Creo...- Tosió y sangre salió de su boca que no saldré de esta. Comenzando a cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

-Claro que lo harás… -besándola en el cabello -Tú no me vas a dejar, no te lo voy a permitir. Regresaremos a Aroi y Yo te voy a cuidar como cuando eras pequeña ¿Recuerdas?- pero ella no le respondió, la miró y con dolor descubrió que tenía los ojos completamente cerrados.

-Sunny abre los ojos… No puedes morir…no puedes morir- _¿Por qué no te quedaste en Aroi? _la movió pero no había ninguna reacción -¡Noooooooooo! -entonces una furia incontrolable se apodero de él, se levantó apretando los dientes, sus ojos reflejaban el odio que sentía en aquel momento.

-Metalia, Acaba completamente con el Milenio de Plata…que no quede edificio en pie.

-Así que fuiste tú quien liberó a Metalia. -Apareciendo ante el una joven que lo miraba bastante molesta - ¡Acaso has perdido el juicio! Sabes que…

-Hice lo que era necesario Sibila… El destino de Sunny no era convertirse en Sailor… y tú lo sabes -gritó completamente fuera de sí cerrando fuertemente los puños. -La única manera de liberarla es aniquilando este miserable reino.

-Muchas personas inocentes morirán a causa de eso. -Espetó Sibila, al descubrir atrás de Apolo el cuerpo sin vida de Sailor Sun recostada en unas ruinas, sumida en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaría- ¡Que hiciste! ¡Princesa Sunny!

-No quería que esto pasara…- Objetó Apolo frunciendo el ceño mientras levantaba el cuerpo inerte de Sailor Sun en sus brazos - Ella debería estar en Aroi enferma a causa de la fiebre Q.

-Ningún medico supo lo que tenía la princesa…- Contradijo Sibila levantando la voz -como es que tú lo sabes Apolo. - Mirándolo con resentimiento -Fuiste tú verdad… tú pusiste algo en sus alimentos ¡Esto es imperdonable!,- sintiendo como la ira comenzaba a acumularse dentro de ella -Vete de aquí y no vuelvas nunca más... Ahora tú perteneces a la oscuridad donde las sombras viven... no puedes permanecer en la luz.

-No voy a irme sin ella.- Le advirtió depositando el cuerpo de Sailor Sun suavemente en el suelo, acariciando con su mano su mejilla -Si no te apartas de aquí... no dudaré en hacerte daño.

-¡No ves todo el daño que has provocado! -Exclamó Sibila enojada -¡Por tus absurdos planes... nuestra princesa está muerta y nada de lo que hagas cambiará eso!

-Cierra la boca. -Ordenó Apolo iracundo -Con la ayuda del poder oscuro puedo traerla de vuelta a la vida y no solo eso, conquistaré todo el Universo así el reino de Aroi y sobre todo ella vivirán tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?! -Preguntó incrédula -no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Claro que sí... -acercándose hacia ella - me aseguraré que nadie la aparte de mi lado...- Entornando los ojos amenazadoramente -y que siempre este a salvo y para eso me convertiré en el dueño absoluto del Universo entero con la ayuda del Caos... y ella estará conmigo como mi reina. -En ese momento apareció Beryl, -Señor Apolo, las tropas de la Luna están siendo completamente aniquiladas, la batalla es nuestra.

-Magnifico…-Se dio vuelta enseguida y la miro a los ojos con furia -Beryl encárgate de eliminar a la joven que se encuentra en aquel balcón. -Ordenó Apolo. -Ella es la Princesa Serenity.- Al escuchar aquel nombre el corazón de Beryl se llenó de odio y celos que no pasó desapercibido para Apolo -Mátala…y el corazón de Endymion será tuyo. Ella asintió y se desapareció de ahí.

-Vida por vida…no te parece Sibila - Musitó Apolo Mientras la Negafuerza destruía cada vez mas el Reino Lunar, los pilares de lo que fue alguna vez un hermoso palacio se colapsaban uno tras otro.

-Apolo...

-No quieras detenerme o lo lamentarás. Lo mejor es que te unas a mí. -Ofreciéndole la mano.

-El mal te ha corrompido completamente Apolo. -Sibila retrocedió un poco al notar que la mirada de aquel joven era muy distinta. En nada se parecía al hombre de quien se enamoró. -En cuanto a tu ofrecimiento... mi respuesta es esta, -arrojándole una bola de energía que el esquivó fácilmente -No voy a permitir que la Princesa Sunny caiga en manos tan malignas como las tuyas.- contestó poniéndose en posición de combate.

-En ese caso... Te aniquilare.- Anunció Apolo sonriendo maliciosamente cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Beryl hablar con ironía -¿Así qué tú eres la princesa Serena, no?- _Perfecto... Beryl se encargará de Serenity_ -Que tonta fuiste -susurró Apolo dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

-Ya lo veremos- Lanzándole uno de sus ataques el cual que fue repelido con facilidad y no solo eso, Apolo había desaparecido momentáneamente. _Donde esta._ Pensó ella mirando por todas direcciones hasta que escuchó una voz en su espalda. -Primera regla del combate sacerdotisa... siempre cuida tu retaguardia- lanzándole un rayo que la lastimó seriamente.

-No eres rival para mí... Sibila.- Mencionó Apolo al verla completamente lastimada -Pero tu así lo has querido. Hoy al fin se cumplirá mi gran sueño... Vengarme de la Luna.- De pronto llegó una Sailor de cabello dorado, trayendo una hermosa espada en sus manos. -Sabía que tú estarías involucrado en todo esto.- Amenazándolo con su arma. Detén a Metalia y te perdonaré la vida. -

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo no es así... Sailor Galaxia.- Comentó Apolo en tono frió haciendo que aquella guerrera diera un ligero respingo -para tu desgracia no morí en el abismo de hielo.- Comenzando a emanar de su cuerpo un aura maligna.

-No puede ser que tú seas...- Exclamó Sailor Galaxia incrédula al ver surgir de la frente de aquel joven el símbolo de la Luna.

-Sorprendida.- Dijo con voz dura mirándola con una furia contenida. -Como puedes ver no morí.

Dando el símbolo de su frente un fuerte resplandor que cegó momentáneamente a Sailor Galaxia. Al ver la oportunidad perfecta se dispuso a lanzar su ataque, pero la energía se esfumó _¿Qué sucede?_ al mirar de soslayo vió a la Reina Serenity acercarse a ellos, en sus manos traía un cetro rosado con el legendario Cristal de Plata en el centro de la media luna que adornaba en la punta.

-¿Es tanto tu odio hacia mí, hijo? -Preguntó apesadumbrada la Reina Serenity.

-Y que esperabas... -Le Respondió con ironía -acaso un abrazo, madre.

-Debe irse majestad... la princesa corre un grave peligro.- Le habló telepáticamente Sibila, la Reina Serenity asintió alejándose de ahí con el corazón destrozado.

-No creerás que permitiré que te vayas. Resurgiste a Sailor Sun... ¡QUITANDOME LO QUE MÁS QUERÍA!- De pronto los ojos de Apolo brillaron con furia asesina Y por eso morirás. Lanzándole su más fuerte ataque.

-¡Reina Serenity cuidado!- Interponiéndose Sailor Galaxia para que fuera ella quien recibiera de lleno el ataque, muriendo inmediatamente. -Sailor Galaxia- musitó la reina al sentir como el resplandor de su guerrera desaparecía. Aunque quería regresar sabía que nada podía hacer además la vida de su hija estaba en peligro así que cruzó rápidamente lo que alguna vez fueron unos hermosos jardines sin embargo ahora todo era muerte y desolación.

-Te salvaste porque se interpuso tu Sailor...- Gritó Apolo- Pero no siempre tendrás la misma suerte.- De pronto, escuchó la voz del Príncipe de la Tierra gritar SEREEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAA -al subir la mirada descubrió al príncipe Endymion siendo arrastrado por el aire debido al remolino que había provocado Metalia así como a su hermana tratar de llegar a él.

-Vaya tonta... arrojarse al aire solamente para alcanzar a Endymion. -Susurró para sí mismo -No tengo nada en contra de él... pero a veces los sacrificios son necesarios.

-Metalia... Mata a la princesa de la luna- Ordenó Apolo con voz potente. Observando con beneplácito la muerte de su hermana y de Endymion al ser alcanzados por el disparo del monstruo.

-Muerte por muerte... madre-. Murmuró complacido mientras veía flotar por los aires los cuerpos sin vida de Serenity y Endymion –Bien, creo que Beryl y Metalia pueden encargarse del resto. Ahora si nos disculpas sacerdotisa, Sunny y yo tenemos que retirarnos.

-Aun no has ganado, -Dijo Sibila poniéndose a duras penas de pie -Aum grinih suryaya namah- Apolo, al escuchar esas palabras dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Sailor Sun, descubriendo que una hermosa luz roja anaranjada comenzaba a rodearla convirtiéndola al instante en un haz de fuego -no creerías que iba a permitir que te llevaras a la Princesa. -Murmuró Sibila mientras veía como el haz partía rápidamente de la Luna desapareciendo en un instante al salir de la atmósfera lunar. -Nunca la encontrarás... la envié alguna parte del cosmos... en donde estará a salvo de ti.

-¡Miserable!- Lanzándole un ataque que la estrelló contra un pilar en ruinas. Convirtiéndose el también en una esfera de energía y saliendo lo más rápido posible del territorio lunar.

-Maldita Sibila, todo este tiempo me hizo creer que la envió a alguna parte del cosmos y siempre estuvo en el insignificante planeta de Endymion... -Golpeando con fuerza la pared -pero al fin la he localizado…-apareciendo una sonrisa en sus labios -y esta vez no me la quitarán.- Dirigiéndose hacia el salón de su trono -Acabaré con lo que me propuse hacer… hace mucho tiempo.

Sin percatarse que Némesis ha escuchado aquello -No lo permitiré.- Frunciendo el ceño molesta -Ninguna zorra me quitara el corazón de mi señor...

Regresando a la Tierra, Andrew y Unazuki están caminando luego de haberse reunido con las personas que en otros tiempos llamaron compañeros... ahora no estaban tan seguros de que ellos los siguieran considerando sus camaradas.

-Si alguien puede persuadirlos de evitar hacer esa tontería... ese es Lance. -Sonrió radiantemente Unazuki -Menos mal que está de nuestro lado.

-Quisiera estar seguro. -Murmuró casi para sí Andrew. Recordando la reunión que hace unos minutos tuvieron con sus antiguos compañeros de batalla y cuya plática lo había dejado preocupado.

-Esta ciudad esta impregnada con una mezcla de energías. -Comentó Schneider. -La Princesa hizo bien en venir aquí, es un buen escondite.

-Será sencillo hallarla ahora que estamos nuevamente reunidos los 8 guerreros solares del Stellar System. -Agregó Yuen Lee. -Los guardianes del Sol.

-No hables tan a la ligera... Acaso han olvidado la visión del oráculo... -Dijo Lance seriamente cruzándose de brazos -Si no queremos que se cumpla aquello... Debemos Impedir que la Princesa caiga en manos de la Luna. Esa es nuestra verdadera misión.

-Es una pena que no la hayamos encontrado antes. -Habló un joven de cabellera azul y ojos azul cielo. -Nos hubiéramos evitado muchos problemas.

-No es momento de lamentarnos Armand. -Dijo con voz seria un joven de cabellera verde. -¿Estas seguro que era ella Lance? ¿Traía el medallón con el Escudo de Helios…el emblema del reino de Aroi?

-Si Steven, esa chica traía el medallón del Sol. -Respondió Lance. - Por desgracia- encogiéndose de hombros -no somos los únicos que la buscamos…las fuerzas del mal están tratando de encontrarla- desviando la vista a su medallón -deben de querer usar el poder de la gema que está en su diadema.

-Dudo que sea eso Lance,- Intervino Schneider mirándolo a los ojos -no pienso que busquen a la Princesa solo por la gema, más bien lo que ellos quieren es su poder.

-Eso es absurdo Schneider -Replicó un joven cuyo color de pelo y ojos eran parecidos a los de Armand - los habitantes de Aroi no tienen grandes poderes.

-Jing Yun tiene razón.- Opinó Armand -Por eso se creo el Stellar System…para proteger al Sol de cualquier enemigo.

-El enemigo no quiere el poder de la Princesa Sunny- Explicó Schneider. -Sino el de Sailor Sun.

-En ese caso debemos apurarnos a localizarla. -Anunció Lance -Debemos encontrarla antes que ellos, con nosotros estará segura. -Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Que vamos hacer cuando la encontremos? -quiso saber Andrew -Si le decimos que ella es la princesa del reino de Aroi, la soberana del Sol, nos tomará de a locos y nos evitará.

-Andrew tiene razón- entrando Unazuki a la conversación -no olviden que la princesa renació como una joven de la Tierra, no recuerda nada sobre Aroi ni los guerreros solares.

-Descuida Unazuki,- abrazándola Jing Yun por detrás -tenemos ese asunto resuelto.

-Una vez que encontremos a la joven que es nuestra princesa, le devolveremos su pasado con la ayuda de nuestras gemas y del cristal del recuerdo que tienes Andrew. -Le explicó Yuen Lee.

-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO HAGAN- grito Andrew.

-¿¡Que dijiste!? Acaso te has convertido en un traidor.- Exclamó molesto armand tomándolo violentamente del cuello de la camisa. -Ya olvidaste lo que juraste cuando te entregaron tu armadura y te convertiste en un guerrero solar.

-Armand, déjalo- le ordenó Lance y este lo Soltó bruscamente.

-No lo he hecho, -Respondió Andrew desafiante -mi deber es protegerla y eso haré, pero no esta bien lo que intentan hacer.

-Opino igual que Andrew, estoy deacuerdo que la encontremos para protegerla -Suspiró pesadamente Unazuki -pero no creo que sea correcto utilizar el cristal ya que -pero al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano guardó silencio.

-¿Qué ibas a decir Unazuki?- Preguntó Jing Yun.

-Bueno que no deberíamos devolverle su memoria... después de todo, La princesa ahora vive como cualquier terrestre.

-Una vida que no le corresponde porque ella NO es terrestre.- Sentenció Yuen Lee -Es tiempo que esa joven sepa quien es en realidad, Ella es la princesa Sunny... soberana del Sol y regente de las Estrellas.

-Que nosotros despertáramos con nuestros recuerdos no quiere decir que debamos hacer lo mismo con ella. -Replicó molesto Andrew. -Todo lo que vivimos con ella está en el pasado y debe quedar ahí.

-Como puedes decir eso- Gruño Steven con rabia -Eres un...

-¡Suficiente! -Espetó indignado Schneider. -No llegaremos a ningún lado si peleamos entre nosotros.

-Así es -Dijo Lance endureciendo el rostro -Por otro lado creo que Andrew y Unazuki tienen razón.

-Pero Lance.- Protestó Jing Yun, se notaba muy molesto y desconcertado. Los demás jóvenes iban a replicar pero cuando Lance les lanzó una mirada de advertencia guardaron silencio.

-Quiero que me contesten ambos algo,- Murmuró Lance- ¿nos ayudarían a verificar que ella es la Princesa?

-¿No dijiste que era Sunny?- Le cuestionó Andrew.

-Si, pero no esta de más cerciorarse y la única forma es reuniendo los 8 medallones. -Dijo Lance con calma mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal -Juntándolos todos, el de la joven debe resplandecer y si lo hace, entonces la protegeremos desde las sombras. -Se dio media vuelta encarando a los hermanos Furuhata -¿Están de acuerdo? -Andrew y Unazuki asintieron.

-Bueno ahora que hemos concordado, porque no van ustedes a investigar la zona 3.- Agregó Lance -Steven detectó una extraña energía, posiblemente sean esas entrometidas guerreras de la Luna.

-Yo creo que deberíamos unirnos a ellas, así seria más sencillo encontrarla.- Declaró Andrew.

-¡Te has vuelto loco! unirnos con esas malditas guerreras -Gritó Yuen Lee indignado encarándolo con una mirada asesina -acaso no sabes lo que le sucederá a la princesa sí...

-Ellas no la lastimarán, -aseguró con firmeza Andrew -durante el tiempo que estuvimos investigando en Tokio pudimos constatar como se preocupan y tratan de proteger a las personas de este planeta.

Eso es cierto, Afirmó Unazuki a Andrew y a mí nos llegaron a salvar del enemigo. Podemos confiar en ellas muchachos. Posando sus ojos en Jing Yun quien se había separado de ella lentamente Sobre todo en Sailor Moon.

-¿Sailor Moon? -Preguntó extrañado Steven, _es extraño_, _no recuerdo que existiera dicha Sailor en tiempos del Milenio de Plata._

-Si, la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia.- Le explicó Unazuki -Ella nunca dañaría a la Princesa Sunny.

- Incluso nos puedan llevar ante la Princesa Serenity para pedirle que la libere de ser una Sailor.- Finalizó Andrew.

-Por el momento actuaremos nosotros solos,- La voz de Lance rompió el silencio que surgió en la habitación -ya veremos si podemos confiar en las guerreras de la luna. Ahora lo primordial es investigar esa energía, vayan a ver mientras yo convenzo a los demás. -Ellos asintieron y se fueron de ahí a revisar la zona donde posiblemente encontrarían a la persona por la cuál los había reunido, después de tanto tiempo.

_Ellos no entienden, si usamos el cristal la Princesa no solo recuperará todos sus recuerdos sino que también recordará al Príncipe de la Tierra y eso solo le traerá dolor _Meditaba Andrew mientras caminaba al lugar indicado _Tal vez deba esconder el cristal... por si acaso _Lo que nosabeAndrew es que tiene razón en temer, porque sus compañeros tienen otros planes en mente.

-¡Con un demonio! -Estallo Yuen lee mirándolo con molestia - No decías que no eran de fiar y ahora los apoyas ¡qué rayos té pasa lance!

-Cierto, Andrew y Unazuki no son mas que unos traidores,- Secundó Armand Frunciendo levemente el ceño -mira que decir semejante disparate... unirnos a la Luna, la causante de todo esto.

-Debimos acabarlos en ese momento.- Comentó contundentemente Schneider.

-Cálmense y piensen con la cabeza.- Dijo Lance con tono autoritario - Kyo, keith salgan de ahí, esto también les concierne a ustedes. -Saliendo dos jóvenes de una habitación y reuniéndose con ellos.

-Esos 2 han demostrado ser indignos de seguir siendo un guerrero solar,- les informó -pero aunque no me agrade, los necesitamos... al menos por ahora.

-¡No requerimos su ayuda para encontrar a la Princesa del reino de Aroi!- Exclamó Steven enfadado -Con nosotros es más que suficiente.

-Pero si queremos devolverle su memoria necesitamos la legendaria diadema de Sunna... la cual esta encerrada en el medallón de la Princesa ¿O me equivoco Schneider?

Él negó con la cabeza -Para que aparezca nuevamente, deben estar reunidos los 8 medallones que cada guerrero solar tiene.

-¿Porque no se los robamos?- Preguntó Jing Yun. -Yo puedo conseguir el de Unazuki.

-Por desgracia, los medallones solamente funcionan estando reunidos los 8 guerreros solares. -Respondió Lance sentándose en el sofá Descuiden... esbozando una sonrisa -Una vez que la princesa Sunny recupere su diadema... no los necesitamos más.

-¿Que hay de sus rubíes?- Cuestionó Armand.

-Se los quitaremos, -Contestó categóricamente Lance -después de todo... ya no son merecedores de ellas. Kyo, Keith -Dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos -les entregaremos los rubíes de esas 2 estrellas traidoras. Dejaran de ser solamente caballeros estrella... se convertirán en los nuevos guerreros solares de las estrellas Ross.

-Pero no olvides que si queremos que la Princesa regrese completamente necesitaremos el cristal del recuerdo que tiene en sus manos Andrew.- Comentó Schneider.

-Aún no entiendo porque se lo dio a ese incompetente... Menciono Steven pero estoy seguro que podrán arrebatárselo después de todo el nivel de tu poder debió haber aumentado en todo este tiempo. ¿Cierto Keith?

-En efecto Steven. -Afirmó él -Estuve entrenando muy fuerte todo este tiempo... mi deseo es proteger a la princesa siendo uno de sus guerreros solares y dejar de ser la sombra de ese bueno para nada que resultó ser solo una vergüenza para la estrella de Ross. Le arrebataré el cristal del recuerdo que tiene.

-Lo harás en su momento. -Comentó Lance

-¿Qué me dices de ti Kyo?

-Mi lealtad siempre ha estado con el Sol Jing Yun... me convertí en un caballero estrella para servir y proteger a la Princesa. -Declaró Kyo -nunca dejé de entrenar A pesar de que Unazuki logró ganarme en aquella batalla y se convirtió en un guerrero solar, ahora estoy seguro que mi poder es mucho más grande que el de ella.

-Traeremos a la vida nuevamente a nuestra princesa lo quiera o no ese par... -Manifestó Lance. -Después buscaremos la manera de purificarla... por ningún motivo debe volver a convertirse en Sailor Sun. A lo que ellos asintieron.

-¿Que haremos si después Unazuki y Andrew intentan ponerse en contacto con esas guerreras? -Preguntó Armand.

-No hay problema Armand... los mantendremos vigilados- Respondió Lance y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kyo y Keith les ordenó -si esos 2 intentan aliarse con las Sailors de la luna... ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

-Será un placer saldar cuentas con los traidores... -Dijeron ellos al unísono.

-Sé que merecen la muerte Lance... Pero si los matan- Replicó Yuen Lee. -Dijiste que Nadie puede usar sus medallones y sin ellos la diadema no aparecerá.

-Pero yo nunca dije que los matarían...Keith tiene la habilidad de utilizar la coraza solar.- Le respondió con dureza -después de que la Princesa tenga la diadema, es posible que tenga piedad de ellos y les dé una muerte rápida... a una lenta y dolorosa como les espera dentro de aquella prisión de cristal. Tal como les sucederá a esos 3 desertores ¿O alguien se opone?

-Tal como dijiste... es el castigo que merecen los desleales al reino de Aroi y al Stellar System.- Expresó Armand.

-Siento que tenga que ser de esta manera Jing Yun,- Musito Yuen Lee -después de todo Unazuki es tu novia.

-Olvídalo, yo soy un guerrero solar y no por una chica voy a traicionar a la princesa, a quien juré proteger con mi vida -le contesto con frialdad -si ella se une con los enemigos del Sol... morirá por ello.

-Eso es cierto... al aliarse ellos con los enemigos de las estrellas se convierten en desertores... y por eso... merecen la muerte. -Comentó Steven oscureciendo su mirada No podemos ser aliados de la Luna... después de lo que nos reveló el oráculo.

Así es,- Aseveró Schneider.- Debemos Impedir a como de lugar el destino que se cierne sobre el Sol.

-Descuiden... La visión del oráculo no se cumplirá.- Manifestó Lance. -La Luna no apagará el brillo del Sol.

Mientras ellos deciden sus siguientes movimientos, Darien ha llegado al departamento de Sunmi.

-Lamento haber dicho que nosotros...

-Descuida Darien. – interrumpiéndolo en ese momento porque no quería escuchar el resto -yo lo entiendo Y te lo agradezco- se volvió y Suspiró tristemente -además hace mucho tiempo que admití... que yo no tengo nada que ofrecer... gracias por traerme.- Pero Darien la detuvo tomándola de los brazos -Te equivocas Sunmi, Jean-Pierre es un imbécil que no supo lo que tuvo a su lado... Pero él no es el único hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra. Estoy seguro que vas a encontrar a una persona que te ame como te mereces… solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-En realidad no me interesa, Yo dejé de creer en el amor hace mucho tiempo. – Sunmi sacudió la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa triste. – Después de todo, muchas personas están destinadas a la soledad... y creo que yo soy una de ellas.

-Eso no es cierto Sunmi, -besándola en la frente y acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano -cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por tener a una mujer como tú... eres inteligente y linda.

-Sunmi recargó la frente en el pecho de Darien. -Ya te había dicho que no quería tu lastima.- Su voz era apenas un susurro.

-Y no lo es -Sunmi miró a Darien y vio ternura en sus ojos, una ternura que le estremeció el alma -siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Yo nunca te dejaré-. Susurrándoselas cerca de su oído luego le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla pero con ese simple gesto, una cálida sensación se instaló en el cuerpo de Sunmi y supo que él cuidaría de ella, haciéndola sentirse agradablemente segura. -Prométeme que considerarás lo que te he dicho, ¿lo harás?- Ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa, tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió algo. Lo dobló y se lo entregó.

Sin sospechar que en la azotea de un edificio aledaño eran observados por Yoko -Me pregunto si La Princesa siente lo mismo que en el pasado... es posible, después de todo dicen que Un amor imposible siempre estará en tú corazón. -Mirando como Darien se despedía de ella besándola en la mejilla -Por lo visto es cierto... la amistad que nace entre dos personas que creen que se conocen sin haberse visto nunca... es el nacimiento del recuerdo del amor que nunca fue y debió haber sido.

Darien se dirigía a su automóvil luego de que Sunmi había entrado a su edificio -No te decepcionaré nunca Sunmi- dijo muy serio volviendo la mirada hacia donde ella había entrado. -Es extraño, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que la conocí... hace mucho tiempo -_Deben ser imaginaciones mías, mejor voy a comprarle algo a Serena para disculparme con ella... o de lo contrario, mañana estará llorando como acostumbra hacer. _Después de darle una última mirada al edificio subió a su carro encontrándose en el asiento del copiloto una carta donde se ven dos jóvenes, hombre y mujer, brindar con dos copas de oro. La joven, vestida de blanco y azul y el muchacho, vestido de amarillo apreciándose dos serpientes enroscadas en torno a un palo, así como un león alado.

-Y esto, -tomando la carta -¿lo habrá olvidado Sunmi? -mirando en la parte de atrás que traía un mensaje _"¿La recuerdas? Sus caminos se separaron... pero ningún amor es más verdadero que aquel que murió sin haber sido revelado_" (Oliver W. Holmes)

De repente la imagen de una joven pelirroja corriendo en un hermoso bosque apareció en su mente- Que fue eso- Partiendo en su carro sin percatarse de la atenta mirada de Yoko sobre él.

-¿Qué harás ahora Príncipe Endymion? Cuando menos te lo esperabas... el pasado vino a remover el presente. -Desapareciendo de pronto de ahí.

Mientras que en el parque Serena se encuentra sentada en una banca junto con Seiya mientras ven como se divierte ChibiChibi en los columpios.

-ChibiChibi es hora de irnos o mamá se preocupará por nosotras.

-Solo un ratito más -Pidió la pequeña quien se columpiaba alegremente.

-Déjala bombón, aunque ella sea la luz de la esperanza no deja de ser una niña pequeña, es bueno que de vez en cuando se divierta como cualquier niño...- Comentó Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios -Además así tengo la excusa perfecta para estar mas tiempo contigo- guiñándole el ojo provocando que Serena se sonrojara. -Es curioso, creo que estoy feliz de que apareciera un nuevo enemigo... así pude volver a ser Seiya Kou... y podré tener mas recuerdos de ti...para cuando me vaya.

-¿Regresaras a tu planeta cuando todo acabe?- El afirmo con la cabeza -pero no importa... -sonriendo suavemente -Aunque me vaya de aquí, te estaré cuidando desde las estrellas... por toda la eternidad... Ni la distancia ni el destino harán que te olvide

-Seiya yo... -suspiró ella cerrando los ojos.

-Sé que estas con Darien y que yo debo mantenerme al margen... -besándola en la punta de la nariz -pero será muy difícil sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón...- acariciándole el cabello -Tal vez La única forma de estar contigo es en sueños, donde puedo besarte y abrazarte.- Provocando que Serena se Sonrojara a más no poder

-Bombón- Alargó su mano y le acarició la mejilla -¿estas feliz de saber lo que te depara el futuro?

-Bueno creía que sí... -contestó en voz baja, -pero ahora no estoy tan segura...pero no se puede hacer nada es mi destino, además no puedo negarle la vida a Rini.

-Sabes lo que creo, que aunque el destino esté escrito, tú puedes cambiarlo... -Dijo Seiya sonriendo con ternura -porque El destino no es lo que te va a pasar... sino lo que tú quieres que te suceda.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos...tu espéranos aquí Bombón, voy por Chibichibi. -Luego salieron del parque rumbo a la casa Tsukino.

Cuando llegaron, Chibichibi entro rápidamente a la casa pero cuando iba a seguirla Serena, Seiya le pidió que permaneciera con él un momento más. Serena empezó a temblar de anticipación. Podía ver en la cara de Seiya sus sentimientos... quería besarla. Y ella por alguna extraña razón también lo deseaba... quería averiguar lo que era ser besada por Seiya Kou.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y permanecieron así, mirándose, largo rato -Bombón... yo...- Y sin poder evitarlo, la besó con tanta pasión como lo había querido hacer cuando se despidió de ella al tiempo que deslizaba la otra mano alrededor de su cintura. Serena no opuso resistencia, antes bien se entregó a los besos de la persona, que sin darse cuenta había logrado entrar en una parte de su corazón donde se suponía solo debía estar el que fue alguna vez su amor del pasado.

Cerró los ojos permitiéndose perderse en ese pequeño mundo en donde solamente existían ella y Seiya. Por su parte Seiya se encontraba en el paraíso, Serena Sabía a fruta prohibida. Dulce y prohibida. Aquello era el cielo... y a la vez el infierno, pensó Seiya mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento que estaba invadiéndolo. Era lo que siempre había deseado, lo que el destino le negaba a tener.

Cuando aquel beso terminó Seiya se llevo una mano a su cabello -Bombón...- pero ella levantó la mano y la apretó contra su mejilla -Me alegra que hayas vuelto... gracias a ti estoy comenzando a entender muchas cosas -susurró ella. Él asintió, pero antes de que se fuera, Serena se puso de puntillas y le besó suavemente la comisura de la boca -eso fue por cuidar a ChibiChibi... ¿Porque no pasas y me esperas adentro?- Musitó avanzando hacia la puerta de su casa.

Las palabras no salían de la boca de Seiya, así que se limitó únicamente a observarla desa­parecer por aquella puerta. _Tal vez si tenga una oportunidad de reemplazarlo. _Dirigiéndose a alcanzarla.

Sin sospechar que Luna había presenciado aquel beso.

-Serena, ¡Haz olvidado que tu tienes un futuro al lado de Darien!- Exclamó molesta Luna en cuanto llegó Serena a su habitación -¡Acaso quieres engañarlo!- fijando sus ojos mostrando un gesto de desaprobación ante tal conducta. -No juegues con fuego Serena, desde el pasado tu sueño era poder estar con el Príncipe de la Tierra.

-Es cierto que mi deseo en el pasado era poder ser feliz a lado de Endymion, pero dime Luna...- Murmuró Serena Sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al recordar su destino, aquel que tanto deseo antes y que ahora no estaba muy segura de querer -¿Qué es un beso si no me lo dan con sentimiento?... Tal vez La demostración de que ya no hay amor.

* * *

Notas de Autora: ¡Al fin! Después de muchas correcciones, quita y pone... logré terminarlo. Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que nos dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior... Me encantaron todos Muchas gracias.

Neo Reina Serenity.- Que tal muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esta historia, por su puesto que no la dejaremos ni esta ni la de la Oscuridad del Destino, solo que con tanto trabajo son pocos los ratitos que me dan para escribir...que malos son en mi trabajo.

kaoru himurita.- Bueno el Pasado de Sunmi lo estaremos viendo poco a poco... como podrás ver en este capitulo Apolo estuvo viviendo en el reino de Aroi. Saludos y gracias por seguir con esta historia.

Dani.-Gracias por tus palabras, y gracias por tus sugerencias, yo creo que si iré poniendo un poco mas de la relación tanto de Yaten como de Taiki con las chicas... eso lo veremos en los capítulos siguientes...no desesperes.

Ashamed Kawaii .- Gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias... espero ir progresando poco a poco y con aportaciones constructivas como las tuyas uno puede ir mejorando. Gracias por todo.


	10. Remembranzas del pasado

Los personajes de Sailor Moon

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje y "negrita" es lo que dice un personaje

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL

REMEMBRANZAS DEL PASADO

-Serena, ¡Haz olvidado que tu tienes un futuro al lado de Darien! -Exclamó molesta Luna en cuanto llegó Serena a su habitación -¡Acaso quieres engañarlo!- fijando sus ojos en ella y mostrando un gesto de desaprobación ante tal conducta. -No juegues con fuego Serena, desde el pasado tu sueño era poder estar con el Príncipe de la Tierra.-

-Es cierto que mi deseo en el pasado era poder ser feliz a lado de Endymion, pero dime Luna... - Murmuró Serena Sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al recordar su destino, aquel que tanto deseo antes y que ahora no estaba muy seguro de querer -¿Qué es un beso si no me lo dan con sentimiento? Tal vez La demostración de que ya no hay amor.- Dirigiéndose a la sala donde la espera Seiya para después partir rumbo al templo Hikawa.

Mientras Serena y Seiya se dirigían a su destino, en una hermosa casa se encuentran reunidos en el comedor 4 jóvenes planeando como encontrarán a la persona a quien juraron proteger hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo va la investigación Schneider?- Dijo Steven

-Necesito hallar un patrón en los ataques del enemigo, con ello tal vez pueda localizar a nuestra princesa.- Les explicaba Schneider -Solamente pude sentir 3 brillos conocidos.

-¿Crees que sean ellos?- Preguntó Jing Yun incrédulamente.

-No puedo estar seguro, el brillo esta mezclado con la esencia de la Luna, - anunció él.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Cuestionó Steven.

-Es posible -comenzó a hablar Schneider después de unos momentos -que sean esos traidores junto con las guerreras de la Luna Llena - deteniéndose para tomar aire y continuar con lo que tenía que decir - o puede ser que lo que sentí fue el brillo de las jóvenes que convirtieron en Sailors cuando ellos se unieron al reino lunar.

-No importa si son ellos o sus guerreras... nos encargaremos tarde o temprano de los renegados... - Sentenció categóricamente Yuen Lee - Por cierto alguien ha visto a Armand. - A lo que ellos negaron con la cabeza.

- Vaya, ahora donde demonios se metió.

-Tal vez fue a investigar,- contestó un joven de cabellera plateada quien llevaba una charola de comida en las manos -lo vi salir hace rato, al parecer tenía prisa, incluso llevaba su armadura puesta.- Saliendo del comedor.

_-Supongo que debe estar impaciente por encontrar a la princesa... después de todo él es el caballero estrella más leal que tiene -_Meditó Yuen Lee_. -Solo espero que no cometa disparates. _

Y mientras ellos seguían platicando sobre la manera en como encontrar a su princesa, Mina y Artemis comenzaban a subir las escaleras hacia el templo Hikawa con paso ligero -has estado muy callada todo el camino -Comentó su amigo felino con cierta inquietud en su voz -¿Acaso tienes un mal presentimiento?

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero no hizo comentarios _El aire se siente más frío de lo normal._ De repente comenzaron a caer cristales de hielo. _Nieve_ mirando a su alrededor descubriendo que las personas así como los árboles que se encontraban cerca del templo estaban completamente congelados.

_Congelaron a todas las personas..._ metiendo la mano en su chamarra para tomar su pluma transformadora_. -Pero quien pudo hacer esto-_ frunciendo el ceño, en ese momento Artemis la aventó recibiendo el ataque de lleno, quedando lastimado.

-¡Artemis! -Exclamó Mina levantando a su compañero, de repente vió que unas dagas de hielo se dirigían hacia ella a gran velocidad, esquivándolas rápidamente y subiendo prontamente por las escaleras del templo. -Es inútil que intentes huir... - informó una voz -guerrera de la Luna Llena.

-¡¿Cómo dice?! - Mina estrechó los ojos_ Como sabe quien soy_ se preguntó inquieta mirando de un lado a otro para encontrar al dueño de aquella voz. _Que hago, si me transformo yo misma, me delataré... qué debo hacer_ -Escucha amigo no tengo idea a que te refieres... creo que me estas confundiendo pero si buscas alguien indaga en el directorio.- E intentó moverse pero descubrió que sus piernas estaban congeladas.

_-No puedo moverme.-_ Entonces las nubes que ocultaban todo indicio de la Luna se movieron, ante ella estaba un joven de armadura dorada, ocultando su rostro tras una máscara y sosteniendo en su mano derecha un casco. -Tanto tiempo sin vernos... Mina Aino o debería decir... Sailor V -dando unos pasos hacia ella. -_Debo hacer algo o será mi fin._

-¿Quién es usted?- Lo encaró Mina pero aquel joven no se molestó en responder solo notó que había rabia en su voz, eso era obvio, lo que la dejaba aún más nerviosa.

-Porque no te transformas...- comentó con una leve sonrisa en los labios -aunque eso de nada servirá, que es una guerrera de la Luna Llena comparada con un caballero solar. Por su parte Yaten quien estaba adentro con los demás esperando a Seiya y Serena sintió de repente un escalofrío –Mina- susurró levantándose rápidamente y saliendo de aquel lugar ante la mirada asombrada de los demás.

-El juego ha terminado guerrero de la Luna Llena... Cristales... - pero es interrumpido por el repentino ataque eléctrico que recibió en la espalda, impidiendo con eso que lastimara a Mina - No te atrevas a hacerle daño.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Haciéndolo volverse.

-Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad... ¡Sailor Star Healer ha llegado!

-Ya veo, así que ellos también han renacido... muy bien... - forzando una sonrisa, antes de comentar, irónico -así verificaré el poder de sus guerreras... veré si realmente valió la pena que se aliaran con la Luna.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! – Exclamó Sailor Healer endureciendo sus facciones -pero no permitiré que lastimes a esa joven. -Y, apuntándolo agregó -Antes tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.

-No te olvides de nosotras- apareciendo en escena Sailor Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Sailor Star Maker. -_No sabía que hubiera más guerreras de la Luna- _Pensó el joven.

-¿Quién eres? - Le preguntó Sailor Mercury -_Será uno de esos caballeros que han eliminado a los anteriores monstruos._

-Yo soy un Guerrero Solar del Stellar System- dijo el joven con frialdad -Kruger de Barnard.

-Porque nos han ayudado en veces anteriores -indagó Sailor Júpiter muy seria -¿son acaso nuestros aliados?

-Te equivocas guerrera de la Luna Llena... así como hemos aniquilado a los siervos de la oscuridad - contestó Kruger con indiferencia - ustedes serán las siguientes... si insisten en despertar a la Guerrera del Sol.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes con ella? - Preguntó de pronto Tuxedo Mask, -¿Qué planean hacerle?

_-Su energía no es de la Luna, será que-. _Pensó Kruger y encarándolo respondió -solo les diré que los pueblos del Stellar System nunca estarán dispuestos a someterse a los dictados provenientes de la Luna. - fulminándolos con la mirada -Impediremos a como de lugar que se lleve a cabo la profecía.

-Como sabes de...

-Nosotros - Interrumpiendo a Tuxedo Mask - los Guerreros Solares no permitiremos que resurja el reino de la Luna.- Afirmó, en una media sonrisa. - La nueva era nunca llegará.- llegando en ese momento Sailor Fighter y Sailor Moon.

-En cuanto a ti -Mirando a Mina amenazadoramente -por el momento no le diré a mis compañeros tu identidad... pero si tratas de despertar a Sailor Sun... entonces yo mismo acabaré contigo... Sailor V - y después dirigió la mirada hacia las Starlights advirtiéndoles - díganle a esos príncipes renegados que no interfieran... O créanme que ustedes lo lamentarán. - Dando un gran salto y desapareciendo de ahí en forma de estrella.

-Guerreros Solares... elegida - musitó Sailor Moon - tal parece que tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos.

-Descuida Sailor Moon, lo haremos juntas. - Comentó Sailor Fighter mirando de soslayo a Tuxedo Mask quien absorto contemplaba el firmamento por donde había desaparecido aquella persona - _Como saben ellos de la profecía... y porque no quieren que surja Tokio de Cristal._

Por su parte Sailor Healer va donde esta Mina tocándole con gentileza el hombro murmuró -Te encuentras bien Mina.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo como es que sabe que yo fui Sailor V- la voz de Mina se convirtió solo en un susurro -Tal vez debiese alejarme de ustedes o los pondré en peligro.

-No digas disparates, Lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar, lo enfrentaremos juntos- Dijo Sailor Healer con firmeza. -No permitiremos que las lastimen.

Provocando que Mina se sonrojara. -Gracias por haberme ayudado. Llegaste justo a tiempo.

-No me lo agradezcas, -dándole la espalda -después de todo, fue por eso que venimos... solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez - Alejándose de ahí -Ahora vamos,- respiró hondo -tenemos mucho de que hablar. -Convirtiéndose nuevamente en Yaten mientras caminaba hacia el templo.

-No crees que fuiste muy duro con ella.- Musitó Taiki.

_-Tal vez, pero créeme es lo mejor...- _Mirando de reojo a Mina_ - para los dos._

Mientras ellos discuten acerca de aquel incidente y la última Sailor en el templo Hikawa, Sunmi quien llevaba como 10 minutos de haberse dormido despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y muy sobresaltada. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana de su habitación. Era una noche oscura y sin Luna, así que lo único que podía ver eran las luces de la ciudad que comenzaban a apagarse.

Se quedó así durante un rato pensando en el sueño que tuvo. En aquel sueño, se encontraba en los jardines de un bello castillo. Desde ahí se podía ver el bello planeta que era la Tierra. Caminó por aquel hermoso edén hasta llegar al palacio...fue cuando escuchó algunos murmullos, así que levantó la vista y cual fue su sorpresa que en uno de los balcones se encontraba un joven usando un smoking tomando de la mano a una doncella, de extraño peinado y ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco. Sin embargo no podía distinguirles claramente el rostro a ninguno de ellos.

Trató de acercarse para descubrir quienes eran, pero se quedó de piedra al ver como aquel joven rodeaba a la muchacha con su brazo atrayéndola hacia él y besándola, no sabia porque pero esa escena le produjo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, de pronto, escuchó unos leves sollozos, volteó hacia donde oyó aquel suave llanto topándose con una persona quien se quitaba en ese momento la capucha que traía puesta, al verla, Sunmi se quedó estática, la muchacha era ella... solo que su cabello era rosado.

-Quererte como te quiero y saber que nunca podré besarte, es el peor castigo que el destino me dio.

Luego aquella joven se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí sin ser notada por los dos enamorados, llegando hasta una columna donde se recargó llorando amargamente al momento que sacaba de su bolsillo una medalla de pecho con forma de una estrella de 8 puntas -ahora veo porque me entregó esto... incluso se quitó la que le regalé para el cuello... ella es a quien ama... Supongo, que eso es lo que quería decirme - musitó la chica con cierta tristeza. -Aunque lo ame... -Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. -Te amaré en silencio por siempre... Ocultando estos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi alma- sacando un extraño objeto con la figura de un sol en la punta -además este es ahora mi destino - guardando aquella cosa. Para después Voltear nuevamente al balcón que ahora estaba solo -Después de todo... si tomé la decisión correcta - trató de sonreír pero solo resultó en una mueca -Dime cómo te saco de mi mente, cómo dejo de pensar en ti, cómo te saco de mis sueños, cómo hago para alejarme de ti, cómo le explico a mi pobre corazón que tú no serás para mi. - Dijo la joven con la voz apagada limpiándose las lágrimas. - El amor es injusto, siempre amamos a quien no debemos.

La joven dio una mirada al planeta Tierra, como si quisiera grabar algún recuerdo. -Si tan solo pudiera arrancarme este sentimiento... tal vez olvidándome de todo ya no sentiría este dolor - De repente un brillo cubrió a la joven y de su cuerpo salió un cristal de color azul, lo tomó entre sus manos y susurró unas palabras provocando que aquel objeto desapareciera.

Entonces notó como en la frente de aquella joven aparecía una tiara con una gema roja en el centro y cambiando el tono de su cabello por uno rojizo, mientras su mirada se tornaba fría y sin expresión alguna al momento que se alejaba de ahí sin mirar atrás. De repente, en el firmamento apareció una cortina de nubes y de ahí salió un enorme monstruo. En aquel momento fue cuando despertó. -Incluso en mis sueños quedo sola... tal vez eso signifique que el amor no fue hecho para mí. - Cerrando la ventana sin percatarse que su medallón que estaba en el buró de su habitación desprendía un brillo muy leve -Qué patética me he puesto. - Recriminándose por sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia su tocador -Ya debería hacerme a la idea después de todo las traiciones que me han hecho, que la soledad siempre será mi única compañera.- Mirando su reflejo en el espejo observando como sus ojos se tornaban fríos e impenetrables como el hielo. Creando una nueva barrera alrededor de la coraza que todo este tiempo ha estado protegiendo a ese corazón que ha sentido la traición desde la infancia. -_Lo único importante son mis estudios... eso que llaman amistad o amor es algo que no entra en la ecuación- _Regresando a su cama, aunque jamás pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Pero no era la única que al parecer no podía conciliar el sueño en una hermosa casa sentado en el escritorio de su estudio se encontraba Lance sosteniendo un medallón en sus manos. -_Fue muy leve pero pude sentir la energía de la princesa... se encuentra cerca, si tan solo supiera con exactitud su paradero- _Cuando escuchó que entraba alguien al estudio.

-Disculpa que te moleste Lance. -Caminando hacia él aquel joven de cabellera plateada -Pero como no bajaste a cenar, supuse que estarías aquí. Así que te traje algo de comida.- Dejándole una charola con comida.

-Gracias Morio. -Tomando el sándwich que le trajo. -Supongo que lo sentiste tú también -A lo que Morio afirmó con la cabeza añadiendo -La joya que me entregó la princesa brilló por un momento aunque el resplandor fue muy débil.- Observando el cuadro que colgaba en la pared de una joven cabalgando en un hermoso unicornio -Lance, ¿crees que ha comenzado a recobrar algunos recuerdos?

-Es posible.- Respondió él tomando un sorbo de su café. -Pero lo mejor es que no te hagas ilusiones. -Cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo -Mejor dime si Schneider ha encontrado algún indicio del paradero de la Princesa Sunny.

A lo que él negó con la cabeza. -Me preocupa que las personas de la Luna la encuentren antes y se repita la historia.- Caminando hacia la ventana y observando moverse los árboles por el repentino viento que soplaba -si no fuera por la platica que tuvo con el Príncipe de la estrella Albaldah, la señorita Sunny nunca hubiera escuchado a las personas de la Luna- cerrando fuertemente su puño la señora Sigel y el señor Soma deben estar muy desilusionados de mí,- suspiró pesadamente pasándose la mano por el cabello -vaya escolta que resulte ser.

-¡Eso no es verdad Morio!- Habló resueltamente Lance estoy seguro que ellos no creen que hayas fallado,- Remarcó categóricamente -tu siempre cuidaste muy bien a Sunny. - Encogiéndose de hombros -Así que no te mortifiques...

-Pero- Balbuceo Morio -mi deber era...

-Suficiente,- lo interrumpió Lance con brusquedad -Nosotros también fallamos, éramos sus guardianes y debimos de haberla cuidado mejor, - sonriendo tristemente -así que no te hechas toda la culpa tú. -Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y proseguir -Pero ahora no interesa lo que sucedió en el pasado -suspirando pesadamente -lo importante es encontrarla y protegerla del destino que le impuso el reino de la Luna.

-Esos malditos Selenitas...- haciendo Morio un gesto de molestia al momento que recargaba su espalda en la pared -mira que sacrificar a la princesa únicamente para renacer su reino. -Apareciendo en su rostro una expresión de puro odio. -Después de que se unió a ellos así es como le pagan, -masculló entre dientes -queriéndola matar... aunque aún no comprendo cómo los Príncipes del sistema estelar triple nos pudieron traicionar.

-Por el momento la princesa es prioridad -sacudiendo la cabeza, acercándose a la ventana -pero nos encargaremos de ellos en su debido momento - Añadió con rudeza -comprenderán que una estrella nunca se alía con la Luna.- Rompiendo el lápiz que traía en la mano -Sin importa el precio- Remarcando bien cada palabra -El reino lunar no resurgirá.

Por su parte Kruger de Barnard, quien en ese momento estaba saltando rápidamente por los edificios para dirigirse a donde se encuentran sus compañeros comentaba molesto –Si supiéramos quiénes son sus compañeras, podríamos adelantarnos a ellas. Es una lástima que la inútil de Katherine no hubiera descubierto la identidad de las otras guerreras cuando vino a Japón… Debe haber una forma de saber sus movimientos- deteniéndose por un momento para sacar una fotografía donde está junto a Mina quien esta tomándolo del brazo con una sonrisa en los labios, -Lo que pensaba... Aun lleva el listón rojo que le regalé - musitó complacido -Perfecto... Tal vez como Armand, su viejo de amigo de Inglaterra pueda descubrir su identidad y sin ellas en nuestro camino, será sencillo impedir la profecía.- siguiendo con su camino al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Un nuevo día cae en Tokio y Sunmi se dispone a salir cuando recibe una llamada telefónica -Si bueno… Hola, que tal… si ya estoy saliendo… ¿Qué pasa?... Ah ya veo, no te preocupes otro día será,- Terminando la llamada. -Qué pena que Darien tenga que asistir a ese curso- suspiró con pesadez -y yo que había comprado estos chocolates como agradecimiento por lo del otro día… y si le llamo más tarde… a lo mejor sale temprano… si eso haré,- cerrando la puerta del edificio y al voltearse se quedó helada cuando nota que apoyado en un poste se encuentra su ex novio, trató de ignorarlo caminando como si no lo hubiera visto -Por un momento me engañaron, pero ahora sé que no tengo de que preocuparme.- Interceptándola -Sunmi, ese chico solo finge estimarte... en realidad no deberías confiar en él- Provocando que ella detuviera su paso volteándose a verlo.

-Él no es como tú -Replicó molesta. -Darien es un joven muy diferente y me siento a gusto con él.

-Porque no vas al parque que está muy cerca de aquí... es posible que te lleves una grata sorpresa al descubrir cual fue realmente el contratiempo de tu paladín. -Y con una sonrisa retorcida añadió -O acaso tienes miedo de conocer la verdad.- Alejándose de ahí.

Ignorantes a todo aquello, Darien y Serena se encuentran sentados en una banca disfrutando el día, mientras la señorita Tsukino termina de comer el helado que le había comprado su novio.

-¿Pudiste localizarlo?

-Si

-Gracias por haber cambiado tus planes, sonrió Serena alegremente queriendo que comprendiera que poder estar juntos significaba mucho para ella -Espero que tu compañero de equipo no se haya molestado.

-No- Dijo él Sin ponerle en realidad demasiada atención y sin percatarse que lejos de ahí Sunmi ha vislumbrado a Darien -¡Vaya Mentiroso! Así que este es el curso tan importante que debía asistir, bien dice que Una mentira sólo hace daño cuando es descubierta- Al ver a la acompañante de Darien quien tomaba su brazo, un repentino trance se apoderó de ella, ocasionando que momentáneamente una expresión de profundo dolor apareciera en su rostro al grado que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos y una palabra escapara de sus labios -Serenity... -despertado repentinamente del trance que se encontraba, percatándose de aquella lágrima fugitiva y secándosela rápidamente con su mano. -¡Qué rayos sucede conmigo!- desviando la mirada, no sabía porque pero no podía seguir mirándolos porque al verlos sentía una punzada en el pecho _¿Y si me estoy enamorándome de él? -Por Dios Sunmi, _Acaso no has aprendido la lección,- se regañó a sí misma -una persona como Darien jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo... además que estoy pensando, es solo un compañero, _dudo que le importe_.

Entonces, escuchó la voz de Pier atrás de ella -ves como tenia razón, él en realidad no quiere estar con la dama de hielo- tocando su cabello con sus dedos -pero no tienes de que preocuparte, tú aún me gustas.

-Si piensas que porque me mostraste esto conseguirás que regrese contigo estas equivocado. -Le espetó Sunmi con dureza apartándolo de su lado -ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - Retirándose de ahí, al momento que sus ojos se tornaban nuevamente fríos y su semblante demostraba carecer de sentimientos. Al mismo tiempo que el Sol se escondía en el horizonte.

Por su parte, Darien y Serena ajenos aquel evento, se encuentran disfrutando de aquel momento, al menos uno de ellos.

-Se que estas muy ocupado-, apretando Serena nerviosa su bolsa -pero me alegra que pasemos un tiempo juntos como cualquier pareja- comentó ruborizada -¿Espero no estarte aburriendo?

-No - Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Darien quien no sabía por qué, pero no se sentía a gusto a lado de Serena. No sabía qué decir, de qué hablar o qué contestar a lo que ella le decía. Se sentía igual como en las veces que salieron... cuando regresó Neherenia o los atacó la Reina Kaguya de las Nieves.

-¿Por qué no querrán que aparezca Sailor Sun?- Repuso muy seria Serena -Y como saben de la profecía... creí que nosotros seríamos los únicos que conocíamos acerca de ella.- Añadió en un suspiro -¿Crees que Haruka tenga razón? -Bajando la mirada -Que su único propósito es destruir la paz del universo.

-No.- Respondió Darien quien estaba distante y totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. _Cuando hablé con ella trató de aparentar que no le importaba, escondiendo nuevamente sus emociones tras esa gran máscara, aunque un dejo de melancolía y desilusión se filtró por su voz._

-Sí, yo pienso igual.- Dijo Serena mirando en dirección a la fuente -lo que no entiendo es porque buscan a la última Sailor -recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Darien -Luna me dijo esta mañana, que el guerrero que atacó a Mina, es el mismo que discutió con la persona que me acompañó a viajar al Sol -comentó pensativa sin despegar la vista de las personas que estaban en el parque -aunque no recuerda quien era,- dibujando una sonrisa tímida en sus labios -tal vez eras tú Darien... ¿te acuerdas que hayamos ido juntos al Sol?

-No.- Podría_ jurar que estaba ilusionada._

-Ya veo, -Musito Serena en voz baja -Sabes Darien, me pregunto si tenemos que casarnos cuando la última Sailor aparezca.- Mirando a una pareja de enamorados -Aunque tendríamos que esperar, después de todo yo soy aun menor... y si viviéramos juntos - sonrojándose de sobremanera - que estoy diciendo - cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-No - Fue entonces que Serena se dio cuenta que Darien no le estaba prestando realmente atención. _Otra vez... _Pensó entristecida al ver el poco interés que le prestaba su novio, _como en aquella ocasión... será que se aburre conmigo._

-¿Me amas Darien?

-No -Respondió él sin pensar, provocando que Serena se soltara del brazo del Príncipe de la Tierra y se levantará muy enojada. Aquella acción trajo a Darien de vuelta a la realidad -¡No estas prestándome atención!- Exclamó molesta mirándolo a los ojos seriamente.

-Serena, eso no es cierto -Repuso Darien de inmediato tratando de apaciguar el enojo de su novia. -Claro que te estaba escuchando.

-Por supuesto, -Replicó Serena con cierta ironía en la voz, -entonces debo entender que realmente no me amas.

-¡De que estas hablando! -Inquirió él sin comprender.

-Te pregunté si me amabas- dando un largo suspiro continuó -y me dijiste que no.

-Lo siento Serena, -La voz de Darien era apenas un susurro -pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, supongo- pasándose una mano por el cabello y Desviando la mirada -que me distraje un poco...

-En pocas palabras no me pusiste atención -Replicó molesta Serena -Darien, si no querías venir me lo hubieras dicho -levantando la voz -y te hubiera ahorrado el mal rato.

Darien guardó silencio, bajando los ojos sintiéndose incapaz de sostener la mirada de reproche de Serena, que podía decirle para aplacar el enojo que era bastante obvio, _tal vez si la dejo desahogarse, se tranquilizara_ pero la voz de Serena lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me voy a mi casa- Comentó Serena con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Se sentía herida y desilusionada, esto no era el noviazgo que ella imaginaba que tendría. -Ya no quiero estar hablando sola en el parque.- Se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

-Serena espera.- La mano de Darien había atrapado su muñeca deteniéndola. -Lamento no haberte prestado atención,- respiró profundo- pero es que con todo lo que esta pasando, esos caballeros, Sailor Sun. Yo...

-Darien, esta no es la primera vez que me haces esto. -Lo interrumpió ella. -Las pocas veces que salimos invariablemente soy yo la que debe de entablar la conversación, y siempre pasa lo mismo.- Suspiró entristecida por la actitud indiferencia de Darien -estás leyendo mientras yo hablo o simplemente no me escuchas.

-Serena... comprende es que...

-Me voy.- Liberando su mano de la de él -No quiero aburrirte más... perdona por el tiempo que te hice perder.- Mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar dejándolo a él atrás, podía escuchar la voz de Darien llamándola, pidiéndole que esperara pero ella no se detuvo y él no hizo el menor esfuerzo por detenerla y explicarle... tal vez porque sabía que no había excusas ni explicaciones.

Mientras Serena se alejaba más y más tratando de asimilar la dura realidad... que su relación había cambiado, ¿cuando fue? era la pregunta que se hacía Serena, tal vez debió notarlo desde que enfrentaron a la Reina Kaguya de las Nieves.

Nunca quiso aceptarlo, o tal vez no quería verlo pero desde ese día la actitud de Darien era distinta. Se comportaba frío y distante, desde ese entonces no había podido capturar su atención de la manera como lo hacia antes.

Sabía que Darien no era muy expresivo, pero al menos le prestaba toda su atención y la escuchaba con interés, incluso le hacía comentarios o le daba su opinión. Pero ahora, le costaba trabajo hacer que hablara con ella, incluso eran pocas veces en que había dicho una frase completa. -Creía que se sentía a gusto conmigo - quebrándosele la voz -creo que me equivoque. - Deteniéndose en ese momento para mirar el anillo de compromiso que le había entregado antes de partir rumbo al extranjero. -Darien, ¿Por qué me diste esto? -Se preguntó con amargura -Fue porque realmente quieres estar a mi lado o porque es nuestro destino.

Mientras Serena caminaba pensativa hacia su casa, Darien se encontraba parado en el parque. -Debí ir tras ella y explicarle las cosas- se cuestionó a sí mismo -aunque que podría decirle,- dejándose caer pesadamente en la banca del parque.

-Explicarle porque me comporto así... -susurró con voz apenas audible -decirle que hace tiempo me da lo mismo que esté o no conmigo, -dejando escapar un suspiro -que no siento nada cuando me besa, Que ya no disfruto como antes su sonrisa.

Darien bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza al momento que una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. -No, eso solo empeoraría las cosas - frotándose la sien -lo mejor será continuar con esto, tratar de fingir mi papel -, curveando sus labios con amargura -aunque me temo que no tenemos nada en común,- suspiró pesadamente -si por lo menos pudiera platicar con Serena como lo hago con Sunmi… Con ella puedo hablar, bromear incluso reír.- Y así fue como los pensamientos de Darien Chiba fueron de su novia a su compañera de clases sin que se percatara de ello.

Sintiendo una emoción indescriptible recorrerle el cuerpo al recordar las pocas veces que han platicado. -Desde que nos conocimos he tenido una urgencia por protegerla de cualquier peligro, de cuidarla. -Apareciendo en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa -Me agrada estar con ella, si las cosas fueras diferentes- sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente -que estoy diciendo, mi destino esta junto a Serena. -Concluyó con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos y resignado a lo inevitable.

-Sunmi se convertirá en una gran doctora, su esposo será muy afortunado -Comentó Darien luchando contra la ira que inexplicablemente lo embargó al imaginarla casada con otra persona. De repente un fuerte viento sopló -¡Vaya clima! Incluso el sol se ha ocultado- entonces una joven se le acercó -disculpe señor, me puede abrir esta cajita- Entregándole un hermoso baúl con adornos del Sol y la Tierra y cuya chapa era en forma de corazón.

-Claro- tomándola entre sus manos pero me temo que necesitaremos la llave, señorita alzo la mirada y cual fue su sorpresa que la joven ya no estaba, se paró rápidamente observando por todos lados para encontrar a la muchacha, pero era como si hubiera desaparecido, respiró profundo y se volvió a sentar en la banca -Y ahora yo que hago con esta cosa, -en cuanto su mano tocó la figura de corazón esta se abrió. Adentro de ella había una carta donde se puede ver 6 copas y una persona ofrecer a otra un regalo y en reverso encontró una frase que decía "_Búscala en tus recuerdos, en los rincones de tu corazón Endymion… porque allí se encuentra esperándote la estrella que el tiempo desea apagar._

-¿Qué raro? Nuevamente recibo estos extraños mensajes- Colocando nuevamente la carta en su lugar fue entonces que se percató del objeto que estaba bajo la carta, se trataba de una medalla para el cuello en forma de estrella de 8 puntas, con una cintilla roja, cuando la volteó descubrió que tenía grabado _"Hay veces que el amor más intenso se oculta detrás del silencio más profundo". _

-Me parece familiar esta medalla,- apareciendo en su mente la imagen de una joven pelirroja vistiendo un traje de sailor y con una extraña marca en la frente abrazada a sus rodillas sollozando. Observó nuevamente la medalla -ahora recuerdo, el día que me encontraría con Serena para mostrarle el jardín que tanto deseaba ver... llovía así que me refugié bajo un árbol... Sintiendo un dolor indescriptible en el pecho al momento que Regresaba a su mente aquel recuerdo de su pasado cuando el Milenio de Plata resplandecía en todo su apogeo y él era el Príncipe del planeta azul.

En un hermoso bosque lleno de flores silvestres de diferentes colores, se encontraba el Príncipe Endymion junto a un frondoso árbol, mientras que sentada en el verde pasto sin importarle la lluvia estaba una joven pelirroja usando el inconfundible traje de Sailor, aunque no podía distinguirle el rostro claramente, se notaba triste y ausente.

-Tomaste el cristal ¡Maldición! -Golpeando con el puño el árbol mientras la joven tragaba saliva y se humedecía los labios mirando en silencio el paisaje. -Dime que te llevó a tomar esa decisión... Porque rayos te convertiste en una Sailor.

-Es complicado.- dijo ella a la defensiva limpiándose los rastros de las lágrimas que habían caído.

-Bueno, pues explícamelo.

-Deseaba proteger el Universo de las fuerzas del mal. -Le confesó la joven -creo que convirtiéndome en una Sailor podré tener el poder necesario para proteger mi reino.

-Esa es la excusa más patética que he oído en toda mi vida -replicó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos -No puedes engañarme, te conozco desde que éramos niños.- Acariciando el rostro de la joven con los dedos -¿Por qué estas Llorando? Malacait me dijo que estabas enamorada de una persona. -Frunciendo el ceño -¿Fue por eso que te convertiste en una guerrera de la Luna? ¿Por una decepción amorosa?

-Eso ya no tiene importancia... - colocándose nuevamente su tiara que cubría el símbolo de su estrella guardián -después de todo ahora soy una Sailor - Entonces escucharon la voz de la Princesa Serena llamándolo - ¡Endymion! ¡Endymion!

- Por lo visto Serenity se volvió a escapar, será mejor vayas con ella- susurró la joven y su voz parecía quebrarse -después de todo viniste a encontrarte con la mujer que amas, ¿no? -Endymion no lo negó pero tampoco lo admitió. En ese momento aquella joven sacó un objeto y lo puso en las manos de Endymion -Detrás de cada amor correspondido, -musitó ella tratando de ocultar su dolor -siempre hay alguien que sufre las consecuencias de la soledad -depositando un beso en su mejilla, se dio la vuelta comenzando alejarse de ahí, sin importarle el mal tiempo que hacía.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Endymion al ver las 2 medallas en forma de estrella de 8 puntas, una para el cuello y otra para el pecho -hay muchas cosas que no comprendes y de las que debemos hablar... Yo... -cayéndosele al suelo el regalo que hacía poco le dio la Princesa Serena.

Ella se detuvo al escuchar una linda melodía, se volvió y fue cuando notó que en el suelo se hallaba una estrella musical, -Te lo obsequió ella ¿Verdad? -mirándolo con tristeza en los ojos. -No la hagas esperar -Saliendo apresuradamente de ahí, convirtiéndose en una llamarada solar y desapareciendo completamente en el cielo. -Es inútil que trates de esconderte bajo la Luna cuando eres el Sol, el reflejo de tus hermosos rayos siempre te delatarán.

Fue en ese instante que Darien despertó de aquel recuerdo -es verdad, desde aquel día siempre que portaba mi traje de gala, las usaba... excepto... el día del baile de mascaras.

-Cuando me dirigía al baile escuché un suspiro, -medito -era Serena mirando fijamente mi planeta, desde un balcón de su palacio.- Y de pronto, como si fuera una película, breves recuerdos de aquel día se agolparon en su mente.

-¡Princesa Serena!

La voz del soberano de la Tierra la sacó de sus pensamientos, -¡Príncipe Endymion!- Contestó con voz apenas audible Había incredulidad, y dolor en el tono de su voz, que él se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-Siento llegar tarde al baile.- Murmuró seriamente el futuro soberano del planeta Tierra, dándose cuenta que escuchando un suspiro de satisfacción de la princesa Serena.

-Te estaba esperando. -Comentó ella sintiendo que sus ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas que involuntariamente comenzaban acumularse en ellos. Al instante que una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. -Piensa que lo dicho anteayer era porque estaba enojado... que contradictoria es la vida la persona que una vez la hizo feliz es la que precisamente la hace sufrir -Musitó Endymion para sus adentros _solo espero que la persona que realmente se merezca sus lágrimas, nunca la haga llorar._

-Es que pasó algo terrible,- la voz de Endymion sonaba preocupada -la reina Beryl le lavó el cerebro a la mayoría de los jóvenes de la Tierra.

-¿Beryl?- Preguntó la princesa incrédulamente, no podía creer que aquella mujer tuviera el poder para haber cometido aquel hecho tan desastroso. Le miró y comprendió lo que se negaba a aceptar que el corazón de aquel joven ya no era suyo, puesto que en sus ojos ya no brillaban al mirarla, notando además una leve energía rodear a su amado Endymion, al momento la reconoció y un dejo de tristeza la embargó. -Estabas con ella ¿verdad? -A lo que él asintió con la cabeza.

-Es afortunada por tener tu cariño...- sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos -¿Supe que estaba enferma?... Supongo que, no pensabas venir al baile.- Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

-En el corazón no se manda Serena -suspiró profundamente Endymion -yo solo puedo ser tu amigo... y por esa amistad vine advertirte del peligro que corre tu reino -en ese momento se escuchó en el cielo los fuegos artificiales con motivo de aquel magnifico evento, -la reina Beryl esta perturbada por la energía negativa... la Negafuerza, - le informó apretando fuertemente los puños tratando de controlar el enojo y la impotencia que sintió cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido a su planeta. -Como sabia que deseábamos la larga vida de la gente de la Luna... Beryl esta tratando de atacar la Luna.

-¡¿Quién está ahí!? - Exclamaron 3 soldados interrumpiéndolos.

-¡Rayos!-Molestándose el joven príncipe por la interrupción -Te veré en el baile.- Alejándose de ahí rápidamente para no ser descubierto por los guardias.

-Endymion no te olvidare.- Viendo Serena como sus soldados pasaban por su balcón corriendo, buscando al intruso.

-Ahora recuerdo que me escondí de los solados - entrecerrando los ojos -me puse mi frac y me dirigía a reunirme con Serena.- Regresando nuevamente aquel recuerdo que estaba perdido en alguna parte de su mente.

Escondido entre los arbustos estaba el Príncipe Endymion -los perdí,- cuando escucho las voces de dos jóvenes pasando cerca de donde se encontraba oculto.

-Vamos apúrate.- Exclamó uno de ellos -El baile de seguro ya empezó.

-Tranquilo,- Dijo su compañero -la fiesta apenas esta empezando. Aunque supongo que quieres ver a cierta señorita o me equivoco. - Al ver que su amigo no respondía dejó escapar una risita burlona -Te pego duro el amor, amigo...

-Y que me dices de ti, también abandonaste al Stellar System... -Puntualizó aquel joven esbozando una sonrisa y palmeándole la espalda -me pregunto si tuvo algo que ver en tu decisión cierta guerrera de cabellera azulada.

-Por supuesto que no, - contestó su amigo a la defensiva sacudiendo la cabeza -somos un equipo - volteando la mirada para que no notara el leve rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas - además tu solo no podrías... alguien tiene que tener la cabeza fría.

-De acuerdo no hablaré mas del tema - acomodándose algunos mechones detrás de la oreja - pero en algo tienes razón, cuando la conocí me enamore de ella... daría mi vida por protegerla - susurró apasionadamente -no podría describirte lo mucho que la amo… y de cuanto me gusta.- Sonriendo tímidamente - Entre más estoy con ella, más me siento atraído.

-Sabes lo que creo, - aclarándose la garganta antes de continuar - si algún día volviéramos a renacer en este, o en cualquier otro mundo, yo la encontrarla… y me enamoraría nuevamente de ella, porque una sola vida no me alcanzaría para amarla.

-Porque no te dejas de rodeos- Dijo el joven que se acercó a ellos sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -En vez de estar aquí suspirando por ella, porque no vas y le dices lo que sientes.

-No creas que es tan fácil,- suspiró levemente - me considera únicamente un amigo, además ella ama alguien más- Musitó en voz baja -Lo mejor es conformarme con lo que me ofrece.

-Aun sigues siendo un torpe.- Habló molesto el recién llegado.

-Tú no hables que estas en la misma. - Replicó él - Estas enamorado del líder de las guerreras de la Luna... pero No quieres admitirlo.

-Dense prisa.- Lanzándole una mirada que arrojaba chispas dando por terminada la conversación - No quiero llegar tarde al baile por su culpa. - Entrando los 3 jóvenes al salón.

-Creí que nunca se irían... Será mejor que me apure o de lo contrario no podré hablar con Serena - cambiando su vestimenta por un frac negro, -Solo espero que nadie me reconozca. - Colocándose su respectivo antifaz - Si al menos las relaciones con el reino de la Luna fueran otras -sacando de su bolsillo una medalla en forma de estrella de 8 puntas la cual estaba colocándosela en el cuello.

-Que estoy haciendo -reprendiéndose a sí mismo -si quiero pasar desapercibido no puedo llevarla o de lo contrario sabrán que soy yo.- Quitándosela inmediatamente, al momento que sostuvo en sus manos un pensamiento vino a su mente -Espero que esté mejor, cuando me vine no le había bajado la fiebre... pero como ella dijo,- observando el cielo estrellado- lo importante ahora es detener a Beryl.- Guardando la medalla en el bolsillo de su camisa y dirigiéndose a toda prisa a encontrarse con la Princesa de la Luna para terminar su conversación.

-Según recuerdo - Musitó Darien frotándose la sien -la guarde en mi bolsillo, para que no me reconocieran ya que, estaba prohibido viajar de la Tierra a la Luna y viceversa. - _Supongo que debió de habérseme caído al momento que nos disparó la Negafuerza a Serena y a mí, pero entonces_ poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia todas partes.- ¿Quien me la devolvió? - Buscando con desesperación algún indicio de la persona que le hubiera entregado aquel objeto pero sin éxito. -¿Pero por qué ese día solamente llevaba una medalla? ¿Dónde está la que va en el pecho? Observando nuevamente el objeto que tenía en sus manos, -ahora que lo pienso las voces de esos jóvenes se parecen a esos chicos de Three Light… no, son solo invenciones mías.

Por su parte Serena caminaba sin rumbo fijo, _tenía la esperanza de que iba a venir tras de mí, pero no lo hizo._ Fue entonces que sus pensamientos volvieron al día que salió con Seiya -Ese día me divertí mucho con Seiya - sonriendo para sí misma - nunca era indiferente cuando platicábamos... siempre me ponía atención a todo lo que decía.

_Son muy diferentes..._ Pensó Serena con amargura -me pregunto si así será cuando nos casemos y formemos Tokio de Cristal... bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente, siempre que estaba con Darien, el solo hecho de estar a su lado la reconfortaba, cuando tomaba su brazo su corazón se aceleraba... siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella... hasta el día de hoy. -¿En realidad mi destino ya esta escrito? ¿Que tanto ya esta establecido? - Musito Serena aquella pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta.

Mientras que en el parque Darien guardaba la medalla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, comenzando a retirarse de aquel lugar -Tendrá algo que ver esa carta con que haya recordado aquellos eventos de mi vida anterior.- Deteniéndose repentinamente - Un momento, Serena y Endymion en el pasado terminaron siendo únicamente amigos pero entonces, porque nuestro futuro es estar juntos. ¿Es realmente ese nuestro destino?

Por otra parte en el comedor de una hermosa casa la Sailor del Tiempo se ha parado repentinamente de su lugar tirando su silla.

-¿Qué sucede Setsuna? - Preguntó Michiru contrariada por la actitud de su compañera.

-Pude sentir un ligero estremecimiento en la Puerta del Tiempo, - respondió preocupada por aquel incidente - algo... o alguien esta tratando de cambiar el pasado de Tokio de Cristal.

Pero Sailor Plut no es la única que ha sentido aquel estremecimiento, oculta detrás de unos árboles se encuentra Yoko Erídano con una sonrisa en los labios -Estoy segura que lo sentiste Sailor Plut... esto solo es el comienzo. - Dando un profundo respiro sacó una carta donde se puede ver a un hombre mirando el horizonte, viendo como llegan unos barcos apoyado en un basto y con otros dos firmemente plantados rodeándole. -No puedo ver claramente lo que resultará si las cosas cambian... pero sé que pasará si no lo logro...- apretando fuertemente la mano al tiempo que incendiaba aquella carta - Tokio de Cristal debe desaparecer a como de lugar.

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Antes que nada les debo una disculpa por el retraso, pero con el trabajo y después de quitar, poner, cambiar al fin quedo este capítulo… ahora sí aclarado el asunto Quería agradecer por este medio a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia así como también a los que nos hicieron el favor de dejarnos sus reviews. Realmente les agradezco el que hayan tomado la molestia de dejarnos sus comentarios. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, esperando que también les sea interesante.


	11. Tristezas del Corazon

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje y "negrita" es lo que dice un personaje

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL

TRISTEZAS DEL CORAZON

Por otra parte en el comedor de una hermosa casa la Sailor del Tiempo se ha parado repentinamente de su lugar tirando su silla.

-¿Qué sucede Setsuna?- Preguntó Michiru contrariada por la actitud de su compañera.

-Pude sentir un ligero estremecimiento en la Puerta del Tiempo,- respondió preocupada por aquel incidente -algo o alguien esta tratando de cambiar el pasado de Tokio de Cristal.

Pero Sailor Plut no es la única que ha sentido aquel estremecimiento, oculta detrás de unos árboles se encuentra Yoko Erídano con una sonrisa en los labios -Estoy segura que lo sentiste Sailor Plut... esto solo es el comienzo.- Dio un profundo respiro y Sacó una carta donde se puede ver a un hombre mirando el horizonte, viendo como llegan unos barcos apoyado en un basto y con otros dos firmemente plantados rodeándole. -No puedo ver claramente lo que resultará si las cosas cambian... pero sé que pasará si no lo logro- apretando fuertemente la mano al tiempo que incendiaba aquella carta -Tokio de Cristal debe desaparecer a como de lugar.

De pronto, un fuerte sonido se escuchó sacando su teléfono celular de su bolsa. -¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó ella -¡Qué! ¡No Fue hoy! -Abriendo los ojos con incredulidad Pero creí que... guardando por un momento silencio -¿mañana? De acuerdo, Ahí estaré... Desde luego, que sigue en pie- musitó ella mirando como pasaban dos jovencitas riéndose -descuida, la historia será muy distinta- terminando con la llamada y guardando nuevamente su celular en su bolsa sacando una carta algo vieja -El curso del futuro cambiará -admirando la carta que tenía en sus manos la cual tenía una figura cabizbaja envuelta en una capa negra contemplando, las tres copas caídas sobre el suelo, cuyo contenido se ha derramado. A sus espaldas hay otras dos copas en pie, pero no parece advertirlo. Mientras un manso río sigue su curso bajo el cielo gris. -Enmendaré el error que cometí en el pasado.- Regresando a su mente aquel episodio del pasado que siempre la atormentaba, el momento en que el rumbo de las cosas tomó otra dirección.

Una joven sacerdotisa caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos del castillo del reino Aroi cargando una pequeña caja, de pronto se escondió atrás de un pilar al vislumbrar a dos jóvenes conversar.

-Me alegra estar nuevamente en Aroi- Expresó el joven de cabellera plateada. -A pesar de que la Tierra está de nuestra parte, -dejando escapar un suspiro continuó con voz tranquila -me preocupa que la princesa abandone el perímetro del Stellar System.

-Descuida Morio, -Lo tranquilizó el joven de cabellera azulada -dudo que el reino de Ilusión intente algo contra nuestra princesa, después de todo -encogiéndose de hombros -el Príncipe Endymion y la Princesa Sunny se conocen desde que eran pequeños. Además con los guerreros solares protegiéndola, dudo que alguien quiera lastimarla. -Poniendo una mano en su hombro añadió -Pensé que regresarían hasta mañana.

-Y esa era la idea- Asintió Morio -iba asistir al Baile del Cotillón con el Príncipe Endymion pero no se qué pasó.

-Tal vez surgió algún imprevisto, mejo dime como les fue.

-Bastante bien Retsu, -se limitó a contestar Morio -incluso se ofrecieron ayudarnos a buscar al joven Apolo.

-Es bueno saberlo -dijo Retsu -aunque no entiendo cómo pudo abandonar a su hermana. Él era el único familiar que tenía nuestra Princesa, luego que sus padres murieron en esa batalla. Así no es como se debe comportar un hermano mayor, -Añadió con molestia al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con fuerza -debería estar a su lado protegiéndola.- Dejando escapar un suspiro continuó -Por cierto Morio ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Se encuentra en la cámara celestial, me dijo que quería estar sola un momento.- Siguiendo ambos de largo por el pasillo.

-Así que en la cámara,- Musitó la sacerdotisa dirigiéndose aquel lugar, llegando hasta una enorme puerta. Entrando en aquel recinto con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro y sin importarle espacio privado de la persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Logrando contemplar la silueta de una joven peli rosa junto a una fuente. Al parecer aquella muchacha había estado llorando, pues los rastros de las lágrimas seguían húmedos.

-¡Sibila!- Dijo la joven reconociendo a la persona que había ingresado aquel lugar -Que haces aquí -añadió ligeramente molesta por haberla interrumpido. Limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas de los ojos.

Sin embargo tan enojada estaba Sibila que no le tomó importancia, cerró la puerta azotándola y exclamó- ¡Maldita sea! ¡CÓMO pudiste hacerme esto! ,- Sus dientes se apretaban en un gesto de furia.- ¡CREÍ QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS SUNNY!

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Sunny desconcertada por la actitud de la joven -¿Porque estas tan molesta? No lo-

-No lo sabes -Le gritó furiosa Sibila interrumpiéndola con cierta brusquedad -Tal vez esto te ayude a refrescar la memoria -lanzando al suelo la caja que traía en las manos. Abriéndose debido al golpe y en su interior se podía distinguir un cristal de color rojo anaranjado con el emblema del sol en el centro.

-¿Tú serás la Sailor del Sol?

-Es todo lo que puedes decir -sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza -¡Demonios, Sunny! El imperio solar no tiene relaciones con la Luna hace mucho tiempo… -Sentenció categóricamente. -Lo que les suceda a los Selenitas o a sus aliados, no es asunto nuestro.

-Nosotros también habitamos en esta Vía Láctea. -Repuso Sunny muy seria -si tuviéramos que enfrentarnos nuevamente a un enviado de la oscuridad no quiero que la historia se repita…- Lanzando un suspiró añadió -tuve suficiente con la muerte de mis padres al tratar de protegernos a mi hermano Apolo y a mí de Danburite.

-Y Tú crees que si nos atacan nuevamente teniendo a una Sailor de nuestra parte será suficiente ¡Lo dudo!- La voz de Sibila destilaba coraje -desde que murieron tus padres nos hicimos más fuerte, incluso reforzamos nuestra seguridad. Hoy en día nosotros solos podemos contra cualquier enemigo.

-Sibila...

-No escúchame tú -Gritó encolerizada Sibila.- ¡No necesitamos tener ninguna guerrera de la Luna Llena de nuestra parte para vencer a nuestro enemigo!

-Te equivocas, ni los guerreros ni mi cristal son oponentes para el Caos,- Comentó ella con un leve temblor en la voz -fue por eso que decidí seguir el consejo del Príncipe de Albaldah y aceptar la propuesta de la Princesa Serena.

-Y sabes lo que conlleva ser una de esas guerreras… ¡claro que no! Después de todo tú no tienes nada que perder… -Sibila hizo un gesto de disgusto y exclamó- ¡Apolo regresará y pensaba confesarle entonces mis sentimientos! ¡Pero gracias a ti nunca podré decirle que lo amo! ¡Tendré que ver como estará con otra mujer!- Gritando con ira al momento que los ojos de Sunny se abrieron de golpe al escuchar aquello. -Sabes lo que se siente Ver tus sueños derrumbarse como un castillo de arena destruido por las olas del mar de fuego.

Sunny bajó su vista -Sibila… yo…

-Tú qué… -Le respondió enfadada -Tú nunca sabrás lo que se siente no poder estar con el hombre que amas, -suspiró con frustración- tener que conformarte con mirarlo de lejos, sintiendo como se te desgarra el corazón por dentro.

-Te equivocas Sibila, te entiendo perfectamente.- Murmuró en voz baja Sunny.

-Claro- dijo con cierta ironía dejando escapar una risita burlona mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la cerraba con un portazo.

-Es mi culpa.- Yoko se espetó a sí misma -Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho todo eso aquel día, -Golpeando con el puño el tronco de un árbol -ella no hubiera tomado mi lugar como Sailor Sun.- Apareciendo en sus manos dos cartas una de ellas se encontraba invertida donde se podía ver Un hombre que yace boca abajo en una playa. Se ven clavadas 10 espadas a lo largo de su columna vertebral y la otra era Un esqueleto humano aparece sobre el campo y a sus pies, se pueden observar restos humanos de diferentes géneros y posiciones sociales. -Cambiando el rumbo de su vida.

-A un destino de muerte… -Masculló entre dientes apretando las cartas con fuerza, -pero no pienso permitirlo- Frunciendo el ceño -aunque las cosas serían más sencillas si Plut no les hubiera revelado esa utopía a los príncipes- desapareciendo de ahí.

En otro lugar Serena Tsukino caminaba sin rumbo fijo -Tenía la esperanza de que Darien fuera tras de mí, que me detuviera y me ofreciera una explicación… pero ni siquiera eso. -Al doblar la esquina chocó con Seiya Kou, quien distraído y absorto en sus propios pensamientos, no la vio venir.

-Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde caminaba. -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Entonces se dio cuenta Seiya de con quien hacía tropezado y exclamó- ¡Bombón, que sorpresa verte por aquí! Dime no te lastimaste. -Ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Estoy bien, descuida -su murmullo fue apenas audible sin embargo no sonó muy convencida de sus propias palabras. Seiya intuyó que algo no andaba bien con ella, se quitó los anteojos y lo que vió le partió el corazón, la mirada de Serena reflejaba una gran tristeza era la misma que observó aquel día... cuando pelearon con Sailor Tyn Nyanko en la azotea de la preparatoria.

-Eso no es cierto bombón...- Replicó Seiya no convencido de su respuesta fijando sus ojos en los de ella -A ti te pasa algo. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con tu novio?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le respondió ella con una pregunta, aunque su voz sonaba nerviosa no sabia si era por lo que le dijo Seiya o por estar cerca de aquel joven.

-Hablé en la mañana a tu casa y me dijeron que saliste con Darien -haciendo una mueca de disgusto por la idea de saber que aunque la tuviera ahora así, ella pertenecía a otro, soltó un profundo suspiro y añadió -pero al mirarte no veo la alegría de una joven quien estuvo con su novio... incluso- levantándole el mentón con su mano -Tus ojos no brillan como antes. -Serena no contesto pero Seiya al verla tan descompuesta se acercó y la abrazó temiendo que pudiera desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Serena agradeció en silencio aquel gesto pues sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por más tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué té pasa bombón?- Le preguntó Seiya bastante preocupado por su silencio. -Recuerda que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros.

-Seiya... contéstame algo... -comenzó hablar Serena- pero quiero que seas honesto- Dejando escapar un suave suspiro añadió -El día en que salimos al parque de diversiones... ¿no te aburriste a mi lado?

Seiya abrió enormemente los ojos ante aquella pregunta, pero al ver la mirada ansiosa de Serena esperando su respuesta le respondió -Bombón de donde sacas esas cosas, -apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro -nadie en su sano juicio se aburriría contigo -tocando suavemente su mejilla añadió -y en lo que a mí respecta me gusta estar a tu lado... -sin dejar de contemplarla -ese día me divertí mucho a tu lado...- acomodándole un mechón detrás de su oreja -fue el mejor día de mi vida, todas las veces que estuve a tu lado son los recuerdos mas valioso que tengo. _Ya que al parecer es lo único que me concederá el destino_ Pensó con amargura.

Serena al escuchar las palabras de Seiya se alegró, sabía que había sido sincero.

-Me alegra que hayas recuperado tu alegría...- besando su mejilla -eres más bonita cuando sonríes y sabes porque... -a lo que ella negó con la cabeza -porque La belleza de las estrellas en nada se compara con el brillo de tu mirada. -Provocando que Serena se sonrojara. -Bombón no sé quién te metió esas ideas pero Una chica como tú es difícil de encontrar, fácil de querer e imposible de olvidar.

-Seiya… -Serena balbuceó- Tu…

-Bombón… ¿Sabes cuánto mide el universo? -La interrumpió, preguntándole con un profundo brillo en sus ojos y una de esas sonrisas que le provocaban escalofrío a Serena.

-No.

-Entonces no podrás saber cuánto me gustas.- Provocando que Serena se sonrojara a más no poder. Mientras que Seiya hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió -Sé que sonará poco creíble viniendo de una persona a quien trataste hace poco tiempo pero esbozando una sonrisa soñadora siento que te conozco de toda la vida.- _Si el destino me lo hubiera permitido… yo hubiera dedicado mi vida a hacerte feliz._

-¡No te burles!- Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

-Es la verdad -se apresuró a responder Seiya -cuando te conocí quede sorprendido, eras idéntica a la joven que aparecía en aquel extraño sueño…

-¿Extraño sueño? -Le preguntó con incredulidad Serena.

-Sí, pero te lo contaré otro día.- Besándola en la punta de la nariz -Bombón, porque no vamos al cine y mañana me acompañas a esta exposición de pinturas- mostrándoles el anuncio sobre la exposición de pinturas de Margaret Sullivan. En donde se podía ver un hombre con esmoquin y antifaz junto con una joven de cabellera rubia volando por el firmamento, con la hermosa luna como único testigo de aquella pareja.

Serena tomó el anuncio y exclamó alegre- ¡Vaya! No sabía que Margaret estaba en la ciudad.

-¿La conoces bombón?- Le preguntó Seiya arqueando una ceja en perplejidad.

-Darien y yo fuimos sus modelos en uno de sus cuadros.- Le explicó apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa nostálgica. -Han cambiado muchas cosas desde aquel día,- apareciendo en su semblante una expresión de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para Seiya -en aquel entonces ignoraba que Darien era Tuxedo Mask.

-Supongo que se lo pidió a él porque no me conocía- guiñándole el ojo en complicidad -sabes bombón, me gustaría ver esa pintura -apareciendo una sonrisa bromista en su rostro -debió estar desesperada si les pidió que fueran sus modelos.

-¡Qué grosero!- Frunciendo el ceño en señal de disgusto.

-Es broma bombón,- riéndose del gesto que había hecho Serena -entonces es una cita. -Concluyó él guiñándole el ojo provocando que con aquel gesto ella se sonrojara.

-Por cierto Seiya, ¿porque hablaste a mi casa?

-Es verdad,- sacando dos tickets de su saco -Tengo dos boletos para ver el estreno de Codename wa Sailor V.

-¡La película de Sailor V! -Exclamó emocionado Serena tomando uno de los boletos -Es increíble, pero Seiya- parpadeó incrédulamente -¿Cómo conseguiste los pases?

-En realidad se los dieron a Yaten,- le explicó Seiya -él dobló la voz de un personaje de la película.- Encogiéndose de hombros al ver la cara de asombro de Serena -Aunque nunca entendí porqué aceptó... en fin, que me dices bombón ¿Vamos?

-¿No se enojará Yaten?

-Dudo que se enoje, a él no le gusta todo este tipo de cosas,- respondió Seiya sonriendo, además -dudo que le importe que los haya tomado prestado. -_Eso espero, o tendré problemas _Guiñándole el ojo -Así al menos no se desperdiciarán.

-¡Completamente de acuerdo! - Exclamó ella con emoción -Pero antes… me podrías comprar algo, es que me muero de hambre.

-Nunca cambiarás bombón.- Sonrió con picardía Seiya, al ver a Serena dirigirse rápidamente al puesto de comida, estaba contento de verla nuevamente irradiando felicidad y tranquilidad borrando todo rastro de la joven triste y melancólica que había en su rostro cuando se topó con ella.

_Bombón... no voy a permitir ya sea tu novio o alguien más opaque el brillo de tu resplandor _mirándola como pedía algo de comer.

-¡Seiya apúrate!- A lo que él asintió con la cabeza _nadie te lastimara mientras yo esté aquí. _Después de comer unos bocadillos ambos se dirigen hacia el cine, cuando un señor de traje, quien pasó de lado de Seiya murmuró en voz baja -no son solo sueños, recuerda… quien eres -provocando que Seiya se detuviera en seco y la imagen ensombrecida de una joven pelirosa apareció en su mente después vio una puerta con extraños símbolos cerrarse y un muchacho de cabellera azul gritar -¡De qué lado estas!

-¿Sucede algo Seiya?- La voz de Serena lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No, nada bombón- Sonriéndole para tranquilizarla y continuando con su camino _que fue eso._

Sin percatarse que aquel misterioso hombre los veía retirarse desde la distancia, _A pesar de que no ha recuperado los recuerdos de su vida pasada, sus sentimientos por ella nunca cambiaron_. Pensó mientras se alejaba de ahí Cruzó la calle y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el edificio del corporativo Solari, subió el ascensor hasta llegar al pent-house donde estaban sus oficinas.

-La señorita Erídano llegó hace unos momentos, -le informó su asistente- lo está esperando en su oficina director, por cierto la señorita Kusaka acepto recoger el cuadro.

-Estupendo.- Sonriendo levemente Comenzando a caminar hacia su oficina.

-Me dijo que si mañana mismo puede entregárselo.

-Dile a Sunmi que no tengo ningún inconveniente y que no haga planes para comer- A lo que la secretaría asintió -Y Hiromi, no me pase ninguna llamada por favor, -Cruzando el umbral de su despacho encontrándose con Yoko quien estaba parada observando desde el ventanal el hermoso panorama.

-Tiene una hermosa vista General Hyuga, perdón quise decir señor Endo Hyuga, Director Ejecutivo de Solari. -Murmuró Yoko, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Endo se rió de buena gana -Déjate de formalismos conmigo Yoko, pero tienes razón en algo desde aquí se puede ver el amanecer y la puesta de la estrella regente del Stellar System.- Encendiendo un puro -Pero pasando a lo que nos interesa que pasó con la medalla.

-En las manos de su dueño incluso creo que recordó su pasado, -encogiéndose de hombros -bueno… algo.

-Al menos ha comenzado a recuperar sus recuerdos -Puntualizó Endo mientras dejaba su puro en el cenicero -Y Dime Yoko, Qué hay de las piedras.

-Las 4 están completamente purificadas y libres de cualquier influencia maligna. Por desgracia, -cruzándose de abrazos y mirando a Endo de soslayo -no tienen el poder suficiente para recuperar su cuerpo.

-No importa, es momento de que se las entregues al verdadero dueño.- Le informó Endo -Estoy convencido que él podrá ayudarlos a que se restablezcan, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

-Tienes razón, quien mejor que ellos para ayudarle a esclarecer todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada. -Volteándose para mirarlo de frente -Pero lo dice como si estuviéramos preparándonos para una batalla.

-¿No crees que eso tarde o temprano se dará? -Replicó Endo arqueando una ceja -Porque dudo que esa Sailor permita un cambio en la historia.

-De ella yo me encargo, -esbozando una leve sonrisa reconociendo que tenía razón, -además la puerta del tiempo ha comenzado a tener fisuras, lo he sentido lo que significa que vamos por buen camino.

-Cuento contigo Yoko.- A lo que ella asintió Retirándose de su oficina.

-Voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice mi bella Sigel. -Musitó Endo al tiempo que un suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho. Regresando a su mente el día en que aceptó velar por la felicidad de la hija de la mujer a quien amó aunque los sentimientos no fueran recíprocos.

Soma Kusaka, antiguo rey de la Luna y ahora convertido en un famoso pintor junto a su esposa Sigel, restauradora de obras de arte se encontraban en el automóvil que los llevaría al aeropuerto a tomar su vuelo de regreso a París, Francia.

-Sigo sin entender porque quieren que Sunmi estudie medicina aquí,- Murmuró incrédulo -acaso se volvieron locos, han olvidado la profecía, saben que...

-Lo sabemos amigo, -Se apresuró a contestar Soma -pero ahora que venimos estamos más convencidos que en este lugar es el mejor sitio para esconderla de la vista de la Luna.

-Al parecer la ciudad ha sido atacada en varias ocasiones, es por eso que hay muchas energías Por lo que les será difícil encontrarla, -Añadió Sigel esbozando una sonrisa solo para tranquilizarlo -además hay muy pocas posibilidades de que se encuentre con la hija de Serenity.

-Tal vez tengan razón,- balbuceo con inseguridad -pero aún así es muy arriesgado.

-Lo sé, pero Sigel y yo nos jugaremos nuestra última carta con tal de protegerla... -Replicó Soma con frialdad -no pienso entregarles a Sunmi, Serenity no sacrificará a mi hija por renacer su reino.

-Bueno, entonces tendré todo listo para cuando regresen.- Ellos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Endo Hyuga, Antiguo general de las tropas solares los veía alejarse cuando de repente de la nada salió un camión que venía en sentido contrario, a toda velocidad a pesar de que el chofer que los llevaba trató de controlar el automóvil fue muy tarde, el coche se había estrellado, Endo quien había visto todo solo logró gritar- ¡NOOOOOO!

Corrió hacia ellos y con horror descubrió que tanto el chofer como su viejo amigo Soma estaban muertos y Sigel aunque viva, estaba gravemente herida, trató de sacarla de ahí pero sus piernas estaban atrapadas entre los fierros.

-Sigel, aguanta linda pronto llegará la ayuda.- Ella tardo unos segundos en abrir los ojos y le sonrío levemente -¿Cómo esta Soma? ¿Está herido?

-Sigel, no trates de hacer esfuerzos, tu esposo esta bien, además la ambulancia no tarda en llegar.

-Nunca fuiste bueno para mentirme, -Dijo con una sonrisa amarga comenzando a toser gotas de sangre- Dudo que pueda salir de esta... pero al menos no estará solo.

-No digas eso,- contesté Endo y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas -no te puedes dar por vencida, piensa en Sunmi.

-Mí querida Sunny... -Murmuró Sigel con voz lenta -me temo que tendré que dejarla nuevamente como sucedió en el pasado. -Comenzando a cerrar los ojos, estaba pálida y sus manos cada vez más frías.

-No cierres los ojos, no te rindas. -Ella lo miró y levantó débilmente la mano. Tratando de pronunciar unas palabras.

Endo la tomó y se acercó un poco a su rostro. -No hagas esfuerzos, -besándola suavemente en la frente -reserva tu energía.

-Cuida a Sunmi... no quiero ese destino para mi hija.- Cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron solo le informaron lo que el ya sabía, que Sigel había fallecido.

-Sigel, Soma... me encargaré de que los selenitas no sepan que Sunmi es en realidad la princesa Sunny -Lanzando un dardo a una ruleta -La Luna no cumplirá su cometido.- _Y si le decimos a Endymion la verdad de la profecía..._ -tal vez se pondría de nuestro lado.- _Lo primero será que tenga todos sus recuerdos..._ tirando un nuevo dardo el cual dio justo en centro -a partir de eso será nuestro segundo movimiento.

Pero no han sido los únicos que tienen planes, en el reino de la oscuridad Apolo quien admiraba a través de una esfera como la oscuridad comienza a cobrar fuerza, sintió por un leve momento un resplandor conocido -¡Era Sunny!- Cerrando los ojos tratando de distinguir su resplandor _No puedo estar equivocado, era su energía._

-¿Y bien, pudiste localizarla?- Preguntó Shiva quien estaba recargado en una pared.

-Nada,- gruñó con fuerza Apolo -al parecer ha vuelto al letargo en el que se encuentra.- Apareciendo ante él Némesis -Mi señor, la cámara esta lista para cuando usted lo disponga.

-Perfecto, pero será mejor probarlo antes,- Apareciendo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios -y creo que sé quien podría ser nuestra primera voluntaria.- Mostrando en su esfera el planeta Kinmoku. -Shiva… ya sabes lo que debes hacer.- A lo que él asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya es momento de comenzar a construir el cosmos que deseo para Sunny.- Cruzándose de brazos -Y pasando a otro asunto, ¿Loki ya logró encontrarla? -

Némesis movió negativamente la cabeza, -Sailor Sun sigue sin aparecer.

-Ese imbécil,- bramó indignado por su bien más vale que encuentre a Sunny.- Némesis, mirando hacia la joven, -dile a Loki que mi paciencia se está agotando,- Sentenció Apolo Apretando con fuerza su puño -o me trae a la joven o se atiene a las consecuencias.

-Se lo diré Emperador, -Comentó Némesis vacilante por lo que estaba a punto de proponerle -pero mi señor,- Mordiéndose su labio en forma nerviosa -porque no atacamos de una vez el Sistema Solar, con el poder que tenemos podemos conquistarlo.

-No haremos nada hasta que ella esté conmigo -Espetó Apolo Mirándola furiosamente -¡Quiero primero a Sunny!

Ella lo miró a los ojos, vio la frialdad que había en ellos y susurró -Pero yo pensé que…

-¡No pedí tu opinión Némesis!

-Emperador comprenda, solamente estamos perdiendo el tiempo buscando a esa maldita estú...- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue arrojada hacia la pared por un rayo de energía que le lanzó Apolo.

-Vuelves a referirte a Sunny de esa manera una vez más y esta vez no quedará rastro de ti...- Inquirió con voz amenazadora- ¡Ahora lárgate de mi vista! -Levantándola bruscamente del suelo y sacándola de aquel lugar.

-Dime Apolo,- comenzó a hablar Shiva con cierta prudencia, ya que sabía que se estaba metiendo en aguas peligrosas -vas a luchar contra la princesa Sunny si se convierte en Sailor Sun.

-Se supone que es una broma, ni pensarlo, -acotó indignado -Sabes bien que me convertí en lo que soy por el bienestar de ella. -Suspiró sacando el extraño medallón negro que tenía debajo de sus ropas -me alié con el Caos para evitar que Sunny termine siendo un instrumento de la Luna como paso antes.

_No ha cambiado, desde que vivíamos en el reino de Aroi siempre fue muy sobre protector de su hermana,- _Sé que la princesa Sunny es la razón por la que vives pero no crees que fuiste muy duro con Némesis, yo creía que...

-¿Acaso pensaste por un momento que por haberme acostado con esa mujer, la trataría diferente? -murmuró con tono frívolo, apareciendo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro -No confundas las cosas... Eso no fue más que una aventura. -Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño -Es a Sunny a quien deseo tener como mi amante, la única que puede estar en mi lecho.

-¡De que estás hablando, te has vuelto loco! -objetó Shiva casi sin pensarlo -¡Ella es tú hermana menor!

-Te equivocas, Sunny y yo no somos hermanos, no tenemos ningún parentesco.- Respondió Apolo con tranquilidad -Tal vez es el mejor regalo que me hicieron los dioses al no haber nacido como su verdadero hermano mayor.

-No son hermanos -repitió Shiva con una mezcla de incredulidad.

-Tu cara me dice que no me crees.

-Todos en el imperio solar sabían que tú eras el hermano mayor de la elegida, pero tú acabas de asegurar lo contrario, entonces ¿cuál es la verdad? -Preguntó Shiva mirándolo con extrañeza ya que no comprendía del todo

-Tal vez esto, te ayude a aclarar tus dudas -descubriéndose el mechón que cubría su frente, apareciendo en ella el símbolo de la Luna.

-No puede ser… entonces Tú eres

-Así es, -asintió Apolo ante Shiva quien lo miraba asombrado -yo soy el bebé que mandó matar la reina de la Luna por el simple hecho de haber nacido varón.

-Pero…

-El General Endo me salvó, me cuidó por un tiempo -Tomando un profundo respiro continuó con su historia -hasta que me dejó al cuidado de Sigel, la nueva embajadora del Sol, quien había dado a luz a una hermosa bebita y cuyo padre las abandonó. -Finalizó sonriendo levemente. Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿piensas ponerte en mi contra? -Mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Shiva negó con la cabeza -Te he apoyado desde el principio en todo esto porque yo tampoco deseo ese destino para la princesa,- Argumentó Seriamente Shiva -Sin su ayuda, mi estrella Ogle-Tr hubiera sucumbido.

-Me alegra saber eso Shiva, -habló Apolo en un tono glacial -odiaría haber tenido que matarte. Pero puedes estar seguro que salvaré a Sunny, -apretando fuertemente los puños -con la ayuda del Caos gobernaré el Cosmos y así me aseguraré que nada pueda lastimarla.

-Apolo, si la princesa Sunny se convierte en Sailor, es posible que pelee al lado de tu verdadera hermana… la Princesa de la Luna.

-No se transformará en esa Sailor -siseó él golpeando fuertemente una pared cercana con su puño -porque antes le arrebataré el cristal de Sailor Sun que está en su interior.

-¿Por eso construiste la cúpula?

-Así es, sin ese cristal ella no podré convertirse nunca más en esa guerrera, será únicamente mi amada princesa -Dijo con una leve sonrisa -y yo al fin tendré el utensilio que necesito para destruir al Milenio de Plata... -añadió apretando la mandíbula -de una vez por todas. Vámonos, tienes trabajo que hacer -Saliendo ambos de aquella habitación.

-Será mejor que no me falles Shiva.

-No lo haré, su majestad.- Contestó Shiva Inclinando la cabeza -Le traeré a la princesa del planeta Kinmoku.

-Cuento contigo,- mientras -iré a preparar todo para la llegada de nuestra invitada- Comenzando a retirarse _Sunny y yo volveremos a estar juntos como antes, y esta vez será para toda la eternidad_. Pensó Apolo en silencio mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la de su aliado. _Después de todo __Sunny nació para convertirse en mi esposa._

-Ogle-Tr es la más pequeña estrella en la Vía Láctea, y por consiguiente nadie quería apoyarnos porque lo consideraban como un desperdicio -comentaba Shiva mientras caminaba por los pasillos apretando sus dientes -quien fue la única persona que nos ofreció ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio -apretando fuertemente los puños- y si por salvar su vida tengo que arder en las llamas de las Tinieblas... entonces lo haré.- Colocándose su casco y abriendo un portal para cumplir con su cometido.

De regreso a la Tierra, Seiya y Serena están caminando hacia la casa de la familia Tsukino, luego de haber asistido a la premier de la película.

-Qué me dices bombón, ¿Te gustó la película?

-¡Hablas en serio, estuvo estupenda! -Exclamó emocionada, con una sonrisaque iluminaba su rostro. -Gracias por traerme Seiya, hace tiempo que no venía al cine.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo bombón, -sonrió radiantemente Seiya -sabes que me gusta estar contigo, -provocando que con ese comentario Serena se sonrojara levemente.

-Además no siempre tengo la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, aunque me cuesta trabajo mirarte y saber que estoy ante una futura reina.

-¡Que grosero!

-No es eso, solo que aun no puedo hacerme a la idea de saber que tu futuro ya esta predestinado... -suspiró con resignación- cuando te conocí siempre creí que eras una chica común y corriente... alguien que me dolería dejar cuando todo hubiera terminado.

_¿Por qué cuando estoy con Seiya siento un calor agradable alojarse en mi pecho?_

-Sabes bombón, me agrada luchar a lado de Sailor Moon,- reflexionó Seiya en voz alta -es una buena compañera en las batallas, pero a decir verdad, prefiero estar con Serena Tsukino.- Guiñándole un ojo. _Porque fue de ella de quien me enamoré._

_Darien... tú te enamoraste realmente de mí... de Serena Tsukino, _Pensó ella con tristeza _o solo porque soy la reencarnación de la Princesa de la Luna._

-Es curioso, -musitó Serena -cuando estoy contigo No se como te las arreglas, pero siempre me haces sentir de esta manera. -Asomándose en sus labios una tímida sonrisa

-¿De qué hablas bombón?

-Que todo lo que haces por mí hace que por momentos olvide que soy una Sailor Scout y la reencarnación de la Princesa de la Luna... -Respondió ella con sinceridad -cuando estoy contigo, todos tus detalles me hacen sentir que alguien se interesa simplemente en la atolondrada y llorona Serena Tsukino.

-La joven más bondadosa y amable que he conocido, -añadió Seiya -Sabes bombón, me pregunto como será tu reino... estoy seguro que será tan bello como su soberana… tal vez la princesa nos permita venir a visitarlas. _Aunque no sé si podré soportar verte en brazos de otro hombre._

-Bueno, si la Princesa Kakyuu viene a la Tierra, es seguro que ustedes la escoltarán, después de todo son sus guardianas.

-Te equivocas bombón, en realidad nosotras tomamos temporalmente ese rol, cumplíamos la encomienda de Star Gold, líder de las Star Metal. -Específico Seiya mirando hacia la Luna que comienza a vislumbrarse tenuemente en el firmamento -Ellas son las verdaderas guardianas de la Princesa del Planeta Kinmoku.

-Comprendo, -Comentó Serena con un suspiro resignado -supongo que ellas regresaron a la vida al tener nuevamente su semilla estelar. -A lo que él afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Por cierto Seiya, que compraste? -Sacando Seiya de su bolsa una muñeca de peluche de Sailor V.

-¡Una muñeca!, ¿no crees que estés muy grande para jugar con ellas? -Soltándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

-No si fuera una de carne y hueso, -respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa -créeme que encantado jugaba. Pero para tu tranquilidad no es para mí, se la compre a ChibiChibi.

-¿Para ChibiChibi?

-Sí, se la prometí mientras estuvo viviendo con nosotros. -Apareciendo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- Por si recuerdas la muñeca que le regalaron se rompió en aquella batalla, por eso pensé que estaría bien reponérsela. Y tú bombón, ¿no compraste nada?

-Claro que si,- metiendo la mano en el bolso de vestido, sacando los suvenir que había comprado, cuando de pronto una pequeña estrella musical se cayó al suelo. De inmediato Seiya se agachó a recogerlo, pero cuando recogió la estrella musical a su mente vino una visión, o ¿tal vez un recuerdo?

Serena vestida como una princesa, se encontraba junto al Príncipe Endymion quienes admiraban el esplendor del Palacio de la Luna desde el Mar de la Serenidad, con la imagen del planeta azul reflejándose en sus aguas.

-¿Es cierto que en la Tierra intercambian regalos como muestra de su amor?

-Así es… es la manera de expresar lo que les importa aquella persona.

-Ya veo y por ese mismo motivo quiero darte esto.- Mostrándole la Princesa el obsequio que traía en sus manos -es una muestra de mi amor. -Tomando Endymion el regalo que le dio la Princesa de la Luna descubriendo que se trata de una estrella musical, que al abrirla comienza a entonar una triste melodía mientras una luna creciente gira alrededor de una esfera roja. Sin sospechar que oculto entre un pilar un joven de coleta los mira cabizbajo.

-Espero que seas muy feliz, mi dulce bombón...-Musitó aquel joven con lagrimas de dolor que resbalan por sus ojos -Endymion es muy afortunado al tener tu amor.- Retirándose de ahí sintiendo como le duele el corazón y cuyo dolor es casi físico.

Despertando de aquel leve letargo en el que se encontraba. _¡Qué rayos fue todo eso!_ _Esta estrella…_ De pronto un fuerte dolor en el pecho provocó que se recargara en la pared.

-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!

-Está bien bombón, solo fue un malestar pasajero -apretando su mano contra la mejilla de Serena.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Desde luego bombón, estar contigo es el único remedio que necesito para recuperarme. Ahora vámonos ¿no quieres un helado antes de ir a tu casa? -A lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque no muy convencida sobre el estado de salud de Seiya, estaba preocupada por él. Sin sospechar que no muy lejos de ellos Andrew y Unazuki los han visto alejarse.

-Debimos ir a saludar a Serena, hermano.- Pero él no le contestó, seguía observando fijamente a Seiya. _Mis sospechas eran ciertas... ahora no tengo duda, ese joven es el Príncipe de Albaldah. _

-Debió recordar algo de su pasado,- meditó Andrew -por eso pude sentir por un momento su energía.

-¿Algún problema Andrew? -Preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Los habrá -suspirando profundamente -si los demás guerreros descubren que ese chico es uno de los soberanos del sistema estelar triple.

-¡QUE! ¡No puede ser! Debe ser un error.

Andrew negó con la cabeza -Cuando me enseñaste el póster, sus rostros se me hicieron conocidos, fue por eso que te lleve a ese concierto -Admitió Andrew sin reparos -quería estar seguro, pero al verlos creí que me había equivocado... -mirando hacia una tienda de discos donde estaba pegado en la pared un póster del grupo Three Lights -porque no desprendían ningún tipo de energía estelar. Pero al parecer los recuerdos de su vida pasada están comenzando a despertar, por eso pude detectarlo.

-¡Oh no! -Exclamó Unazuki preocupada -Jing Yun y los demás aun los odian, o mejor dicho los detestan. -Desviando la mirada hacia el póster que observaba su hermano -Siempre los han considerados unos traidores por aliarse a la Luna.

-Lo sé, y por eso me preocupa. -Murmuró Andrew con resignación -Apenas si impedí que Kruger lo atacara por haber llevado a la Princesa de la Luna a platicar con nuestra princesa, -dando un suspiro continuó -Si no hubiera estado ahí ese día, no estoy seguro de lo que hubiera pasado.

-¿Entonces que haremos? -Se apresuró a preguntar

-Con la ayuda de Serena podremos acercarnos a ellos, así cuando despierten, podremos prevenirlos del peligro que corren... -le informó Andrew devolviéndose hacia Unazuki con una expresión grave y seria en el rostro.- Después de todo creo que es lo único que podemos hacer.

Unazuki asintió a sus palabras -¡En fin! Será mejor seguir con nuestro camino, hay algo que debo entregar, -sacando un cristal de color azul.

-Andrew, no creo que debamos involucrarlo.

-Y no lo hacemos, pero créeme es lo mejor, -dándole un apretoncito en el hombro estará más seguro en sus manos. -Dirigiéndose a su destino. Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, Yoko ha llegado a su departamento, cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de jugo -Tal vez el General Endo tenga razón, estarán mejor con él... -Murmuró para sí -después de todo alguna vez fueron sus guardianes.

-Y siempre lo seremos.- Asintió una voz a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, me alegro que al menos pueden salir de esas piedras,- Mirando a 4 jóvenes translúcidos frente a ella -aunque por el momento sea solo en forma de espíritu.

-Queremos agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros, -Dijo el joven de largo cabellogris y ojos pardos -Gracias a ti, muy pronto podremos proteger a nuestro verdadero maestro.

-Tal vez sea antes de lo planeado Malacait, pienso entregarle sus piedras a Endymion, -fijándose en la ventana que tenía cerca de ella -con él podrán recuperarse completamente.

-Esa es una buena noticia.- Habló un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

-Cierto Jadeite, por fin estaremos con su alteza.- Añadió el joven de pelo largo y café -Aunque no creí que nos libraríamos de la influencia maligna de la Negafuerza.- Soltando un leve suspiro- Llegue a pensar que sería irreversible.

-Fue gracias a que el Cristal de Plata revivió a todos las personas que murieron en aquella batalla, -Les informó Yoko -a ustedes les devolvió su memoria. -Encogiéndose de hombros -aunque tuvo que encerrarlos en sus piedras guardianas… pero bueno así fue más sencillo poder purificarlos.

-Lo importante Nephrite es que estamos libres,- Opino una mujer rubia peinada con una coleta- fue una desgracia que Beryl nos volviera a controlar en esta era, no es así señor Malacait.

-Tienes razón Zoisite, después de tanto tiempo... al fin podremos cumplir con nuestra tarea.

-Así es,- Soltó un suspiro y añadió -podrán protegerlo ya sea de las guerreras de la Luna... -bajando su mirada -o de nosotros.

-Supongo que el tiempo del despertar de la Princesa del Sol está cerca, ¿o me equivoco Sacerdotisa?

-¡Cómo lo sabes Malacait!- Levantando la voz Yoko.

Malacait suspiró levemente -En el Negaverso antes de que apareciera el legendario cristal de Plata me fue encomendó buscar a la joven protegida por el Sol por ordenes del Emperador.

-Ya veo, -sonrió con tristeza Yoko -ignoraba que la buscaba desde ese entonces.

-Me pregunto cómo serían las cosas si el Príncipe Endymion hubiera sabido que Sunny lo amaba -Susurró suavemente Nephrite.

-¡Me estás diciendo que no le confesó a Endymion sus sentimientos la noche del Cotillón!

-Por desgracia la Princesa del Sol llegó en un mal momento, -aclaró Malacait Recordando la noche en que el curso de los acontecimientos dieron un giro inesperado. Dentro de una habitación se encontraba el joven monarca caminando nerviosamente de un lado al otro.

-Majestad, ¿Sucede algo? -la voz de Malacait sonó preocupada.

-Ah, no Malacait solo pensaba si el Conde de Hoyad está realmente interesado en Sunny, como me lo dio a entender ayer.- Frunciendo el ceño molesto -¿Tú crees que él esté enamorado de ella?

-Bueno alteza,- encogiéndose de hombros -no es extraño que alguien llegue a enamorarse de la Princesa del Sol, después de todo Cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tener a su lado a una mujer como ella.

El rostro de Endymion se puso súbitamente serio. -Pero él no es para ella- Bramó con una rabia que le sorprendió a él mismo, -no me gusta como la mira, parece un cazador acechando a su presa.

-¿Y si ella lo ama?

-Es imposible,- Replicó Endymion cerrando los puños con todas sus fuerzas -Sunny no se fijaría en alguien como él.

-Majestad, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Que siente usted por la Princesa del Sol? -Le preguntó desconcertado por la actitud del monarca -Es que hace tiempo que está muy sobre protector con ella.

-No digas tonterías Malacait, -contestó Endymion a la defensiva -Sunny es mi amiga de la infancia, es lógico que me preocupe por su bienestar.

-Entonces esa es la razón por la que mandó apartar las rosas favoritas de la Princesa Sunny -Mencionó Malacait arqueando una ceja.- Impidiendo con ello que pueda bailar con alguien más en el Baile del Cotillón.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ya te dije que no quiero verla cerca de tipos como el Conde, -Dijo Endymion en un arranque de celos -no me agrada y punto.

-Muy hábil alteza; -apareciendo en su rostro una leve sonrisa -una respuesta evasiva que no lo compromete ni en un sentido ni en otro. Pero creí…

-No entiendo porque todos ustedes piensan que lo que siento por Sunny es algo más que amistad. -Lo interrumpió Endymion desviando la mirada Pero su comportamiento definitivamente les daban la idea de qué él sentía algo más que amistad por ella, aunque él no se diera cuenta todavía de esos sentimientos. -Bueno, y hablando de ella ¿Sabes si ya está lista?

-Aún No Majestad -Murmuró Malacait- pero tenga calma, de seguro bajará en cualquier momento.

-Avísame cuando baje, estaré un momento en el jardín, quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco- A lo que Malacait asintió.- Majestad, solo le pido que medite sobre lo que siente cada vez que algún aristócrata invita a bailar a la Princesa del reino de Aroi, o cuando la ve del brazo de otro hombre. -Lanzó un suspiro y añadió -Tal vez la Princesa de la Luna no es quien realmente habita en su corazón. - Saliendo de aquella habitación.

_Al menos espero que piense en lo que le he dicho, y se dé cuenta de que la persona de quien está enamorado es en realidad de la Princesa del Sol._

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando una joven de cabellera rosada se acercó al principal guardián del joven Príncipe.

-Malacait, buenas noches.

-Princesa Sunny.- Haciéndole una reverencia -Permítame decirle que está usted realmente hermosa, -ella bajó la mirada, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas adquirían un ligero color rosado. -Estoy seguro que nuestro maestro será la envidia en el baile.

-¡Tu siempre tratándome de subirme la moral! -Ella se rió suavemente. -¿Has visto a Endymion?

-Se encuentra en el jardín, si me lo permite, iré avisarle que ya está aquí alteza.

-No te molestes,- Dijo Sunny sonriendo levemente -yo misma voy a verlo, quiero darle una sorpresa. Además… hay algo que quiero decirle,- sonrojándose aun más -aunque… no sé si sea el mejor momento.

-Cualquier momento es bueno,- esbozando una sonrisa -sobre todo si piensa decirle lo que siente por él. Guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Como sabes que yo -parpadeando incrédulamente.

-Princesa Sunny, sus sentimientos por Endymion son muy transparentes,- Respondió Malacait poniendo su mano en el hombro de la soberana -nuestro maestro tiene suerte de tener el amor de una mujer como usted.- Apareciendo en el rostro de Sunny una sonrisa soñadora e ilusionada cuando escuchó esas palabras. _Lastima que Endymion sea el único que al parecer no se da cuenta._ Dirigiéndose ambos hacia el jardín, Por desgracia cuando llegaron al jardín lo que vieron los dejó sin habla, mientras Malacait parecía sorprendido por aquello, Sunny sentía como si su mundo se estuviera derrumbando, aquel mundo que por mucho tiempo soñó al lado del monarca de la Tierra y sin poder contenerlo de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas de dolor que escurrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Frente a ellos y bajo la luz de la Luna el Príncipe Endymion besaba suavemente en los labios a la Princesa Serena. Malacait miró de soslayo a la emperatriz del imperio solar, se le veía derrotada y devastada, sabia que sería difícil para ella borrar esas imágenes y aún más difícil borrar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al ver a la persona que ama besar a otra mujer.

Salieron de aquel salón sin hacer ruido, caminando en silencio por los pasillos hasta que Malacait dijo en voz baja -Princesa...

-Realmente fui una tonta en negar la verdad Malacait- suspiró dolorosamente -nunca debí volar muy alto, -se espetó a sí misma -Creer que Endymion podría llegar a sentir por mí, algo más que amistad... ¡Qué estúpida fui!

-Princesa Sunny no diga eso...

-Es la verdad y debo aceptarlo, -respondió con tristeza- Su corazón pertenece a La Princesa de la Luna y no puedo culparlo, tengo que admitir que yo no tengo nada que ofrecer, -bajó la mirada y continuó hablando con una voz apenas audible- en cambio ella es el sueño de cualquier hombre. ¿Qué oportunidades tendría yo frente a ella?

-No diga eso, No debe menospreciarse, -Replicó Malacait.- Usted es una mujer hermosa y llena de cualidades.- Deteniendo su avance impidiendo que saliera del Palacio -Estoy seguro que Endymion no la mira como una amiga, es solo que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente y al alcance de su mano.

-No tienes que mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor Malacait- Mirándolo con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación -Endymion la ama y ante eso no puedo hacer nada- comentó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -No puedo hacer que sienta por mí algo que simplemente no siente.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Endymion...

-¡Basta Malacait!- Interrumpiéndolo con cierta brusquedad -él solo siente por mi amistad y era de esperarse,- desviando la mirada limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos con una mano -realmente no sé cómo pude pensar que él desearía estar conmigo cuando puede tenerla a ella.

-No puede estar hablando en serio.

-Solo estoy bajándome de mi nube, -Dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta -después de todo fui yo quien se enamoro él, -Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos y que amenazaban con salir nuevamente -olvidándome que era un amor imposible. Solamente soy víctima de mi propio auto-engaño.

-No diga eso, nuestro maestro esta solo confundido,- se apresuró a responder Malacait -deslumbrado con la Princesa de la Luna -suspiró profundamente -pero estoy seguro que es usted quien está en su corazón.

-Mis ojos no me engañaron Malacait, las cosas están más que claras,- su voz se convirtió solo en un susurro, -Endymion la ama a ella y aunque me duela no pienso interponerme entre ellos.

Malacait la observó con cuidado, súbitamente alarmado por sus palabras -Pero…

-Por favor Malacait, no le digas nada,- entregándole el antifaz que Endymion le había dado para que lo usara durante el baile -Creo que esto no era para mí después de todo -sonriendo forzadamente, -Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, que triste debe estar la mía que no puedo parar de llorar.- Llevándose las manos a los ojos y limpiándose las lágrimas -Adiós Malacait, dudo que vuelva a pisar este hermoso planeta otra vez.- Comenzando alejarse de aquel lugar, sintiendo que conforme caminaba sus piernas de un momento a otro dejarían de sostenerla. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se cubría la boca intentando inútilmente ahogar aquel sollozo.

-Espere Princesa Sunny. -Pero fue muy tarde, tanto la monarca del reino del Sol como su escolta se habían convertido en llamaradas que se perdieron en el cielo. Alejándose de la Tierra, tal vez para siempre.

-Ya veo, -Comentó Yoko, su voz sonaba seria y preocupada -supongo que mis reclamos y aquello fue lo que la orillo a decidir tomar mi lugar, devolviéndome mi libertad -recargando sus manos en la mesa -creyó que ella no tenía nada que perder, bien dicen que La tristeza por el desamor es un estado de inconsciencia que no te deja ver más a allá de tus narices,- suspiró frustradamente -pensó que convirtiéndose en Sailor Scout podía proteger la felicidad de Endymion.

-Pero bien dicen que cada lágrima de dolor, en el futuro se transformara en una bella sonrisa -Dijo Zoisite- Porque fue entonces que nuestro maestro supo a quien amaba realmente, cuando supo que la había perdido.

Tomando una carta del mazo de cartas que estaban en su mesa. La carta que tomó estaba invertida, se trataba de una mano divina sosteniendo una vara en posición vertical, en el paisaje se observa un castillo sobre la cima de una montaña. -Demonios, lo mismo que en el pasado... ¿acaso la historia se repetirá?

Ignorantes a todo aquello, Seiya se encuentra dirigiéndose a su departamento, después de haber dejado a Serena en su casa, mientras iba a su destino una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

Serena se disponía abrir la puerta de su casa pero se detuvo de improviso -Seiya, ¿en verdad estás bien? -Percatándose de un leve dolor en su pecho que aparecía cada vez que imaginaba que algo malo le estuviera pasando a Seiya.

-Bombón, no te preocupes -sonrió Seiya para calmarla, -supongo que estoy un poco cansado últimamente hemos estado trabajando muy duro con nuestra nueva canción.

Serena suspiró aliviada de saber que no era nada malo -Ya quisiera escucharla.

-Te prometo que la oirás antes que los demás- tomando un pequeño mechón que le caía sobre el cuello y acariciándolo suavemente -después de todo la hice para ti. -Le dijo Seiya con un cálido susurro al oído. De repente los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella en un tierno y largo beso.

-Adiós bombón,- Le dijo -Te veo mañana en el parque a las 11.00,- Marchándose de aquel lugar, Serena atónita y con las mejillas encendidas se llevó los dedos a la boca. Sentir aquellos labios le habían provocado un leve estremecimiento.

-Star Gold tiene razón No debo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque a los demás no les guste. -Caminando a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Por otro lado, Darien se encuentra en su departamento sentado en su sofá, marcando el número de la casa de Sunny, después de escuchar 4 repiques, escuchó a la contestadora.

-Sunmi, soy yo, Darien… yo, solo quería disculparme contigo, realmente lamento que haya cancelado nuestra salida. -Su voz sonaba débil y temblorosa -Por favor, llámame en cuanto llegues ¿de acuerdo? -colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos. _Solo espero que no esté enfadada…vaya día._

En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, tomó el auricular y sin pensar dijo -Ya era hora, señorita, -apareciendo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa -¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde, Sunmi? - Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se preocupó un poco -Sunmi, ¿Qué sucede? contéstame.

-Darien, ¿Quién es Sunmi? - Le dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular.

**Notas de autora**: Hola que tal!! Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que se toman la molestia en leer esta aventura y a quienes se toman el tiempo de enviarnos sus comentarios y sugerencias en verdad mil gracias…

Gracias a totopita, cinthia torres, Neo Reina Serenity, serenalucy, crystal24, LOYDA ASTRID, marya114, patty Ramírez de chiba.


	12. El despertar de un nuevo poder

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje y "negrita" es lo que dice un personaje

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL

EL DESPERTAR DE UN NUEVO PODER

Mientras tanto Darien se encuentra en su departamento sentado en su sofá, marcando el número de la casa de Sunny, después de escuchar 4 repiques, escuchó a la contestadora.

-Sunmi, soy yo, Darien… yo, solo quería disculparme contigo, realmente lamento que haya cancelado nuestra salida.- Su voz sonaba débil y temblorosa -Por favor, llámame en cuanto llegues ¿de acuerdo?- colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos. _Solo espero que no esté enfadada…vaya día._

En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, tomó el auricular y sin pensar dijo -Ya era hora, señorita,- apareciendo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa -¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde, Sunmi?- Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se preocupó un poco -Sunmi, ¿Qué sucede? contéstame.

-Darien, ¿Quién es Sunmi?- Le dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular. Darien, al reconocer a la persona que lo llamaba palideció, -Contéstame Darien, ¿Quién es Sunmi?

-Es una amiga de la facultad, Rei- Consiguió decir.- ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

-Esperabas una llamada de ella… ¿tan tarde?

-Mira Rei, no quiero ser descortés, pero no creo que tenga que darte explicaciones, que yo recuerda no hay alguna razón que me impida recibir llamadas de mis amigos. -Replicó categóricamente Darien sin poder ocultar del todo su molestia. -Pero si quieres estar tranquila, solo es una compañera de equipo para el trabajo que tengo que entregar.

-No quise decir eso Darien, pero sabes que Serena es muy celosa y bueno... -Comentó Rei con voz apagada -para evitar malos entendidos en el futuro porque no...

-Según recuerdo, en ningún momento pedí tu consejo,- Su voz adquirió un tono medio de rabia -pero descuida, no olvido el papel que desempeño en la vida de la Princesa de la Luna. Buenas noches Rei.- Terminando con la llamada al instante que se dirigía a su ventana. - Aun no puedo creer que esta ciudad en el futuro será Tokio de Cristal.- Entonces en su mente apareció la imagen de un ave del tamaño de un águila, de plumaje rojo, anaranjado y amarillo incandescente, de fuerte pico y garras. El cual conforme aparecía el Castillo de Tokio de Cristal su flama se apagaba hasta quedar tendido en el suelo agonizante… transformándose poco a poco en el cuerpo inerte de Sunmi.

-¡Otra vez esa visión!- Llevándose una mano a la cabeza -cada vez son más frecuentes estas imágenes que llegan a mi mente- Cerrando con fuerza la cortina -¡Qué puede significar! Acaso Sunmi corre peligro, con la llegada de Tokio de Cristal… no eso es imposible, debe ser que estoy cansado.- Dirigiéndose acostar, sin embargo en el Templo Hikagua, la conversación que ha tenido con Rei, lejos de calmar a la guerrera de fuego la ha dejado intranquila.

-Darien, nunca te había escuchado tan molesto -Murmuró para sí Rei -¿Acaso tu reacción tiene algo que ver con esa joven?- Respirando profundamente -Tal vez mi fuego sagrado me diga algo de ella, hay algo que me inquieta sobre esa joven- dirigiéndose a su lugar de meditación. Frente a las llamas trató de concentrarse pero cuando su fuego mostraba la imagen de un ave herida rodeado de muros de hielo, de pronto como si un viento fuerte hubiera entrado el fuego se apagó -Esto no me agrada, algo o alguien interrumpió mi meditación... además que significa esa imagen.- Reflexionaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación -Lo mejor será hablar primero con Darien, tal vez solo estoy exagerando pero no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento.

Por su parte Sunmi ha llegado a su departamento muy exaltada, cerrando la puerta de un golpazo -Lo que vi con ese adivino no puede ser verdad - Pasándose una mano por su cabello -Es mentira... solo una farsa- arrojando al sillón más cercano su bolsa de mano regresando a su mente lo que sucedió hace unos breves instantes cuando se dirigía a su casa después de haber pasado a recoger el cuadro. En el callejón que estaba a un lado de una panadería se encontraba un adivino de edad avanzada. Era el adivino que era entrevistado frecuentemente en la televisión y que se rumoraba era muy bueno. -Tal vez pueda decirme la razón de esos extraños sueños.

Así que se formó junto con las demás muchachas, cuando le tocó su turno el adivino al mirarla dijo -Puedo ver que tu destino es morir, y tal vez inconscientemente tu también lo sabes.- Aquello no se lo esperaba Sunmi. Se quedó petrificada un momento, pero luego acertó a decir bastante molesta. -De qué rayos está hablando... me rehuso a creer que mi destino ya este escrito.- Frunciendo el ceño añadió -Solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo, me voy.

-Espere señorita,- la detuvo el adivino con cortesía -la gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección,- al tener la atención de Sunmi, el adivino esbozando una leve sonrisa añadió -Pero la verdad es como un océano en la tormenta.- Barajó las cartas y las cortó en tres montones con su mano izquierda y del primer mazo extrajo una carta que colocó en su lado izquierdo. La volteó, mostrando la imagen de una Luna.

-La Luna- musitó Sunmi apareciendo en su mente la imagen de la joven que estaba con Darien en el parque.

-Esta carta representa tu pasado… -Explicó el adivino -Tal vez tu cerebro no lo sepa, puede que jamás lo imaginaste...- tomando aquella carta en sus manos -Pero tu corazón lo sabe, después de todo el secreto de tus sueños se basan en tu pasado olvidado.

-¿Eh? -Sunmi se notaba confundida por lo que el adivino solo dio una sonrisa y volteó una carta del segundo mazo, -Dígame señorita, que figura tiene la carta.

-El mundo… la Tierra -musito ella y sin darse cuenta una palabra salió de su boca, en un susurro -Darien.- Al ver lo que había dicho se sobresaltó. ¡_Qué fue lo que dije! ¿Por qué lo nombre a él? _

-Tal parece que su amor por ese joven nunca murió solo lo ocultó.- Al escuchar aquello solo provocó que Sunmi fulminara al adivino con la mirada. -Se equivoca, solo es un compañero nada más.

-Sabe señorita, no es bueno fingir amistad si en realidad lo que se siente por esa persona es amor.

-¡De qué rayos está hablando! -Objetó molesta lanzándole una mirada asesina -Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie, me escucha ¡de nadie!

-Solo debes de mira adentro de tu corazón y encontrarás el verdadero amor.

-Si, si - haciendo Sunmi un gesto con la mano, como para quitarle importancia al asunto. -Mejor dígame lo que muestra la última carta.

-Le pido por favor que la voltee usted misma… -ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando la tocó pudo ver a 3 jóvenes vestidas de forma extraña, usaban botas y guantes de color azul marino y en la frente una tiara con una estrella en el centro enfrentándose a una joven idéntica a ella, quien estaba ataviada con un vestido de color negro.

Cuando una risa proveniente de la joven, se deja escuchar -¡ja! ¡ja! ¡ja! ¡Patéticas estrellas! Creen que pueden hacerme algo, Su poder no es nada.

-¡No nos menosprecies! 3 estrellas fugaces que viajan por el universo están ardiendo- confrontándola una joven de ojos azules -y te mostraremos nuestro verdadero destello.

-Ya veo, -esbozando una sonrisa burlona -entonces me encargaré de extinguir ese impertinente destello de una buena vez.

-La última carta resultó ser la Estrella -dijo el adivino sacándola de su estupor -Este arcano representa su destino… un hecho que sucederá tarde o temprano.

-No es cierto… eso nunca pasará.- Gritó Sunmi temblando -Es imposible…Me escucha, imposible- Saliendo de ahí corriendo pero con un solo pensamiento en su mente _yo no soy esa joven… no puedo serlo._En ese momento el timbre de su teléfono celular interrumpió sus pensamientos informándole que tenía un mensaje era Jean Piere que decía "_Me duele pensar que lo nuestro acabó así. El dolor que siento por qué no estás conmigo, ¿No significa que te quiero? Recuerdo esa rosa roja y me duele mucho más el corazón… Sunmi, ¿Por qué no darnos otra oportunidad?"_

-Sería una estúpida si regresara con él después de haber jugado con mis sentimientos,- gruño Sunmi apretando su muñeca con fuerza mientras Sus ojos se fruncían levemente -piensa que con mandarme este mensaje voy a olvidar lo que me hizo...- cruzándose de brazos -pues está muy equivocado. Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a entregarle este cuadro al señor Hyuga,- Agachándose a recoger su bolsa que estaba en uno de sus sillones, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que tenía dos mensajes en su contestadora. Apretó el botón para escucharlos. Se disponía a irse a la cocina pero se detuvo en seco y su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la voz de Darien.

-Sunmi, soy yo, Darien… yo, solo quería disculparme contigo, realmente lamento que haya cancelado nuestra salida. Por favor, llámame en cuanto llegues ¿de acuerdo?

-Darien Susurró Sunmi.

-Siguiente mensaje -informó la contestadora -Soy yo… por favor, Háblame en cuento regreses, quisiera hablar contigo.

-Ese tonto,- musitó ella sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Se dirigió a tomar el teléfono, levantó el auricular comenzando a marcar el teléfono de Darien, -tal vez podamos ir a comer mañana... después de todo me debe una- pero al recordar las palabras del adivino volvió a colocar el teléfono en su lugar.

-No, solamente somos compañeros -Habló en voz alta para sí misma -pero anoche que estuvimos conversando, podía jurar que se molestó cuando mencioné lo atractivo que es el profesor de Anatomía. -Soltando una risita- Y cuando le dije que de chica mis padres solían llevarme al parque cuando aun vivíamos aquí, en ese momento me invito a salir... tal vez Darien... -Sacudiendo su cabeza furiosamente tratando de alejar esa idea -Solamente me estoy engañando, - suspiró pesadamente al recordar la imagen de aquella jovencita de chonguitos -creyendo cosas que no son.

-Mejor me voy a acostar, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dando una ultima mirada a su contestador -bueno, después de todo sería descortés no devolverle la llamada- Sacó su celular enviándole un mensaje a Darien -ahora si todo listo- apagando su teléfono _Fue una mala idea haber consultado a ese adivino, no se en que estaba pensando._ Dirigiéndose a su habitación a descansar un poco, simplemente ya no quería pensar más.

Pero ella no era la única Seiya Kou se encontraba recostado en su cama, era obvio que algo le inquietaba. -¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué significa?- Se preguntaba en voz alta mirando la estrella musical que olvidó devolverle a Serena. Y es que después de haber salido ileso de la discusión con Yaten por los boletos, se había dirigido a su habitación y cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco, se encontró con aquel objeto. En cuanto lo abrió y escucho la triste melodía algo vino a su mente. Pudo ver la Luna y en un hermoso jardín una jovencita se encontraba haciendo coronas con flores.

-Majestad,- La voz Seiya vestido con un traje rojo sacó de sus meditaciones a Serena ataviada con un vestido blanco, el mismo que vió cuando peleó contra Sailor Galaxia. -Lamento que su visita no fuera muy agradable, debí saber que los guerreros solares…

-Seiya, eres mi amigo, no tienes que ser tan formal.- Riéndose suavemente la Princesa de la Luna -Además, era lógico que estuvieran a la defensiva conmigo, al menos pude platicar con la Princesa del imperio solar.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... mañana... en la Tierra miles de parejas se intercambiaran regalos como una muestra de su amor, -Contestó Serena con una sonrisa tímida

-Y cual es el problema...

-Es que, yo también quisiera poder darle algo a una persona que quiero mucho.- Apareciendo en sus ojos una mirada soñadora.

-Supongo que es El Príncipe de la Tierra.- Desviando sus ojos de los de ella sintiendo como los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban. _Endymion... siempre Endymion_

-Bueno, sí,- musitó ella sonrojándose levemente -Pero por desgracia no tengo nada que regalarle.

-Tal vez podrías darle esto- suspiró resignado entregándole una cajita musical en forma de estrella -Mi padre decía que no hay mejor forma de transmitirle tus sentimientos a la persona que amas más que a tu vida, que bajándole una estrella.

-¡Seiya, es hermosa! -Exclamó Serena visiblemente sorprendida por aquel hermoso objeto -pero no puedo aceptarla... es de tuya, además de seguro pensabas dárselo alguien especial.

-Descuida- suspiro profundamente -esa persona es como una estrella, siempre estará conmigo pero nunca será para mí.- Seiya realmente se escuchaba triste -Después de todo,- encogiéndose de hombros -cuando amas puedes correr el riesgo de no ser correspondido.

-Ya verás que pronto encontraras alguien que valore tu cariño.- Le dijo Serena -Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-No te preocupes por mí,- Clavando su vista en el Lago Serenidad que podía vislumbrarse desde ahí -por cierto, voy a visitar a la Emperatriz y ver si puedo explicarle más a fondo tus planes.

-Gracias Seiya, por todo. Estoy segura que a Endymion lo valorará tanto como yo- dándole un beso en la mejilla -eres muy amable por dármela- sonriéndole con ternura -ahora me voy o Mars comenzará a regañarme -guiñándole un ojo -¡Nos vemos, que tengas buen viaje!- Alejándose de ahí sin percatarse que Seiya bajaba la cabeza mientras sus ojos reflejaban un gran dolor.

-Es triste tener que conformarme solo con tu amistad,- Seiya suspiró decepcionadamente -cuando lo que yo siento por ti es amor en realidad.

-Que fue todo aquello,- Sacudiendo la cabeza intentando sacarse aquellos recuerdos de la memoria. -Acaso lo que vi fueron fragmentos de una vida pasada... -Respirando profundamente -no eso no puede ser toda mi vida he estado en Kinmoku. ¿Pero entonces? -Abriendo aquella estrella musical comenzando a escucharse aquella melodía mientras una Luna creciente giraba alrededor de una esfera roja. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sin darse cuenta Comenzó a tararear la letra de aquella melodía.

-"Los dos juntos es nuestro destino, en el pasado presente o futuro".- Entonaba Seiya las estrofas de aquella canción -"Yo te amare por siempre mi vida, nostalgia siento al recordar, el día que te vi mi amor".

-Es extraño, es como si supiera la letra de este acorde -Cerrando la estrella musical -mejor trato de conciliar el sueño, mañana le entregaré esto al bombón.- Volviéndose a dormir. Sin percatarse que en la azotea de su edificio, Unazuki vestida con una armadura de color verde sosteniendo en sus manos una máscara.

-Andrew tenía razón, es la energía de uno de los príncipes. ¿Porqué ahora tiene que comenzar a recordar su vida pasada?- se preguntó en voz alta _tendrá que ver con la profecía_.

-En fin -Soltando un suspiro -lo mejor será ocultar su energía, si Jing Yun y los demás guerreros solares los descubren, no quisiera tener que pelear contra ellos- haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando pensó en aquello -Lo mejor será no perder más tiempo- alzó sus manos reuniendo su energía exclamando -¡Psico –confusión!

-Con esta barrera no podrán detectarlos, solo un habitante de la estrella Ross puede descubrirla.- Sonriendo levemente _Es una suerte, que Cetus no esté en la Tierra_. -Bien, he terminado con mi trabajo.- Dicho esto se fue de ahí saltando sobre los edificios.

Lo que no sabe Unazuki es que no muy lejos de ahí oculto entre las sombras se encuentra Kyo. -Así que uso la psico- confusión,- habló en voz baja Kyo -hay algo en ese edificio que quiere esconder,- esbozando una sonrisa -a los chicos les agradará saber esto.

Después su mirada se clavó en la figura de Unazuki que se alejaba de aquel sitio -esa tonta se adaptó a la vida terrestre olvidándose de su misión, por eso no pudo detectar mi presencia -Endureciendo su mirada -Realmente es una vergüenza para nuestra estrella protectora, pero eso muy pronto cambiará. -Sentenció Kyo -Una vez que la Princesa esté con nosotros, le arrebatare su rubí y entonces yo, El caballero Cetus me convertiré en el guerrero solar de la Estrella de Ross. -Retirándose de aquel lugar.

Al día siguiente en otra parte de la ciudad, en una casa rodeada de flores las Sailors guerreras tratan de algún modo de localizar a la última Sailor del Sistema Solar, cuando de repente Setsuna Meiou quien estaba en su computadora investigando algún indicio que las llevara a su camarada se levanta de su escritorio -¡El espacio cambio por un momento! ¡Debo ir a investigar! ¡Por el poder del planeta Plutón Transformación!

Y mientras en la sala Haruka quien estaba recargada en el marco de una puerta comentó -¡Sentiste eso!

Michiru asintió rápidamente con la cabeza -Por un momento la energía del Sol se sintió más fuerte.

-Debe ser ella.- Aseguró Haruka -Debió haber despertado momentáneamente.

-No lo sé,- musitó Michiru mientras miraba a su espejo. El cuál mostró rápidamente las imágenes del Sol rodeado por 10 estrellas y un ave herida -las imágenes que aparecen, desaparecen muy rápido.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Haruka, sentándose junto a Michiru -Tal vez a tu espejo ya le falta un poco de mantenimiento.

-Eso fue un sarcasmo,- le respondió Michiru haciendo una mueca, para después sonreírle como siempre -aunque creo que no es momento para hacer bromas.

-Michiru tiene razón,- comentó Sailor Plut entrecerrando los ojos -será mejor darnos prisa, el tiempo apremia. -Añadió en un susurro- He sentido como Un gran temblor ha salido de la Puerta del Tiempo.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos una pista de donde encontrar a Sailor Sun, -Dijo de repente Haruka frunciendo con ira el ceño _y _apretando fuertemente los puños_.- _Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-La encontraremos y entonces cumpliremos con la nueva misión que nos han dado- Susurró Michiru poniendo su mano sobre la de Haruka -no olvides que ese es nuestro destino... velar por siempre de la paz del Universo y proteger a la joven quien es nuestra princesa.- Reclinándose sobre su brazo. -Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Haruka esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada -vayamos nuevamente al ultimo lugar donde sentimos su energía, tal vez podamos descubrir esta vez quien es la reencarnación de Sailor Sun.- A lo que su inseparable compañera asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo las alcanzaré mas tarde, quiero investigar que esta sucediendo en la Puerta del Tiempo.- Ellas asintieron con la cabeza -Si no hacemos algo la historia del futuro puede sufrir un cambio brusco.- Finalizó Sailor Plut, dirigiéndose a la Puerta del Tiempo con la ayuda de su cetro de gránate. En ese momento, Haruka y Michiru sintieron una energía muy ofensiva así que rápidamente salieron topándose en la rama de un árbol con una mujer vestida con una armadura y casco color rojo carmesí, llevaba puesto un antifaz de terciopelo rojo.

-Puedo sentir la energía de dos gemas estelares,- Habló con seriedad aquella extraña mujer -ustedes también son guerreras de la Luna Llena, -Esbozando una despectiva sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados -supongo que son las compañeras de esa terca de Sailor Plut.- Soltando una risita -Aunque involucre a todas las Sailor Scouts será inútil al final nosotros seremos los ganadores.

-¡Quien eres!- Gritó Haruka.

-Soy Sibila de Luyten, una de las estrellas guardianas que protegen al Sol.- Le informó aquella amazona quien las miraba inquisitivamente -Guerreras de la Luna díganle a Sailor Plut que su tiempo se termina, Tokio de Cristal está condenado... y yo seré su verdugo.- Dando un salto en dirección al Sol desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

-Parece ser que no será sencillo acabar con Sailor Sun.- Musitó Michiru, a lo que Haruka asintió en silencio.

Por otra parte Sunmi se encontraba en estos momentos caminando hacia la casa de Endo Hyuga, viejo amigo de sus padres _¿Por qué me engañaste Darien? _apretando los labios y arrugando el entrecejo_. _

-Aunque en realidad no es su culpa- se reprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que las cosas en realidad no eran como ella hubiera querido que fueran -soy yo quien se creó ilusiones tontas... viendo cosas donde no las hay -Reconoció triste- En verdad eres una tonta Sunmi... -dejando escapar una risita burlona -Sinceramente ¿qué te hizo pensar que él estaría arrepentido?...vaya ingenua... -susurró en voz baja- parece que no aprendiste la lección después de todo.- Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recordar los momentos cuando las personas que decían ser sus amigos fueron los mismos quienes la engañaron, le dieron la espalda abandonándola… dejándola siempre sola hasta que una nueva persona fingía ser su amigo para repetirse nuevamente el ciclo.

-Tarde o temprano esto sucedería después de todo desde la primaria siempre ha sido así... cuando pensaba que al fin tenía un amigo únicamente lo decían de dientes para fuera... porque los ayudaba en la escuela... todo era por conveniencia… -murmuró para sí temblando de rabia -pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron aquellas personas a quienes creí mis amigos intentaron lastimarme con su indiferencia, dándome la espalda y volviéndose mis enemigos... bien dicen que quien crees tu amigo no es más que un hipócrita que después te clavará una puñalada y se reirá de ti. -Sintiendo como una nueva capa se formaba alrededor de su corazón encapsulándolo nuevamente.- Siempre que creía tener un amigo después me daba cuenta que en realidad nunca lo fue...

-Solamente una vez mi corazón sangró y debido a eso la verdadera Sunmi se escondió en lo más profundo… creando una coraza que evitara ser lastimada nuevamente… -suspiró pesadamente -gracias a eso las heridas nunca fueron profundas… -_¡Ojalá pudiera ser ese alguien que finjo ser!_Pensó con cierta amargura al tiempo que miraba su reloj. _Será mejor darme prisa, si quiero pasar a la galería _esbozando una sonrisa_ nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa joven fuera Margaret Sullivan _trayendo de regreso a su mente los recuerdos de su encuentro con aquella pintora.

Sunmi se encontraba en la puerta de una casa tocando el timbre sin recibir respuesta Supongo que no está en casa, cerrando nuevamente la reja- lastima,- mirando por última vez la casa -Creí que el señor Endo le había hablado- y cuando se disponía a retirarse se tropezó en ese momento con una joven de cabello negro y peinada con una trenza quien traía en el brazo un cuaderno de dibujo.

-Perdóneme ¿Se encuentra bien?- Agachándose para ayudarla.

-Sí pero mis lentes... no veo nada.- Contestó la joven tratando de encontrar sus lentes. Aquí están colocándoselos nuevamente.- ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres lo que estaba buscando! Que bueno que me tropecé contigo. El día de hoy no había encontrado algo que me inspirara- sosteniéndola del suéter.

-Lo siento pero creo que se confundió -Dijo Sunmi titubeante, mirándola con extrañeza -yo únicamente vengo a buscar a la señorita Margaret Sullivan- Tratando de soltarse de su agarre.- Vine a recoger el cuadro del Señor Endo Hyuga.

-Ya lo tengo listo.- Comentó la joven y no pudo evitar el sonreír al notar la manera en cómo la miraba, como si fuera una cantante que es descubierta caminando por las calles -pero mejor entremos a mi casa, pasa -abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-¡¿Usted es la Señorita Margaret Sullivan?! -Exclamó Sunmi, no podía creer que aquella extraña joven fuera la pintora que su padre halagaba por sus trabajos.

Aquella joven asintió con la cabeza -Por favor tome asiento,- Sunmi accedió y se sentó -¿Gusta una taza de café?- Le preguntó dulcemente Margaret.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- Asintió ella admirando el hermoso jardín que poseía Margaret -Debo disculparme señorita Sullivan, de seguro cambie los planes que tenía, lo siento mucho.

-Nada de eso, el señor Hyuga me habló en la mañana para decirme que vendrían en el transcurso de la tarde por la pintura- colocando en una pequeña mesa dos tazas de café y unas cuantas galletas -Siento haberla hecho esperar, Señorita…

-Kusaka, -tomando un sorbo de su taza de café. -Descuide, en realidad acababa de llegar.

-¡Ha dicho usted Kusaka!- Clamó sorprendida Margaret -¡Usted es la hija del pintor Soma Kusaka!

Ella asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza -Me llamo Sunmi Kusaka Es un verdadero placer conocerla señorita Sullivan.- Extendiéndole la mano -Fue una lástima que no pude asistir a la exposición de pinturas que presentó en Francia.

-Lamento lo de sus padres… -habló Margaret en un susurro guardando por un momento silencio para después agregar -el señor Kusaka era el modelo de todo pintor, -Suspiró levemente -sus pinturas son una rica colección de diversos estilos artísticos, aunque principalmente eran de óleo y acrílico en su mayoría. Introducía elementos al paisaje, dotándolos de una relación recíproca con el mismo.

-Estoy segura que le hubiera encantado conocerla… -comentó pensativa sonriendo tristemente al recordar a sus padres -mi padre decía que usted tenía un gran talento… que sin duda se convertiría en la nueva promesa de la pintura.

Provocando que ella se sonrojara. -No soy tan buena, pero mientras pueda hacer obras hermosas como esta- mostrándole el boceto de uno de sus dibujos, -Estaré satisfecha.- El dibujo era de una joven pareja en el balcón de un hermoso castillo que se apreciaba en el fondo a la Luna. Ella vestida como una princesa le entregaba un objeto a un muchacho ataviado con un smoking.

Los ojos de Sunmi se expandieron con sorpresa al ver el cuadro -La chica como prueba de su amor le entregó a su amado el objeto que ves en el boceto- le explicó Margaret sin embargo Sunmi no decía nada, parecía petrificada sin apartar la mirada del dibujo -Los dibujo constantemente,- prosiguió Margaret con su explicación -solo que siento que algo pasó y por alguna razón no se lo pudo regresar.

_Una muestra de su amor... _Pensó Sunmi sintiendo una indescriptible tristeza recorrerle el cuerpo, sus ojos estaban ausentes y su mirada llena de melancolía al momento que la imagen de un joven vestido con armadura negra con toques azulados recogiendo del pasto una caja musical en forma de estrella venía a su mente -fue una estrella musical lo que ella le regaló...- Murmuró para sí en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Disculpe, ¿dijo algo señorita Kusaka?- Preguntó Margaret.

Como si hubiera despertado de un trance Sunmi respondió -Nada, solo que al ver este dibujo... me pareció familiar ese momento -entregándolo el boceto- no me haga caso, son invenciones mías.- Dejando escapar un suspiro prosiguió -Por cierto señorita Sullivan, todas sus obras son retratos de amor ¿Por qué siempre dibuja sobre el mismo tema?

-La verdad es que cuando hago una pintura, la creo desde el fondo de mi corazón- musitó Margaret mirando hacia la ventana de su jardín -en mis obras siempre veo a una pareja que intenta reunirse... -suspiró profundamente -sé bien que están enamorados, pero a la fecha no han conseguido estar juntos, quisiera que se encontraran algún día.

Entonces al mirarla detenidamente Margaret exclamó levantando la voz, -¡Es Verdad, estarías perfecta! -esbozando una leve sonrisa- Sunmi ¡Por favor modela para mí! Me sentiría honrada de que la hija del pintor Kusaka, a quien admiraba tanto fuera mi modelo.

-Muchas gracias, pero no creo que yo sirva para tus pinturas que expresan aquel bello sentimiento.

-Claro que si,- Margaret la miró directamente a los ojos -tus ojos reflejan el mismo sentimiento que la joven que aparece en algunas ocasiones en mis pinturas.- Mostrándole un lienzo a Sunmi quien al verlo fue presa de una enorme confusión. _Esa obra es igual... es el momento que vi en mi sueño. _El lienzo era de dos jóvenes en un balcón y en los arbustos aparecía una figura femenina, apenas entrevista. -Ella estaba enamorada pero jamás le confesó sus sentimientos a esa persona.

-Fue mejor que no lo hiciera,- levantándose de su lugar y apoyándose en el ventanal del estudio no sabía porque pero sentía una angustia en el pecho -después de todo no era correspondida.

-No creo que eso sea cierto, a veces los ojos engañan y terminas engañándote a ti mismo,- Comentó pensativa -Es curioso- apareciendo una leve y fugaz sonrisa -siempre que la dibujo siento que su amor es como un violín, la música podrá detenerse ahora y después, pero las cuerdas lo recordaran por siempre. ¿Entonces Sunmi aceptas ser mi modelo?

Sunmi únicamente asintió con la cabeza. Entonces el sonido de su celular la sacó de aquel recuerdo -¿quién puede ser? -Observando en la pantalla contestó -si bueno, hasta mañana estará terminado el cuadro, descuide, estaré esperando su llamada.

-Aun no sé porque me dejé convencer -exhalando un suspiro -en fin.- Continuando su camino hasta llegar a una hermosa mansión._ A veces los ojos engañan _Pensaba mientras tocaba el timbre de la puerta.

Por su parte Loki se encuentra en su escondite, planeando su siguiente movimiento cuando el holograma de Némesis se aparece ante él.

-El Emperador no está muy complacido con tu desempeño Loki,- mirándolo duramente -no has sido capaz de encontrar a esa maldita guerrera. Tal parece que las Sailor del Sistema Solar son mucho para ti,- Continuó formándose en su rostro una sonrisa maligna -¿Necesitas que te ayude un poco?

-No necesito a una rastrera como tú, -Cortó Loki furioso -yo mismo puedo encargarme de este asunto,- esbozando una sonrisa irónica agregó -dile al Emperador que muy pronto tendrá a su nuevo juguete.

-Dudo que puedas lograrlo- Sonrió maliciosamente Némesis -incluso puedo apostar que seré tu verdugo y no sabes cómo lo disfrutaré. -Desapareciendo de ahí.

-Veremos quién ríe al último Némesis. Ahora cristal de la muerte... muéstrame a la estrella que resplandece en el firmamento -comenzando a brillar aquel objeto que tenía en el suelo, apareciendo en el techo la imagen de Margaret Sullivan,- esta vez no fallaré Sacando de su mano un naipe que arrojó al suelo.

-Naipe de la oscuridad con quien tengo un pacto…libera a mi fiel siervo…aparece Droido Zenotaimu.- Exclamó Loki Surgiendo del naipe destellos negros, comenzando a formarse la silueta de una bailarina de nieve -¡A su servicio Amo Loki!

Ignorantes de aquello, Seiya y Serena se encuentran en la galería de Juuban, que estaba abarrotada de gente, todo mundo quería ver la nueva exposición de Margaret Sullivan.

-¡Realmente sus pinturas son estupendas! -Opinó fascinado Seiya -¡Todas las obras, sin excepción, me parecen maravillosas!

-Margaret realmente es una excelente pintora.- Sonrió soñadoramente -Sabes Seiya, sus ilustraciones siempre me hacen sentir de un modo especial.

-Y dime bombón, siempre ha pintado sobre los enamorados.

-Lo que pasa es que los cuadros de Margaret son sobre el amor.- Le explicó Serena mirando a su alrededor encontrando en una esquina el cuadro donde aparecen Darien y ella cuyo fondo se puede observar un dirigible. -Ven Seiya, aquí está la pintura de la que te hablaba.

-¡Voy bombón! -Al observar la pintura en su mente llegó la imagen de Serena usando un vestido blanco la cual musitó -Seiya… recuerda quien eres… recuerda.

-Aun no puedo creer que esa sea yo -Comentó Serena sacándolo de aquel trance -realmente no sé cómo logra hacer obras tan bonitas como esta.

-Cuando tengo buenos modelos como tú y el joven Darien, las pinturas salen solas.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Ella se volteó y se encontró con Margaret Sullivan.

-¡Margaret!- Exclamó efusivamente Serena. -Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-A mi también Serena, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿El joven que te acompaña es tu novio?

Provocando con ese comentario que ella se sonrojara, -Que… novios… No, -Balbuceó Serena -solamente somos amigos. El es Seiya Kou, integrante del grupo musical Three Light. Tal vez los escuchaste alguna vez.

-Claro que sí, incluso pinté este cuadro inspirándome en su hermosa canción- mostrándoles un cuadro donde aparece una joven de cabellera roja quien en la frente llevaba una flor de olivo roja. Usaba un vestido rojo con toques amarillos y en sus manos sostenía unas ramas de olivo. -Cuando cantan, lo hacen con mucho sentimiento, como si en ese momento 3 estrellas estuvieran brillando.

-Me alegra que te gusten nuestras canciones, -Contestó Seiya -pero permíteme felicitarte por tu excelente trabajo, -añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja observando las pinturas- la verdad me quede impresionado al ver tus cuadros, están maravillosos, ¡son realmente una obra de arte!

-Gracias.- Musitó Margaret -aunque cuando dibujo esta pareja,- mostrándole el lienza que estaba a su derecha -no sé, pero me siento triste, pues se que él nunca le pudo confesar sus sentimientos

-Por eso su mirada está llena de melancolía -Opinó Serena _No sé porque pero ese joven me recuerda mucho a Seiya. _

A lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, después se quedó observándolos detenidamente durante unos segundos y exclamó con una sonrisa -¡es cierto, ustedes estarían perfectos para la nueva pintura que deseo hacer! Por favor, sean mis modelos.

-¡Que! -Clamó Serena algo nerviosa -Los dos juntos, él sería mi compañero.

-Por favor Serena, ayúdame… tu sabes que me inspiro más cuando veo a una pareja- le pidió Margaret agarrándola de la manga de su chamarra -no había encontrado algo que me inspirara, son la que estaba necesitando.

-Por mi no hay problema.

-¿Serena?

-Está bien- Suspiró derrotada _si Darien ve el dibujo se molestará conmigo._

-¡Magnifico!- Exclamó Margaret complacida -Entonces los espero en mi casa, ¿conoces la dirección, verdad Serena? -a lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza. Después se Retiró Margaret de la galería cruzándose en el camino con Schneider y Jing Yun quienes la vieron marcharse.

-Pudiste sentirlo Schneider, ¿Será ella sea nuestra princesa? -preguntó bastante sorprendido.

-Negativo, lo que sentimos fueron los residuos de la energía plasmática que se encuentra en el brillo espectral de la Emperatriz,- le explicó Schneider,- los cuales están adheridos a la estrella de aquella señorita.

Pero al mirar que Jing Yun no había comprendido lo que le había dicho -Significa que esa joven tuvo contacto con nuestra princesa.

-¡Pudiste haber dicho eso desde el principio! -Dijo Jing Yun -Aunque no debería sorprenderme siempre fuiste así. -Encogiéndose de hombros- En fin,- dando un ligerosuspiroserá mejor que nos demos prisa, debemos seguir a esa señorita para saber donde vive.

-No hay necesidad de seguirla.

-¿Qué?

-Esa chica es Margaret Sullivan como puedes ver en este autorretrato,- Enseñándole el cuadro donde aparecía la imagen de la persona quien había realizado todos esos cuadros -Puedo localizar el lugar donde se encuentra su residencia con la ayuda de mi computadora.- Apareciendo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Sin duda eres un digno habitante de Sirio! -Comentó con una sonrisa divertida -bueno entonces vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer -disponiéndose a marchar de ahí, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al cuadro por el cual entraron en la Galería, se trataba de una joven peli rosa quien oraba en las ruinas de un templo bajo el cielo nocturno, el cual se podían distinguir 8 estrellas Princesa Musitaron los dos al unísono.

-La encontraremos a como dé lugar.

-Claro que sí.- Asintió Jing Yun leventemente para después caminar ambos rumbo a la salida cuando pasaron a un lado de Seiya, quienes por un instante sintieron una leve energía, la cual se les hizo un tanto conocida, provocando que voltearan a verlo, pero ellos no fueron los únicos Seiya hizo lo mismo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó a quemarropa.

-Discúlpanos, te confundimos con alguien.- Respondió Schneider Prosiguiendo con su camino.

-Ese joven se parece mucho al Príncipe de Albaldah,- murmuró por lo bajo Jing Yun- aunque no pude sentir ningún tipo de luz estelar, -encogiéndose de hombros -debe ser un simple terrestre.

-Quisiera estar seguro.- Musitó pensativo Schneider. Mientras en la galería Seiya los ha visto retirarse de aquel lugar, _por un momento se me hizo conocido el resplandor de sus estrellas aunque desprendían una energía muy agresiva_.

-Seiya ¿Que tienes?

-¡Ah, nada bombón!- Sacudiendo la cabeza -que te parece si comemos algo y luego vamos a su casa, ¿estás de acuerdo? -a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza. Cuando estaban por irse, los ojos de Seiya divisaron una pintura que lo hizo detenerse a contemplarla. En el lienzo se podía apreciar a un joven de cabellera larga la cual estaba agarrada en una cola de caballo entregándole una flor roja en botón a una joven rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Seiya?

-No lo sé,- Respondió él sin dejar de mirar el cuadro que les comentó la señorita Sullivan -solo que esa pintura me hace sentir de un modo diferente como triste, nostálgico.- Dirigiéndose a la salida de la galería _Porque siento como si hubiera vivido eso._

-El amor de una estrella -susurró Serena _Ahora que lo pienso, _mirando por última vez aquel cuadro _a veces tengo la sensación de que conocí a Seiya hace mucho tiempo_.

Mientras ellos iban a comer algo, Yaten se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, -esos dos están como si nada, -refunfuñó molesto -Taiki fue a ver al profesor Amanogawa Wataru y el torpe de Seiya se fue sin decir nada, -soltando un suspiro lleno de resignación- parece que se les ha olvidado que no pertenecemos a este planeta y que cuando terminemos nuestra misión regresaremos a Kinmoku.

-Hablando solo, Yaten. -Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Mina, Lita y Rei.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Qué andan haciendo por estos lados?

-Digamos que venimos a distraernos las tres un poco. -Contestó alegremente Mina.- Amy fue con el profesor Wataru.

_Así que esa es la razón por la que fue a verlo_ Pensó Yaten para sus adentros.

-Y Serena, -se rió suavemente Lita -bueno, nos dijeron que salió muy temprano, supongo que estará con Darien.

_Eso espero_ Meditó Rei bajando la vista.

-Pues al parecer soy al único que no se le olvida la misión que tenemos. -Repuso Yaten levemente enojado.

-No tienes que presionarte tanto.

-Rei tiene razón, no permitiremos que el enemigo nos derrote- Respondió Lita con una sonrisa -y en cuanto a la última Sailor, tarde o temprano aparecerá.- Yaten estaba algo atónito, no esperaba que tomaran las cosas tan a la ligera.

-Además ya lo dice el refrán No por mucho madrugar vas hacer todo en ese día. -Dijo Mina entusiasmada.

-¿Eh? -Dijeron ellos al unísono.

-Me temo que te volviste a equivocar Mina. -Comentó Lita.

-Sí, bueno no importa,- Dijo ella mientras sonreía -después de todo me entendieron. –Jajajaja- Apareciendo en las cabezas de los demás una enorme gota.

-Tal vez tengan razón- Reconoció Yaten esbozando una leve gesto con la comisura de la boca -me estoy preocupando más de la cuenta.-

-Además está en cartelera The Storm Riders.- Le respondió Mina con una sonrisa. -Supongo que no la has visto -a lo que Yaten negó con la cabeza.

-Y bueno ya que Rei hace rato se acordó que tiene que hacer un encargo de su abuelo y Lita debe ir por su mandado antes de visitar a Andrew.

-¡Que! ¡Oye Mina! -Las aludidas protestaron al unísono.

-No has cambiado en nada Mina - escuchando una voz a sus espaldas que le pareció conocida, se dio media vuelta y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir al joven de quien se enamoró cuando estaba en Inglaterra y quien le había regalado la cinta con la que amarraba su cabello.- ¡Me alegra volver a verte, pequeña!

-¡Armand! -Exclamó Mina emocionada -¡Cuando llegaste a Japón!

-Hace poco, -Respondió él -tengo algunos asuntos que tratar aquí. Pero veo que Katherine tenía razón, estas muy bonita -Guiñándole un ojo Provocando que Mina se sonrojara levemente y que un gesto de disgusto apareciera en el rostro de Yaten.

-¿No nos presentas a tu amigo, Mina? -Dijo Yaten arrugando el entrecejo mirando acusadoramente a la rubia.

-Claro, que descortesía la mía,- Contestó apenada -Lita, Rei, Yaten el es Armand Laurent, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos cuando vivía en Inglaterra.

-Es un placer- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo cuando Rei lo saludó sintió una extraña sensación recorrer por su espalda. _Hay algo en esta persona, no sé que es… _

_Quisiera decir lo mismo_ pensó Yaten sin molestarse en saludarlo.

-Que dices si vamos a tomar algo,- sonriendo radiantemente -así podemos platicar y ponernos al tanto. Claro, si a tus amigos no les molesta.

-Por nosotras…

-Lo siento pero me temo que no podrá ir. -Contestó Yaten, su tono de voz era frío y serio -Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a la función- Tomando de la mano a Mina y llevándosela lejos de ahí.

-Nos vemos -Gritó Mina. Por su parte Rei y Lita se disculparon con Armand con un movimiento de cabeza y se fueron tras ellos.

-Claro que nos volveremos a ver, Guerrera de la Luna llena- siseó él entre dientes marchándose por el camino contrario al que habían tomado Mina y los demás _ahora que lo pienso, ese joven se parece al Príncipe de__ Sagittarii, _se detuvo de pronto y volteó vislumbrando como se alejaban -pero es extraño, no emana ninguna luz estelar. Tal vez solo estoy confundiéndome.- Continuando con su camino.

Mientras esto sucedía, Seiya y Serena se dirigen a la casa de Margaret platicando alegremente, parecía que no tenía fin sus temas de conversación ya que no dejaban de hablar ni un solo minuto.

_Darien__ jamás habla mucho cuando está conmigo._ Pensó Serena al mirar a Seiya opinar sobre su comentario _Generalmente se queda callado y deja que sea yo quien hable._

-¡Es cierto, por poco se me olvida!- Exclamó Seiya sacándola de sus cavilaciones -Toma bombón, -entregándole la estrella musical -ayer se te cayó.

-Gracias Seiya, había olvidado que la traía ese día conmigo.- Apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -sabes, toca una hermosa melodía.

-Si, aunque un tanto triste.- Coincidió Seiya.

-Ojala supiera el nombre de la canción que toca.

-Moonlight Densetsu -Respondió Seiya sin darse cuenta, tomando aquella estrella musical en sus manos la abrió y comenzó a tararear la canción.

_No puedo creerlo, Es como si Seiya hubiera compuesto la melodía de esta cajita. _

-Bueno será mejor darnos prisa- Opinó _Seiya _cerrando la estrella musical y devolviéndosela a Serena_. -_No debemos hacerla esperar- A lo que Serena asintió continuando así hacia la casa de Margaret, quien en esos momentos se encontraba preparando café para sus invitados después de haberle dado los últimos toques a la pintura que había hecho con anterioridad cuando de repente el ventanal de su casa se rompió.

-Al fin te encontré.

-¡Qué hace usted aquí! ¡No lo conozco!- Exclamó nerviosa Margaret -¡Por favor váyase, me da miedo!

-Me temo que no puedo acceder a sus peticiones… Princesa del Sol.

-No sé de que está hablando,- Gritó ella asustada retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared -ni siquiera sé quién es usted.

-Alguien que viene por ti. -Sentenció Loki con una gélida voz -Droido Zenotaimu tráeme su estrella del alma.- Lanzándole el demonio de inmediato unos rayos de energía

-Sunny es inútil que intentes resistirte -Comentó Loki mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa, sin sospechar que cerca de ahí se encontraban Seiya y Serena.

-¡Es la voz de Margaret, está en peligro! -Clamó Serena- ¡Debemos ayudarla! a lo que él asintió, buscaron un pequeño callejón para poder transformarse.

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!, ¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación!- Lo que nuestros héroes ignoran es que Loki ha conseguido arrebatarle la estrella del alma a su amiga.

-No creas que has triunfado. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, dándose Loki la vuelta rápidamente vio a dos caballeros vestidos con extrañas armaduras, la cuales resplandecían como el Sol._ ¡Diablos! Así que los guerreros solares también están en este insignificante planeta._

-Entréganos esa estrella si quieres vivir. -Ordenó el joven vestido con una armadura completamente dorada.

-Retsu tiene razón, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros dos- Añadió su compañero quien vestía un ropaje azulado.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, estúpido caballero… ¡Zenotaimu cortina de humo!- Lanzando en ese momento el droido un banco de niebla provocando que aquellos dos guerreros tuvieran poca visibilidad,- ¡Hasta nunca inútiles!- escapando en ese momento Loki junto con Zenotaimu llevándose consigo la estrella del alma de Margaret, quien comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

-¡Rayos, se escapa con la estrella! -Exclamó molesto Retsu.

-¡Viento Estelar! -disipando completamente la neblina, distinguiendo a Loki y su demonio alejarse de aquel lugar a gran velocidad. -Vamos Kamei no perdamos tiempo, tenemos que alcanzarlo y arrebatarle esa estrella. -Solo que cuando se disponían a marcharse la voz de Sailor Moon los detuvo.

-¡Esperen! Porque no peleamos juntos,- Dijo Sailor Moon -después de todo los dos buscamos regresarle su estrella…

-No malinterpretes la cosa guerrera de la Luna- Interrumpiéndola Kamei de golpe -a nosotros no nos interesa lo que le suceda.

-Ahora apártense de nuestro camino. -Habló Retsu molesto -solo son un estorbo- haciéndolos a un lado y saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

-No puedo creer que no les importe lo que puede sucederle a personas inocentes.- Comentó con tristeza Sailor Moon.

-Lo importante ahora es conseguir esa estrella.- A lo que ella asintió desviando su mirada hacia donde estaba Margaret Sullivan inconsciente -Resiste Margaret en un momento te devolveremos tu estrella del alma- saliendo ambos dispuestos a recuperar la estrella de su amiga.

Por su parte Loki había llegado hasta un parque, -Parece que los he perdido- de pronto un rayo de energía le lastimó la mano provocando que soltara la estrella del alma, la cual se oscurecía cada vez más.

-¡Amo Loki!

-Eres un estúpido si pensaste que te dejaríamos la estrella,- Musitó Kamei tomando rápidamente la estrella que había soltado Loki -¿Qué opinas Retsu?

-Tal como creía es solo una estrella más, no es la de nuestra princesa.

-No puede ser -Grito enfadado Loki -Perdí mi valioso tiempo en una estrella sin valor.

-La estrella de una persona que pinta los sentimientos de una persona jamás será una estrella sin valor.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!- Bramó Loki muy enfadado dirigiendo su vista a la dirección dónde provino aquella voz.

-¡Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad, Sailor Star Fighter… ha llegado! -Apareciendo ante ellos tanto Sailor Star Fighter como Eternal Sailor Moon. -Y yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon…y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Sailor Moon, y por lo visto traes refuerzos aunque de nada te servirá porque será la última vez que te entrometas en mi camino encárgate de ellos Zenotaimu- desapareciendo de ahí.

-Los mandaré al otro mundo malditos entrometidos.- Gruñó Zenotaimu -¡Flechas de nieve! -Lanzándoles varios dardos congelados, los cuales fueron esquivados tanto por las Sailor scouts como por los guerreros solares.

-¡Vámonos! no perdamos más el tiempo- Indicó Retsu -después de todo ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

-¿Acaso no van ayudarnos?- Les preguntó Sailor Moon desconcertada por aquel comportamiento.

-No es nuestra batalla -Respondió categóricamente Kamei -además pensamos devolverle su estrella a esa chica, después de todo no es a quien buscamos.- Dieron un salto muy alto, convirtiéndose en un destello y desaparecieron de ahí.

-Tal vez ellos pudieron escapar pero ustedes no tendrán tanta suerte.

-Esto no me agrada.- Comentó nerviosa Sailor Moon.

-¡Viento de hielo!- Esquivando nuevamente el ataque -No crean que siempre podrán evadir mi embate- congelando más y más el parque con cada rayo que lanzaba provocando que Sailor Moon se resbalara con el hielo. -¡Ay, eso dolió! -Aprovechando ese momento el droido lanzó su ataque hacia ella.

-¡Laser de estrella fugaz!- Tratando de contener el ataque, sin embargo, tal fue el impacto del choque que ambos fueron lanzados, el droido cayó en el lago rompiendo a su paso unos botes de remo que se encontraban ahí, mientras que Sailor Fighter fue arrojada hacia unos árboles golpeándose el hombro.

-¡Sailor Fighter! -Corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañera -¿Estás bien?

Descuida, no es nada. Contestó ella llevándose una mano a su hombro, entonces apareció de las aguas el droido -¡Maldita me la pagarás!- Dijo Zenotaimu.

-Sailor Moon hazlo ahora- A lo que ella asintió, alzó su mano para que apareciera su báculo _¿Qué sucede? ¡Es verdad mi báculo fue destruido en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia!_ atacándolo entonces con la única arma que tenia disponible su antigua tiara lunar -¡TIARA LUNAR, ACCION! -Pero cuando la tiara se dirigía hacia el droido su brillo se fue perdiendo hasta desaparecer completamente.

-¡Que pasa!- Exclamó Sailor Moon sorprendida por lo ocurrido, de pronto la estrella de su medallón comenzó a perder su brillo incluso los colores de su broche se volvían oscuros quedando el medallón de un tono grisáceo provocando que la transformación de Sailor Moon se desvaneciera regresando a ser Serena Tsukino.

-¡No puede ser, me des transformé! - Exclamó Serena, al ver aquello el droido sonrió con malicia -Veo que se han acabado tus trucos, me encargare de ti de una vez por todas.

-No te lo voy a permitir,- Gritó Sailor Fighter -¡Laser de estrella Fugaz!- Pero esta vez el resultado fue distinto, el droido lanzó unas ráfagas de nieve que no solo destruyeron aquel ataque sino que también inmovilizaron a Sailor Fighter.

-No puedes vencerme con el mismo ataque. -Declaró altanera Zenotaimu -mientras voy a jugar un rato con tu amiga -lanzando varias agujas que atraparon a Serena en el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Monstro maldito aléjate de ella!- Vociferó Sailor Fighter Tratando de poder romper aquello que no le permitía moverse.

-Descuida, me encargaré de ti después.- Dirigiendo su mirada a una asustada Serena Convirtiendo su mano en una filosa espada -Llevaré tu cabeza como trofeo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- gritó desesperadamente Sailor Fighter rompiendo las ataduras que le impedían moverse, provocando un fuerte viento que alejó al droido de Serena. De pronto un aura rojo amarillezca rodeó a Sailor Fighter regresando a ser Seiya Kou, portando una brillante armadura rojiza.

-¡Seiya!

-Nunca debiste intentar lastimar a la persona que más quiero- Habló enérgicamente Seiya -¡Rayos Eclípticos!- Destruyendo al droido en un instante, después cayó al suelo de rodillas por el esfuerzo realizado convirtiéndose nuevamente en Sailor Fighter.

-¡Sailor Fighter!- Apresurándose a ir a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- Le Preguntó exhausta Sailor Fighter.

-Si, gracias a ti.- Respondió Serena con una sonrisa -Pero… ¿Qué…?

-No lo sé, -comentó Sailor Fighter volviendo a su identidad masculina -Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que te ocurrió a ti.

-Mi broche ya no tiene ningún brillo,- Murmuró por lo bajo Serena estremeciéndose al imaginarse lo que eso podría significar -¿acaso ya no podré convertirme en Sailor Moon?

-Descuida verás que solo es temporal -Poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Pero y si no lo es?

-Entonces ya pensaré en algo, -Comentó despreocupadamente Seiya tomándole la mano -ahora vamos a ver a nuestra amiga, no me fio mucho de esos caballeros.-Dirigiéndose nuevamente a la casa de la señorita Sullivan pero durante el trayecto la mente de Seiya meditaba sobre lo que le había ocurrido. _Al verte en peligro bombón _apretando fuertemente los puños _y sin poder ayudarte, sentí algo… una especie de poder en mi interior y luego esas palabras brotaron de mi boca_. Sin percatarse de cierta persona la cual se aleja de aquel lugar al ver que el peligro ha pasado.

-Esto es muy raro, no comprendo porque Serena perdió su transformación.- Comentó pensativo Tuxedo Mask alejándose de ahí sin que ellos lo vieran -Aunque si de verdad ese tal Seiya ha desarrollado esos poderes, es posible que Serena no necesite mucho de mi ayuda.- Convirtiéndose nuevamente en Darien Chiba.

-¡Qué extraño!- Deteniéndose un momento -debería sentirme celoso o molesto por eso, pero la verdad es que no me produce nada,- suspirando profundamente -debe ser que inconscientemente comprendo que así estará más protegida- Continuando con su camino. -Por el momento Serena no me necesita, creo que debería visitar a cierta personita antes de ir a mi casa- Esbozando una ligera sonrisa, encaminándose a donde vive su compañera de grupo.

Mientras Darien se dirige a ver a Sunmi, nuestros amigos han llegado a la casa de Margaret Sullivan, percatándose que ella se encontraba inconsciente y recostada en un sofá, -Que bueno que la señorita Sullivan está a salvo.- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta que su amiga comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Qué me paso? ¡Es verdad, Ese hombre…!

-Tranquila Margaret, solamente fue el susto- mientras Serena y Seiya ayudan a la pintora, en su escondite Loki ha visto como el naipe se ha desintegrado.

-¡Estúpida Zenotaimu… Fallaste!

-Así que volviste a fallar, ¡eres un inepto Loki! -apareciendo ante él un holograma de Apolo quien lo miraba molesto por sus continuos fracasos -no solo no puedes encontrarla sino que eres incapaz de acabar con esas molestas Sailor scouts.

-Emperador yo…

-¡No quiero escusas!- Cortó Apolo furioso, se podía ver en sus ojos los cuales reflejaban su ira -por tu propio bien date prisa, mi paciencia tiene un límite Loki…- y con una gélida voz añadió -encuéntrala o de lo contrario volverás a la prisión infernal de donde te saque.

-Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello Emperador,- Susurró Loki agachando la cabeza -ya tengo el plan perfecto para que Sailor Sun esté en su poder.

-Más vale que eso sea cierto Loki,- le advirtió Apolo -por tu propio bien -desapareciendo de ahí.

-Malditas Sailor Scouts… juro que me las pagarán.

Ajena a todos esos sucesos, Sunmi se dirige a su departamento después de haber platicado un rato con el señor Endo Hyuga quien le presentó a Yoko Erídano _No sé porque, pero esa señorita Yoko, siento como si la hubiera conocido hace mucho tiempo… no es mi imaginación… -_aunqueDesde que regresé a Japón esos extraños sueños se hicieron más frecuentes... Me pregunto si tendrán algún significado -sacudiendo la cabeza- Que disparates estoy diciendo, son solamente sueños... por favor, un reino en la Luna, como si fuera posible.

-Al fin regresas Mon Amour. -Al subir la mirada descubrió a la persona cuya voz que se introdujo en sus pensamientos y quien era el último hombre que deseaba ver en ese momento.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -Le preguntó con frialdad -Creí que todo se había dicho.

-Veo que todavía estás molesta conmigo, -comentó Jean-Pierre, sonriendo de forma arrogante -o tal vez es por descubrir la verdad sobre tu caballero andante.

-Lamento sacarte de tu error, -esbozando una sonrisa postiza -pero ya deberías conocer mejor a la dama de hierro, eso no me afectó en lo más mínimo, si era lo que buscabas.

A Jean-Pierre se le escapó una breve risa -No has cambiado en nada, pero en realidad no me interesa si te molestas con ese tipo… por si lo has olvidado ma chérie tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Te equivocas, No tenemos nada de qué hablar -le aseguró ella con sequedad -No he cambiado de opinión, como te dije no pienso volver contigo ni ahora ni nunca.

-Sunmi podemos volver a comenzar todo otra vez. -Él entrecerró un poco los ojos Acaso me dirás que ya no sientes nada por mí. -Tratando inútilmente de tocar su mejilla- Estoy seguro que todavía me amas.

-Si quieres saberlo lo único que siento por ti es asco, -Le aseguró Sunmi indignada- cada vez que te miro solo me doy cuenta del tiempo que gasté al lado de un hombre que nunca me amó, que solamente me causó dolor.

Jean-Pierrelanzó una carcajada -Aunque digas eso estoy convencido que lo que teníamos no se ha desvanecido del todo… además soy el único que sintió interés en ti.

-Piensa lo que quieras, -declaró con aspereza -solo mantente alejado de mí, no quiero volver a verte.- Entrando a su edificio sin sospechar que un hombre de ojos azules había visto a Sunmi conversando con aquel joven a quien reconoció de inmediato.

-Jean- Pierre- Dijo entre dientes.

Después de hablar con Sunmi, Jean-Pierre se retiraba de ahí. Era la primea vez que se interesaba de más con uno de sus anteriores novias después de terminada la relación con una mujer no tenía más interés en ella, pero Sunmi fue diferente, porque nunca pudo llegar tan lejos como con las otras chicas, solo algo de afecto que no le interesaba. De repente, una sombra se le abalanzó aplastándolo contra la pared.

-Tú de nuevo- musito Jean-Pierre frunciendo el entrecejo al distinguir el rostro sombrío de Darien Chiba.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras de nuevo a Sunmi!- Exclamó Darien indignado.

-Solo le di un consejo -Tratando sin éxito de liberarse de su agresor. -Además ella no es asunto tuyo.

-Al contrario- presionándole la garganta con un brazo amenazándolo con dejarlo sin aire. -Todo lo referente a ella me concierne.

-A mí no puedes engañarme, a ti en realidad no te agrada... solo deseas jugar con ella un rato -Dijo en tono malévolo Jean Pierre- y no te lo reprocho… a que hombre le interesaría la aburrida, fría e intelectual Sunmi.

-Maldito infeliz- Gruño Darien furioso -Conozco a los de tu calaña pero esta vez resulta que has dado con la persona equivocada -Presionando su brazo contra el cuello de Jean-Pierre -te lo advierto, Aléjate de ella -soltándolo bruscamente cayendo este al suelo -o créeme que te pesara.

-Tal vez debo agradecerte que le mintieras y salieras ayer con aquella señorita de gracioso peinado. -Comentó con una **sonrisa**maliciosa en el **rostro**_ -_fue una suerte haberte visto dirigir al parque con esa rubia yasí como tú, yo también se usar mis cartas.- Marchándose de ahí dejando a Darien paralizado al tiempo que una sensación de desasosiego recorría su cuerpo.

Casi sin pensarlo se dirigió al departamento de Sunmi¡_Estúpido!__ Debí suponerlo, por eso simplemente me envió ese mensaje _pensó Darien mientras subía rápidamente los escalones. _Debí venir a verla desde ayer._ Tocando el timbre pero nadie respondió a su llamado.

-¡Sunmi, se que estás ahí, abre la puerta por favor! - Dijo Darien sin dejar de sonar el timbre de la puerta. -¡Déjame entrar, quiero explicarte, todo es una confusión!

Dentro del departamento, ella estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando hacia el techo como si quisiera encontrar las respuestas a todas las intrigantes que tenía. Escuchaba a Darien golpear su puerta llamándola insistentemente _Creo que el señor Endo tiene razón, es mejor arreglar esto, tal vez estoy siento injusta con él._ No sabía porque pero desde que Darien se incorporó a su grupo, surgió un sentimiento que ella simplemente no podía explicar o tal vez no quería admitir.

Miró hacia el espejo descubriendo que la imagen que mostraba era de la joven peli rosa que aparecía constantemente en sus sueños _¡pero, que!_ Sacudió la cabeza y al volver a mirar su reflejo era el mismo de siempre -Debo estar muy cansada, ahora tengo alucinaciones.

-Darien- Musitó ella -Que te trae por aquí.- Invitándolo a pasar.

-Sunmi, Lo siento. Te juro que lo siento tanto- le explico notándose nervioso, esperaba encontrarla molesta con él pero por el contrario estaba muy tranquila y sorprendida de verlo, tal vez eso era lo que lo tenía intranquilo -sé que estas molestas conmigo... quiero disculparme por haberte mentido, se que me viste ayer en el parque con...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, -lo interrumpió ella levantando la mano, por alguna razón no quería escuchar el nombre de esa joven de los labios de Darien -después de todo pensé mejor las cosas y creo que en realidad no hiciste nada malo.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó el desconcertado

-Las cosas están más que claras Darien,- Susurró con voz apenas audible mientras a su mente regresaba aquella joven rubia tomada del brazo de Darien -cuando te vi en el parque lo comprendí, me invitaste solamente por protocolo... puro formalismo, -dejando escapar una risita burlona -pero la muy torpe de mí se lo creyó,- volteando la mirada hacia los ojos azules de Darien -supongo que debí haber dicho alguna excusa.

-Eso no es verdad, no te invité por simple caballerosidad... -Exclamó Darien alzando la voz -sino porque me agradas, por eso quería pasar un rato a tu lado Sunmi.

-Darien, no…

-Escucha,- posando un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándola -Sé que estas molestas conmigo y estas en todo tu derecho, nunca debí haberte mentido, cometí un grave error pero créeme que deseaba estar contigo.

-No tienes que decirme eso solo por remordimiento- Suspiró pesadamente -realmente es normal- esbozando una sonrisa triste y cansada -¿Quién va a preferir estar con la señorita hielo, si puede estar con una muchacha bonita, alegre y carismática como la joven que estaba contigo?

-Deja de menospreciarte, Sunmi- sujetándola de los hombros con cierta brusquedad No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo pero no estaba dispuesto a que Las cosas se quedaran así, No quería que ella pensara que a él no le importaba, tenía que hacerla entender de alguna u otra manera- tú eres una mujer hermosa y llena de cualidades...- tomando su barbilla con sus dedos -solo que no te has dado cuenta de eso o no quieres hacerlo.

-¿Acaso estas burlándote de mí?- Y se quedaron mirando largamente a los ojos.

-Claro que no, Sunmi sé que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos pero yo realmente te considero mi amiga... te quiero... -alzando una mano para tocarle la mejilla. -Por eso no quiero perderte... pero supongo que lo eche todo a perder.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? -Quebrándosele la voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Realmente no quería cancelar nuestra salida, quería estar contigo -habló Darien en un susurro -anoche te escuchabas muy entusiasmada, pero ella habló esta mañana suspiró levemente -y no pude decirle que no...

Ya veo dijo ella, desviando su mirada a la ventana de su sala donde se podía observar las primeras luces del alumbrado público que comenzaban a encenderse_ Ella debe ser su novia._ Sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella. _¿Debo sonreír porque me considera su amiga? ¿O llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos?_

-Así que pensé, -pasando saliva -que si sabías la verdad te sentirías decepcionada y volverías a subir la guardia conmigo... -apartando un mechón de su mejilla -por eso te mentí.- Aquel gesto provocó que se le encogiera el corazón a Sunmi.

Darien escrutó su rostro en silencio durante largo rato.- ¿No me vas a preguntar porque estaba con una joven de preparatoria?- Por un momento le pareció que en los ojos de Sunmi había un brillo de decepción, pero no podía estar seguro de eso.

-Supongo que esa joven es tu novia, la chica que amas,- musitó ella con voz temblorosa, sintiendo por dentro como una daga se le clavaba en el pecho -en realidad no soy nadie para opinar en tu relación con esa muchacha.

-Sunmi...

-Bueno aclarado el asunto, -lo interrumpió tratando de cambiar el tema, no quería escuchar más del asunto porque cada vez que la imagen de Darien y Serena regresaba a su mente sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho -te ofrezco un refresco o tal vez prefieras un café.

Dio media vuelta y estaba comenzando a servir el café cuando Darien susurró -A veces me pregunto porque sigo con mi sueño de ser doctor… -soltó un suspiro y añadió -después de todo las cosas en el futuro no serán como yo hubiera querido.

A Sunmi se le cayó la taza de las manos y el café se derra­mó por todo el piso. -Darien… acaso piensas abandonar la carrera.

-No lo haré, tendrás que aguantarme un poco más en la facultad… - riendo suavemente -Solo pensaba… Dos personas con puntos de vista diferentes se cruzan en un camino… -Habló él con voz au­sente -destinadas a amarse por lo que sucedió en el pasado… debo aceptar que el guión es estupendo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, -tocando su brazo en un gesto amistoso.- Ese no puede ser el cimiento de una relación, porque tarde o temprano acabará derrumbándose.

-Quizás ya sucedió,- comentó Darien en voz baja- tal vez se rompió el encanto.

-Darien,- no puedes decir eso, -si estas con esa muchacha, es porque…

-Me enamore de ella por ser una joven simpática, tierna, soñadora, -esbozando una leve sonrisa- aunque algo llorona…

-Pero…

-Últimamente cuando estoy con ella no sé qué decir, de que hablar o que contestar a lo que me dice... -bajando los ojos -El amor es algo complicado.

Aquello no se lo esperaba Sunmi. Por lo que Se quedó petrificada un momento, pero luego acertó a decir -Darien, ¿Aun la amas?

-No sé, Sunmi -dijo él en un murmullo apenas audible. -No lo sé... -Sintiendo como si se hubiera liberado de un enorme peso. El poder confesar todo lo que llevaba por dentro inten­tando suprimir. -Sunmi ¿Es posible amar sin amarse?

-Estas bromeando,- dijo Sunmi sin saber si le estaba diciendo aquello en serio. -No puedes decirle te amo si de verdad no lo sientes. Es muy triste estar con una persona a quien no amas.

Darien cerró los ojos y dando un leve suspiro comentó -Y si fuera tu destino, estar con esa persona.

-Los seres humanos no son títeres del destino, -contestó ella -el papel que cada individuo desempeña en la vida puede ser inteligentemente dirigido por nosotros mismos. -Sonando el teléfono en ese momento. -Discúlpame un momento- Contestando la llamada -Si bueno, mañana… si no hay problema… ahí estaré.

-¿Así que tendrás una cita?- Le preguntó serio mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo una inexplicable rabia que de pronto lo había inundado. ¿Con quién? Era la pregunta que inundaba su cabeza.

-Era la señorita Sullivan, terminó el cuadro para el que modelé.- Musitó sonrojándose levemente

-Me encantaría ver esa pintura.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa, -Además es un buen pretexto para saldar mi deuda,- guiñándole traviesamente el ojo. -Recuerda que aun tenemos una comida pendiente.

Sunmi se rió y murmuró -Es una lástima que me saldes tu deuda tan pronto, Darien.- Apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa -Yo pensaba cobrártela con intereses provocando que ambos se rieran al mismo tiempo.

-En ese caso paso mañana por ti.- A lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Darien, en verdad gracias por todo… -Dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla -pero te advierto si vuelves a mentirme- apuntándolecon el dedo índice en el pecho -vas a conocerme realmente molesta.

-No lo hare,- él se rió y esbozando una media sonrisa -no quiero morir todavía. Bueno, no habiendo nada más que agregar, me retiro.- Despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente, Darien y Sunmi llegaron llegado a la galería -¡joven Darien que sorpresa verlo por aquí! veo que es amigo de la señorita Kusaka- Exclamó Margaret Sullivan y mirando a Sunmi añadió -Señorita Sunmi, que bueno que vino, la llame para que fuera la primera en ver la obra terminada.- Mostrándole el lienzo, el cual era titulado "La decision de un astro" se podía ver a una joven peli rosa volando por el firmamento alejándose del Sol dirigiéndose hacia la Luna, aunque su vista estaba hacia la hermosa Tierra azul que se encontraba en el cielo, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

_Porque me siento como si me oprimieran el pecho al ver este cuadro._ Pensó Darien cuando la imagen de una joven pelirroja sentada debajo de un árbol vino a su mente.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron mis otros modelos!- Exclamo Margaret sacando de sus pensamientos a Darien, quien con Sunmi vieron la silueta de 2 personas en la entrada. Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontraron con Seiya y Serena… quien no daba crédito de encontrarse con su novio en aquel lugar.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Bueno no me queda nada más que agradecerles a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia, espero no haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar…creo que esta vez si estaba inspirada, espero seguir contando con el apoyo de todos ustedes y un agradecimiento especial a: Se, Veronick, marya114, LOYDA ASTRID, Usagi Yady, y chikita22bkou.

Así como a Cinthia torres por todos tus comentarios y sugerencias muchas gracias en verdad. Y a todos les deseo una tengan una excelente navidad y un prospero año nuevo.


	13. Laberintos del recuerdo

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje.

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL

LABERINTOS DEL RECUERDO

Al día siguiente, Darien y Sunmi llegaron a la galería -¡joven Darien que sorpresa verlo por aquí! veo que es amigo de la señorita Kusaka- Exclamó Margaret Sullivan y mirando a Sunmi añadió -Señorita Sunmi, que bueno que vino, la llame para que fuera la primera en ver la obra terminada.- Mostrándole el lienzo, el cual era titulado "_La decisión de un astro"_ se podía ver a una joven peli rosa volando por el firmamento alejándose del Sol, dirigiéndose hacia la Luna, aunque su vista estaba hacia la hermosa Tierra azul que se encontraba en el cielo, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-¡Margaret es una bella pintura!- Exclamó Sunmi con sinceridad._ Porque me parece como si eso realmente hubiera sucedido._

_Es extraño, al ver este cuadro siento como si me oprimieran el pecho _Pensó Darien cuando la imagen de una joven pelirroja debajo de un árbol sentada con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho vino a su mente.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron mis otros modelos!- Exclamo Margaret sacando de sus pensamientos a Darien, quien junto con Sunmi vieron la silueta de 2 personas en la entrada. Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontraron con Seiya y Serena… quien no daba crédito de encontrarse con su novio en aquel lugar.

_Porque siento que ya vi la silueta de esa misma joven en un pasado lejano_. Pensó Serena al ver a la persona que estaba al lado de su novio. –Daaaariiiieeen- Dijo ella mirándolo interrogativamente mientras él la observaba con cara de sorpresa. -¡Qué… estás haciendo aquí con esa muchacha! ¡Qué significa esto!

-Serena, déjame explicarte- Respondió el al ver la cara de enojo de su novia -simplemente vine acompañar a una amiga de la facultad a ver el cuadro que le hicieron.- Provocando que los ojos de Serena se agrandaran, no se había esperado que su novio acompañara a otra persona algún lugar.

_Qué raro, por lo general es difícil que haga amigos _Pensó Serena.

-Sunmi, permíteme presentarte a estas personas,- Musito Darien con voz clara y pausada -el joven es Seiya Kou, nos encontramos con él hace poco, es posible que lo recuerdes.- A lo que ella asintió.

-Es un placer, joven Seiya- Sonrió amigablemente Sunmi -Debo decirle que es una verdadera sorpresa volver a verlo.- Estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía, en ese instante Seiya sintió una extraña energía provenir de ella, _Este resplandor se asemeja un poco a la de aquellos tipos__…__ aunque me parece que ya lo había sentido antes, pero__…__ ¿de dónde? _Meditó Seiya.

-Y ella es Serena Tsukino.

-Su novia- Clarificó Serena aunque su voz sonó más seria de lo que hubiera querido. Pero no pudo evitarlo, no sabía si era por esa familiaridad con Darien o por conocer a Seiya.

-Mucho gusto señorita Tsukino.

-Es curioso ¿No nos hemos visto antes?- Le Preguntó intrigada Serena.

-No que yo recuerde- saludándola cortésmente, de pronto como si fuera una película Sunmi vio aquella joven rubia vestida con un largo vestido blanco sentada en un jardín recogiendo una flor silvestre.

Por su parte Serena sintió un leve estremecimiento _que fue esa sensación, sentí como si una energía recorriera mi cuerpo._ Pensó ella.

Pero fue la voz preocupada de Darien quien trajo a Sunmi y Serena de vuelta a la realidad -¿Qué te pasa Sunmi? Te veo algo pálida ¿Estás bien?

-Discúlpenme… no me siento muy bien- llevándose una mano al pecho -Con Permiso me retiro, señorita Margaret gracias por todo, la pintura es estupenda- Saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó Darien disponiéndose a seguirla cuando la voz de su novia lo detuvo.

-¡Darien, me debes una explicación!

-Te prometo que hablaremos más tarde Serena- saliendo rápidamente de la galería, vislumbrándola a lo lejos. _No lo entiendo, estaba bien cuando llegamos _Dirigiéndose hacia el parque.

Por su parte, Sunmi había llegado a una parte del parque, la cual estaba desértica, _La joven de coletas que aparece en mis sueños es ella… es Serena _recargándose en la barda de piedra de la fuente, mostrando el agua cristalina su reflejo, aunque descubrió que el tono de su cabello era rosado el cual poco a poco se tiñe de rojo provocando que en su mente vinieran imágenes de una joven pelirroja idéntica a ella la cual peleaba contra algunos soldados -¡No esa no soy yo!- sacudiendo la cabeza, como queriendo sacarse todos esos pensamientos de ella -¡Yo no pelee en esa batalla¡ ¡Es mentira¡ No… ya basta, no quiero ver nada más- de pronto todas las visiones y sueños que había tenido con anterioridad acudieron a su mente en una ráfaga, provocando que todo le diera vueltas.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! -Gritó percatándose que sus pies ya no podían sostenerla por más tiempo, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse y perdiendo completamente el conocimiento, por suerte Darien la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo gritando su nombre.- ¡Sunmi! ¡Sunmi!

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba se dirigió a su casa llevando en los brazos a una desmayada Sunmi, pero aquel incidente no pasó desapercibido para los guerreros solares quienes se encontraban dispersos tratando de ubicar a su princesa.

-¡Princesa!- Exclamaron cada uno de los guerreros solares al sentir un leve estremecimiento. Pero ellos no habían sido los únicos, Yoko quien estaba tomando un poco de agua, al sentir aquella turbación tiró el vaso.

-Algo ocasionó que despertara por un momento -Musitó Yoko dirigiéndose a la sala. Se sentó en el sofá colocando sus manos debajo de su mejilla -La pregunta es ¿que lo provocó?, de pronto, un naipe de su baraja la cual estaba en la mesa se cayó, dicha carta tenía la imagen de la Luna dentro de un círculo azul. Debajo, a ambos lados aparecían unas torres, en la parte central estában dos perros junto a un estanque mientras le ladran a la Luna.

-¡Demonios!- Gruño molesta Yoko -tuvo contacto con el brillo de la Luna, ahora entiendo porque se debilitó el sello. Será mejor darme prisa y entregarle al Príncipe Endymion esto- Tomando la caja donde se encontraban las 4 piedras de los Shintennou -el tiempo apremia. Solo espero que esta vez la Princesa de la Luna no ignore a quien la ama… y que Príncipe Seiya no permita que se repita la historia del pasado.- Saliendo apresuradamente de su departamento.

* * *

Mientras Yoko se dirige a la casa de Darien, Sunmi quien aún permanece inconsciente, su mente la ha transportado en medio de una batalla.

-¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Qué hago aquí?- Preguntó alarmada al vislumbrar como un hermoso palacio con el símbolo de una Luna creciente en lo alto del mástil comienza a colapsarse al paso de los soldados enemigos, los cuales destruían todo a su paso, de pronto, al girar la mirada vio al joven que aparece constantemente en sus sueños combatir aguerridamente, tratando de proteger lo que queda de aquel reino.

-¿Quién es ese joven?- Se preguntó, como si la hubieran escuchado aquel muchacho se volteó distinguiendo su rostro- ¡No es posible! Es… ¡Darien! - Exclamó sorprendida.

De pronto dirigió su mirada hacia el firmamento donde observó que en el cielo había un horrible monstruo, el cual se disponía atacar- ¡Noooo! ¡Cuidado!

-Tranquila,- Dijo Darien tomando la mano de Sunmi en las suyas tratando de tranquilizarla después de ver como musitaba algunas palabras y se removía en su cama. -Nada te va a pasar,- añadió apartando su cabello de su rostro.

Entonces se percató que de los ojos de Sunmi salían lágrimas. _¿Por qué llorará?_ Se preguntó Darien en silencio limpiándole las lágrimas suavemente con uno de sus dedos.

-Sunmi, ojala me contaras tus penas,- Murmuró Darien mirándola con ternura -lo que menos me gusta es verte triste- acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano -me gustaría ser el causante de que siempre… sonrieras- Pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que estaba haciendo se levantó de aquel lugar y se dirigió a la ventana -Acaso estoy loco- golpeando levemente el cristal de la ventana -mi novia es Serena, se supone que nací para conocerla… como lo dije en aquel entonces.- Regresando a su mente el día que Serena estaba en su habitación observando la fotografía de sus padres.

- Darién ¿ellos son tú papá y tú mamá?

-Si.

-¿Siempre has vivido sólo, sin la compañía de algún familiar cercano?

-Así es.

-¿Te sientes sólo?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, pero ya no me siento solo, porque tú eres mi familia Serena, tengo el presentimiento de que sólo he vivido para conocerte, sin ti no sería nadie.

-Yo soy tu familia a partir de ahora Darien- Dijo Serena sentándose junto a sus pies y colocando su cabeza en una de sus piernas -yo me encargaré de cuidarte.

Sin embargo un leve sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando hacia donde se encontraba aquella joven recostada -Pero cuando estoy con Sunmi- dirigiendose nuevamente hacia ella y quitándole de la cara un mechón de su cabello _¿Por qué mi corazón es prisionero de estos sentimientos? ¿Qué es lo que realmente desea mi corazón?_

Y se quedó ahí tratando de entender lo que le sucedía, ya que ni él mismo sabía cuáles eran exactamente sus sentimientos por Serena o por la joven que reposaba en su cama. Se sentía confundido, Serena era una joven muy linda, bondadosa y amigable, ¿Pero la seguía amando? Por otro lado estaba su compañera de clases por quien sentía no solo una necesidad de protegerla sino otros sentimientos que no podía entender… ¿Qué era lo que él sentía por ellas? Realmente tenía un verdadero dilema.

Ignorante a todo aquello, Sunmi quien sigue en ese mundo en el que su mente la ha transportado, observa como Darien vestido con una armadura se aleja de ella cada vez más, dirigiéndose hacia las ruinas de lo que debió haber sido un esplendido palacio.

-¡Darien espera! Acaso no me escuchas- Gritó Sunmi tratando de alcanzarlo, de pronto escuchó una voz que la hizo detenerse.

-Es inútil que lo llames… Lo que acabas de ver solo son vagos recuerdos- Apareciendo ante ella la figura de una muchacha de cabello rosado y ojos rojos con el símbolo del Sol en la frente -Joven protegida por el astro rey, es momento de que recuerdes tu vida pasada.

-¡Vida pasada, de que rayos estás hablando, mejor dime quién diablos eres tú!- Demando ella arrugando el entrecejo.

-Soy el pilar del antiguo reino solar… aunque eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro -tú eres mi reencarnación.

-Escucha, No sé de qué me estás hablando- Replicó Sunmi -¡lo único que deseo saber es que significan esos sueños!- Apareciendo en ese momento otra joven idéntica a ella, se podía decir que eran como gotas de agua, lo único que las diferenciaban era el color rojo de sus cabellos.

-¡Que hace ella aquí! ¡Y porque ustedes se parecen tanto a mí! -Exclamó Sunmi.

-Es muy simple… Nosotras somos tú verdadero ser, aquel que escondiste dentro de ti.- Comentó la joven y apuntándola con el dedo añadió -los sueños que tienes no son más que tus antiguos recuerdos que poco a poco están regresando… el tiempo de tu despertar se acerca… Joven nacida bajo el manto del Sol, las personas nacidas bajo el águila de fuego te protegerán.

-El águila de fuego- musitó Sunmi mirando el revés de su medallón donde se podía observar un águila heráldica rodeada por 10 estrellas de distintos colores.

-Con su ayuda encontrarás las respuestas que tienes en este momento, pero recuerda, el momento está acercándose ya no puedes seguir huyendo de tu destino- dijo la muchacha al instante que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro -princesa o guerrera, que elegirás esta vez- convirtiéndose en un ave de fuego.

-Espera, necesito que me aclares muchas cosas- Gritó Sunmi.

-Busca en tu interior y recordarás de dónde vienes y así sabrás a dónde vas- Musitó el ave de fuego desapareciendo escuchándose solamente una voz que decía -Despierta Sunmi… despierta.

De pronto los ojos de Sunmi se abrieron de golpe. -¡¿Dónde estoy?! -Exclamó preocupada mirando de un lado a otro tratando de descubrir en donde encontraba.

-Tranquila Sunmi, te desmayaste en el parque, así que te traje a mi departamento- Musitó Darien quien se acercó a ella. Sunmi al mirarlo no pudo evitar que la imagen de él vestido con aquella armadura volviera a su mente intercalándose con la figura de Darien, provocando que se llevara las manos a su cabeza, de pronto sentía una leve jaqueca.

-Sunmi... ¿Qué… -Sin darle tiempo de terminar ella se arrojo sobre él escondiendo su rostro en su hombro -¿Qué me pasa Darien? ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Quiero que se detenga… ya no lo soporto- llorando con tanta desesperación que su cuerpo entero se sacudía.

Darien la sentía temblando en sus brazos por lo que la abrazó protectoramente sintiendo cómo ella se aferraba a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Cálmate- le dijo Darien, -nada te va a pasar- acariciándole el cabello -Trata de tranquilizarte, todo va a estar bien.- Le prometió abrazándola más fuerte, subiendo y bajando por la espalda de ella tratando de reconfortarla, cuando ella escuchó la voz de Darien asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien, comenzó a relajarse.

No sabía porque, a veces tenía la sensación de que lo conocía desde siempre, como si siempre hubieran tenido algún lazo, era extraño sentirse segura y protegida entre los brazos de una persona que solo conoces hace algunos días… fue entonces que se dio cuenta, había cometiendo un grave error… sin querer le había mostrado a Darien su corazón, el cual se propuso encerrar en su interior para siempre.

_¡Como pude llorar en su presencia! A Darien solo lo conozco de unos días, ¿En que estaba pensando? Soy una tonta… no puedo dejarlo asomarse a mi interior… ya no quiero ser lastimada._

* * *

Pero mientras Sunmi se recrimina en silencio, en otro lugar cubierto por una espesa niebla la Guardiana del Espacio y del Tiempo ha llegado al lugar donde el pasado, presente y futuro se conectan, viendo con horror las fisuras que presentaba la Puerta del Tiempo.

-¡No puede ser, la Puerta del Tiempo!

-Se está desmoronando- dijo una voz detrás de ella -Como lo hará este futuro que te empeñas en preservar.

-¡Sibila!- Exclamó Sailor Plut al observar el holograma de una mujer de su misma edad, con un báculo en sus manos y vestida como cualquier sacerdotisa solo con la diferencia que ella portaba el símbolo del Sol en sus ropas. -¡Tú eres la causante de lo que está pasando en Tokio de Cristal, sacerdotisa!

-En efecto, Sailor Plut.- Contestó ella -Anteriormente no pude evitar aquella tragedia, pero ahora las cosas serán muy distintas.- Y sin mirarla añadió satisfecha -El pasado ya está cambiando, y la Puerta de Tiempo es una prueba de ello.

-Así que eso fue el estremecimiento que sentí,- Murmuró Sailor Plut -le mostraste el futuro a tu yo del pasado… ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has provocado!- apretando con fuerza su cetro de granate -Este mundo de paz, prosperidad y armonía puede desaparecer.

-Eso es lo que pretendo.- Anunció Sibila. -Cuando la puerta del tiempo este destruida, significará que todo ha terminado.

-¡Perdiste la razón!- Exclamó molesta. -Tokio de Cristal es-

-Un lugar pacífico donde todos posean una longevidad de más de mil años -Cortó Sibila furiosa- pero para mí, no es más que un mundo construido con la sangre derramada de Sailor Sun y las Starlights. -Apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Solamente se cumplió la profecía… en cuanto a las Starlights… la fortuna así lo dispuso.

-Al diablo con eso Sailor Plut,- Exclamó airada Sibila -no tenemos que quedarnos con las manos cruzadas. Podemos hacer algo para evitarles esa desdicha a los monarcas, -añadió mirándola a los ojos- ¡Es que no te importa que tu princesa vuelva a vivir la tragedia de perderlo!

-Es algo que no se puede evitar- Susurró en voz baja Sailor Plut -Además en cierta manera los príncipes son felices.

-¡No me vengas con eso, ni siquiera tú lo crees! Mientras nada altere el curso de la historia no te importa el dolor que lleva en su corazón la reina de la Luna Llena- Replicó Sibila frunciendo el ceño -Primero fue Sailor Sun y las Starlights. Después perdió a Uranus, Neptune y Saturn contra Black Moon ¡cuántas más vidas deben sacrificarse por este Milenio de Plata!

-Eres tú la que no se da cuenta que no podemos ir contra nuestro destino. Respondió Sailor Plut mirando duramente a Sibila -no voy a permitirte cambiar el pasado de Tokio de Cristal… escúchame bien, no dudare en eliminar a quien se interponga, la profecía se llevará a cabo de una forma u otra.

-Entonces que gane la mejor- Agregó Sibila desapareciendo en un destello de luz morada.

* * *

Pero ellas no eran las únicas que hablaban sobre lo que estaba por venir. En los confines del Universo, Apolo se encuentra observando el pedestal que está en el centro de la habitación, el cual mostraba la imagen de él cuando era pequeño, quien se encontraba entrenando cerca de un lago de fuego.

El pequeño Apolo daba golpes en el aire cuando se detuvo por un momento y levantó la mano atrapando una pequeña bola hecha con magma -¡Es mejor que salgas Sunny!- Susurró el pequeño esbozando una sonrisa -¡Sé que estas ahí!- En ese instante salía de su escondite una niña de cabellos rosados, la cual tendría 5 o 6 años junto a un niño de cabellera plateada.

-Pensé que esta vez si te vencería, hermano. -Comentó decepcionada pateando una pequeña piedra.

-Bueno, puedes seguir intentándolo- Dijo Apolo acariciándole la cabecita a la niña y dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño que la acompañaba le preguntó -Morio ¿Qué hacen aquí?, Pensé que mis padres llevarían a Sunny al Templo de Sunna.

-Bueno, es que el consejo llamó de último momento a tus padres -Explicó Morio -y la señorita Sunny… bueno…

-Te convenció de venir a buscarme.

-Sí, algo por el estilo.- Aceptó Morio con una risita y poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza.

-Es que ya casi no juegas conmigo hermano,- Se quejó Sunny -siempre estas entrenando o practicando con el General Endo. - poniendo una cara triste y haciendo un puchero le preguntó -¿Es que ya no me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero Sunny, -Respondió Apolo acariciándole la mejilla con cariño -si hago esto es porque deseo convertirme en un caballero estelar… y así tendré el poder para protegerte.

-¿De veras hermano?- A lo que él asintió con la cabeza para después mirar su reloj.

-Qué te parece una carrera de aquí a la casa. El que gane se comerá el pudin que hizo mamá- asintiendo ella con la cabeza -Bien, uno, dos -comenzando a correr a través de un campo lleno de girasoles gritó- tres-

-¡No es justo Apolo, hiciste trampa!

-¡Vamos Sunny, date prisa o me comeré todo el pudín!- Exclamó alegremente Apolo.

-¡Hermanito, espérame!- Gritaba la niña mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. Con un movimiento de su mano Apolo desapareció aquella escena para mostrar como entrenaba cuando era un adolescente en la caverna de magma ardiente, destrozando las piedras únicamente con su poder.

-Excelente Apolo, has mejorado bastante.- Dijo un hombre el cual portaba distintas condecoraciones en su uniforme.

-Gracias General Endo.

-Vamos muchacho, -le sonrió comprensivo Endo- no tienes que ser tan formal, he sido tu maestro desde que eras un niño.

-Tiene razón maestro. -Saliendo ambos de aquella caverna.

-¿Qué sucede Apolo? Detecto cierta inquietud en ti.

-Maestro… -pasándose la mano por el cabello, Aquello era más difícil de lo que se había imaginado -amo a Sunny.

-Bueno es lógico que la ames,- Musitó Endo- después de todo es tu hermana.

-¡Es que yo la amo de otra manera! -Exclamo airado Apolo- No sé qué me pasa, por las noches sueño que toco sus labios, -respiró hondo y soltó el aire -cuando la veo tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tomarla en mis brazos y besarla- provocando un agujero en el suelo con sus manos- ¡cómo puedo estar enamorado de mi propia hermana!

Endo se aclaró la garganta y musitó -Creí que me llevaría este secreto a la tumba- Tras soltar un suspiro, añadió -pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas o no encontrarás la serenidad que necesitas.- Tocando su frente con un dedo susurró -Pharis de la luz… revela el secreto que escondes.

-Pero, ¿que fue aquello maestro?- Pregunto Apolo.

-Vayamos al rió Agni y entonces sabrás la verdad.- Dijo serio el General Endo. Al llegar, Apolo se quedó helado, en su frente se encontraba una luna creciente de color amarillo.

-No puede ser, acaso soy…

-Así es… Tú eres un selenita- Declaro el General Endo- Te salvé de morir del abismo de hielo cuando eras un bebé- Esperó un momento y añadió- Tú eres el primogénito de Soma y la Reina Serenity… Apolo, en realidad tú eres el príncipe del Milenio de Plata.

Apolo se detuvo en seco y miró a su maestro a los ojos con una mirada incrédula -¿Entonces Sunny es mi media hermana? -

El General Endo negó con la cabeza y comentó, -Sigel ya había dado a luz a Sunny cuando conoció a tu padre y este se vino con ella a vivir en Aroi.

-Eso significa…

-Que Tú y la Princesa Sunny no tienen lazo sanguíneo alguno. Es por eso que han nacido esos sentimientos por ella, como le sucedería a cualquier hombre -entonces el sonido de una puerta lo sacó de aquellos recuerdos, desapareciendo aquellas escenas.

-¡Dije que no me molestaran!- Gritó echando chispas por los ojos.

-Lo siento alteza- Dijo titubeante el mayordomo -pero el señor Shiva lo espera en el salón principal y me pidió que le informara que le ha traído un presente.

-Dile que voy para allá.- El mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta.

-Muy pronto mi querida Sunny… volveremos a estar juntos- apareciendo en sus ojos un destello maligno al momento que su medallón negro con la imagen al frente de una serpiente con cabeza de equino y al revés el águila heráldica, la cual tenía las patas y plumas de la cola apartadas, las alas abiertas y plumas desplegadas, con la cabeza de perfil rodeada por 10 estrellas resplandecía.

-Y esta vez las cosas serán muy distintas- añadió dirigiéndose al Salón Principal -ahora soy más poderoso de lo que fui antes- Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la Princesa del Reino de Tankei, la Princesa Kakyuu , la cual tenía unos grilletes en las manos, al verla en esa situación no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Majestad, sus ordenes han sido cumplidas- Dijo Shiva arrodillado -el planeta Kinmoku ha sido destruido.- Entregándole a Apolo una caja donde se encontraba tres ópalos de color dorado, plateado y el último era de un tono gris metalizado.

-Excelente Shiva- Murmuró Apolo complacido -Muy pronto el cosmos estará libre de esas odiosas… guerreras de la Luna Llena.

-¡Nunca ganarás!- Le aseguró ella -Las Sailor Scouts lucharán para destruir tus ambiciones malignas.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso,- sonrió con cinismo Apolo -no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando quiero recuperar lo que es mío- dirigiéndose hacia ella -la nueva era que menciona la profecía no se materializará- sujetándole el mentón para que le viera puedo asegurártelo.

-¡Eso no te da derecho a destruir los planetas! ¡Muchas vidas se perderán!- Exclamó molesta la soberana del reino Tankei -¿Es que no te importa lastimar a personas inocentes?- la frustración de la Princesa Kakyuu por no poder hacer algo se adivinaba en lo tenso de su boca.

-Para nada.- Dijo sarcásticamente Apolo -Eliminaré una por una a las aliadas de mi hermana… será el comienzo de una nueva era.

_Pero qué cosa tan terrible _Pensó aterrada la princesa Kakyuu.

-Con la ayuda del Caos… me convertiré en el gobernador absoluto del universo.- Comentó sombríamente Apolo -Todos lo que osen desafiarme… morirán.

-¡Eres un monstruo, un asesino que se hace llamar Emperador!- Tratando de zafarse de aquellas ataduras que le impedían moverse.

-Es inútil mi querida Kakyuu,- formándose lentamente en su rostro una sonrisa maligna -esas esposas están diseñadas para controlar tus poderes- Arrojándola contra el suelo -Sin ellos estás completamente indefensa… es mejor que no hagas esto más difícil.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- Exclamó ella.

-¡Jajaja! Sabes, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo me detendrás.

-Tal vez no pueda usar todos mis poderes- declaró la princesa Kakyuu mirando duramente a Apolo -pero aun puedo hacer esto ¡Kinmoku Flower Tempest!-Rodeando su cuerpo de cientos de flores de olivo las cuales se dirigieron con gran fuerza hacia Apolo, pero él extendió una mano al frente creando una barrera de energía que lo protegió del ataque.

-¡Qué tonta eres Kakyuu! -riéndose malignamente- pensé que eras más lista, deberías estar agradecida que no tuviste el mismo final que tuvo tu hermana o tu miserable planeta.

-¡Si tu propósito es eliminar a las Sailor Scouts porque no acabaste conmigo!

-Si no fuera porque tengo otros planes para ti- confesó Apolo sonriendo perversamente, -tu destino sería el mismo que estas gemas estelares- tomando en sus manos los tres ópalos,- Pero Si me juras lealtad tal vez perdone la vida de estas 3 patéticas guerreras.

-Mi apoyo y lealtad es incondicional hacia la Princesa de la Luna.- Manifestó decidida la Princesa Kakyuu -Nosotras, las Sailor Scouts juramos dar la vida por ella… incluso lo hizo Sailor Sun.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Exclamó iracundo Apolo dándole una bofetada partiéndole el labio -¡No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera!- lanzándole una mirada asesina -Ella no se convertirá en esa guerrera, puedo asegurártelo.

-Sabes lo que sucede cuando la gema estelar de una Sailor se vuelve negra,- Comentó Apolo esbozando una sonrisa perversa -esa guerrera jamás vuelve a renacer -tomando en sus manos los 3 ópalos -Supongo que sabes de quienes son estas gemas… no es así, Princesa… -quitándoles su brillo poco a poco hasta quedar completamente negras.

-Iron… Silver… Gold- Susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Star Gardeners!- Gritó Apolo, al instante dos mujeres rubias aparecieron frente él haciéndole una reverencia. Una estaba vestida con un top y pantalón rojo y la otra portaba un top y falda verde con abertura en ambos lados de la pierna. Portando cada una en las muñecas unos brazaletes dorados, sujetando en sus manos un largo cetro, el cual en la punta se podía observar un medio sol.

La Princesa Kakyuu al verlas se sorprendió bastante _no puede ser, Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi…__pero porque están aquí... ¿acaso han traicionado a la Princesa de la Luna?_

-Veo que estas sorprendida Kakyuu… como vez, no todas las Sailor son leales a mi hermana.

-Mando llamarnos su alteza. -Dijeron al unísono aquellas mujeres.

-Tengan estas gemas para el jardín estelar.- Comentó Apolo arrojándoles los 3 ópalos negros -Asegúrense de tenerlo listo para cuando mi Emperatriz nos visite.

-Lamentamos el retraso majestad- Murmuró Sailor Phi- por desgracia, cuando Sailor Galaxia fue liberada de aquella sombra maligna, perdimos todas las semillas estelares.

-Pero gracias a las gemas estelares hemos podido darle nuevamente vida.- Continúo Sailor Chi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo dejo en sus manos.- Habló Apolo suave pero enérgicamente -Ahora Llévense a nuestra invitada al subterráneo- volteando a verlas con una mirada gélida añadió -ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Sailor Phi y Sailor Chi asintieron y se despidieron con una reverencia llevándose a su antigua camarada, apenas salieron de aquella habitación cuando Shiva se acercó a Apolo.

-Esas Sailor no me agradan, ¿Crees que podemos confiar en ellas? -Preguntó Shiva expresando lo que pasaba por su mente cuando se topaba con aquellas gemelas.

-Claro que no- Contestó Apolo decidido.- Son Guerreras de la luna Llena después de todo.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Son fáciles de manipular, su sed de poder las ciegas.- Musitó Apolo con una sonrisa, ignoran que solo son una herramienta más para mis propósitos.

-Comprendo… y que planes tienes para las gemelas.

-Cuando ya no me sirvan simplemente las eliminaré -le informó Apolo con frialdad- no quiero a ninguna Sailor cerca de Sunny.- Apareciendo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro -Como vez, las cosas son bastante simples ¿no te parece?- A lo que Shiva asintió con la cabeza.

-Pasando a otra cosa, que noticias me tienes, ¿Los encontraste?

-Las estrellas del sistema estelar triple están vacías.- Le reveló Shiva en ese momento- Busqué por todas partes, pero no había ni un rastro de ellos.

-Entonces estaba en lo cierto, el leve resplandor que sentí era de uno de esos traidores.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlos al reino de Endymion?- Preguntó enseguida Shiva.

-Pospondremos su muerte un poco más,- Respondió Apolo sombríamente -por el momento encárgate de los 5 astros cercanos a la Nube de Oort,- formándose lentamente en su rostro una sonrisa maligna -con sus guardianas eliminadas no son más que planetas inertes.

-Así lo haré alteza- Le aseguró Shiva retirándose de aquel lugar.

-la pelea apenas ha comenzado… Serena- Murmuró Apolo entre dientes con una mirada llena de odio, muestra del desprecio que sentía por su hermana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el subterráneo la Princesa Kakyuu se dirigía a su destino bajo la atenta mirada de Sailor Phi y Sailor Chi.

-¡Como pudieron traicionar a la Princesa de la Luna!- Exclamó furiosa la Princesa Kakyuu quien trataba inútilmente de zafarse de las ataduras que le impedían escapar -¡Acaso han perdido el orgullo de Sailor!

-No vale la pena arriesgar la vida por esa tonta.- Musitó Sailor Chi y luego acercándose a la Princesa Kakyuu añadió -Fue una estúpida al arrojarse al torbellino- agarrándola del cabello y golpeándola contra la pared, -no le importó que nosotras pelearamos para que no le sucediera nada ni a ella ni a la reina.

-Como vez simplemente hemos recapacitado.- Comentó Sailor Phi burlonamente -Así que mejor ahórrate el sermón, además,- Apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa- ¿porque pelear por una estúpida princesa si podemos ser las reinas de la Vía Láctea?

-¡¿Qué?! -Preguntó la Princesa Kakyuu incrédula.

-No pongas esa cara- Intervino Sailor Chi; sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente -el señor Apolo nos entregará el Sistema Solar una vez que hayan sido eliminados los estorbos.

¡Que no ven que las ha engañado!- Les advirtió enfurecida- ¡Pero cómo pueden creerle!

-Es muy simple,- Replicó Sailor Phi con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios -gracias a él conseguimos el poder que la Reina Serenity nunca nos otorgó, ahora somos mucho más poderosas de lo que fuimos antes.

-¡Y para obtenerlo se vendieron al enemigo! ¡Como pudieron entregarle su alma al Caos, quien es la oscuridad en persona!

Sailor Chi sonrió maliciosamente y repuso -Nunca lo has entendido Kakyuu…No existe ni el bien ni el mal… lo único que importa es el poder.

-Así es,- musitó Sailor Phi -aquel que tenga el mayor poder conquistará este universo… es la ley natural.

-¡Mienten, eso no es verdad!- Exclamó Kakyuu -El poder no lo es todo.

-Te equivocas, -Contradijo fríamente Sailor Phi provocando que sus ojos desprendieran un destello maligno -es lo único- metiéndola dentro de una cúpula de cristal. -Pero créenos, muy pronto cambiarás de opinión.

-Figh…ter- fue el último pensamiento de la Princesa al recibir las descargas de energía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, Seiya y Serena han salido de la galería después de haber visto el lienzo para el que posaron.

-El cuadro era hermoso ¿verdad Seiya?

-Ah, sí. -Murmuró él en una voz baja casi inaudible.

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?- Preguntó preocupada Serena.

-Estaba muy emocionado porque estaríamos juntos,- Dijo entristecido con la vista perdida en algún punto de la ciudad -pero el saber que estoy contigo ahora y que tú tal vez piensas en otro… me hace mucho mal.

-Seiya, no es verdad- Replicó Serena meneando la cabeza, sintiendo un hueco en el estomago al escucharlo hablar tan melancólico -solo… me sorprendió que…

-Desde que salió de la galería, tu mirada cambió. -Musitó Seiya con tristeza- Supongo que realmente lo amas, imagino que cuando lo conociste te enamoraste de él o no, -dando un largo suspiro añadió -después de todo dicen que de una simple mirada nace el amor.

-Bueno, fue un poco más complicado.

-Dime Bombón ¿Darien es el novio que deseabas?- Le preguntó Seiya tomando su mano.

-No puedo decirte que seamos la pareja más romántica- murmuró Serena alejándose un poco de Seiya, que se quedó mirándola -pero es caballeroso, amable, y además tenemos una vida ligada- cerró los ojos un instante al tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada -supongo que nuestro destino es estar juntos.

-Bombón… El destino es un papel en blanco donde uno escribe su propia historia. -Mencionó Seiya acercándose hacia ella y con su mano derecha la tomo del mentón y le hizo levantar la mirada para que volviera a encontrarse con sus ojos, -No puedo creer que pienses que tu vida, la mía o las de las chicas ya están establecidas. Porque entonces, ¿dónde queda la voluntad?

Serena completamente sonrojada solo tartamudeaba -S- Sei-ya… yo.

-Yo creo que el amor se le da a quien lo merece, no a quien uno quiere- Declaró Seiya acariciándole la mejilla de arriba hacia abajo -bombón, Alguien dijo que el amor no es amor cuando con algo lo alteras.

Seiya respiró hondo y le preguntó -¿eres feliz a su lado?... no me respondas ahora si no lo deseas- susurrándole cerca del oído añadió -pero piénsalo quieres.

-S-Sei-pero no pudo terminar porque Seiya no soportó mas el impulso y le planto un beso en los labios. Dejando a una muy sonrojada.

-Bueno tal vez merezca un castigo por besar a la reina pero valió la pena- guiñándole un ojo a Serena que aunque quería decir algo las palabras no salían de su boca -Qué te parece si vamos por ChibiChibi y las llevo al Templo Hikawa.- A lo que ella asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el parque que se vislumbraba a lo lejos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos haya? - Musitó Seiya.

-No,- negó Serena -es solo que me preguntaba si estará bien la señorita Kusaka.

-Yo creo que sí- Respondió Seiya despreocupadamente mientras tomaba un refresco de la máquina expendedora -aunque todo fue muy extraño- mirando la lata -parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Aunque al parecer tú le conoces muy bien Seiya- Caminando más aprisa y dejándolo un poco atrás -no sabía que también eras su amigo.

-Vamos bombón- tratando de alcanzarla -solo me tope con ella cuando llevaba a ChibiChibi a tu casa, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.- De pronto se detuvo y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa- ¡Comprendo, estas celosa!

-¡Uyyyy!- Regresando rápidamente a su lado replico- ¡Claro que no lo estoy!

-Bombón, ella no es mi tipo. -Dijo Seiya con determinación.

-¿Realmente no te gustó?- fingiendo estar interesada en la gente que pasaba -Después de todo no es fea.

-Pues no es mi tipo, - encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia - ella bien podría pasar como mi hermana mayor, además tú eres mucho más bonita que ella y que cualquier otra muchacha- colocando su mano en el hombro de Serena -bombón, la persona que yo amo es como una estrella,- susurró en su oído -siempre está conmigo pero temo que nunca será para mí.

Provocando que Serena se sonrojara a más no poder _¡qué extraño! Siento que esas palabras ya las he escuchado antes… ¿Pero a quien?_ Apareciendo en su mente una estrella gigante rojiza la cual estaba muy cerca de la luna. Pero la voz de Seiya la regresó a la realidad.

-Oye bombón porque no… -cuando de repente una descarga eléctrica le llegó al cerebro provocando que se llevara una mano a la cabeza. _¿Qué fue ese dolor?_ _No puede ser… la Princesa Kakyuu… su resplandor se está debilitando poco a poco._ Meditó intranquilo.

-¿¡Seiya, que te ocurre!? -Le Pregunto Serena genuinamente preocupada.

-Algo malo le ocurrió a la Princesa… estoy seguro.- Musitó Seiya en voz baja- Bombón, será mejor que vaya con los chicos cuanto antes, debemos…

-¡Seiya!

-¿Qué pasa bombón?

-Ustedes ya no pelean solos,- Comentó Serena- si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme, -llevándose las manos al pecho- aunque no pueda transformarme estoy segura que en algo te puedo ayudar.

-Gracias bombón- Dándole un beso en la frente. Tomaron un taxi que los llevó al Templo Hikawa, donde las chicas habían acordado con anterioridad pasar la noche. Ignorantes que no muy lejos de ahí Michiru Kaio y Haruka Tenoh han sido testigos de aquel beso en la frente que le dio Seiya.

-Creí haberle dicho que se alejara de cabeza de bombón- Inquirió Haruka frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal parece que tus amenazas no sirvieron con esa estrella fugaz- apartándose Michiru un mechón de pelo de la cara -Pero dime Haruka, creí que confiabas en ellas.

-Lo hago- Asintió ella cerrando los ojos por un momento -se bien que en caso dado ellos protegerían a cabeza de bombón, han demostrado ser dignos de confianza.

-¿Entonces?

-Cuando la batalla termine ellos regresaran a proteger a su princesa- Contestó Haruka seriamente -entre menos tengan contacto, más fácil será la despedida para cabeza de bombón… además… el brillo de la Luna…

-Tú también te diste cuenta.- Murmuró Michiru a lo que Haruka asintió con un suspiro.

-El esplendor de la Luna ha variado por algunos momentos.- Comentó Haruka con una voz extremadamente seria -El corazón puro de cabeza de bombón es quien mantiene esa brillantez. Lo que significa que esa estrella está provocando que la princesa se confunda en sus sentimientos.

-No creo que tengamos de que preocuparnos.

-Eso espero...Michiru... eso espero, por el bien de todos. -Habló Haruka entre dientes -No quisiera ver sufrir a nuestra princesa.

-Darien y Serena se aman, -Le dijo Michiru entrecerrando los ojos -no olvides que su amor ha existido desde el Milenio de plata.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- susurró Yoko suavemente en sus oídos, quien pasó entre las dos guerreras llevando consigo una caja de madera en las manos -La belleza que atrae rara vez coincide con la belleza que enamora…Sailor Guerreras- Provocando que ambas detuvieran su andar, para voltear y encarar aquella joven, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla.

-Esa joven sabía quiénes somos- Musitó Michiru.- ¿Tú crees que era Sailor Sun?

-Lo mejor será no sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. Hablemos primero con Setsuna- Manifestó Haruka y así ambas guerreras continuaron con su camino, sin sospechar que aquella joven se encuentra oculta en un callejón cercano.

-Tal parece que no supieron lo que sucedió al final entre la Luna y la Tierra,- comentó Yoko con visible tristeza -Pensé que solo Sunny lo ignoraba.

Movió su mano apareciendo entre sus dedos una carta donde aparece un esqueleto humano con una guadaña entre las manos como arando la tierra y alrededor de restos humanos de diferentes géneros y posiciones sociales.

-Los vientos del cambio han comenzado a soplar- declaró apesadumbrada -bien, esta vez me aseguraré que la historia sea otra- dando un largo suspiro añadió- si quiero salvar el futuro de mi princesa debo corregir el presente, es hora de abrir la puerta del destino.- Retomando su camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Chiba, Darien ignorante de los pensamientos de Sunmi, trataba de reconfortar a su compañera de aula quien finalmente su llanto había muerto en su garganta ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando? No lo sabía con seguridad, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, la joven que lloró en sus brazos era la verdadera Sunmi, pero no entendía porque la encerraba, porque se ocultaba tras esa careta de frialdad e indiferencia para con los demás.

Era como si quisiera ocultarse de los demás… tal vez temerosa de ser herida nuevamente… quizás ya no quería sentir aquel dolor intenso que ella ha experimentado en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le susurró al oído.

-Sí, mucho mejor, gracias- murmuró Sunmi contra su pecho -Darien, quiero disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento… no volverá a suceder.

-Sunmi, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pase lo que pase- Habló él con ternura -para eso son los amigos.

Sunmi no sabía que decir aquello, hace mucho tiempo que el término amistad no significada nada para ella, y es que la vida le había enseñado en repetidas ocasiones que la amistad no existe… solo es un simple juego… el disfraz ideal que utiliza la traición.

-No entiendo porque me puse a llorar,- se limitó a decir Sunmi limpiándose las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas -pero ya pasó, después de todo,- esbozando una tímida sonrisa -la chica de hielo tiene una reputación que mantener.

-Me alegra ver que ya estas más tranquila.- A lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien.- Le aseguró Darien, usando ese tono de voz que la estremecía cada vez que lo escuchaba y le hacía bajar la guardia. -Ya no estás sola yo estoy contigo.

-Gracias Darien- respondió sinceramente Sunmi bajando la mirada para que él no viera como sus mejillas levemente se ruborizaban, dentro de ella quería creer en sus palabras, -Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, no quiero que tengas nuevamente problemas con tu novia por mi culpa.

Darien la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa -¿De dónde sacas eso? Te aseguro que Serena no se molestó por verme contigo… solo un poco sorprendida tal vez- mirando su reloj- que te parece si comemos y después te llevo a tu casa, ya es algo tarde para que irte sola.

-Darien no te molestes, yo puedo irme sola en verdad, además ya hiciste mucho.

-Nada de eso, además no acepto una negativa señorita,- dándole un leve golpecito con el dedo en la nariz a Sunmi.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga.- Al instante, el estomagó de Sunmi gruñó -creo que alguien ya decidió por ti- provocando que ambos se rieran y se dirigieran a la cocina donde Darien se dispuso a calentar un poco de comida.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, Seiya ha llegado a su departamento después de dejar a Serena en el Templo Hikawa, encontrándose en la sala con sus eternos camaradas, al parecer no fue el único que lo sintió.

-Así que ustedes también lo sintieron- Inquirió Seiya, a lo que ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Algo malo le paso a la princesa, su semilla estelar se está debilitando- Declaró Yaten- ¡debemos regresar cuanto antes a Kinmoku!

-No.- Se limitó a decir Seiya entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Qué dijiste Seiya!- Exclamó Yaten levantándose de súbito y lanzando lejos la silla donde estaba sentado.

-El tiene razón Yaten- dijo Taiki con un pequeño suspiro -no podemos regresar… al menos, no por ahora.

-Tú también Taiki, acaso se han vuelto locos- Replicó molesto Yaten -algo malo puede estar sucediendo en Kinmoku. Nuestro deber es…

-Por si lo olvidas las Star Metals son sus guardianas- lo interrumpió Seiya sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana -ellas son quienes velan por su seguridad, nosotros tenemos una encomienda que debemos cumplir.

Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Yaten musitó -Sí, pero…

-La princesa nos encomendó ayudar a las Sailor del Sistema Solar a derrotar al nuevo enemigo. -Habló seriamente Seiya -O acaso quieres defraudar la confianza que la princesa depositó en nosotros,- cerrando el puño agregó firmemente -no podemos volver a Kinmoku… nuestro deber es primero.

-Yaten, debemos seguir adelante- Dijo Taiki poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero -es lo que hubiera querido la Princesa Kakyuu.

Al final el asintió con la cabeza- Tienen razón, -reconoció Yaten -no hubiera querido que regresáramos a nuestro planeta sin haber cumplido nuestra misión.

-Ya verán que pronto volveremos a ver a la princesa. -Comentó Taiki. En ese instante salió Seiya al balcón, mirando hacia el horizonte como si buscara el planeta Kinmoku en el cielo donde las estrellas comenzaban a vislumbrarse poco a poco.

-Sé que volveremos a verla-, Suspiró profundamente -pero no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Mientras el grupo Three Light esta angustiado por lo que puede estar pasando a su princesa, nuestras amigas en el Templo Hikawa están platicando de los sucesos del día.

-¡Que!- Gritaron todas al unísono.- ¡Perdiste tu transformación!- A lo que Serena asintió con la cabeza.

-Si no regresa su resplandor ya no podré transformarme.- Musitó Serena con tristeza mientras miraba detenidamente su broche totalmente opaco -¿Ustedes creen que sea un indicio que debo dejar de ser Sailor Moon?

-Por supuesto que no,- Respondió de inmediato Luna.

-ChibiChibi- Añadió la pequeña niña moviendo sus manitas tratando de animarla.

-Luna y ChibiChibi tienen razón,- Comentó Lita -además todas somos un equipo- a lo que las demás chicas asintieron.

-No te preocupes Serena. Ya verás que esta situación pronto cambiará.- Opinó Amy.

-Pero… el cristal de plata.

-Amy tiene razón- Agregó Mina -además hay un dicho que dice una desgracia poco dura.

-No, espera Serena no recuerdes ese dicho. -Habló inmediatamente Amy- Los dichos dicen así una desgracia, a cualquiera le pasa. Y hacienda de pluma, poco dura.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón.- Murmuró Mina apenada con una mano en su cabeza.

-Pero creo que lo que dijo Mina me suena mejor- Consideró Serena.

-Verdad que sí.- Dijo Mina

-Lo importante es que no tienes porque angustiarte Serena- Comentó Rei.

-Ves Serena,- Habló Lita poniendo una mano en el hombro de Serena -Todas somos de la misma opinión

-Así es, después de todo solo las cosas más raras le ocurren a la torpe de Serena.- Añadió Rei provocando que de la cabeza de las chicas saliera una pequeña gota.

-¡Basta Rei, qué quisiste decir con eso!- Exclamó Serena molesta arrojándole la almohada.

-¡Ahora verás Serena!- Comenzando así una guerra de almohadas entre las chicas.

* * *

Lo que no imaginan las chicas es que mientras ellas se divierten, en una casa abandonada Loki se encuentra preparando su siguiente movimiento.

-Debo encontrar pronto a esa Sailor.- Musitó Loki apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Así que nuevamente fracasaste- Apareciendo una bella mujer con una sonrisa burlona atrás de él.

-¡Qué haces aquí Némesis!- Gruño molesto Loki sin siquiera mirarla -¡Qué quieres ahora!

-Solo comentarte que el emperador está muy molesto por tus continuos fracasos, -Respondió Némesis con tono mordaz- Si sigues así tal vez muy pronto tenga que reemplazarte.

-¡Te equivocas!

-Bueno, no has logrado encontrar a esa maldita estúpida en esta insignificante ciudad- Siseó Némesis sombríamente cruzándose de brazos -y no solo eso, has desperdiciado cada uno de los droidos. - Sonriendo burlonamente añadió -Sabes Loki, es mejor que la encuentres pronto, porque dudo que el Emperador te ponga bajo mis órdenes.

-Eres una insolente. -Espetó enojado Loki- ¡Pronto tendré a esa Sailor Scout en mi poder!

-Lo dudo- Replicó ella liberando una burla carcajada -estarás suplicando por el perdón del Emperador cuando tu plan vuelva a fallar.- Desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

-Ya lo veras Némesis- Declaró Loki apretando fuertemente los puños -obtendré a la Emperatriz y entonces yo seré quien ría.- Apareciendo ante él un mapa astral.

-Los seres humanos se rigen por el movimiento de las estrellas, -apareciendo en su rostro una mueca sarcástica -cuando el Sol se alinee en el maligno ángulo que se forma entre Neptuno y Marte entonces me mostrará el camino hacia Sailor Sun. Observando en su mapa astral como el astro rey empieza alinearse poco a poco con el planeta rojo y el octavo planeta.

* * *

Por otra parte Darien Chiba conducía por las calles del distrito Juuban con rumbo al edificio Azabu, lugar donde vivía Sunmi.

-¿En verdad te sientes bien?

-Seguro- respondió Sunmi con una leve sonrisa -incluso podré asistir a mi práctica de tenis.

-¿Juegas tenis?- Preguntó incrédulo Darien.

-Muy poquito, en realidad practico más la esgrima que el tenis- contestó ella- pero tengo un partido amistoso con la señorita Rui Saionji, tal vez has oído hablar de ella.

-Un poco- comentó Darien con una media sonrisa -supe que ganó el torneo nacional hace tiempo.

-Así es, es una gran jugadora, incluso tiene una beca para jugar tenis- le explicó ella- esperan que este año consiga la clasificación para el torneo de Wimbledon.

Darien dejó escapar un silbido -¿Y jugaras contra ella?

-Sé que no soy oponente para la señorita Saionji- Contestó Sunmi- pero me servirá para mejorar- apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa fugaz -solo espero que no pierda por paliza.

-Bueno señorita, ya llegamos.- Le informó Darien deteniendo su automóvil en la entrada del edificio. Se bajó del auto y se disponía abrirle la portezuela a Sunmi, pero descubrió que ella ya había bajado, al parecer ella no estaba acostumbrada a la caballerosidad de un hombre.

-Gracias por traerme, conduce con cuidado.- Dirigiéndose a la portezuela del departamento pero la mano de Darien la detuvo provocando que ella se estremeciera con ese contacto.

-Espera, ¿puedo ir a verte?

-Cla… claro- balbuceó Sunmi bastante sonrojada -el… el partido es el sábado a las 10:00… en… la escuela de tenis Asaba- abriendo el pórtico y entrando rápidamente a su edificio ante la mirada de Darien Chiba quien esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

_¿Por qué te escondes, Sunmi?_ Se preguntaba Darien en silencio mientras se dirigía a su departamento _Quisiera poder saber qué es lo que llevas ahí dentro…_ _si tan solo__ me permitieras ayudarte a salir de esa guarida. _

Al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa, su mejor amigo estaba recargado en la pared esperándolo.

-¡Andrew, que sorpresa!

-Disculpa por haber llegado sin invitación. -Dijo Andrew bajando la mirada-. Espero no importunarte.

-Vamos, eres mi amigo- Repuso Darien poniendo su mano sobre su hombro -no tienes porque anunciarte, pero pasa- entrando ambos al departamento- te ofrezco un refresco, café o té.

-No gracias- respondió Andrew moviendo las manos -así estoy bien, en realidad no te quitare mucho tiempo- percibiendo entonces en el ambiente un leve aroma a girasoles, provocando que su sangre se helara en sus venas.

_Este aroma… _pensó para sí Andrew.

-¿Y a que debo tu visita Andrew?

-En realidad solo quiero pedirte un pequeño favor Darien, -murmuró Andrew por lo bajo -podrías cuidarme esto -sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

-¡Qué esplendido prisma!- Exclamó Darien al abrir la caja y descubrir en su interior un cristal azul.

-Créeme, es más que simple cristal- Sonrió nerviosamente Andrew- en estos días estaré algo ocupado y temo que pueda perderlo u olvidarlo en algún lado, por eso quiero que este bajo tu custodia, al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Darien con total asombro.

-Si, -Respondió Andrew con un leve gesto de su cabeza- te aseguro que será por poco tiempo. Por desgracia no puedo dejarlo en mi casa, ya que si lo encuentran mis antiguos compañeros podrían querer quedárselo y no sabes lo persistente que son.

-Descuida, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Darien, no sabes el alivio que me da que esté bajo tu resguardo- Dijo Andrew -bueno ahora me retiro, -levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta -quede de verme con Unazuki en la cafetería y no quiero hacerla esperar, por cierto salúdame a Serena- saliendo del departamento no sin antes percatarse nuevamente de aquel extraño aroma que cubría aquel aroma.

_Estoy seguro que ese aroma que sentí era el de la Señorita Sunny, _Pensaba Andrew mientras caminaba hacia donde lo esperaba su hermana _pero porque lo sentí en el departamento de Darien, será mejor informarle a Unazuki de esto. _

* * *

Mientras Andrew camina por las calles meditando sobre aquel aroma que descubrió en la residencia Chiba, en templo Hikawa Serena se encuentra admirando la hermosa Luna que se ve en el firmamento luego de haber tenido un extraño sueño _fue un sueño o un recuerdo de mi vida pasada _pensó Serena sacando el llavero que tiempo atrás le regaló Seiya _porque si es así…eso quiere decir que Seiya es la reencarnación del joven que vivió cuando el Milenio de Plata existía_.

Aun podía recordar claramente aquel sueño. Ella, ataviada con un vestido blanco se encontraba recargada en el balcón del Palacio Lunar, con el planeta azul como testigo de lo que acababa de informarle el Príncipe Endymion sobre lo ocurrido en la Tierra por culpa de la hechicera Beryl antes de ser interrumpidos.

-Endymion no te olvidare.- Musitó Serena con tristeza viendo como sus soldados pasaban por su balcón corriendo, buscando al intruso quien no era otro más que el príncipe de la Tierra.

-Pensé que siempre me amarías- susurró ella mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus lastimadas mejillas. _Siempre pensé que ella era solo su amiga… cuando fue el momento en que las cosas cambiaron y comenzó a verla de otra manera. _

-Princesa Serena, el baile va a dar inicio.- Dijo una joven rubia la cual llevaba un vestido de color anaranjado -no olvide que uno de sus deberes como futura soberana y sucesora del Milenio de Plata es asistir a este tipo de eventos.

-Lo sé Venus… Dile a mi madre que en un momento bajo. -Su joven guardiana hizo una reverencia y salió de aquel lugar colocándose el antifaz que usaría para el baile.

-Como si estuviera de humor para asistir- Susurró la Princesa Serena- solo espero que Seiya haya venido… él es el único que siempre me ha entendido- saliendo de aquel balcón no sin antes darle una última mirada aquel planeta azul, se llevó las manos a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas para después dirigirse hacia el salón principal donde se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras la mano de un joven la detuvo. -Princesa, ¿me concede esta pieza?- Le preguntó Endymion ofreciéndole la mano galantemente.

-Desde luego Endymion.

-Temo que habrá muchas guerras entre los terrícolas y ustedes -Le informó él- por favor… permíteme quedarme con esta mascara.

-¿Por qué?- Susurró Serena en voz baja y un tanto sorprendida por aquella petición.

-Porque creo que estarás mejor, si tus súbditos no conocen la verdadera identidad… de tu futuro enemigo- Le explicó rápidamente Endymion.

-¿Tú serás mi enemigo?- quiso saber la princesa de la Luna.

-Beryl uso un hechizo para lavarle el cerebro a los terrestres incluso a mis generales -Le informó Endymion -así que no sé si podré contra esa malvada hechicera, si ella utiliza la magia de la Negafuerza es posible que también caiga bajo su influencia.

-¿Es tan poderosa la Negafuerza?

-La Negafuerza mejor conocida en el Stellar System como Metalia no es humana, es un horrible monstruo, es la energía maligna misma -anunció Endymion sin dejar de bailar- y ahora la reina Beryl está conspirando para poder controlar la Tierra y la Luna utilizando el poder de Metalia.

-Comprendo.

-Princesa, te importaría si salimos al balcón- Propuso Endymion poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven princesa de la Luna -hay algo más que necesito decirte, pero es algo delicado.- Saliendo ambos sin ser vistos hacia el balcón cuya vista tenía al hermoso planeta azul.

-Es algo sobre ella ¿No es así?- Susurró la Princesa Serena -sabes, supe que no podría asistir al baile porque estaba enferma, me pregunto si…

-Princesa Serena, crees que puedas convencer a la reina Serenity de liberar a Sunny de su juramento- la interrumpió Endymion recargando sus manos en el barandal del balcón mirando la Tierra -a cambio- Volteando a verla -te prometo que convenceré a los del Stellar System para que les den todo el apoyo.

-¿Tan malo es que pertenezca a la guardia lunar?

-No es eso,- Dijo Endymion en voz baja -pero una Sailor solo debe velar por la paz del infinito… amar alguien no le está permitido- se quedo callado un momento, tomo aire y prosiguió -quisiera que regresara a ser quien era antes.

-Entiendo, te prometo hablar con mi madre.

-Gracias, Princesa Serena- Musitó Endymion- créeme que no quise hacerte daño pero estoy seguro que afuera esta la persona que…

-No digas nada, -lo cortó ella -supongo que… esta es nuestra despedida- a lo que él afirmó con la cabeza.

-Endymion, antes de marcharte, me podrías dar un último beso,- dando un gran suspiro añadió, -quisiera tener el último recuerdo de nosotros dos… que esa sea nuestra forma de despedirnos, ¿te parece? -A lo que el asintió levemente.

-A donde iras después aquí ¿Irás a enfrentarte a Beryl?

-Por lo pronto regresaré a Aroi, quiero ver como sigue y sobre todo hablar con ella. -Respondió Endymion y mirando hacia el Sol añadió -no he podido confesárselo y de paso quiero pedirle que nos ayuden, después de todo ellos han peleado con anterioridad contra ese monstruo, después iré a la Tierra.- La joven guardó silencio. Sabía que lo que él decía era cierto, la guardia lunar era fuerte pero no sabía con certeza si podrían ellas solas contra el enemigo.

-Me temo que si todo sigue así, la Luna será destruida.- Declaró Endymion -Tenemos que acabar con la Negafuerza, la energía maligna lo más pronto posible y frustrar el malvado plan de Beryl.- Al verla Endymion podía ver reflejada en sus ojos la inseguridad por no saber lo que ocurría contra la amenaza que cierne a su reino, pero también había tristeza y él sabía que eso era a causa de él.

-Necesito tu ayuda princesa Serena,- Dijo Endymion tomando su mano tratando de transmitirle un poco de confianza en que las cosas saldrían bien -¿Me crees lo que te he dicho?... Princesa Serena ¿Podrás volver a confiar en mi algún día?

-Claro.

-Princesa Serena.

-Príncipe Endymion- musitó la joven princesa tratando de contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, sabía que estaba por marcharse, podía verlo en su mirada así que cerró los ojos, sintiendo como él la rodeaba con su brazo atrayéndola hacia él para después sentir sus labios contra los suyos, a lo lejos le pareció escuchar un suave sollozo, pero tal vez solo era su imaginación.

_Adiós para siempre, mi amado príncipe._ Pensaba la Princesa de la Luna mientras besaba por última vez a su amado, al momento que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas…porque sabía que con ese beso le decía adiós a su enamorado.

-Será mejor que regresemos- Comentó Endymion dirigiéndose ambos nuevamente hacia el salón donde las parejas ignorantes de los recientes acontecimientos bailaban al son de la música.

-Me temo que es tiempo de marcharme- Susurró Endymion -Hasta la vista, princesa Serena.- Hizo una reverencia y caminó lentamente hacia la salida ante la mirada triste de la princesa de la Luna, quien sin importarle el protocolo subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta el balcón principal donde observó como su amado se alejaba del castillo. Sin poder contenerlo más se dejó caer al suelo sacando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, estuvo ahí unos momentos hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Princesa Serena, no este triste- Llamándola con una voz sumamente reconfortante un joven de pelo largo color negro atado en una cola de caballo y ojos azules quien vestía un frac gris y chaqueta roja -es mucho más linda cuando sonríe- añadió acariciándole el cabello -debe saber que su llanto es como una tormenta que destruye mi corazón.

-¡Seiya!- Exclamó acongojada Serena y arrojándose a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¿Qué haces cuando la única persona que te puede hacer parar de llorar, es la que te hace sollozar?

-Serena... No sirve de nada llorar cuando se pierde algo que nunca se tuvo. -Habló Seiya limpiándole con su pulgar algunos rastros de lágrimas. -Si alguien te hace llorar, no se merece tus lagrimas- tomó su mano y la besó -porque quien realmente se las merezca, nunca te hará llorar.

-Pero yo pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos.- Respondió ella con un suspiro de resignación.

-Princesa -musitó Seiya acariciando su mejilla con ternura- El amor... llegará nuevamente, cuando menos piensas te volverás a enamorar.

-¿Tú crees?- A lo que él afirmó con la cabeza.

-Gracias Seiya, por todo.- Le dijo aquellas palabras con sinceridad.

-Princesa Serena, tal vez no sea el momento adecuado pero quisiera decirle que yo…- cuando de pronto escucharon las voces de Luna y Artemis informando a los invitados de la llegada del enemigo.

-Estamos en problemas, en graves problemas- Gritó Luna.

-Las personas de la Tierra nos atacan. -Añadió Artemis. Al mirar ambos al firmamento vieron a un enorme monstruo acompañado por las personas de la Tierra.

-¡Maldición es Metalia!- Clamó Seiya molesto- ¡pero como logro escapar de la prisión de Limbo!

-Seiya, ¿qué haremos?

-Las fuerzas terrestres no tardarán en entrar al palacio- Comentó Seiya tomándola por los hombros- Princesa Serena permanezca aquí, dadas las condiciones este es el lugar más seguro para usted.

-Pero Seiya.

-Descuida, nadie te va a lastimar- Le aseguró Seiya con determinación -no mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte, tendrán que matarme antes que permitirles acercarse a ti- Saliendo de ahí al instante que se colocaba rápidamente un micrófono de diadema el cual en la punta tenía un broche con forma de pentágono, el cual tenía una estrella en el centro, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la batalla.

-Que el resplandor de la Luna te acompañe… Seiya- Susurro la Princesa Serena llevándose las dos manos al pecho, fue en aquel momento cuando había despertado.

-Serena- La voz de Luna llamándola, la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? ¿No puedes dormir?

-No es eso- habló Serena después de un momento- creo que mientras dormía recordé algo de mi vida pasada. -Y luego dando un suspiro, añadió_**-**_Luna, recuerdas si Seiya fue al baile de máscaras… el día que el Negaverso nos atacó.

-Lamentablemente no Serena- murmuro Luna mirándola a los ojos -en ese momento tanto Artemis como yo estábamos a lado de tu madre, la reina Serenity.

-Comprendo- Suspiró Serena -y dime no recuerdas si visitaba la Luna.

_Esto no me está gustando nada_ Pensó Luna parpadeando un par de veces -¿a qué viene todo esto Serena?

-Porque creo que desde tiempos del Milenio de Plata, Seiya y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos.- murmuró Serena mirando una estrella la cual se divisaba cerca de la Luna -incluso fue él quien me consoló cuando Endymion termino conmigo.

-¡Serena que estás diciendo!- Exclamó sorprendida Luna.- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Al parecer las cosas no fueron como yo creía- Habló Serena en voz baja- es verdad que Endymion fue advertirme de los planes de Beryl pero también fue a despedirse… al parecer amaba a otra.- Después de unos momentos añadió- Aparentemente ella era una Sailor, recuerdo que en mi sueño mencionó el nombre de Sunny y algo de Aroi.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando escuchó aquello -¿Sunny? Serena no recuerdo que existiera una Sailor con ese nombre.

-Endymion quería que regresara a ser quien era... ella era alguien de la guardia lunar, tal vez hablaba de Sailor Aroi.

Dejando escapar un suspiro Luna dijo estas palabras -Serena, no tienes remedio- y mirando hacia la Luna siguió hablando -nunca hubo una tal Sailor Aroi, todo eso que me has dicho no son recuerdos de tu vida pasada sino un sueño producto de las vivencias que has tenido últimamente.

-No creo que haya sido eso.- Replicó Serena.

-Lo que pasa es que sigues enojada con Darien por lo que paso en el parque y la galería- le explicó Luna viendo seriamente a Serena -y ya que abordamos ese tema no me parece correcto de tu parte darle esperanzas a Seiya.

-Luna…

-Serena ya sé que me vas a contestar- la detuvo Luna antes de que dijera algo más- pero desde que regresaron los chicos te veo confundida en tus sentimientos... yo creo que lo primero que debes hacer es resolver los problemas que tienes con Darien.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Susurró Serena.

-¡Claro que la tengo! Así que deja de pensar esas cosas y mejor entra antes de que te enfermes- entrando nuevamente a la habitación donde dormían las demás chicas.

-No sé porque, pero algo me dice que eso no fue un sueño… eso realmente sucedió. Y si realmente fuera verdad, acaso Darien ha olvidado a esa chica de quien se enamoró en el pasado o solo estamos engañándonos en nuestros sentimientos -Meditó Serena mientras entraba atrás de Luna a la habitación para tratar de conciliar el sueño sin percatarse que Nicolás ha escuchado aquella conversación, retirándose hacia su propio dormitorio. Al llegar ahí sacó un transmisor comunicándose con Yoko Erídano.

-Tu poción dio resultado- le informó Nicolás -Serena ha comenzado a recordar sobre su pasado.

-Lo vez, te dije que nada malo pasaría- Sonrió Yoko desde el transmisor- realmente deberías de tenerme un poco más de confianza… hermanito.

-Te agradecería que no me llame más así.- Replicó molesto Nicolás.- Tú y yo no somos nada en esta era.

-¡Vaya genio! Dijo Sibila entrecerrando los ojos -y yo que me tomé la molestia de devolverte los recuerdos de tu vida pasada, Nic.

-¡Pues Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras! - Exclamó indignado Nicolás -Pero te lo advierto Sibila… le haces algo a la señorita Rei y te juro que…

-Descuida no pienso arruinar tu nueva vida- lo interrumpió Yoko formándose una lenta sonrisa en sus labios -solo necesitaré un poco de tu ayuda.

-Y si me rehúso.

-Me veré en la necesidad de tomar otras medidas… y sabes que no hablo por hablar… bueno, nos vemos… hermanito. -Terminando con la comunicación.

-Demonios- golpeando el piso con su puño -porque tenía que encontrarme… si la señorita Rei se entera que fui un habitante del imperio solar… es seguro que me eche de su lado… dudo que quiera estar en la misma casa con su antiguo enemigo.

* * *

Pero Serena no es la única que le costaba conciliar el sueño, lejos de ahí en una modesta casa se encuentra Andrew sentado en el sillón de su sala, sosteniendo entre sus manos el rubí que le fue entregado el día que se convirtió en un guerrero solar… hace mucho tiempo.

-Morio aun está molesto con nosotros- musitó Andrew en voz baja -aún nos cree responsables de la muerte de Sunny- soltando un suspiro añadió -y dudo que sea el único- regresando a su mente los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Andrew quien estaba ataviado con una armadura de color grisácea se dirigían a los aposentos de la gobernante de aquel reino, abrió la puerta suavemente para evitar hacer algún ruido y molestar a la muchacha que yacía dormida en la cama, custodiada por un joven de cabellera plateada, un lobo negro y Ceti, la única integrante femenina de los guerreros solares, al verlo el joven rapidamente se levantó de su lugar.

-Ceti, ahora vuelvo, no dejes de cambiarle las compresas de agua.- Murmuró aquel joven cerrando la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido.- Me tenías con pendiente Archer, hace rato que debí ir por algo de comida para la señorita Sunny.

-¿Como sigue la princesa Morio?- Le preguntó Archer.

-Delicada- Respondió él genuinamente preocupado -los doctores aun no saben lo que tiene, incluso Sibila está buscando en los antiguos pergaminos alguna cura. -Tras soltar un suspiro largo y algo apesadumbrado añadió -lo que me preocupa es la fiebre que tiene, solo logramos bajarla por unos momentos, incluso Aten no ha querido despegarse de ella.

-Ya verás que muy pronto encuentran la cura Morio.- Comentó Archer poniéndole una mano en el hombro, observando como Aten, el lobo negro de la princesa permanecía al lado de la monarca, atento a cualquier cosa.

Dando un leve suspiro Morio musitó -Eso espero, en fin, voy a prepararle algo de comida, en las condiciones que esta necesita alimentarse muy bien- se dio media vuelta e inició el camino hacia la cocina... Al cabo de dos o tres pasos se detuvo en seco- cuídenla mientras regreso- retirándose de aquel lugar.

Después de ver alejarse a Morio, Archer entró cuidadosamente a la alcoba, observando como Ceti… la guerrera solar de la estrella de Ross, mojaba un paño en agua para colocárselo en la frente a la muchacha de cabellera rosada que yacía dormida en la cama.

-¿Todo en orden Ceti?- Dijo Archer sin poder evitar sonreír al ver la manera como saltaba su compañera y se llevaba la mano al corazón.

-¡Me diste un buen susto Archer!- Exclamó Ceti y después suspiró profundamente para darse ánimos le preguntó -¿Que noticias hay de Metalia?

Un breve silencio se hizo entre los dos jóvenes por unos segundos -La han detectado.- Contestó cautelosamente Archer -Pero mejor salgamos, no vayamos a despertar a la Princesa, ahora más que nunca necesita descansar- saliendo ambos con cuidado para no despertarla.

-Por la trayectoria que lleva, Belenger supone que se dirige a la Luna.

-¡Pero eso es ilógico, porque ir a la Luna!- Opinó Ceti.

-Kruger y los demás sospechan que solo es una estratagema de ese monstruo, hacernos creer que va a la Luna… pero que utilizará el Paso Reiki para atacarnos.

-¿Y si los muchachos se equivocan y realmente su objetivo no somos nosotros sino la Luna?- Cuestionó Ceti mirándolo directamente a los ojos- tal vez en verdad se alió con esa hechicera Beryl.

-Si es así, entonces la Luna esta condena.- Respondió crípticamente Archer.

-¡Cómo puedes decirlo así como así! el príncipe Endymion corre un gran peligro -Replicó indignada Ceti- y también Apolo, no olvides que se ofreció como representante de nuestro reino para que-

-Las comunicaciones están interferidas- la interrumpió Archer con voz quebrada -dudo que puedan contactarlos… así que me temo que debemos esperar lo inevitable.

-Quieres decir que ellos podrían… -a lo que el asintió con la cabeza.

-Pobre princesa se le romperá el corazón cuando se entere.- Musitó en voz baja Ceti

-Ceti, no te parece todo esto muy sospechoso -Comentó Archer- Metalia se fugó de la prisión y en lugar de atacarnos a nosotros se dirige a la Luna -desviando su mirada hacia la ventana donde a lo lejos se podía ver la Luna -y no solo eso, la princesa quien debía ir a la Luna no puede asistir porque extrañamente el mismo día que escapa ese monstruo, ella se enferma de algo que nadie conoce.

-Coincidencias, diría yo.

-Muchas a mi parecer.- Replicó pensativo Archer. Después de asegurarse que la princesa Sunny siguiera estable cerraron la puerta y platicaron sobre temas triviales, pasó una hora cuando vieron a lo lejos a Draconis junto a Morio quien traía una charola de comida.

-Draconis ¿Por qué desactivaste las defensas?- Le cuestionó Archer mientras Morio y Ceti entraban a la alcoba.

-Porque ya no son necesarias -le explicó Draconis- al parecer Metalia fue eliminada mientras atacaba la Luna, por desgracia nunca pudimos contactar al Príncipe Endymion ni Apolo -articuló tristemente bajando la mirada- me temo que ambos perecieron. Cuando de pronto de la habitación de la princesa de aquel reino escucharon un fuerte ruido, saliendo rápidamente Morio de la alcoba.

-¡La princesa no está!- Exclamó Morio.

-¡Qué has dicho!- Clamó Draconis entrando a la habitación y en efecto, el dormitorio estaba completamente vacío.

-¡¿Donde está la princesa Sunny?!- Le gritó Draconis a Archer al momento que lo azotaba contra la pared.- ¡Te hice una pregunta Archer!

-No… lo… entiendo.- Balbuceaba Archer, quien no parecía salir de su estupor.

-Aten tampoco está y no solo eso al parecer se llevó su pluma transformadora- le informo Morio.

-¡Oh no!, Tal vez la princesa nos escuchó hablar sobre que Metalia se dirigía a la Luna y se dirigió hacia haya con Aten. -Dijo Ceti preocupada- Es lo único que puede explicar su ausencia.

-Y así es como la cuidan par de incompetentes ¡Cómo es posible que no se hayan dado cuenta que no estaba! -Objetó Draconis bastante molesto- ¡Son unos estúpidos! ¡Se quedarán aquí y por su bien es mejor recen a Pharis que ella este a salvo! -Soltando bruscamente a Archer para después salir rápidamente de aquel lugar al momento que sacaba un transmisor -Tenemos una emergencia, repito, tenemos una emergencia… guerreros solares reúnanse inmediatamente en la cámara… nuestro destino… el Milenio de Plata.

-Son una desgracia como guerreros solares- Alegó Morio apuntándoles con el dedo más les vale que la señorita Sunny esté bien o de lo contrario jamás se los perdonaré.- Corriendo para alcanzar a Draconis.

Fue la voz de Unazuki quien sacó a Andrew de ese tren de pensamientos -No puedes dormir hermano, otra vez con lo mismo.

-Es que no dejo de pensar…

-No te atormentes mas con lo mismo Andrew- Comentó Unazuki dejando escapar un suspiro -de todas formas el pasado no se puede cambiar… estoy segura que los chicos ya no están molestos por eso.

* * *

Sin imaginar Unazuki lo equivocada que está, ya que en otra parte de la ciudad Lance está observando las estrellas que se ven en el firmamento -no sé porque dejé en ese momento a esos 2 incompetentes cuidando a la princesa- dijo bastante molesto- si hubiera puesto alguien más, estoy seguro que ella no hubiera ido a la Luna y no habría muerto en aquella batalla.

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó Lance golpeando con su puño la pared tratando de descargar la furia que sentía -debí haber estado más al pendiente, era mi deber como líder de los guerreros solares- recordando los sucesos que marcaron el rumbo de la historia.

En el balcón de un esplendido palacio se encontraba recargada en el barandal una joven reina cuyos cabellos eran de un tono rosado, ataviada con un vestido de noche de color negro con detalles en blanco y con abertura hasta la cintura, el cual resaltaba sus formas femeninas de una manera distinguida y con gran clase, a su lado se encontraba sentado un enorme lobo negro de ojos dorados.

-Princesa Sunny, si usted lo desea puedo enviar alguien como representante del imperio solar- comentó un joven rubio de ojos azules vestido con una armadura de color malva el cual estaba arrodillado sobre una rodilla y con el otro pie apoyado en el suelo -no tiene necesidad de ir a la fiesta de los selenitas.

-Draconis, no olvides que soy una Sailor scout -Dijo Sunny después de unos minutos -entiendo que no te agrada la gente de la Luna- acomodándose el cabello sobre los hombros -pero sería una descortesía de mi parte el no asistir.

-Pero…- en ese momento un joven cabellera castaña oscuro y ojos negros vestido con una armadura dorada llegó al balcón, haciendo la debida reverencia ante la reina se dirigió con Draconis y le susurro al oído -Recibimos una señal del reino dorado, solicitan autorización para ingresar al imperio.

-¿Sucede algo malo Draconis?- Le preguntó preocupada Sunny.

-No majestad- respondió inmediatamente Draconis -transmisión desde el planeta Tierra por la línea 6.

-Debe ser el Conde de Hoyad- comentó Sunny -prometió acompañarme al baile de máscaras- y dirigiéndose al guerrero que estaba junto a Draconis musitó -Retsu, permítanle el acceso y dirijan el portal al salón de recepciones, en un momento estaré con él.

-Como ordene majestad.- Se levantó e hizo una reverencia y cuando se disponía a salir de aquel lugar la voz de la princesa lo detuvo. -Espera Retsu, mejor diríjanlo a este recinto.

Retsu se llevó la mano derecha a la altura del pecho e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en señal de respeto para después abandonar aquel lugar. Después de unos minutos en el centro de aquel salón apareció un umbral, el cual conectaba al imperio solar con el reino dorado.

-Bienvenido Conde de Hoyad.

-Lamento desilusionarte Sunny.- Contestó un joven quien estaba por salir de aquel portal mágico, Sunny no tenía que adivinar quién era, reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar.

-¡Endymion!- Exclamó sorprendida Sunny al ver salir del portal mágico al príncipe de la Tierra.

-Al menos aun recuerdas mi nombre- Comentó irónico Endymion -creí que se te había olvidado, con eso que ahora eres muy amiga de ese dichoso Conde.- Añadió irritado mirándola fijamente a los ojos -Aunque es una pena que no podrás verlo por mucho tiempo… supongo que eso pone fin a su relación- Finalizó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Discúlpeme lo que voy a decirle príncipe Endymion- Murmuró Sunny cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño -pero si tengo o no una relación con el conde… no es asunto suyo.

-Te equivocas.- Alegó Endymion molesto sintiendo hervirle la sangre de celos.

-Mejor dime qué te hizo pretender hacer esta farsa.- Dijo Sunny dirigiéndose a su trono

-Sunny… yo… a decir verdad… no sé cómo decir estas cosas…- tartamudeó Endymion ajustándose su capa -incluso estoy sudando…

-Endymion, si quieres saber si Serenity ya tiene pareja, estoy segura que debe estar esperándote- Musitó ella con tristeza, y algo de pesar, desviando la mirada -pero si no te apuras en llegar al Milenio de Plata... -de pronto Sunny se sintió mal al grado que sufrió un desmayo, fue la oportuna intervención del príncipe del reino dorado que evitó que cayera al suelo.

-¡Princesa, princesa!- Gritó Draconis al ver al gobernante de Aroi inconsciente y al parecer con bastante fiebre. En ese instante las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un guerrero de cabellos azules, vestido con una armadura dorada y a un muchacho de cabellera plateada, ambos fungían como escolta de la princesa de aquel imperio.

-Draconis, que el médico venga cuanto antes, Sunny esta hirviendo en fiebre.- Dijo Endymion angustiado -yo me encargaré de llevarla a su habitación.

-Kruger, trae al Doctor Zuliano de inmediato- ordenó Draconis enseguida- Morio, que las mucamas traigan de inmediato algo para bajarle la fiebre a la Emperatriz… y avisa al reino de la Luna que no podrá asistir a su dichoso baile, -abriendo la puerta para que saliera Endymion con Sunny en brazos seguido muy de cerca por el lobo negro- se me olvidaba, dile a Kamei que informe a Apolo de la condición de su hermana.- Saliendo el también de aquella habitación.

Después de varios minutos de angustia, el médico Zuliano salió de los aposentos de la Princesa Sunny, quien fue rodeado al instante por los guerreros solares bastante preocupados y ante la atenta mirada de Endymion quien seguía inmóvil recargado en la pared.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está la Emperatriz?- Preguntó Draconis.

-Por el momento he logrado bajarle la fiebre,- suspiró el doctor Zuliano -por desgracia, no puedo contrarrestar esa enfermedad.

-¿Qué necesita para hacer el antídoto?- Dijo Belenger -sea lo que sea lo conseguiremos, si es necesario iremos hasta el último rincón del cosmos.- A lo que sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza.

-El problema es que no he podido identificar la enfermedad que azota a la Emperatriz.- Les explicó el doctor Zuliano provocando que los ojos de los presentes se agrandaran y una expresión de miedo apareciera en sus rostros.

-Usted es el doctor con mejor reputación en todo el imperio,- replicó Kamei con voz quebrada -debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

-Necesito saber que virus ha entrado en el cuerpo de su majestad, por eso he mandado analizar una muestra de sangre.- musitó el doctor Zuliano componiéndose sus lentes -les aseguro que mis colegas y yo…

-Más les vale que encuentren rápido el antídoto.- Lo interrumpió Kruger tomándolo de la solapa de su bata blanca -Si no quieren que…

-Cálmate- Le ordenó Draconis visiblemente molesto -sé cómo te sientes pero exaltarte no servirá de nada.- Soltando en ese momento Kruger al doctor no sin antes darle una disculpa por su comportamiento, haciéndose por un momento un breve silencio.

-Disculpen, pero si ustedes no tiene inconveniente quiero traer al doctor Souichi, quien es un reconocido médico en mi reino. -Comentó Endymion- Es posible que el conozca la enfermedad que azota a Sunny o en su caso ayudarle al doctor Zuliano con el antídoto.

-Se lo agradeceríamos bastante, príncipe Endymion.- Musitó Morio.

-Bien, le diré a Malacait que… -cuando en ese momento la alarma comienza a sonar provocando que tanto Endymion como los guerreros solares corrieran rápidamente hacia el centro de control.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Draconis.

-Metalia ha logrado escapar de la prisión de limbo.- Le informó un guardia del palacio mientras le mostraba en el monitor de seguridad el agujero que había dejado aquel terrible monstruo en la prisión donde estaba cautivo.

-¡Pero cómo logró hacerlo!- Exclamó Kamei.

-Eso no tiene importancia en este momento, -Replicó Belenger- ¿donde se encuentra ese maldito monstruo?

-Nuestros radares no logran ubicarla.- Le respondió el soldado.

-¡Maldición! Activen el campo protector y lancen los rastreadores- Ordenó inmediatamente Draconis y mirando a sus compañeros añadió -usaremos nuestros rubíes para poner un cinturón de energía que refuercen nuestras defensas.

-Pero al hacer eso nuestro poder se debilitará.- Dijo visiblemente preocupado Kruger- No tendremos suficiente energía para hacerle frente al enemigo.

-Lo sé, dudo que seamos esta vez rivales para ese miserable monstruo- Contradijo Draconis apretando fuertemente los puños -pero no tenemos otra alternativa, la princesa está muy débil como para activar la barrera protectora.

-Tal vez deberíamos llevar a la Princesa a la fortaleza.- Opinó un caballero de armadura azulada.

-Es muy arriesgado Leonis,- Alegó Kamei -con nuestros poderes debilitados, no podríamos protegerla,- tomo algo de aire y agregó -debemos llevarla a un lugar donde ese monstruo no pueda localizarla.

-Porque no la llevo conmigo a la Tierra,- expuso Endymion intercambiando miradas con los guerreros solares -sé que no está en condiciones de viajar pero dudo que ese monstruo sepa de la alianza que tiene mi planeta con el imperio solar… por su bienestar no se preocupen, yo respondo por ella.- En el momento que iba a hablar el líder aquellos guerreros la puerta del centro de control se abrió apareciendo ante ellos un joven muy mal herido.

-¡Shiva, que te sucedió!- Exclamó Leonis mientras lo ayudaba a sostenerse en pie.

-Cuando supe que la princesa estaba enferma, recordé que en mi estrella natal decían que en la Tierra crece una planta con un alto poder curativo, -articuló Shiva con algo de dificultad- así que me dirigí a buscarla, por desgracia algo terrible sucedió en aquel planeta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Le preguntó alarmado Endymion.

-Una hechicera llamada Beryl le ha lavado el cerebro a los terrestres y los ha puesto en contra de la genta de la Luna, -suspirando pesadamente Shiva añadió- a duras penas pude escapar de los 4 generales quienes también cayeron bajo su influencia.

-Draconis, crees poder abrir un portal al Mileno de Plata,- Comentó Endymion, su rostro súbitamente adquirió un semblante serio -necesito advertirles sobre los planes de Beryl- A lo que el asintió con la cabeza.

-Belenger prepara el portal- Ordenó Draconis y volteando hacia Endymion le informó- estará listo en unos minutos alteza, por desgracia no podremos mantenerlo abierto, con ese monstruo libre necesitamos toda la energía disponible.

-Descuida lo comprendo Draconis, y gracias por todo- Le agradeció Endymion sonriendo levemente -si no tienes inconveniente quisiera ver como sigue Sunny.

A lo que el joven asintió con la cabeza -Morio lo acompañara.- Saliendo Endymion y Morio de aquel lugar, después de que se cerró la puerta Draconis dirigió la mirada hacia un joven y una chica los cuales estaban ataviados con una armadura.

-Archer, Ceti diríjanse a sus respectivos pilares y coloquen sus rubíes, después regresen aquí de inmediato- les ordenó Draconis cortantes. Su tono no admitía replica. Saliendo ambos jóvenes rápidamente de aquel lugar.

-Kamei, en cuanto regresen que le ayuden a Morio a cuidar a la princesa- le informó Draconis a su compañero -bien me voy a mí pilar.- Dirigiéndose a su destino.

Fue el sonido de un trueno lo que lo hizo sacar de sus cavilaciones -¡Como pude ser tan tonto como para creer que ese par la protegería! -se preguntó por enésima vez- cuando encontremos a la princesa me encargare personalmente de esos dos… todo esto es por su culpa.

-Cuando llegamos al Milenio de Plata todo estaba destruido, Aten estaba gravemente lastimado pero no había rastro de la princesa- Musitó para sí mismo Draconis mientras caminaba hacia su habitación –solo encontramos a la reina de la Luna quien yacía muerta sobre un pilar y lejos de ahí se encontraban el cuerpo sin vida Sibila, quien había escrito en el suelo las palabras _"Oráculo, Sol y Destino"._

-El Oráculo de Delfos no solo nos reveló que la princesa estaba en el planeta Tierra sino también lo que ocurriría si Sailor Sun volvía a despertar. -Tomando entre sus manos su medallón de color rojo oscuro el cual tenía la imagen de un dragón en el frente y en el revés el águila heráldica rodeada de estrellas -el destino de la princesa será otro, nosotros se lo cambiaremos.- Cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio.

* * *

Sin sospechar que él no es el único que piensa así, en su departamento Sibila se encontraba recostada boca arriba sobre su cama observando con demasiado interés el techo -Sailor Plut ¿qué tiene de especial el destino? -Reflexionó Sibila- En realidad nada- haciendo un giro con su mano provocando que apareciera en sus manos una carta con la imagen de un esqueleto humano vestido de armadura negra sobre su caballo que avanza lentamente y cargando una bandera negra con una flor blanca de cinco hojas. Al fondo se observaba un barco sobre un rio y al lado derecho un amanecer entre las dos columnas.

-Si no piensas cambiar el destino Sailor Plut yo se lo cambiaré a ellos… voy a evitar que el rumbo siga su curso normal…cambiaré el curso de la historia.

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno al fin pude terminar este capitulo, se que tardé más de la cuenta en actualizar y que muchas querrán quemarme en leña verda( Solo fue en sentido figurado, así que guarden los machetes, cuchillos y las cuerdas ehhhh). Quiero agradecerles a todas por la espera y espero que esta haya valido la pena pero es que cuando acababa el capitulo y lo leí no me convencía y borraba algunas partes, además de que tuve que reescribir ciertas cosas para que me ayudaran en el siguiente capitulo el cual ya llevo alguito...

Y sin más me resta despedirme de ustedes agradeciendoles el que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia y muchas gracias por sus comentarios... son un amor y ya saben sugerencias se reciben al por mayor.


	14. La oscuridad del deseo

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje.

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad.**

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL

_**LA OSCURIDAD DEL DESEO**_

Fue el sonido de un trueno lo que hizo sacar de sus cavilaciones a Draconis -¡Como pude ser tan tonto como para creer que ese par la protegería-! se preguntó por enésima vez -cuando encontremos a la princesa me encargare personalmente de esos dos… todo esto es por su culpa.

-Cuando llegamos al Milenio de Plata todo estaba destruido- Musitó para sí mismo Draconis mientras caminaba hacia su habitación -la reina de la Luna yacía muerta sobre un pilar y lejos de ahí se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Sibila, quien había escrito en el suelo las palabras _"Oráculo, Sol y Destino"._

-El Oráculo de Delfos no solo nos reveló que la princesa estaba en el planeta Tierra sino también lo que ocurriría si Sailor Sun volvía a despertar.- Tomando entre sus manos su medallón de color rojo oscuro el cual tenía la imagen de un dragón en el frente y en el revés el águila heráldica rodeada de estrellas -el destino de la princesa será otro, nosotros se lo cambiaremos.- Cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio.

Sin sospechar que él no es el único que piensa así, en su departamento Yoko se encontraba recostada boca arriba sobre su cama observando con demasiado interés el techo.

-Sailor Plut ¿qué tiene de especial el destino?- Reflexionó Yoko -En realidad nada… haciendo un giro con su muñeca provocando que apareciera en sus manos una carta con la imagen de un esqueleto humano vestido de armadura negra sobre su caballo que avanza lentamente y carga una bandera negra con una flor blanca de cinco hojas. Al fondo se puede observar un barco sobre un rio y al fondo a la derecha se observa un amanecer entre las dos columnas.

-Si no piensas cambiar el destino Sailor Plut yo se lo cambiaré a ellos… voy a evitar que el rumbo siga su curso normal…cambiaré el curso de la historia.

* * *

Pero mientras en la Tierra sus habitantes duermen, más allá del velo de la galaxia entre la multitud de estrellas, diversas explosiones simultaneas se están efectuando, siendo Apolo el único testigo de aquel acontecimiento, observando con beneplácito aquel espectáculo desde una esfera de cristal que tiene entre sus manos. De esta manera la nueva batalla ha comenzado.

-Desde tiempos inmemoriales el Sistema Solar ha sido protegido por el reino de la Luna blanca, pero la Luna ya no tiene aliento, es un planeta muerto -Susurró una tenebrosa voz a espaldas de Apolo -debes acabar con los sobrevivientes del reino lunar, así no te darán problemas y podrás cumplir con tu objetivo.

-Pierde cuidado, destruiré el odiado reino de la Luna blanca, el Milenio de Plata- Dijo Apolo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa -acabaré con las Sailor Scouts de una vez por todas y sin esas entrometidas cubriré de oscuridad todo el Universo.

-Ju,Ju, Ju… así es…hasta ahora todo está saliendo según tus planes mi estimado Apolo- Musitó con voz ronca y escabrosa el ente amorfo, el cual se encontraba atrás de él. -Muy pronto las guerreras de la Luna serán solo un recuerdo.

-Y no solo eso, con cada Sailor que es aniquilada el jardín de Sunny florece más y más… -Comentó en voz alta Apolo al momento que sus ojos brillaban intensamente y aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa siniestra -muy pronto… podre mostrárselo.

-No estaría tan segura de eso.- Opinó aquella criatura.

-¡Qué quieres decir con eso!- Le habló bruscamente Apolo lanzándole una mirada asesina. -Gracias a mi poder reorganizaré el cosmos.

-Bueno, dudo que a la Princesa del Sol le agrade tu proceder, ¿piensas que le complacerá saber lo que has hecho?- Comentó aquel ente que representaba toda la maldad -Es posible que tengas que usar un poco de persuasión con ella.

-Lo haré si es necesario Caos,- Cortó Apolo ajustándose su capa -te lo dije cuando me entregaste el medallón.

_-Muy pronto todo el universo caerá a mis pies, todo está ocurriendo tal cual lo imaginé_ -Pensó el Caos esbozando una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No me importa cómo tenerla mientras esté a mi lado.- Declaró Apolo al momento que una aura negra aparecía a su alrededor, -esta vez me aseguraré de amarrarla a mí.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.- Susurró el Caos germinando sobre su ser una misteriosa y cruel sonrisa al instante que se fundía nuevamente en la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

-Serena, realmente eres una estúpida- Musitó él esbozando una sonrisa maligna saliendo de aquel tenebroso lugar para dirigirse a sus aposentos.

-Jamás entendiste quien es la fuente de todos tus enemigos- Murmuró Apolo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo. -Y eso me dará la victoria hermana- deteniéndose en una ventana al ver una gran explosión -solo es cuestión de tiempo para que únicamente las estrellas habiten este Cosmos… ¡Ja!¡Ja!¡Ja!

Segundos después apareció ante él su esbirro, aquel muchacho que lo ayudó hace tiempo a destruir el antiguo Milenio de Plata -Misión cumplida alteza- Declaró Shiva haciendo una reverencia. -Los planetas circundantes a la Nube de Oort han sido eliminados.

-Es una pena que mi hermana no haya visto los hermosos fuegos artificiales.- Dijo Apolo sonriendo perversamente -Esto apenas es el comienzo de la nueva era de las estrellas.- A lo que Shiva asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-A este paso, todas las guardianas de su hermana serán eliminadas- Declaro fríamente Shiva -y no solamente ellas, sino también sus insignificantes planetas.

-Y con esas pestes fuera de mi camino, me convertiré en el soberano del cosmos con Sunny a mi lado, como mi reina.- Sentenció categóricamente Apolo apretando con fuerza su medallón.

-¿No cree que las demás estrellas podrían revelarse contra usted?- Le preguntó preocupado Shiva.

-Dudo que alguna otra estrella quiera tener el mismo destino que Australis y Borealis.- Respondió Apolo apareciendo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa -Lo que le sucedió a esas dos estrellas rebeldes fue una clara advertencia para todo aquel que ose desafiarme.

-¿Su majestad desea que haga algo más?

-Informa a mi ejército de las sombras que comiencen avanzar hacia ese sector -Ordenó Apolo al momento que aparecía en su rostro una macabra _**sonrisa la cual era**_ el reflejo de toda su maldad -no falta mucho para que las tinieblas invadan el Sistema Solar.

-Así lo haré Emperador.- Musitó Shiva haciendo una profunda reverencia comenzó a retirarse de aquel lugar cuando la voz de Apolo lo detuvo.

-Una cosa más Shiva, no creo que tarde mucho en salir la princesa de Tankei de la máquina.- Le informó fríamente Apolo -Asegúrate después de llevar a nuestro otro huésped al generador.

-¡Que!- Exclamó angustiado Shiva sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser un dolor punzante -¡Lo usará también en ella!

La expresión de Apolo se transformó, su rostro mostraba enojo -¿Acaso detecto cierta preocupación por esa guerrera?

-¡Ah…! No es eso,- Contestó aclarándose la garganta Shiva y pasándose la mano por el pelo -solo…

-Dudo que una Sailor Scout entienda el sentir de los caballeros estelares, -Comentó Apolo cruzándose de brazos mientras escudriñaba con la mirada a su aliado -después de todo, ¿No es ella la destinada a convertirse en el verdugo del pilar del Stellar System?- A lo que Shiva asintió levemente bajando la mirada, podía ver que en los ojos de Apolo había indignación y odio.

-O es que pretendes traicionar a Sunny por una guerrera de la Luna Llena.- Murmuró Apolo con los dientes apretados en una expresión fría y amenazante -¿Es eso Shiva?

-No alteza, le ruego disculpe mi comportamiento, me encargaré que sus órdenes sean cumplidas al pie de la letra- Respondió resueltamente Shiva. -Soy un caballero estelar, mi misión es proteger a la señorita Sunny incluso con mi vida.

-Entonces nunca lo olvides.- Dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, mientras aparecía momentáneamente una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios.

_-Si no fuera porque nos fue muy útil la vez pasada, ya hubiera eliminado a la guardiana de la galaxia.-_ Pensó Apolo entrando en sus aposentos donde una mujer con el cabello suelto lo esperaba en la penumbra de aquella habitación.

-¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Sailor Phi!- Espetó Apolo con una mirada fulminante. -Deberías estar en el subterráneo vigilando que nada salga mal.

Con los ojos brillando peligrosamente, Sailor Phi se incorporó despacio de la cama con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

-El proceso está casi por terminar- Dijo Sailor Phi comenzando a desnudarse lentamente delante de él. -Sailor Chi puede encargarse del resto ella sola.

Apolo tomó su barbilla en su mano y esbozando una sonrisa enigmática comentó -Y supongo que no has venido solamente para informarme de eso.

-Pensé que podría servirle de otra manera.- Musitó sensualmente Sailor Phi apenas dejando unos centímetros libres entre sus labios y los de Apolo -Usted sabe que mi único deseo es satisfacerlo de todas las formas- poniéndole ambas manos en la nuca de su amante y mirándolo con ojos cargados de deseo.

Él la miró lascivamente y le preguntó con arrogancia -¿Realmente crees poder _complacerme?-_ deslizando sus dedos entre sus piernas.

-¿Porque no lo comprobamos, milord?- Susurró ella mientras sus dedos se encargaban de quitarle la ropa.

-Descuida, pienso hacerlo.- Respondió él con la voz llena de deseo mientras su mano acariciaba el pecho de su amante en turno. La levantó en brazos lanzándola sobre la cama, luego subió su rodilla entre sus muslos, y separó sus piernas mientras colocaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Sailor Phi temblaba con anticipación, no podía esperar. Ella quería que él la poseyera

-Por favor, mi señor- suspiró ella, arqueando sus caderas invitándolo. Esa era una invitación que él no pensaba rechazar, con ojos salvajes se deslizó dentro de ella sin más preámbulos, moviendo sus caderas contra las de ella mientras Sailor Phi lo imitaba, tratando de seguir su ritmo.

Le encantaba esa sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, el modo en que la llenaba una y otra vez... en ese momento era suyo, sólo suyo... Sailor Phi deseaba poder mantenerlo dentro de sí para siempre.

-Es tan agradable- murmuró Sailor Phi moviéndose sensualmente debajo de él sintiendo una explosión dentro de ella -Pero quiero más...

Esa era una petición que Apolo no pensaba desatender, hundiéndose más profundamente en ella, empujando cada vez más fuertemente. Sailor Phi pasó su mano por su cabello, mientras el placer la recorría con cada empuje más profundo y más duro que el último.

* * *

Mientras Apolo y Sailor Phi colmaban aquel fuego, Shiva se dirigía a una parte del subterráneo donde una joven rubia de larga cabellera ondulada y cuyos cabellos se acercaban a la punta se matizaban de un tono rojizo trataba de soltarse de los grilletes que la aprisionaban.

-Si tan solo pudiera quitarme estas cosas.

-Ahorra tu fuerza, guerrera de la luna- musitó impasible Shiva apareciendo tras los barrotes -esas esposas se diseñaron para contener tu poder.

-¡Shiva!

-Ha pasado el tiempo Sailor Galaxia,- Dijo Shiva quien se paró justo enfrente de ella colocando ambas manos contra los barrotes -es una lástima que nos veamos nuevamente en estas condiciones.

-Me sorprende que te importe.- Cuestionó Sailor Galaxia esbozando una leve e irónica sonrisa.

-Si tan solo hubieras aceptado servirlo nuevamente no estarías ahí- Susurró Shiva con pesar apretando los barrotes fuertemente, soltando un largo suspiro añadió -pero tú así lo quisiste- bajando la mirada dispuesto a retirarse de aquel lugar.

-¡Tú eres un caballero estelar! ¡Cómo puedes estarle ayudando en sus maléficos planes a Apolo!- Gritó Sailor Galaxia- ¡Es que no te importa lo que suceda!

-Tal como has dicho soy un guerrero del Stellar System,- repuso Shiva con tono sombrío -no tiene porque interesarme lo que ocurra con los habitantes y aliados del Reino de la Luna.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.- Comentó ella apesadumbrada, el desconsuelo se reflejaba por sus ojos.

-¿Crees que los planetas del Sistema Solar merecen que apuestes tu vida?- A lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los labios de Shiva temblaron un poco y dijo -No quisiera que te sucediera lo mismo,- dando un profundo suspiro añadió con resignación -pero si insistes en interferir en nuestro camino tendrás la misma suerte que tus camaradas.- Dándose entonces la vuelta para que no pudiera ver la tristeza en sus ojos -Esta vez el destino nos ha puesto como enemigos, Sailor Galaxia.

-¡No tenemos porque pelear entre nosotros! Shiva, en el pasado tú y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, éramos amigos,- Replicó ella -no es nuestro destino hacernos daño. ¡Shiva no quiero luchar contra ti!

-Ni yo tampoco- musitó él en tono triste y con la cabeza gacha -pero es mi deber como caballero estelar… además, hace tiempo comprendí que todo sentimiento entre ustedes y nosotros es una falacia.- Levantando la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo por recomponerse -Es mejor que me marche, después de todo esta conversación está por demás.

-Fui una ilusa al pensar que significaba algo para ti- Susurró Sailor Galaxia en voz baja mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas amargas -creo que me equivoqué.

-¡Yo te amaba!, ¡Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te escuché aceptar la misión de matar al pilar del Stellar System, a quien jure proteger incluso con mi vida!- exclamó Shiva con rabia mirándola fijamente -me sentí morir- apretando con fuerza la espada que traía consigo.- ¡Así que no hables por hablar!

-Créeme que las cosas no son como tú lo crees,- murmuró ella hay algo que no comprendes Shiva, si Sailor Sun no…

-¡No quiero escuchar más guerrera de la Luna llena!- Clamó indignado Shiva sintiendo como la ira llenaba su cabeza.

-Shiva…

-Hice un juramento, pase lo que pase protegeré a la regente de las estrellas y si para hacerlo debo envolverme en la oscuridad o matar a la mujer que amé alguna vez, entonces lo hare.- Puntualizó mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-¡Escúchame por favor! ¡Si no detenemos a Apolo, cubrirá todo el cosmos con la oscuridad!- Gritó a todo pulmón Sailor Galaxia deteniendo a Shiva. -¡Es que no te importa!

-Mientras la princesa del Sol esté a salvo lo demás me tiene sin cuidado- Le respondió fríamente Shiva girando sobre sus talones otra vez hacia la salida -Vendrán por ti en un rato más… después de todo no falta mucho para que terminen con la Princesa de Tankei- girando la perilla de la puerta, -Los demás caballeros tenían razón, la Luna solamente trae desgracias para el Sol y las estrellas… fui un tonto en pensar lo contrario- Sintiendo nuevamente ese escalofrío que lo recorría desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda, al recordar la suerte que correría aquella joven.

-¡Si él cumple con su cometido ni siquiera las estrellas se salvaran!- Exclamó Sailor Galaxia tratándolo de hacer entrar en razón, pero él no respondió simplemente cerró con fuerza la puerta después de abandonar aquel terrible lugar.

-Que equivocado estas Shiva, tu siempre me has importado y como no iba a serlo, si yo también te amaba- Musitó ella con voz quebrada -aun lo hago.- Ella había tenido la esperanza que el entendiera pero había sido en vano.

_-Porque hay cosas que no puedo ni decir en voz alta sin que me destrocen por dentro_ -Pensó Sailor Galaxia y sin poder ya controlarse, las lágrimas de dolor se abrían paso en sus ojos.

* * *

Por su parte Shiva caminaba a toda prisa alejándose cada vez más de las mazmorras, -_¡Porqué!- _Pensó él apretando fuertemente sus puños_ -¡P__orque tenían que encomendarte a ti esa misión!- _regresando a su mente los recuerdos del pasado, el instante donde todo cambió para él tras escuchar aquella conversación.

En otra era, en un antiguo reino ubicado en la Luna donde habitaban las valientes y poderosas Sailor Scouts, quienes eran las encargadas de velar por la paz del Sistema Solar.

En el castillo del Milenio de Plata, en una de las habitaciones del palacio se encontraba una joven pelirroja quien portaba una máscara de plata que cubría su rostro. Esa muchacha era la última guerrera de la guardia lunar, Sailor Sun… la Sailor del Sol.

Sailor Sun vendaba sus heridas hechas durante su entrenamiento, asistida por Shiva de Ogle-Tr, el único de sus caballeros estelares que pisaba el suelo lunar y cuyo único propósito era ayudarla en sus ejercicios.

-Princesa, ha mejorado bastante en poco tiempo- Habló en un susurro Shiva mientras le vendaba el antebrazo -no creo que deba exigirse tanto. Por favor, tómelo con calma- curándole la pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza -Además, usted cuenta con los guerreros solares y los demás caballeros estelares para protegerla… Nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por usted... no tiene que hacer esto,- añadió preocupado -usted es muy distinta de esas guerreras.

A lo que ella negó con la cabeza quitándose la máscara -Comprendo tu preocupación Shiva,- Dijo Sailor Sun poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana donde podía ver a la Princesa Serena en el jardín recogiendo unas flores junto a sus 4 guardianas, quienes descansaban en el pasto -pero yo soy ahora una de ellas- Suspirando levemente se sentó en el borde de la cama y añadió -no olvides que soy Sailor Sun.

-Pero…

-Todas las Sailor Scouts son muy poderosas, no puedo ser la excepción- lo interrumpió Sailor Sun -debo volverme más fuerte, tengo que llegar a su nivel,- esbozando una tenue sonrisa añadió -además, debo aprender a defenderme por mi misma,- dirigiéndose adentro del armario para cambiarse su traje de batalla por su vestido mientras el tono de su cabello se convertía a rosa -no deseo seguir siendo una carga para mis caballeros.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Objetó de inmediato Shiva -¡Como puede pensar eso!

-Siempre dependo de ustedes para que me cuiden- Musitó ella regresando a la habitación ataviada con un sencillo vestido -me sobreprotegen por ser la reencarnación de Sunna- La voz de Sunny se quebró cuando pronunció las últimas palabras

-¡Se equivoca!-, Exclamó Shiva levantando un poco la voz -¡no la protegemos porque sea la elegida ni porque creamos que no pueda hacerlo!- Soltando un largo suspiró agregó -Señorita Sunny, todos estamos conscientes que es su voluntad y poder lo que mantiene la barrera que resguarda el imperio.

-Shiva…

-Nosotros la defendemos porque no queremos perderla… para nosotros como para el imperio usted es absoluta, estamos incondicionalmente con usted- Dijo Shiva con determinación -por esa razón nos preocupa su bienestar.

-Créame que todos estamos dispuestos arriesgar la vida cuantas veces sea necesario por usted, Princesa.- Pronunciando Shiva aquellas palabras con gran convicción, provocando que de los ojos de Sunny cayeran algunas lágrimas fugitivas que corrieron por su mejilla.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí,- susurró suavemente Sunny, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas. –Pueden estar seguros que siempre tendrán mi protección- A lo que él asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Hay no!- Clamó de pronto Sunny levantándose inmediatamente de su lugar -Olvidé en el salón de entrenamientos el florete que me regaló la reina. Espérame aquí, no tardo.

-No se moleste Princesa yo voy a recogerlo- Comentó Shiva -usted mejor adelántese, Archer y Ceti la están esperando en el punto de encuentro.- Saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose rápidamente al salón de entrenamiento donde encontró junto a la puerta contigua, el arma entregada por la reina Serenity a Sailor Sun, "El Energus".

Tomó el florete y se disponía a retirarse de aquel lugar cuando escuchó unas voces, así que entreabrió la puerta contigua encontrándose con Sailor Galaxia, quien vestida con su inconfundible traje de batalla leía el pergamino que le entregó el gobernante de aquel esplendido reino… la reina Serenity.

-Cómo pueden los sabios creer en la maldición de Neherenia- Murmuró Sailor Galaxia -Es ridículo que piensen que el Reino de la Luna llegara a su fin y que la pequeña princesa morirá antes de llegar al trono.

-Eso espero,- Susurró la Reina Serenity -pero si acaso…

-Lo comprendo majestad y acepto la misión- Habló Sailor Galaxia en voz fuerte y clara -le aseguro que protegeré el resplandor de este reino, no importa si para lograrlo deba acabar con Sailor Sun.- Devolviéndole nuevamente el pergamino.

Al escuchar aquello Shiva apretó fuertemente los dientes para intentar controlar su rabia, sin más salió rápidamente de aquel lugar. Fue en ese momento que comprendió que Sailor Galaxia y él no eran el uno para el otro, y que quizás jamás lo hubieran sido.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó Shiva golpeando con su puño en la pared repetidas veces, -¡porque tenía que pedírselo a Sailor Galaxia!, las cosas serían más sencillas si no fuera ella.- Dirigiéndose al subterráneo donde se encontraban Sailor Chi supervisando el progreso de la Princesa Kakyuu en el generador.

-¿Cuánto más piensan durar con la prisionera?- Preguntó molesto Shiva -Al Emperador no le gustará este retraso.

-Tardamos un poco más de lo previsto pero casi esta lista Anunció Sailor Chi esbozando una sonrisa burlona -quien diría que Sailor Kakyuu tuviera una mente muy fuerte.

-No debieron subestimarla, -Replicó indignado Shiva -el confiarse puede llegar a ser su perdición.

Sabias que te ves más apuesto cuando te enojas, -Musitó Sailor Chi acercándose cada vez más a él con una almibarada sonrisa -Pero no tienes de que preocuparte- recorriendo con sus dedos el contorno de los marcados músculos de su pecho -no hay forma de escapar del generador, la florecita solo estuvo peleando contra lo inevitable.

-Por cierto, no veo a Sailor Phi ¿dónde está ella?- Cuestionó Shiva tratando de encontrarla con la mirada en aquel horrible lugar.

-No la encontrarás aquí, en estos momentos está atendiendo al Emperador de una forma, digamos… un poco más personal- Dijo Sailor Chi con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro, -sabes a que me refiero, no es así.

Los labios de Shiva se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida y comentó con tranquilidad -Tanto ella como Némesis están perdiendo el tiempo, el Emperador no caerá en sus redes tan fácilmente. Para él solamente son una distracción, una aventura pasajera.

-Tal vez, pero no hay nada de malo en intentarlo, pero ya que estamos solos, no te parece que esta es una buena oportunidad para que tú y yo limemos asperezas- susurró Sailor Chi junto a su boca, decidida a excitarlo. -Después de todo ahora somos aliados… no es así Comandante Shiva.- Acariciándole la comisura de los labios con su pulgar.

Shiva le levantó el rostro con una mano y sonrió -¿Olvidas quién soy?- Le Preguntó con voz ronca -Aun así quieres tenerme en tu lecho… guerrera de la Luna Llena.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera!- Le grito indignada Sailor Chi dándole una bofetada -hace mucho que nosotras no somos más títeres del reino lunar.

-Por lo visto era esto lo que necesitabas para que ese fuego que traes se apagara.- Dijo Shiva sin poder evitar un matiz de irritación en su voz. Fue en ese instante cuando escuchó como el interruptor del generador se apagaba anunciando la conclusión del proceso.

-Parece que el proceso ha terminado.- Comentó Shiva tocándose la mejilla donde lo había abofeteado mirándole a los ojos para que le quedara bien claro que eso se lo iba a cobrar.

-Es una pena que no podamos jugar más con la florecita,- Susurró Sailor Chi entornando los ojos con aire divertido -me encantaba ver su rostro de sufrimiento.

-Enviaré a los guardias para que la lleven a la zona negativa -Repuso Shiva con frialdad -mientras tanto asegúrate de tener todo listo para recibir a la líder de las Sailor Animates.

-Así que un nuevo juguete viene en camino.- Rio maliciosamente Sailor Chi. -Tendremos un agradable reencuentro, será como en los viejos tiempos.

-Mejor no te confíes,- Replicó Shiva frunciendo el ceño -a pesar de llevar esos grilletes, Sailor Galaxia es alguien de cuidado, no olvides que ya las venció antes de que la sombra la controlara.- Agarrándola fuertemente del mentón hasta hacerla quejarse añadió -Así que ahórrate tus comentarios, no quiero ninguna sorpresa, quedó claro.- Soltándola bruscamente.

-Descuida todo saldrá perfectamente, su mente como la de la florecita estarán completamente bajo nuestro control y no solo eso, tendremos una gema más para el gran señor Apolo.- Dijo Sailor Chi al momento que le mostraba un jaspe de color rojo.

-En ese caso me marcho, ve alistando el generador.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó con voz sensual y aterciopelada acariciándole con el pulgar la cara -Pensé que podríamos hablar un poco más, después de todo me lo debes por hacerme enojar y por el trato que me diste hace un momento.

Shiva entornó los ojos divertidos y musitó. -Pensé que la cachetada había sido pago más que adecuado.- A lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, tal vez esto sea suficiente.- Habló Shiva cerca de su oído con un tono de voz que la hizo derretirse sintiendo como en ese momento tomaba sus labios en un beso largo y recargándola bruscamente contra la pared mientras la acariciaba por encima de la ropa con una mano.

Dejó de besar sus labios, comenzando a besarla y lamerle el cuello. Ella emitió un leve gemido mientras que Shiva bajaba de su cuello a la apertura de su traje, acariciando con su lengua y sus labios todo ese lugar, provocando que Sailor Chi hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás.

El cuerpo de ella se arqueaba bajo el tacto y sus labios dejaban escapar jadeos cada vez más elevados. Repentinamente Shiva paró y esbozando una sonrisa murmuró contra sus labios -Supongo que esto es suficiente para perdonarme.

-Porque no lo discutimos mejor en mi habitación,- Musitó ella mientras su mano bajaba atrevidamente tocándolo con la más suave de las caricias -después de todo no está muy lejos de aquí… te aseguro que nos divertiremos.

-Lo pensaré- Susurró Shiva observando cómo los ojos de aquella mujer se encendían de deseo al momento que él se retiraba de aquel lugar.

-Ahora las cosas serán muy distintas mi querida Sailor Galaxia.- Dijo Sailor Chi con una risa de satisfacción -esta vez, Shiva será solamente mío.- Dirigiéndose a preparar el generador para recibir a su antigua camarada, al instante que su intercomunicador recibía un mensaje.

* * *

Pero mientras los enemigos de la luz se encuentran prosiguiendo con sus maléficos planes, en el siglo XXX los habitantes de Tokio de Cristal últimamente solo han podido vislumbrar nubes y truenos, los cuales cubren completamente el cielo de aquel pacífico reino.

Y en el Castillo de Cristal, en el Salón Principal, el gobernante de Tokio de Cristal, la Neo Reina Serenity se encuentra trabajando arduamente con sus labores, las cuales se habían acumulado debido a que su consorte, el Rey Endymion había tenido que viajar por asuntos de estado a ciudad Nabiza.

-Esto sería más sencillo si en el pasado hubiera estudiado como era debido en vez de estar leyendo historietas- Se recriminó la soberana mientras terminaba de revisar los diseños del proyecto Espectral, disponiéndose a firmar la autorización respectiva cuando de pronto, escuchó un fuerte estruendo provocado por un gran relámpago como nunca se había visto en aquel reino.

-Cada vez son más continuos los estruendos- Musitó la Neo Reina Serenity levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana donde observó como el cielo se oscurecía nuevamente desencadenándose una tormenta eléctrica. -Casi ya no vislumbramos la luz del Sol.- Observando que en el suelo se encuentra una carta bocabajo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó tomando aquella carta, al voltearla esta mostraba un cuerpo que yace en el suelo clavado con 10 espadas.

-Es el destino de su reinado y de Tokio de Cristal si no evitamos que la historia se repita- Murmuró una voz conocida para la soberana del resurgido Milenio de Plata.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que esto será el futuro, Sibila de Luyten?- Cuestionó muy seria la Neo Reina Serenity.

-Majestad, he tenido una visión sobre lo que le depara a su reino,- Contestó el holograma del yo del futuro de Yoko -la paz que goza en este momento llegará a su a fin, dando paso a una larga y dolorosa guerra, donde habrá repetidas masacres.

-No puede ser.- Susurró la joven reina bajando la mirada.

-Sailor Plut ha viajado al pasado para impedir que este sea modificado, si tiene éxito y la historia se repite, es seguro que la visión que tuve se convierta en una realidad… -Comentó Sibila con determinación -el enemigo se fusionará con el Caldero Galáctico… dando origen a un adversario invencible que amenazará a todo el universo causando grandes sufrimientos.

-Eso es imposible sacerdotisa, nadie podría sobrevivir al entrar al Caldero- Replicó airada la Neo Reina Serenity.

-Neo Reina Serenity las cartas no mienten,- Suspiró Sibila pensando en el escenario que le habían mostrado sus naipes en el santuario del Sol - y cuando ese enemigo aparezca, El Rey Endymion, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Venus todos morirán intentando vencerlo.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó aterrada la Neo Reina Serenity por lo que el destino tenía preparado para sus amigas y Endymion, quien a pesar de no ser el hombre que amaba, si lo consideraba como un hermano, el compañero que caminó el mismo sendero que ella, el camino que dispuso el destino.

La Neo Reina Serenity se dirigió hacia aquel holograma y le dijo muy seria -Me estás diciendo la verdad, ¿Estás completamente segura de que era una predicción?

-No la estoy engañando majestad si eso es lo que piensa,- Respondió firmemente Sibila -le garantizo que eso sucederá si los acontecimientos del pasado se repiten, es seguro que ni siquiera usted podrá detener a ese oponente con el Cristal de Plata- y añadió después de un silencio -el futuro que le depara es uno abrumador, uno donde usted estará completamente sola,- exhalando un suspiro, prosiguió -por eso debemos cambia el pasado.

Al escuchar aquella revelación la Neo Reina Serenity se quedó petrificada, no podía creer que aquello sería su futuro. -Así que tú eres la responsable de la distorsión en el espacio-tiempo, sacerdotisa.- Comentó la reina al instante que aparecía en su rostro una leve sonrisa.

-Si aquellos eventos se reiteran, las heridas del pasado continuarán abiertas y jamás cicatrizarán,- Le aseguró Sibila golpeando el escritorio con las manos -además si hay una posibilidad de impedir que mi princesa tenga ese destino, quiero intentarlo- dando un gran suspiro continuó -Neo Reina Serenity estoy convencida que el pasado puede modificarse, podemos hacerlo y así construiremos un mejor futuro para todos.

-Entiendo tu sentir Sibila,- manifestó la Neo Reina Serenity con una muestra de dolor en sus ojos. -Pero… ¿Es posible revelarnos contra nuestro destino?

Sibila suspiró profundamente y declaró cautelosa -Majestad, no es más triste tener a un montón de amigos pero no tener a la persona que uno ama.- Guardó silencio por unos momentos y añadió -Yo creo que cuando una persona camina en dirección a su destino, se ve forzado muchas veces a cambiar de rumbo (1)

-Entiendo, y créeme que no eres la única que desea que las cosas fueran de otra manera- Murmuró quedamente la Neo Reina Serenity -pero…

-Puede lograrse majestad.- La interrumpió Sibila -Pero es precisa su ayuda, por favor permítame usar el Santo Grial.

-¡Que, la Copa Lunar!- Exclamó con extrañeza la Neo Reina Serenity.

A lo que ella asintió con la cabeza y contestó -en el pasado esta fue destruida cuando se enfrentó Sailor Moon contra la Dama 9 y el Faraon90, pero en esta era por alguna razón usted aun la conserva.

-No lo entiendo, que tiene que ver el grial en todo esto.

Sibila sonrió y musitó -Se que aun no es el momento pero pretendo que Sailor Moon evolucione hasta su verdadero ser.- Sibila guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de la Neo Reina Serenity.

La Neo Reina Serenity soltando un suspiro se dirigió hasta una vitrina donde saco la legendaria copa lunar y dijo. -De acuerdo, solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto.

Sibila se acercó a ella y susurró -Aum ram ravahe namah- tocando la copa lunar con su báculo. De pronto la copa lunar comenzó a brillar hasta convertirse en un gran resplandor que salió del castillo perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó consternada la Neo Reina Serenity.

-Simplemente la he enviado al pasado,- Le explicó con una sonrisa Sibila -con la ayuda de la Copa Lunar las Sailor Scouts podrán desarrollar sus poderes, el resto depende de Sailor Moon.

-Sibila gracias por todo- Susurró la Neo Reina Serenity -espero que la luz de la Luna este de nuestro lado y que todo cambie para bien

-Créame que así será majestad…usted solo tenga fe.- Respondió Sibila esbozando una media sonrisa -Bien ahora me marcho, no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera del santuario- Giró su báculo y desapareció rápidamente de aquel lugar.

-Perdóname Sailor Plut, pero no quiero que muera Seiya.- Confesó la reina con la mirada triste, se dirigió a su escritorio y de un pequeño cajón sacó un hermoso relicario con forma de corazón cuya decoración era el símbolo de la Luna y las estrellas en la parte de enfrente.

Al abrirlo, había una fotografía de su época de estudiante, donde estaba Seiya abrazándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Ambos sonreían como si nada importara más que ese momento donde estaban ellos dos juntos y felices. -Si existe la posibilidad por mínima que sea de que Seiya y yo seamos felices quiero correrla.- Declaró la reina cerrando el relicario y colocándolo nuevamente en aquel cajón, el cual cerró con llave.

-Bien será mejor seguir con mis deberes,- Musitó la Neo Reina sentándose nuevamente para continuar con sus labores y al vislumbrar la cantidad de papeles que aun quedaban pendientes por revisar añadió -creo que le hubiera pedido a Sibila que le dijera a mi yo del pasado que pusiera más empeño en las clases, en fin, será mejor ponerme a trabajar estos papeles no se firmarán por si solos.- Reanudando con sus deberes reales, pero con una sonrisa presente en el rostro al atisbar la posibilidad de estar por fin con el hombre que su corazón eligió pero que el destino le arrebató.

* * *

Pero mientras en Tokio de Cristal, la Neo Reina Serenity continua con sus labores y con la firme esperanza de vislumbrar un nuevo futuro, un futuro donde no existan tristezas. En el siglo XX, la gente duerme tranquilamente con la idea de ver el amanecer de un nuevo día, la promesa de un nuevo comienzo.

Sin embargo en el cuartel general de Loki la historia es muy distinta, el esbirro de Apolo se encuentra observando su mapa astral en donde observa como poco a poco el astro rey empieza alinearse con Marte y Neptuno.

-Perfecto, muy pronto encontraré a Sailor Sun.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estás tan seguro de tener éxito?- Preguntó una fría voz a su espalda, al voltearse observó el holograma de Sailor Chi aparecer ante él. -No olvides, que si cometes un error más el señor Apolo te impondrá un severo castigo Loki.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué rayos quieres Sailor Chi!- Exclamó furioso Loki apretando fuertemente el puño queriendo controlar su furia -además estás muy equivocada si crees que fallaré, todo saldrá como lo he planeado-, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación.

-Yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tú.- Musitó ella de manera burlona -Según recuerdo esas fueron las mismas palabras de la reina Beryl y ya vez como terminó.

Loki frunció el ceño y replicó visiblemente molesto -¡No pedí tu opinión! Porque no te desapareces de mi vista,- volteando a verla amenazadoramente añadió -me enferma verlas Star Gardeners.

Ella se rió y murmuró fríamente -Créeme que el sentimiento es mutuo Loki, pero no vine a verte por gusto- continuó ella, apareciendo en sus labios una macabra sonrisa -traigo un mensaje de mi compañera, Sailor Phi.

-No me interesa nada que venga de ustedes,- sentenció Loki con rudeza -así que lárgate de una buena vez.

-Si quieres tener éxito en tu misión necesitas nuestra ayuda.- Dijo Sailor Chi ladeando la cabeza y _**esbozando una sonrisa burlona añadió -**_Claro que si deseas regresar a la prisión infernal haya tú.

-No necesito la ayuda de unas traidoras quienes se vendieron únicamente por obtener más poder- objetó indignado Loki comenzando a perder la paciencia nuevamente. -Ya han probado que no es posible fiarse de ustedes.

-Vamos Loki, tú no eres tan diferente a nosotras,- Aseguró Sailor Chi con una sonrisa, -conocemos bien la maquinación que traes entre manos.

La expresión en el rostro de Loki cambió radicalmente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Sailor Phi provocando que soltara una estruendosa carcajada, -¿Sorprendido?- Le preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

-No sé qué quieres decir- comentó él bastante tenso, incapaz de esconder la preocupación en el tono de su voz. Su pulso se le aceleraba ante la idea de que su plan hubiera sido descubierto porque eso sería su ruina, Apolo lo aniquilaría inmediatamente por su traición, siempre supo que el Emperador de las tinieblas no permitiría que alguien más se quedara con ella.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo, es bastante palpable lo que pretendes.- Respondió ella con una risita -Ella ha sido tu obsesión- sonriéndole misteriosamente prosiguió -fue una lástima que el día del baile de máscaras el Príncipe Endymion truncara tus planes, no es así mi estimado Conde de Hoyad.-

Loki se cruzó de brazos y después de unos segundos dijo -Bien, digamos que aceptara su ofrecimiento,- _mirándola_ directamente a los _ojos_ con el ceño _fruncido le preguntó -_¿ustedes que ganas con todo esto?

Los ojos de Sailor Phi se intensificaron de repente -Digamos que Sailor Phi quiere impedir que se metan con lo que es suyo, una vez que la encuentres puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca,- Le aseguro esbozando una extraña sonrisa -solo no la lleves al Señor Apolo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿A ese extremo puede arrastrarla los celos?- _Siseó_ Loki de manera burlona, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de aquella Sailor cuyos sus ojos le enviaron un claro y frío mensaje -está bien, mantendré lejos a Sailor Sun del Emperador, pero que hay de Némesis, ¿no es ella su verdadero rival?

-De ella nos me encargaremos a su debido tiempo,- Contestó ella con convincente seguridad, su tono dejaba bien en claro que no estaba bromeando -y no sabes el placer que le dará a Sailor Phi acabar con esa tipa.- En ese instante su mirada se endureció y tras cruzar los brazos añadió -Nosotras nunca permitiríamos que alguna mujerzuela nos quitara a nuestro hombre. ¿No te parece eso suficiente motivo para ayudarte?

Loki ensanchó su sonrisa maliciosa y susurró -Bien y que tienes en mente.

-Deshacernos de las guerreras de la Luna de este Sistema Solar, sin ellas es más fácil que puedas encontrar a esa escurridiza de Sailor Sun.- Le explicó muy seriamente Sailor Phi.

-Y puedo saber cómo pretenden lograrlo.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás.- Respondió Sailor Chi desapareciendo su holograma en ese instante quedando solamente Loki en aquella habitación.

-Par de estúpidas, ya veremos quién gana al final.- Disponiéndose a comenzar su plan con una sola idea en la mente, encontrar a la princesa del Sol para tenerla en su poder, porque ella sería suya, solamente suya y de nadie más. Ese siempre fue su objetivo desde que la conoció en el baile de cumpleaños del Príncipe Endymion.

-Si el imbécil de Endymion no hubiera interferido en mis planes, yo hubiera ido al reino de Aroi y la historia sería otra.- Musitó Loki visiblemente enojado, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño broche con el escudo de la Tierra, el cual era un cuadro en el centro de un círculo más grande.

-Esta vez no podrás impedir que cumpla mi cometido Príncipe Endymion.- Añadió Loki, su rostro _reflejaba odio_ e ira, sin pensarlo dos veces calcinó aquel broche quedando únicamente cenizas, las cuales se esparcieron a causa del viento. -Lo siento por ti Endymion, pero la Princesa del Sol va ser para mí, será mía… mía, ¡me pertenecerá para toda la eternidad!- Regresando a concluir con sus maléficos planes.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el reino del caos donde las tinieblas gobernaban aquel recóndito lugar de la galaxia, en el subterráneo del castillo Sailor Chi después de haber terminado la conversación con Loki se dirigió hacia un pequeño cajón donde sacó un pequeño cristal de color cobrizo en forma de corazón.

-Al menos servirás para algo, Sailor Theta- Murmuró Sailor Chi esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa -siempre supe que eras una verdadera inepta, pero gracias a tu Sailor Cristal podremos lograr nuestros planes.

-Eso le pasa a la muy torpe de Shadow Bee por creer que era una de nosotras,- Comentó Sailor Phi quien bajaba las escaleras de aquel lugar después de su pequeña aventura con Apolo -me gustó ver la cara que puso cuando la eliminamos.

Sailor Chi la miró de reojo y arqueando los labios en un gesto de ironía dijo -Supongo que te divertiste bastante, por tu cara puedo ver que te fue estupendamente.

-Desde luego, acaso lo dudabas,- Contestó ella con una sonrisa en los labios –El señor Apolo es un amante estupendo- y apareciendo un brillo lascivo en sus ojos añadió -y por eso me propongo a ser la única que reciba esa clase de atenciones.- Su voz sonaba más decidida que nunca.

-Solo ten cuidado con lo que haces, te estás obsesionando demasiado con él- Musitó preocupada Sailor Chi -Y eso puede ser un arma de doble filo.

-Pues lo mismo te digo a ti Sailor Chi, o me vas a negar que estés obstinada con ese caballero,- Respondió Sailor Phi, riéndose al ver el leve sonrojo de su compañera -pero bueno, pasando a otro tema, pudiste entablar comunicación con el inepto de Loki.

A lo que Sailor Chi asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, apareciendo rodeada por varios soldados la guerrera encargada de proteger las galaxias, la valiente Sailor Galaxia, sus manos se encontraban encadenadas con unos grilletes y un collar metálico alrededor de su cuello, los cuales evitaban que pudiera utilizar sus poderes o se tele transportara.

-Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, si es la poderosa Sailor Galaxia en persona.- Le dijo burlonamente Sailor Phi sintiendo un placer malvado al ver el estado en que se encontraba la líder de las Sailor Animates.

-Así que ustedes también están en todo esto, ¡Donde quedo su honor!- Explotó Sailor Galaxia temblando de rabia e impotencia -¡malditas traidoras, no solo traicionaron a la princesa sino que se vendieron al enemigo!- Sailor Phi se paró frente a la mujer y sin más le soltó una _fuerte bofetada._

-Atrévete a volver a insultarnos y créeme que te pesará.- Espetó Sailor Phi con odio latente -Por mucho tiempo fingí ser tu aliada, pero siempre te he detestado. No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar ver tú caída al abismo de la desesperanza.- Empujándola bruscamente al generador haciéndola caer.

-Pero descuida, la era de las Sailor Scouts está por terminar.- Le anunció Sailor Chi con una sonrisa mordaz, provocando que con ese comentario, Sailor Galaxia se levantara y golpeara el vidrio intentando salir del generador.

-Pues no van a doblegarme tan fácilmente,- Replicó decidida Sailor Galaxia -al fin he logrado concentrar algo de mi poder y lo usaré para destruir este maldito lugar- aspiró profundamente y exclamó -¡_Galactica Inflation_!- Sin embargo este no dio resultado, el generador no había sufrido ningún daño.

-¡No es posible!- Sailor Galaxia estaba totalmente sorprendida, su ataque no había dado resultado, el generador no tenía ni siquiera algún rasguño.

-Es inútil Galaxia,- Comentó Sailor Phi soltando una risa -el generador está hecho con adamantio, el metal más fuerte en todo el cosmos, ni siquiera tú eres capaz de destruirlo.

-¡Porque están perdiendo el tiempo y no han comenzado con el proceso!- Exclamó indignado Shiva, quien bajaba lentamente las escaleras del subterráneo. -Empiecen de una buena vez si no quieren ser castigadas por el Emperador.- A lo que Sailor Phi asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose al panel de controles y activando el generador. El cual comenzó a desprender rayos de energía hacia Sailor Galaxia.

-Comandante Shiva, que alegría que nos honre con su presencia nuevamente- Comentó Sailor Chi con una chispa de innegable deseo en los ojos. Sin embargo Shiva no hizo ningún comentario, pasó de largo dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Sailor Galaxia, quien trataba inútilmente de resistirse al poder del generador.

-Es mejor que no te resistas,- Opinó Shiva colocando su mano en el cristal del generador -entre más pelees más dolor sentirás.- Aunque sabía que no debería sentir pena por ella, después de todo ella era aliada de la Princesa de la Luna, sin embargo, le dolía verla sufriendo.

_-Como quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra manera mi amor, pero yo soy un caballero estelar y si es por el bien de la Princesa debe hacerse.- _Pensó entristecido bajando la mirada, no soportaba verla en ese estado.

-Mi querido Comandante Shiva, está de más que le diga eso- Musitó Sailor Chi quien se acercó a él moviéndose como una gata en celo y le susurró seductoramente en su oído- después de todo, sin importar cuánto luche, el resultado será el mismo.

-Eso espero,- Dijo él tajantemente -O de lo contrario, aténganse a las consecuencias.

-Pierde cuidado, aunque esto durará todo el día,- Le informó Sailor Phi -su mente es muy fuerte y si nos apresuramos podríamos sobrecargar el generador.

-Comprendo, en ese caso me retiro.- Habló Shiva con seriedad.

-Shiva, la Princesa Serena, ella…

-Guarda silencio- Ordenó molesto Shiva -¡me enfermas!

-¡Estas cometiendo un grave error!- Gritó Sailor Galaxia siendo nuevamente invadida por los rayos de la máquina, sus gritos de dolor se podían escuchar por todo el salón.

-El error fue habernos conocido, guerrera de la Luna Llena- repuso tristemente Shiva saliendo de aquella habitación dejando atrás los gritos de dolor de Sailor Galaxia y sin notar la malvada sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de Sailor Chi y Sailor Phi.

-No creo que el Emperador se moleste si jugamos un poco contigo,- Murmuró Sailor Phi con una ligera carcajada y dirigiéndose al panel de control apretó algunos botones provocando que el sufrimiento de Galaxia aumentara y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en los labios de Sailor Phi -eso es, grita, quiero verte retorcer de dolor.- Jalando en ese momento una palanca ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica atravesara el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia provocando que perdiera el conocimiento momentáneamente.

-Tan pronto te cansaste,- Se burló Sailor Phi apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa irónica -pero si apenas estamos comenzando a divertirnos.

-Me voy,- Pronunció Sailor Chi dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras al instante que sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa ante la idea que tenía en mente -quiero tratar cierto asuntito con nuestro querido comandante, mientras terminas de divertirte con ella.

-Supuse que dirías eso.

-Bueno, no es justo que solo tú hayas pasado un buen momento.- Comentó Sailor Chi cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho -El Comandante Shiva trae mucha adrenalina encima- y al ver como la líder de las Sailor Animates comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, una sonrisa lasciva apareció en su rostro y añadió -da la casualidad que conozco una manera bastante eficaz para aprovechar toda esa energía- Dirigiendo su mirar hacia su prisionera quien al escuchar aquello provocó que una salvaje mirada de rabia destellara en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso sientes celos de mí?- Le preguntó burlonamente Sailor Chi -Sabes, el Comandante Shiva necesita algo de distracción y pienso ser yo quien se la proporcione de ahora en adelante… y no sabes cómo pienso disfrutarlo.

-Malditas arpías, nunca ganarán.- Aseguró Sailor Galaxia con rabia en su voz.

-Yo no estaría tan segura mí querida Galaxia,- Dijo Sailor Chi liberando una estruendosa carcajada al ver la expresión de rencor en el rostro de su antigua compañera de batallas -en cuanto a tu amado Shiva, descuida, estará en buenas manos, así que pierde cuidado, lo cuidaré muy bien por ti y vaya qué lo haré.- Saliendo de aquella habitación con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Por otro lado, Némesis caminaba presurosa por los pasillos del palacio hacia los aposentos de Apolo luego de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Shiva.

_-No puede ser verdad- _Pensaba Némesis recordando la conversación que tuvo hace unos instantes con el comandante del ejército de la oscuridad.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quién está aquí- sonrió malévola Némesis, quien se encontraba recargada en la pared con una _cínica_ sonrisa _dibujada_ en su _rostro,_ sin embargo Shiva no contestó nada y siguió su camino o al menos lo intentó.

-Quién lo diría, el gran Comandante Shiva enamorado de una guerrera de la Luna Llena- Comentó sarcásticamente Némesis provocando que Shiva detuviera su andar.

-¡Qué quieres Némesis!- Replicó Shiva con ojos amenazadores y gélida mirada -te lo advierto, no estoy de humor para soportar tus irónicos comentarios.

-Sabes Shiva, me pregunto qué pensaría el Emperador de todo esto,- Musitó Némesis con cierto tono cínico. -Es seguro que por lo menos te envíe a la prisión infernal,- cruzándose de brazos añadió -aunque bien podrías ser un guardia de mi escolta una vez que me convierta en la reina.

Al escuchar aquello _Shiva_ se _carcajeó fuerteme__nte _y en sus ojos refulgió un extraño brillo -¿Acaso crees que por haberte acostado con Apolo ya lo tienes a tus pies? Si piensas eso, eres una estúpida.

-¡Cómo te atreves a ofenderme!- Exclamó llena de odio Némesis, sacando inmediatamente su cetro y lanzándole uno de sus poderes el cual atrapó Shiva con sus manos.

-Has olvidado que tus insignificantes trucos no son más que patrañas ante el poder de un caballero.- Declaró Shiva fríamente, desprendiendo sus ojos un brillo de odio.

-¡Ya verás! cuanto me convierta en la reina, te haré tragar cada una de tus palabras.

-Némesis, tu solamente fuiste la amante en turno así como lo fue Sailor Phi hace rato, -dijo Shiva en tono áspero, -mejor te aconsejo que no olvides tu lugar.

-Eso no puede ser verdad,- Replicó furiosa Némesis. -El señor Apolo no se involucraría con alguien como ella.

-Pues temo desilusionarte- respondió Shiva sonriendo sarcásticamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Némesis y a continuación añadió con ironía -Disfruta mientras dura, o tal vez debería decir mientras él quiera.- Siguiendo con su camino hacia su dormitorio.

-¡Eso nunca pasara!, me escuchas, nunca pasará.- Gritó fuertemente Némesis como si en se le fuera el alma, -El es mío, lo oyes, ninguna estúpida me lo quitará- dirigiéndose rápidamente a ver al Emperador de la Oscuridad.

* * *

Por su parte Apolo en sus aposentos, sacaba de uno de los cajones de su cómoda una pequeña caja, la cual guardaba un hermoso collar. -La gema es del mismo color de su cabello,- susurró Apolo admirando el fino colgante con zafiros rosados que tenía entre sus manos -estoy seguro que se verá perfecta en ella.

En ese momento entró Némesis a toda prisa como un tornado, al verla de soslayo, Apolo depositó el colgante nuevamente en su caja y se volteó indignado.

-¡Quien rayos te crees que eres para entrar así en mis aposentos, Némesis!- Clamó furioso Apolo.

Némesis lo miró a los ojos, vio la frialdad e ira que había en ellos -Señor Apolo, yo…

-Más vale que tengas una buena excusa por esta intromisión- advirtió Apolo de pronto con una voz dura y fría. -De lo contrario, te enviaré unos días a las mazmorras por tu insolencia.

-Así que es verdad de que Sailor Phi estuvo aquí- Prorrumpió furiosa Némesis -no puede negarlo, puedo sentir los residuos de su energía en la habitación.

-Y que con eso.- Expresó Apolo secamente _tomándola_ del _mentón con una mano y_ obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos -escúchame bien Némesis, no tengo porque darte cuenta de mis actos, te quedó claro,- Arrojándola al suelo. -Así que por tu bien es mejor que aprendas a modular el tono de tu voz.

-Señor Apolo creí que...

-¿Acaso pensaste por un momento que por haberme acostado contigo tendrías derecho sobre mi?- la interrumpió Apolo una gélida sonrisa en los labios cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, -No confundas las cosas... Eso no fue más que una aventura. Cuando quiera divertirme se los hare saber.

-Mi lord…yo…

-Tómalo o déjalo.- Le dijo fríamente.

-No es justo, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por usted.- Replicó ella llorando -Traicione a mi planeta, a mis compañeras, incluso a la Reina Serenity… y todo lo hice por usted mi señor.

-Lo hiciste únicamente por motivos propios, así que no me vengas con eso- Aseguró Apolo apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa irónica. -Además, yo no te obligué a traicionarlos… Sailor Némesis… -tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca -fuiste tú, la guardiana del onceavo planeta quien decidió unirse en mis planes y quien acabó con Sailor Makemake y Sailor Haumea, no lo olvides.- Soltándole la mano bruscamente

-Lo sé, pero…

-No pienso discutir más, vete de mi habitación en este momento.- Ordenó furioso Apolo -Ya te he dado suficiente atención y tengo que atender algunos asuntos pendientes.- Némesis hizo una reverencia y salió de aquel lugar.

-Es una tonta,- Susurró Apolo apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa malévola. -En cuanto ya no me sea útil también me desharé de ella, ambas ignoran que solo hay una persona que ocupa mis pensamientos.- Tan solo al recordarla provocaba que sus ojos brillaran con deseo. Dirigiéndose sin pensar a un caballete cubierto, lo destapó inmediatamente apareciendo un hermoso cuadro.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el lienzo donde se observa a una jovencita de ojos rojo oscuro y cabello rosado sentada en un fino sillón junto a un bello lobo negro. -_Sunny, muy pronto serás tú quien este en mi lecho... te quiero solo para mi, tus caricias y besos serán solo míos..._

Sin poder evitarlo tocó su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, como si ella fuera el bien más preciado que poseía, delineando con suavidad la línea de su barbilla, su nariz, sus ojos… su boca sonriente. Era por ella por la cual estaba haciendo todo esto.

* * *

Por otro lado Shiva se dirigía a su habitación después de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Némesis, la cual, lo único que había provocado era tener el recuerdo más presente de cierta personita.

Entró a su alcoba y rápidamente se dirigió al baño, lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era una ducha para hacerle apartar de su mente la imagen de Sailor Galaxia y sobre todo apaciguar aquellos sentimientos que se negaban a morir, se quitó su armadura, ajustó la temperatura del agua y se metió bajo la regadera. Se lavó la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, alargó la mano para coger el jabón... Pero alguien lo había tomado.

-¿Por qué no me permites ayudarte?- Susurró seductoramente Sailor Chi mirándolo con malicia y lamiéndose los labios ante la vista de su esculpido pecho, sin dudarlo se soltó el pelo el cual cayó alrededor de sus hombros.

-Largo de aquí, como osas entrar en mí habitación.- Le ordenó Shiva mirándola con ferocidad pero fue en ese instante que entendió todo, por el brillo de sus ojos supo la razón por la que estaba en su cuarto, su mirada lo decía todo. Lo deseaba.

-Vamos comandante, eso no es muy caballeroso que digamos,- Musitó suavemente Sailor Chi al instante que una mirada picara se asomaba por sus ojos -tal vez puedas utilizar toda esa energía que trae consigo, en algo un poco más productivo- deshaciendo el nudo del cinturón de la bata que llevaba, se la quitó y la dejó caer al suelo. Desnuda como estaba entró también en la ducha. Esta vez estaba decidida, cuanto más tiempo lo veía, más fuerte se volvía su deseo por él.

-No se qué es lo que esperas conseguir con este jueguito pero de nada te servirá.

-Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te necesito.- Musitó ella, acercando su boca a sus labios. -No me rechaces, por favor...

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, todo cambió. Lo que iba a suceder entre ellos era algo que ella deseaba y que él necesitaba para dejar de pensar en cierta guerrera, lo que quería ahora era olvidarse de todo y aquella guerrera de la Luna estaba ofreciéndole una vía de escape que él acepto, aunque por dentro sabía el peligro que había en aquel juego.

-Supongo que esto es lo que quieres, ¿no?- Le preguntó con voz profunda mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba sus muslos desnudos haciéndola estremecer para después besarla salvajemente, maldiciéndose mentalmente por su debilidad, pero la maliciosa idea que le vino a la mente resultaba demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. Mientras la besaba sentía que estaba siendo devorado por una fuerza devastadora.

-No está mal para empezar,- murmuró con deseo Sailor Chi sintiendo que su interior se incendiaba -Pero que tal algo como esto- devolviéndole el beso con ansia como si quisiese devorarlo y enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello ofreciéndole todo el acceso a su boca. Se detuvieron para tomar aire y volvieron a besarse otra vez.

Sailor Chi no intentaba esconder su pasión, quería sentir su boca por todo su cuerpo, sentirlo dentro de ella, pero sobre todo estaba decidida a fundirlo entre sus llamas, al tiempo que empezaba a pasarle el jabón suavemente por la piel. Para ese entonces Shiva ya no podía pensar... aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

Shiva esbozó una sonrisa y sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo con sus manos dijo -Y supongo que esta es tu idea de realizar ejercicio, cierto.

-Eso es lo que pretendo –ronroneo ella mirándolo con malicia, lamiéndose los labios añadió -He esperado esto una eternidad. Pero ya no más.- Cubriéndole de besos la línea de su barbilla mientras sus manos lo recorrían ávidamente. Podía sentirlo luchar para recuperar el control pero eso era algo que ella no permitiría.

-Bien, entonces jugaremos gatita, pero bajo mis reglas- dijo Shiva con la voz ronca por el deseo, cegado completamente por aquella pasión, la tomó por la nuca y la besó con un hambre salvaje y dominante mientras que Sailor Chi enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera de su amante.

-Ah, Shiva- pronunció Sailor Chi su nombre de manera entrecortada puesto que su amante se movía y acariciaba sus entrañas de la forma más deleitable y tentadora llevándola al borde del éxtasis. -Quiero más... más...

-Descuida, no te irás hasta que quede completamente exhausto- le aseguró Shiva con una voz cargada de deseo. Dejando momentáneamente su boca para dirigir sus labios a su cuello provocando que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera y unos pensamientos completamente eróticos le pasaran por la mente mientras las manos de él le recorrían la espalda y le susurraba al odio -después de todo a esto viniste, no es así

-Sí- contestó ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro soltando el jabón cuando sintió como las manos de Shiva llegaron a una zona más íntima, al lugar donde su mano encontró el tesoro que buscaba, provocando que ella dejara escapar un grito de placer. Sailor Chi estaba disfrutando de la sensación que le producía el toque de sus manos.

Shiva comenzó a acariciarla mientras le decía en voz baja lo que le haría, provocando que el intenso placer recorriera todo el cuerpo de Sailor Chi de pies a cabeza haciéndola llegar a un completo éxtasis.

Su aguerrido caballero, quien en este momento era su amante empezó a acariciar nuevamente su busto tomándolo en sus manos, provocando que ella se arqueara de placer.

Sailor Chi, se sentía desfallecer y gimió mordiéndose los labios -Ahhhhh…...Shiva… Me estás matando- enterrándole la mano en su nuca tirándole del pelo para rogarle que se fundiera con ella, sin embargo el no detuvo su labor, de hecho incremento más el ritmo.

-Quiero sentirte… Por fav...- Sin embargo Sailor Chi no puedo terminar la frase, porque los labios de Shiva comenzaron a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a aquel botón sonrosado que lo invitaba a beber de él, una invitación que no rechazó, lo acarició y mordisqueó, para después dirigirse al siguiente con la intención de darle el mismo tratamiento. Su hambre estaba fuera de control, llevándola hasta el abismo que la consumía.

Shiva no tuvo miramientos únicamente se dedicó a saciar su apetito, besando, lamiendo, succionando, y en ocasiones mordisqueando las suaves zonas con una pasión desbordante, provocando gemidos y súplicas de su amante que clamaban al guerrero continuar.

-¡Shiva! ooooooooh, por favor…continua. –exclamó ella en un grito de gozo, temía que iba a derretirse de placer, podía sentir la presión del miembro masculino y se movió contra él con deliberada provocación. Ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda suplicándole que terminara con aquel tormento.

Era una delicia. El olor del agua, el vapor caliente y las manos jabonosas de él en su piel le producían unas sensaciones muy agradables. Cuando bajó la cabeza para besarle el cuello, ella se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Después de un momento, él se levantó y le ordeno con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión -Date la vuelta.

La besó en el cuello y le acarició los costados para luego abarcarle el pecho, apretándose contra ella y escuchándola gemir de satisfacción.

-Te quiero dentro de mí. Shiva... dentro.- Susurró Sailor Chi sobre su boca mientras le trazaba los contornos de la oreja con la lengua y le mordisqueó el lóbulo mientras movía su cuerpo buscando más fricción, deseaba que perdiera el control.

-Mmm… Por lo visto estamos impacientes- murmuró él con voz ronca mientras bajaba una de sus manos, nuevamente hacia aquel punto de placer con la idea de torturarla despiadadamente. Sailor Chi gemía ahora sin control, a consecuencia de aquella anhelada invasión a su intimidad que desataba en ella una oleada de placer. Llegó el momento en que la excitación exigía más que solo caricias.

Así que Shiva cerró los grifos y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la aplastó contra la pared de la ducha, dejándola arrinconada entre la pared y su cuerpo, levantó una de sus piernas y se introdujo profundamente dentro de ella.

Él sostenía sus piernas en sus manos mientras se impulsaba aún más profundo en ella, podía sentir como Sailor Chi se adhería a él mientras sentía su placer crecer aún más. Sailor Chi gimió al sentir su dureza dentro de ella. Cuando él se movió contra ella, temió desmayarse por la dicha que sentía. Sus movimientos eran indomables.

-Siempre quise tenerte así.- Murmuró Sailor Chi casi sin voz. Aquellas palabras destruyeron en Shiva el último vestigio de dominio sobre sí mismo y abrieron la compuerta del deseo. Comenzó a moverse y sus embestidas aumentaron, se fueron haciendo más rápidas a medida que el deseo, largamente insatisfecho, se apoderaba de él.

-Ahhhhh…Shiva…mas…mmmmaaaasssss... No te detengas- Buscando apoyo, colocó las dos manos en la pared, y mirando sobre el hombro a su amante quien seguía jugueteando con sus pechos mientras sus embestidas se volvían más intensas y duras provocando que ella se arqueara por el placer pero a la vez permitiéndole mayor el ingreso.

-¿Quieres más? ¿No es así?- Susurró en su oído con voz áspera Acariciándole nuevamente la entrepierna provocando que comenzara a respirar de manera entrecortada. Ella creyó que ya no iba a poder aguantar el placer.

-Sí... Oooh, Sí, oh sí... Shiva… Más…más.- Gemía Sailor Chi fuertemente sin ni siquiera hacía un intento por que fueran menos audibles, quería sentirlo con toda su fuerza. Enlazando sus piernas en torno a la cintura masculina urgiéndole cada vez más - ! Más…más…mas ¡-clavando sus uñas en su espalda repitiendo su nombre.

Shiva se quedó quieto por un momento y luego salió de ella solo para hundirse una y otra vez, incrementando los empujones casi con violencia sabiendo que eso la volvería loca.

-Mmm... Sí, Ahhh… así- asintió ella en un susurro su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del final, y la tensión resultaba insoportable. -Humm... Ahhhhh… Shiva… más… rápido. ¡No te detengas!

Shiva aumentó el ritmo percibiendo como ella se movía aun mas buscando su culminación hasta que juntos alcanzaron el ritmo de dos amantes, un ritmo que los llevó a la cúspide del éxtasis.

Permanecieron abrazados por un rato, sin decir ninguna palabra, tan solo se escuchaba el entrecortado sonido de la respiración de ambos.

-Dioses, eso fue...increíble.- Suspiró Sailor Chi casi sin aliento, apartándose algunos mechones de su rostro y dirigiéndose a tomar una toalla, pero él se lo impidió.

-¡Oh, no, gatita! Aún no hemos terminado. Esto acaba de empezar- dijo con su voz entrecortada y tomándola por la cintura la cargó. En ese momento, ella supo que él pensaba nuevamente en tomarla, sintiendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba subiendo otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?- le susurró junto a la boca y lo abrazó por el cuello, moviéndose de manera provocativa. Sailor Chi gozaba el triunfo de haber llevado a Shiva hasta ese punto, sabía que nunca lograría saciarse de él, aquel hombre sería suyo, sólo suyo... pero sabía que para lograrlo no era suficiente que sus cuerpos se fundieran, aunque en este momento no le importaba, estaba disfrutando todo lo que él le hacía sin sospechar que la mente de Shiva pensaba en alguien más.

-Tú qué crees,- contestó él con un brillo diabólico en los ojos, -No estoy ni siquiera cerca de terminar contigo- conduciéndola a su alcoba observando cómo los ojos de Sailor Chi se encendían de deseo. Una vez en la habitación Shiva la empujó para que cayera sobre la cama encendiendo de nuevo la lujuria y pasión que prometía volver a consumirlos.

* * *

Sin embargo en el templo Hikawa, Mina por más esfuerzos que hace no puede conciliar el sueño, así que sin hacer ruido para despertar a sus amigas, sale un momento al patio a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-No puedo creer que Armand esté en Japón,- Musitó Mina mirando las estrellas que se vislumbraban en el horizonte -por más que lo pienso, no entiendo porque Yaten se porto así con él, fue muy hostil de su parte.

-¿Armand?- Preguntó sorprendido Artemis, quien había sentido a su dueña salir de la habitación -no es el chico de Inglaterra, aquel que…

A lo que Mina asintió con la cabeza -nos encontramos hace poco, al parecer tiene asuntos que atender aquí en Japón.

-Debes tener cuidado con él.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Rei!- Exclamaron sorprendidos de ver a la guerrera de Marte atrás de ellos, aunque su semblante era muy serio.

-Ese chico me da cierta desconfianza,- respondió Rei impasible -su aura es un tanto agresiva, supongo que Yaten también lo sintió.

-Vamos Rei estás exagerando,- Protestó Mina cruzándose de brazos -Armand y yo somos buenos amigos, además ya lo dice el refrán amigo reconciliado, enemigo de ninguno.

-¿Qué? -Apareciendo en el rostro de Rei y Artemis una gotita en la cabeza.

-Me parece que te volviste a equivocar Mina.- Opinó Artemis soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-Je, de veras.- Sonrió Mina llevándose una mano a su cabello -Bueno pero me entendieron, eso es lo importante- y Colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga añadió -Rei, te aseguro que Armand nunca me lastimaría.

_-Quisiera estar segura-_ Pensó Rei, mirando hacia las estrellas y frunciendo el ceño al notar como una de ellas parecía que por momentos cambiaba a una tonalidad color rojizo.

-Que les parece si hablamos de esto más adelante, está comenzando a refrescar la noche- opinó Artemis a lo que ellas asintieron con la cabeza entrando todos nuevamente a la habitación.

_-No sé de dónde sacan esa idea, Armand siempre fue muy lindo conmigo, él jamás podría hacerme daño-_ Meditó Mina cerrando nuevamente los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Pero que equivocada estaba Mina respecto a su supuesto amigo, porque en la sala de una hermosa residencia, un joven de cabellera azulada se encuentra bebiendo un refresco mientras observa fijamente su medallón de color azul, el cual tiene al frente la figura emblemática de un caballo con cabeza de águila y al revés un águila heráldica rodeada por estrellas.

-Pensé que solamente ella había despertado, ¡Maldición, cómo demonios sobrevivió a la explosión!- Imprecó irritado Armand apretando la lata de refresco que tenía en las manos -cometí un grave error al no haberme asegurado que estuviera muerta en aquella ocasión- Regresando a su mente los sucesos de aquel fatídico día.

Armand, ataviado con una armadura que brillaba como el sol, la cual lo reconocía como un guerrero solar, llegó con anticipación a la bodega donde se presumía se escondía el enemigo, según le había comentado su novia Katherine, quien era una joven policía.

-Perfecto, llegue antes que esas dos- Susurró Armand entrando a una de las bodegas cercanas al muelle -Ahora a encontrar al ratón- concentrándose en escuchar algún sonido que delatara al enemigo, de pronto sintió como alguien se movía rápidamente de su lado derecho.

_-Ahí estás,-_ Pensó Armand lanzando un rayo de hielo, sin embargo aquel monstruo lo esquivó contraatacando rápidamente.

-Necesitas más que eso para vencer a un guerrero solar,- Declaró Armand esquivando con gran agilidad los ataques del monstruo llegando hasta él y dándole una fuerte patada que envió aquel ser maligno contra los sacos que había en la bodega.

-Bien, esto es el fin del juego- Dijo Armand con una sonrisa en los labios y levantando la mano formó una esfera de hielo y exclamó -¡destello de aurora!- Desintegrando a la maligna en un santiamén.

-Ahora solo tengo que esperar que aparezca esa Sailor Scout, este lugar se convertirá en su tumba- Musitó con los ojos brillantes de odio, -Al principio su ki me confundió, creí que era nuestra princesa, por eso me hice su amigo,- apretando los puños fuertemente tratando de controlar su rabia -pero resulto que la energía que sentí, era de una guerrera de la Luna Llena.

-Pero con esto será más que suficiente para deshacerme de esa molesta Sailor,- sacando de su bolsillo una granada -si acabo con la única guerrera que ha despertado podremos estar tranquilos que al menos la visión del oráculo no se cumplirá- cuando vio entrar en la bodega a Sailor V, creyendo encontrar a la maligna que operaba en Londres.

_-Adiós guerrera de la Luna_,- pensó Armand esbozando una amplia sonrisa, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de salida y que gracias a la negrura absoluta del lugar, sabía que no podría reconocerlo ya que los ojos de aquella guerrera todavía no se acostumbraban a la penumbra del sitio. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces le arrojó la granada al suelo y desapareció rápidamente de aquel lugar.

No tardo mucho para se produjera una fuerte explosión, derrumbando la bodega y quemándola completamente. En lo alto de una bodega aledaño Armand veía como aquel lugar quedaba envuelto en llamas.

-Hasta nunca… Mina Aino- Murmuró Armand muy complacido mientras veía como ardía la bodega, habiendo concluida su tarea, su armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo adquiriendo la forma de un caballo para desaparecer en el firmamento, convirtiéndose en un punto de luz en el cielo, quedando Armand únicamente con su vestimenta de siempre.

-Necesitaré purificarme para quitarme esta desagradable esencia de encima,- Gruño repugnado ante la idea de haber tenido contacto con un aliado de los selenitas, cuando escuchó en ese momento el grito desgarrador de Katherine por la suerte que había corrido su compañera.

-Pongámosle el punto final a esta partida.- Susurró sonriendo y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el lugar donde sucedió la explosión, mirando hacia las demás bodegas haciendo parecer que las buscaba, aunque en realidad estaba tratando de corroborar que no hubiera rastro de la energía de Sailor V.

Encontrándose con Katherine quien estaba con los ojos completamente humedecidos y profundamente destrozada al creer muerta a la persona que consideraba su hermana menor, al verlo balbuceó -¡Armand, Mina esta… Mina esta!

-¡Mina! dime por favor que le ha pasado.- Dijo él con un semblante serio y sus manos sobre los hombros de Katherine, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los sollozos inconsolables de aquella joven policía, quien lloraba amargamente sobre su pecho.

-No llores Katherine yo estoy contigo- Musitó Armand abrazándola para tratar de reconfortarla -tranquila mi amor, tranquila.- Por su parte Katherine lloraba amargamente en el pecho de Armand por lo que no pudo notar la leve sonrisa de satisfacción que aparecía en el rostro del joven.

-¡Maldición, no debí confiarme!- Bramó molestó golpeando con sus puños la mesa de centro -pero será un error que no pienso cometer dos veces.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Le preguntó una voz a su espalda.

-No es eso Schneider,- Contestó Armando soltando un profundo suspiro -solamente pensaba.

-Aun no puedo creer que anduvieras de novio en vez de esforzarte en nuestra misión.- Le espetó Schneider cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Te equivocas, yo no soy como el imbécil de Andrew.- Replicó Armand con aspereza. -Mi prioridad siempre fue encontrarla.

-Claro- Dijo irónicamente Schneider.

-Vamos, pensé que Katherine podría ayudarme a localizarla,- respondió inmediatamente Armand -después de todo es policía- y esbozando una media sonrisa añadió -digamos que fue un instrumento para encontrar a nuestra princesa.

Schneider le devolvió la sonrisa y musitó -Comprendo, usaste a esa mujer para tus planes.

-Estoy dispuesto a usar los medios necesarios con tal de encontrar a la señorita Sunny,- Le aseguró tajantemente Armand -no me importa ser cruel si con eso logro hallarla.

Schneider lo miró y sonrió -Opino lo mismo.

-Para un guerrero solar la princesa Sunny debería ser absoluta, por eso no entiendo como esos dos pueden hablar de ese modo.

-Tal vez porque su lealtad no estaba con la princesa.- Inquirió Schneider arrugando el entrecejo.

-¡Qué estás diciendo!- Exclamó Armand con los ojos abiertos -cada uno de nosotros le entregó una flor creada por nuestros cosmos y bañada con nuestra sangre como símbolo de lealtad incondicional.

-Lo sé, sin embargo Archer y Ceti nunca pudieron hacerla.- Murmuró Schneider en un susurro.

-Schneider, Acaso lo has olvidado, esos dos fueron los últimos en crearla,- comentó Armand recargándose en el respaldo del sofá -la princesa nos mostró la flor que le dieron.

-Ellos no forjaron esas flores, sentenció categóricamente Schneider -pero eso lo discutiremos mañana, por el momento será mejor que vayamos a descansar, nos espera un día pesado- poniéndole punto final aquella conversación para ambos retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

* * *

Sin embargo en el Departamento de los Three Light la historia es otra, en su habitación el joven cantante Seiya Kou se encuentra acostado mirando hacia el techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza, sumido en sus pensamientos sobre los acontecimientos recientes, mientras la radio tocaba "Eternal Snow (2)", el sencillo de Yoko Erídano, una cantante extranjera, quien estaba promocionando su más reciente material en Japón.

-¿Por qué me transformé?- Se preguntaba Seiya en voz alta -no quise comentarles a los chicos para no preocuparlos- se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana trazando alguna figura imaginaria -sin embargo, desde que me envistió esa extraña armadura siento como si una energía en mi interior intentara liberarse.

-Además, entre más lo pienso más me convenzo que la joven que aparecía en mis sueños era el bombón,- Musitó Seiya en un susurro regresando acostarse -no puedo estar equivocado.

Conforme escuchaba la melodía, sus ojos fueron cerrándose con aquella canción como fondo musical, transportando su mente hasta un hermoso palacio donde se llevaba a cabo una gran fiesta, los invitados ataviados con máscaras bebían y platicaban animadamente.

-No creo que tarde en bajar mucho, príncipe.- Comentó con una sonrisa una joven de larga cabellera roja quien estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido translucido en rojo con mangas largas de color amarillo y escote en V de color negro a la altura de los hombros. Se trataba de la nueva guerrera del planeta Kinmoku, la Princesa Kakyuu, quien se había convertido recientemente en una Sailor Scout después de la inexplicable muerte de Sailor Kinmoku… su hermana mayor.

Desde que había llegado al baile se había percatado que el joven príncipe de la estrella de Albaldah no dejaba de voltear disimuladamente hacia la escalera principal, sabía a quien esperaba ver descender de la escalinata.

-Princesa Kakyuu, no sé de qué habla,- Musitó Seiya volteando la mirada para que no vislumbrara el sonrojo de sus mejillas -yo solo admiraba la maravillosa fiesta que organizó la Reina Serenity.

-Aunque quieras ocultarlo, tus ojos te delatan.- Musitó la Princesa Kakyuu con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Para ella, él era un libro abierto. -Mi hermana me dijo que abandonaste el Stellar System, además a pesar de ser un varón te convertiste en una Sailor Scout- guiñándole el ojo con complicidad -si a eso no le llamas amor, entonces no se que sea.

La cara de Seiya se puso roja de vergüenza -No…yo- es- que.- Le _dijo tartamudeando_ mientras tragaba saliva. La Princesa del reino de Tankei no pudo evitar una risita al ver como Seiya se tropezaba con sus propias palabras, realmente era divertido ver al príncipe de Albaldah en aquella situación.

-Sabes, mi hermana me decía que el amor es una bellísima flor, pero hay que tener el coraje de ir a recogerla al borde de un precipicio. _(Stendhal)_

Seiya la observó por unos minutos percatándose del dejo de tristeza en la mirada de la Princesa Kakyuu -¿La extrañas mucho, verdad?

La Princesa Kakyuu asintió con la cabeza -a veces por la noche sueño que está por el castillo pero luego me despierto y descubro que ella no está más conmigo- Su voz fue apenas era un susurro.

-Es mejor que no se atormente más con eso, además sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros- Musitó Seiya tratando de reconfortarla, él también había sentido la muerte de su amiga Sailor Kinmoku, cuando abandonaron el Stellar System para unirse al Milenio de Plata, fue ella quien intercedió por ellos sobre todo ante Sailor Uranus y Neptune, quienes les tenían cierta desconfianza.

-Gracias.- Susurró ella con una leve sonrisa en rostro.

-No tienes que darlas, después de todo para eso está los amigos,- Dijo Seiya con una chispa de travesura brillando en sus ojos -pero no entiendo porque no quisiste convertirte en la nueva Sailor Kinmoku.

-Porque para mí, Sailor Kinmoku siempre será mi hermana Kakeru,- Declaró Kakyuu -además no creo estar a su nivel como para ocupar su lugar-, exhalando un largo y profundo suspiro. -Ella era mucho más fuerte que yo… por eso le pedí a la reina que mi nombre de guerrera fuera Sailor Kakyuu.

-Ya veo, pero descuide estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien.- Sonriéndole Seiya con gesto amistoso.

-Seiya, porque no les dices tus sentimientos a la Princesa Serena de una vez por todas, en vez de estar suspirando por ella.- Le sugirió ella

-De que serviría,- Suspiró Seiya en tono triste, su voz se notaba apagada -después de todo ella está enamorada de otra persona, así que no hay nada que hacer.- Los ojos de la Princesa del reino Tankei se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar aquello, no podía creerlo.

-No digas eso.- Le dijo la Princesa Kakyuu arrugando el entrecejo.

-Pero es la verdad, -musitó Seiya dejando escapar una risita triste que le llegó al corazón a la guardiana del planeta Kinmoku -el destino ha dispuesto que seamos solo amigos.- La princesa Kakyuu notó como el cuerpo de aquel joven se tensaba levemente al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Escúchame bien, si sigues pensando así entonces si la perderás.- Sentenció categóricamente la princesa Kakyuu -Príncipe, no pierda las esperanzas…

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga,- Lo interrumpió la Princesa Kakyuu -lucha por ese amor, si ella es la mujer de tu vida no te des por vencido.

-Tienes razón Kakyuu,- Comentó entusiastamente Seiya -además el Sol no se ha puesto aún por última vez.

-Veo que vuelves a ser el de siempre,- a lo que él asintió con la cabeza, -pero hablando del Sol… no he visto a Sailor Sun por ningún lado, ¿acaso no vino?

-Escuché que se encuentra enferma,- Respondió Yaten, príncipe de Sagittarii -así que el imperio solar envió un embajador en su representación, está hablando con la reina Serenity en estos momentos.

Fue entonces que Seiya vio a la Princesa Serena bajar por las escaleras tan elegantemente, por un momento estuvo tentando en ir hacia ella sin decirle ninguna palabra a sus amigos, después de todo ellos entenderían pero aun así sería una descortesía de su parte así que se disculpó rápidamente con Kakyuu y Yaten por tener que dejarlos y sin perder un segundo se acercó hacia las escaleras con la idea de pedirle el primer baile.

Sin embargo sus sueño se vieron rotos, las esperanzas que tenia de poder estar con la princesa de la Luna se evaporaban en aquel momento, un joven ataviado con un smoking negro tomaba de improvisto la delicada mano de su amada. No tenía que preguntarse quién era aquel caballero, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Endymion- Musitó molesto Seiya apretando fuertemente los puños al tiempo que apretaba los dientes, era como si el destino le estuviera diciendo que ellos no podían estar juntos, la Princesa Serena ni siquiera se había percatado que no muy lejos de ellos estaba él.

Derrotado, se alejó de ahí hasta un pilar donde con dolor observaba como su amada princesa baila al son del vals junto a Endymion.

-Dudo que pueda separarlo de él, creo que es mejor aceptar mi derrota, después de todo ella lo ama a él y no a mí.- Sin pensarlo tomó una copa de vino y salió al balcón que daba a los jardines, no podía soportar por más tiempo verlos juntos, necesitaba estar solo para desahogarse de todo aquel dolor. Aquella desolación era algo que no podría compartir con nadie. Ni siquiera con Yaten y Taiki.

-Debo controlarme después de todo ninguna lágrima rescata el sueño que se desvanece.- Susurró Seiya con amargura, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas -Pero porque el destino dispuso que solo sea tu amigo,- su mirada se torno triste cuando su mente le hacía recordar el instante en que la Princesa Serena reconoció a la persona que le pedía bailar con ella, como murmuró el nombre de Endymion con una gran dulzura.

-¡No es justo!- Exclamó lanzando la copa de vino contra la pared -¿Qué diablos le atrajo de él?- Observando los hermosos jardines del palacio, derrotado, se sentó y _comenzó a llorar_ con _dolor_ y tristeza, hasta que convertirse en un _leve sollozo_. Un sollozo que contenía todas las emociones que sentía en aquel momento.

-No sé donde nos lleve nuestros camino pero mientras pueda estar a su lado seré feliz,- habló Seiya con voz quebrada -no importa el tiempo… yo siempre te amare,- exhalando un suspiro de resignación -aunque tal vez tu nunca te des cuenta,- apareciendo en su rostro una triste sonrisa -después de todo tú tienes alguien a tu lado que te impide ver mis sentimientos hacia a ti.

Se incorporó y se dirigió nuevamente a la fiesta, percatándose que Endymion y Serena regresaban de la terraza, hablaron por unos instantes y el príncipe de la Tierra hizo una reverencia y caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Trató de ir con ella pero muchas jovencitas le impidieron el paso pidiéndole que bailara con ellas.

Al levantar la mirada distinguió como la Princesa de la Luna subía rápidamente las escaleras, sintiendo como el brillo de su resplandor se atenuaba por momentos, sin más preámbulos se disculpó con aquellas señoritas y sin pensarlo salió tras la princesa de la Luna, quien presentía lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Y no se equivocaba, al llegar al balcón principal la encontró arrodillada y llorando amargamente tratando de sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. Le dolía verla de esa manera, sintiendo en ese momento un enorme enojo, como se atrevía el príncipe de la Tierra hacerla llorar, porque estaba seguro que él era el responsable de las lágrimas del objeto de su devoción.

_-Tú y yo nunca podríamos ser amigos Endymion.-_ Pensó Seiya enojado, no podía creer que ese tipo se hubiera atrevido hacerla llorar.

Le colocó un brazo en su hombro y trató de levantarle el ánimo, aunque sabía que ese no era el momento, tal vez era la oportunidad que siempre deseo, pero cuando se disponía a confesarle sus sentimientos escuchó la voz de Luna y Artemis informando a los invitados de la llegada del enemigo. Al mirar ambos al firmamento vieron a un enorme monstruo aparecía en el horizonte y tras de ella los soldados de la Tierra.

-¡Maldición es Metalia!- Clamó Seiya molesto -¡pero como logro escapar de la prisión de Limbo!

-Seiya, ¿qué haremos?

-Las fuerzas terrestres no tardarán en entrar al palacio,- Comentó Seiya tomándola por los hombros -Princesa Serena permanezca aquí, dadas las condiciones este es el lugar más seguro para usted.

-Pero Seiya.

-Descuida, nadie te va a lastimar,- Le aseguró Seiya con determinación -no mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte, tendrán que matarme antes que permitirles acercarse a ti- Saliendo de ahí al instante con un solo objetivo en mente proteger a Serena, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo terminaría aquella batalla, y aunque no quería pensarlo estaba la posibilidad de resultar muerto pero si con eso ella estaba a salvo habría valido la pena.

_-Adiós Serena, te llevaré siempre en mi corazón y en mi mente-. _Pensó Seiya y se colocó rápidamente un micrófono de diadema, el cual en la punta tenía un broche con forma de pentágono, el cual tenía una estrella en el centro y gritó -¡Poder de lucha estelar, Transformación!- Convirtiéndose en un instante en una Sailor estelar, Sailor Star Fighter y bajó las escaleras con gran velocidad, encontrándose que sus compañeros Healer y Maker estaban peleando contra el enemigo, tratando de impedir que avanzaran los soldados terrestres.

-Hasta ahí llegaron, Si aprecian su vida váyanse de la Luna.- Pero ellos ignoraron su advertencia y se dirigieron atacarla, ella al ver que no se rendirían tan fácilmente alzo su broche en forma de estrella y exclamó -Ustedes así lo quisieron, ¡Laser, de estrella fugaz!- acabando con los soldados que pretendía subir a la planta alta del palacio. Inmediatamente después se colocó junto a sus compañeras.

-Nosotros lo teníamos todo controlado,- Alegó Sailor Healer tratando de sonar molesta pero la leve sonrisa que tenía en los labios la delataba -pero como siempre tienes que entrar de sorpresa.

-Que puedo decir, me gusta hacer entradas triunfales. -Respondió Sailor Fighter

-Presumido.- Susurró Sailor Healer con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pero no pudo decir más porque en ese momento escucharon como partes de las ventanas y de los pilares caían al suelo al instante que una gran cantidad de soldados llegaban al castillo, y dispersándose por los alrededores.

-Parece que estaremos muy ocupadas- Musitó Sailor Maker apretando con fuerza su broche.

-En ese caso demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces.- Les dijo Sailor Fighter decididamente a lo que ellas asintieron con la cabeza, y sin más sus cuerpos fueron rodeados por un brillo, Sailor Healer convertida en un haz de color de amarillo se dirigió a combatir a los soldados del ala este mientras que Sailor Maker transformada en un destello de color azul se encaminó a hacerle frente a los enemigos que se habían dispersado al ala oeste.

Por su parte Sailor Fighter se había quedado en el vestíbulo para evitar que alguien llegara a la Princesa Serena. Aunque sabían que sería imposible acabar con Metalia, al menos podrían detener a los soldados lo más posible, aunque ellas contra todo aquel ejército era casi como un suicidio, pero estaban dispuestas hacerlo, lo juraron cuando se convirtieron en Sailor Scouts.

-¡laser, de Estrella Fugaz!- Exclamó Sailor Fighter lanzándoles su ataque a los soldados, el cual terminó acabó con la primera línea de enemigos, pero tras ellos venían más y en mayor cantidad. -_No los dejare acercase a Serena.- _Pensó Fighter apretando los puños, estaba dispuesto a protegerla a como diera lugar.

-Bien, entonces jugaremos- Pronunció seriamente al ver como los soldados se lanzaban atacarla, dando un salto hacia los escalones lanzo rápidamente su ataque hacia el techo, el cual se derrumbó sobre los soldados creándose una gran cortina de humo, sin embargo al disiparse con asombró descubrió que delante de los soldados caídos había aparecido un demonio quien la observaba maliciosamente.

Uno de los siete demonios estaba delante de ella, aquel demonio tenía una apariencia de ángel, se trataba de Biina, quien tenía la habilidad de que lo que dibujaba con sus plumas se creaba virtualmente. Pero no solamente era ella, pronto estuvo rodeado por otros dos demonios. Gesen, un demonio rojo con dispositivos de juegos de garra y Bokushi, el cual tenía forma humana, pero con garras doradas de buitre y guantes de boxeo.

-¡Maldición!- Susurró Sailor Fighter al verse rodeada por aquellos demonios. Y la batalla no tardó en comenzar, aquellos demonios saltaron contra ella, comenzando así un feroz ataque.

Sin embargo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sailor Fighter por contener a los demonios y tratar de esquivar sus golpes, estos la superaban en número, arremetiendo sin piedad contra ella y lastimándola sin compasión.

-¡Maldita sea, son muy fuertes!- Jadeo Fighter incorporándose con dificultad su traje mostraban las marcas de la batalla que estaba librando. -Pero no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente- añadió con un esfuerzo indecible mientras hilos de sangre corrían por la comisura de su labio y de sus brazos.

-Este no es el final de la batalla- Anunció Sailor Star Fighter con la mano sujetándose el hombro ensangrentado. -No crean que estoy vencida, aun tengo una última jugada.

-¡Morirás!- Exclamaron al unísono los demonios, lanzándose dispuestos acabar con aquella guerrera de una vez por todas.

-Pero ustedes se irán conmigo- Respondió Sailor Fighter maximizando en ese momento su energía a tal grado que provocó una gran explosión que derrumbó los pilares, había logrado derrotar al fin a esos demonios sacrificando su vida.

-Serena, si el destino hubiese sido otro, tal vez nosotros hubiéramos sido amantes- Musitó Sailor Fighter convirtiéndose nuevamente en Seiya y cayendo de rodillas -espero que siempre seas muy feliz… mi amor- desplomándose inerte y ensangrentado al suelo, el príncipe de la estrella de Albaldah había muerto, su brillo estaba extinguido igual que el de sus compañeros que se encontraban en otras partes del castillo.

* * *

Pero mientras Seiya Kou duerme en su habitación soñando con los sucesos que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, en el departamento de Darien Chiba, las cosas no son muy distintas, en una pequeña caja se encuentran cuatro gemas, las cuales se podían distinguir como jadeíta, nefrita, zoisita y malaquita respectivamente.

Las joyas en medio de la noche dieron un fuerte resplandor apareciendo los guardianes personales del Príncipe Endymion, los cuatro reyes celestiales, mejor conocidos como Shintennou.

-El aura que rodea el cuerpo de nuestro señor se ha modificado,- Musitó Neflyte mirando con preocupación a Darien -algo lo está perturbando.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Acaso el amor es una burla del destino?,- Protestó Zoycite -La princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe Endymion no debieron volver a estar juntos.

-Tal vez sea porque tienen cosas que resolver.- Consideró Jedite observando el cuadro donde aparecían Serena y Darien sentados en el jardín.

-Señor Malacait, tal vez podríamos...

-No Zoycite, nuestro maestro debe descifrar por si mismo sus sentimientos. -Discrepó Malacait enérgicamente -El amor es como muchas puertas juntas y solo él puede averiguar cuál es la que verdaderamente lo llevará al camino.

-Pero el príncipe en estos momentos está muy confundido, como en el pasado -Opino Jedite -si no hacemos algo podría volver a perder a la Princesa del Sol,- soltando un suspiro añadió -yo creo que debemos decirle la verdad Malacait, así sus dudas se disiparán y sabrá que él...

-De ninguna manera,- Contradijo Malacait inmediatamente

-Pero…

-Confió que si un día los caminos del Sol y la Tierra se separaron, sus mismos senderos los volverán a reunir,- Aclaró Malacait -después de todo hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden olvidar.

-Bueno, como digas.- Dijeron resignados los tres guardianes del joven príncipe, sin embargo no estaban muy de acuerdos con ese proceder, después de todo es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, y lo que tenían en mente Zoycite, Neflyte y Jedite era darle una ayudadita al príncipe de la Tierra.

-Mañana nos presentaremos ante él,- Comentó Malacait -por ahora dejémoslo descansar.- A lo que los demás asintieron con la cabeza, regresando a sus piedras guardianas, todos excepto el líder de ellos, quien se acercó a Darien.

-Sun…mi- Musitó Darien entre sueños, se notaba tenso, al parecer su descanso era intranquilo.

Al escuchar aquello Malacait no pudo evitar una sonrisa, -_tal como creía, sabía que_ _era imposible que la olvidara, después de todo, ella siempre estuvo en su corazón.-_ Fue entonces que detecto un leve aroma a girasoles en el dormitorio del príncipe.

-Por lo visto la princesa Sunny está más cerca de lo que creíamos,- Murmuró Malacait al notar como aquel aroma también estaba impregnado en el joven monarca. -Príncipe Endymion no la deje ir esta vez… no desaproveche la oportunidad que les han otorgado.

Acomodó la cobija sobre Darien y regresó nuevamente a su gema no sin antes dejar en el buró un reloj de bolsillo roto, el cual tenía forma de estrella, y mostraba los instantes de salida, transito y puesta del Sol. Pasaron algunos minutos y aquel reloj que dejó de caminar en el instante que la Reina Serenity venció al Negaverso empezó a moverse nuevamente, sus manecillas sin explicación alguna comenzaron a girar hacia atrás, transportando a Darien en su sueño a la batalla que se llevó a cabo en el Milenio de Plata, el instante en que la Tierra invadió la Luna.

Los soldados terrestres arrasaban con todo a su paso, siendo liderados por los 4 guardianes del príncipe Endymion, quienes también habían caído bajo el poder de Beryl con la ayuda de la Negafuerza.

-¡Malacait, Zoycite! Deténganse,- Gritó Endymion a sus protectores al ver como mataban sin piedad a la gente de la Luna. -¡Maldición, a ellos también les lavó el cerebro, tal como lo dijo Shiva!- Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos e interponiéndose en su camino.

-¡Sé que ustedes no desean hacer esto, luchen contra el influjo de Beryl, no permitan que la Negafuerza los controle!- Exclamó fuertemente Endymion.

Sin embargo de nada sirvió porque Zoycite le lanzó una mirada siniestra mientras que el líder de sus guardianes esbozaba en su rostro una oscura sonrisa.

-Bumboo, Akan… acaben con el traidor del Reino Dorado- Ordenó Zoycite con voz impasible apareciendo en ese momento dos de los siete demonios que servían al Negaverso. Bumboo era un poderoso demonio con brazos de navaja y afilados compases mientras que Akan era un demonio felino.

-Pueden divertirse todo lo que quieran con él, tienen libertad de acción- Anunció Zoycite en medio de una carcajada comenzando a desaparecer entre pétalos de cerezo.

-Adiós, su alteza- Dijo Malacait en tono sarcástico marchándose de aquel lugar en un instante, dejando a Endymion con aquellos temibles demonios.

La batalla no se hizo esperar, Anka y Bumboo se lanzaron contra Endymion con un solo propósito… acabar con él, la pelea era bastante dura, luchar contra dos demonios no era sencillo, pero con la ayuda de una Sailor Scout, quien portaba un diminuto traje rojo con una falda en forma de pétalos había usando sus poderes distrayendo momentáneamente a los monstruos, oportunidad que aprovechó Endymion para dejarlos por un instante fuera de combate.

-Gracias Sailor Kakyuu.- Susurró Endymion tomando su espada del suelo, ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió del príncipe con un saludo para después dar un gran salto y dirigirse a seguir combatiendo con los invasores.

-Lo siento Sunny, no creo que pueda regresar.- Musitó Endymion entristecido, pues sabía que seguramente no saldría con vida de aquella batalla -Por favor se feliz, te estaré cuidando desde el inmenso mar de las estrellas- cambiando en aquel instante su semblante, ese no era el momento para sentimentalismos cuando se está en guerra -Bien, ahora a detener a Malacait y los otros.

Dándose la vuelta se dispuso a detener a sus generales, pero aquellos demonios no estaban vencidos completamente, Endymion se alejaba de aquel lugar ignorante de que los demonios se recuperaban del combate que tuvieron con él.

Al ver como se alejaba, los demonios no lo pensaron dos veces y lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus ataques, los cuales se combinaron en uno que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el Príncipe Endymion, quien se encaminaba hacia el Palacio de la Luna para detener las atrocidades que estaban cometiendo sus generales, cuando de pronto escuchó a lo lejos una voz que le gritó.

-¡Endymion, cuidado!- Gritó una joven pelirroja quien corrió hacia él, en ese momento el ataque los alcanzó, creándose una gran cortina de humo. Los demonios creyendo cumplida su misión, se fueron de ahí satisfechos.

Pero al disiparse el humo, la realidad eran otra, el Príncipe Endymion estaba ileso, aquella joven pelirroja cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscara de plata, lo había aventado antes de que lo alcanzara el rayo, impidiendo con ello que saliera lastimado, sin embargo ella no corrió con la misma suerte, el impacto le había atravesado por la cintura, dejándola seriamente herida.

-¡No, Sailor Sun!- grito Endymion al descubrir quien lo había salvado de las garras de la muerte, sacrificándose para que a él no le sucediera nada, aquello había helado su sangre. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia aquella guerrera, descubriendo con horror el grave estado en el que se encontraba.

-Qué bueno… que estás bien…Endymion.- Susurró débilmente Sailor Sun con una mano sobre su estómago tratando de controlar la hemorragia mientras intentaba inútilmente mantenerse en pie.

-¿Porque lo hiciste? No debiste protegerme… debí haber sido yo el que…

-No digas eso, Tú tienes alguien por quién vivir…- Musitó en voz baja Sailor Sun alzando una de sus manos hacia su rostro -vamos, debemos darnos prisa y sacar a Serenity de aquí… las defensas del Palacio no tardarán en caer.- Caminando con algo de dificultad mientras gotas de sangre caía al suelo y la sangre en su traje se expandía.

-¡Acaso estás demente, no puedes luchar en ese estado!- Replicó Endymion deteniéndola en su inútil andar, podía sentir como Sailor Sun se debilitaba más a cada momento -te llevaré devuelta a Aroi para que te ayuden, estás perdiendo mucha sangre.- Se disponía a carga en sus brazos sin embargo ella se lo impidió.

-No te preocupes por mi… sigue adelante,- Murmuró Sailor Sun aunque su voz apenas era audible -yo te alcanzaré, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo.- Comenzando a toser gotas de sangre. -Esta es mi batalla… podrán refugiarse en Aroi, activaré la defensa del Sol aunque sea con mi último aliento.

-Te has vuelto loca, no voy a dejarte así.- Habló enérgicamente Endymion, como podía dejarla cuando sentía como la energía de aquella Sailor se apagaba poco a poco, Se veía tan vulnerable, duró tanto tiempo en darse cuenta que era ella a quien amaba, a la que siempre había amado y a quien estaba seguro siempre amaría. -Como permitieron tus caballeros que vinieras a la Luna… ni siquiera te has recuperado.

-Ellos no lo saben… yo… me escapé.- Le explicó Sailor Sun con una sonrisa amarga. -No podía permitir que el Negaverso acabara con la mujer que amas Endymion- la voz de Sailor Sun tembló perceptiblemente y sin poder evitarlo apartó su mirada de él -después de todo al fin logré aceptar la verdad-. Las palabras de ella habían sido apenas un susurro. Sin embargo Endymion no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero había tanto dolor, tristeza y desesperanza en sus palabras.

-Sailor Sun… yo…

Pero ella puso su dedo índice en los labios de Endymion, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando -No es necesario que digas nada.- Dijo Sailor Sun en un murmullo, se encontraba pálida y sus manos cada vez más frías -ahora vete… protege a Serenity… ella te está esperando.- Tratando inútilmente de sostenerse en pie, cayendo al suelo con su traje cubierto con sangre. -Al parecer mi tiempo se ha cumplido… creo que este es el final de mi camino.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras una expresión de tristeza se vislumbró en el rostro de Endymion -Por favor no hables así, no te des por vencida, no ahora.- Dijo Endymion con la voz quebrada por el miedo. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y perdió el conocimiento, cayéndosele en ese instante la máscara de plata que cubría su rostro, revelando el rostro de Sunmi.

Fue en ese instante que Darien despertó sobresaltado y exclamando -¡No, Sunmi! -Aquel sueño le había helado la sangre, de pronto sentía una leve jaqueca provocando que se llevara las manos a la cabeza, una opresión terrible de dolor y miedo se mezclaban en su pecho.

-¿Porque tuve ese sueño?- Se preguntaba en voz alta pasándose una mano por su cabello -será acaso realmente un recuerdo de mi vida pasada- dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar para después bañarse.

-Ya amaneció- Suspiró pesadamente Darien al ver que como a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, algunos rayos del Sol se filtraba levemente por sus cortinas indicando la llegada de un nuevo amanecer.

Bebió algo de jugo de manzana mientras _distintos pensamientos chocaban en su cabeza -__Acaso Sunmi es en realidad Sailor Sun_,- mirando fijamente el fondo del vaso -no eso es imposible,- sacudiendo la cabeza -pero si ella… pero que estoy diciendo,- poniéndose de pie de inmediato y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus pensamientos, pero lo extraño era que tan solo al recordarlo aquel cumulo de sensaciones se volvían a repetir.

-No sé que estoy pensando, ella es una chica común y corriente,- Preparándose un pan tostado con mermelada y un tazón de cereal con fresas -eso no fue más que un simple sueño… un delirio de mi mente.

-Yo no diría eso- Musitó una voz oculta entre las sombras, hasta aquel instante Darien se percató que no estaba solo, cuatro siluetas se vislumbraban en la oscuridad de su sala.

-¡Quien está ahí!- Profirió Darien -Responda en este instante.

-Nos volvemos a ver. -Contestó con una mirada traviesa en el rostro una mujer de pelo rubio-castaño, su cabello era largo y ondulado, el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo -Bonito departamento Darien.

-¡Zoycite!- Exclamó sorprendido de ver aquella mujer en su apartamento, sin perder tiempo sacó una rosa y se transformó en Tuxedo Mask.

-Siempre fuiste muy impulsivo Tuxedo Mask.- Susurró Neflyte quien se acercó a Zoycite seguido de Jedite.

* * *

**Notas de autora: No puedo creerlo ya casi llegamos a 80 reviews… en verdad muchas gracias. Bueno un poco tarde pero aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero que haya valido la pena su espera y como podrán ver Seiya ha recordado la batalla que sostuvo contra Metalia en tiempos del Milenio de Plata. Y ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia son siempre bienvenidas…**

**Por cierto vamos a hacer un poco de comercial y les informamos que acabamos de subir la nueva transformación de Tuxedo Mask, la cual será usada en este fanfic…**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(2) la canción de Eternal Snow es utilizada en la Serie Full Moon.**

**(1) frase de Paulo Coelho.**

**Y solo me resta darle las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejarnos sus comentarios… muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo….**


	15. La promesa de las estrellas

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-cursiva- "Lo que piensa un personaje.

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL

**LA LEYENDA ESTELAR: LA PROMESA DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

-Ya amaneció- Suspiró pesadamente Darien al ver que como a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, algunos rayos del Sol se filtraba levemente por sus cortinas indicando la llegada de un nuevo amanecer.

Bebió algo de jugo de manzana mientras distintos pensamientos chocaban en su cabeza_** -**__Acaso Sunmi es en realidad Sailor Sun-_, mirando fijamente el fondo del vaso -no eso es imposible-, sacudiendo la cabeza -pero que tal si ella… pero que estoy diciendo-, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus pensamientos, pero lo extraño era que tan solo al recordarlo aquel cumulo de sensaciones se volvían a repetir.

-No sé que estoy pensando, ella es una chica común y corriente-, Preparándose un pan tostado con mermelada y un tazón de cereal con fresas -eso no fue más que un simple sueño… un delirio de mi mente.

-Yo no diría eso- Musitó una voz entre las sombras, provocando que Darien se sobresaltara, no estaba solo, y lo pudo comprobar al vislumbraban en la oscuridad de su sala la silueta de unas personas.

-¡Quien está ahí!- Profirió Darien -Responda en este instante.

-Ju, ju, ju… Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Contestó con una mirada traviesa en su rostro una mujer de pelo rubio-castaño, su cabello era largo y ondulado, el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo -Bonito departamento Darien.

-¡Zoycite!- Exclamó sorprendido de ver aparecer aquella mujer en su apartamento, sin perder tiempo se transformó en Tuxedo Mask para hacerles frente.

-Siempre fuiste muy impulsivo Tuxedo Mask.- Susurró Neflyte quien se acercó a Zoycite seguido de Jedite.

-No sé cómo lograron entrar aquí, pero no permitiré que lastimen a gente inocente.- Comentó decididamente Tuxedo Mask, lanzando al instante afiladas rosas contra los antiguos sirvientes del Negaverso, sin embargo Jedite alzó su mano creando al instante una barrera que los protegió de aquel ataque.

_-¡Rayos, no les hice ningún daño!- _Pensó molesto, apretando fuertemente los puños aunque no lo quisiera tenía que reconocer que no era oponente para los antiguos generales del Negaverso. -_No me gusta reconocerlo, pero no creo que pueda yo solo contra ellos._

-Zoycite, no debiste precipitarte.- Replicó autoritariamente una voz -No es así como debió suceder.

-Lo siento señor Malacait, pero no pude contenerme- Se disculpó Zoycite ante el joven que caminaba hasta colocarse enfrente de ellos.

-¡Malacait!- Exclamó Tuxedo Mask al reconocer al último de los generales -¡¿Así que desean vengarse?! Les advierto que no acabarán conmigo tan fácilmente, no lastimarán a Sailor Moon.- Sacando su bastón, dispuesto a contraatacarlos.

-Espere Príncipe Endymion, no somos sus enemigos- Musitó Malacait levantando una mano para evitar que los atacara -nosotros no hemos venido a pelear contra usted y mucho menos contra las Sailor Scouts.

-Entonces que- Pero las palabras quedaron al aire debido a la sorpresa que se llevó Tuxedo Mask de ver a los antiguos generales del Negaverso postrarse ante él.

-Hoy, nos reunimos al fin con nuestro verdadero amo,- Declaró Malacait con una expresión seria y determinada en su rostro -la persona más importante para nosotros y a quien protegeremos, no importa que arriesguemos nuestras vidas.

-¡De que están hablando!- Exclamó sorprendido Tuxedo Mask, que no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, aquellas personas que intentaron apoderarse de la Tierra hace tiempo, sus antiguos enemigos ahora se arrodillan y lo llaman amo, realmente no entendía nada.

-En nuestra vida pasada, nos llamaban los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, mejor conocidos por el nombre de Shintennou.- Le explicó Malacait al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del protector del planeta azul -En época del Reino de la Luna, nosotros vivíamos en el Reino Dorado sirviendo y protegiendo a su alteza, el Príncipe de la Tierra.

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de Darien se abrieron sorprendidos, acaso había escuchado bien, ellos habitaron en su reino protegiéndolo, será verdad que aquellas personas fueron ¿sus guardianes? Darien sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -Imposible… no puede ser que ustedes…

-Nosotros somos sus guardianes personales, Príncipe Endymion- Le explicó Malacait poniéndose todos los protectores de Endymion de pie -y por fin podremos cumplir con nuestro deber como debimos haberlo hecho hace tiempo.

-Ustedes fueron siervos del Negaverso, nos atacaron incontables veces,- Objetó Tuxedo Mask -piensan que voy a creer esa historia.

-Es la verdad Príncipe Endymion, tiene que creernos- Replicó Jedite, por su parte Zoycite estaba cabizbaja, le dolía que dudara de ella y de sus compañeros.

-Por favor alteza, le aseguro que no estamos mintiendo- Musitó Zoycite con inocultable tristeza en su voz caminando lentamente hacia la persona que en otra época tenía una fe ciega en ella, sin embargo Malacait extendiendo el brazo le impidió seguir adelante.

El último de los generales miró a Zoycite y movió la cabeza negativamente, comprendía perfectamente el sentir de su amada, en otra época, de los cuatro guardianes él y ella fueron alguna vez los más cercanos al príncipe Endymion. Pero era lógico que el príncipe de la Tierra desconfiara de ellos, después de todo en esta era fueron enemigos, aunque en contra de su voluntad es verdad, pero enemigos al final.

-Entiendo que no nos crea, Príncipe Endymion- Comentó Malacait dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban sus piedras guardianas -Pero permítanos despejarle sus dudas- trayendo consigo una pequeña caja. -Si toca estas piedras, entonces sabrá toda la verdad.

-No voy a caer en tu juego.- Replicó ferozmente Tuxedo Mask.

-Descuide, hemos sido purificados y con ello desapareció todo el influjo del Negaverso. -Le aseguró Malacait con una leve sonrisa -Le garantizo que no es ninguna trampa… Solamente quiero que sepa la verdad de porque nos convertimos en sus enemigos en esta era.- Extendiéndole la caja con las piedras preciosas.

Tuxedo Mask tocó aquellas piedras con cierta reticencia, cuando su mano se posó sobre ellas, estas dieron un fuerte resplandor revelándole los tiempos cuando vivía como el Príncipe de la Tierra junto aquellos que alguna vez llamó enemigos, así también la manera en cómo llegaron sus antiguos protectores a convertirse nuevamente en fieles siervos de la Reina Beryl en esta era.

-Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que pasó.- Dijo Tuxedo Mask soltando un largo suspiro y regresando nuevamente a ser Darien Chiba, a lo que ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Así es, nosotros también perecimos durante la batalla contra la Luna,- Habló seriamente Jedite rememorando aquellos sucesos. -Pero el cristal de plata envió nuestras almas a la Tierra futura para que renaciéramos y pudiéramos enmendar nuestro error.-

-Cuando renacimos en esta era, sabíamos que debíamos buscar a la reencarnación del príncipe de Tierra y protegerlo.- Continuó con el relato Zoycite tomada del brazo de su amado Malacait -Pero desafortunadamente la reina Beryl nos encontró antes de que pudiéramos dar con usted.-

- Y, de la misma forma que había ocurrido en nuestra vida pasada, nos alteró la memoria para que le fuéramos fieles a ella y a Metalia nuevamente.- Finalizó Neflyte con los puños cerrados, no podía ocultar su disgusto y coraje por haber permitido que lo convirtieran en una marioneta del Negaverso.

-Entiendo,- Suspiró Darien -¿y ahora?

-Ahora que hemos sido liberados de toda influencia maligna podemos cumplir con nuestro deber que es velar por usted.- Respondió categóricamente Malacait -nosotros lo protegeremos sin importar que nos cueste la vida.- Darien no sabía que decir, ya que para él era extraño, nunca creyó tener sus propios guardianes, siempre pensó que solo la Princesa de la Luna los tenía.

-Lleve estas piedras consigo y si se encuentra en peligro nosotros lo defenderos mi señor,- Pronunció Jedite entregándole en las manos sus piedras guardianas -ya que por desgracia, aun no tenemos la fuerza vital para materializarnos completamente, solo podemos tomar esta forma por un corto tiempo.

-Ya veo, pero, ¿cómo lograron escapar de su influjo?- Les preguntó Darien observando las cuatro piedras, ahora se daba cuenta que el sueño que tuvo en realidad fue un recuerdo de su vida pasada, pero… ¿entonces será verdad lo referente de Sunmi?, ¿es acaso ella la última Sailor Scout del Sistema Solar? Fue la voz de Malacait, quien totalmente ajeno a las meditaciones de Darien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Cuando Metalia fue vencida por Sailor Moon nuestras almas fueron encerradas en estas cuatro piedras preciosas,- Le explicó Malacait con voz firme.

-Permanecimos dormidos hasta que llegamos a las manos de una sacerdotisa del imperio solar,- añadió Zoycite observando a Darien como si esperara alguna reacción por parte de él -fue ella quien nos purificó, despertándonos de ese largo sueño.

-¿Quieren decir del reino de Aroi?- Dijo Darien sin pensar, no entendía porque pero cuando escuchó sobre el imperio solar, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo, no sabía porque había dicho aquello y aunque no comprendía la razón aquel nombre le parecía de cierta forma familiar… pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?

-Así es alteza, pero yo no recuerdo que ninguno mencionara aquel reino- Musitó Zoycite con fingida inocencia, al instante que una imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, su querido Malacait tenía razón, el subconsciente del Príncipe de la Tierra aun recuerda lo referente al Sol y su gobernante.

-No sé porque dije eso,- Comentó Darien sacudiendo la cabeza -pero a la vez siento que lo conozco, como si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar… esto es muy confuso.- Y dirigiendo su mirada a sus protectores les preguntó si él conocía el reino de Aroi o porque se le hacía conocido.

-Príncipe Endymion no se preocupe,- murmuró Malacait intentando calmarlo -estoy seguro que poco a poco recordará todas las vivencias de su vida pasada,- Caminando hacia el buro donde tomó el reloj que horas antes le había dejado -incluso a la persona a quien le regaló esto.- Entregándole aquel extraño objeto.

_-¿Un reloj de bolsillo?-_ Pensó contrariado Darien, pero al tomarlo entre sus manos, su mente le mostró la imagen del Príncipe Endymion junto a una joven peli rosa en medio de un campo de flores donde él le entregaba ese objeto, al instante son rodeados por una lluvia de pétalos y solamente logra escuchar una voz que susurraba _siempre pensaré en ti._

-Esa joven,- Darien apenas pudo murmurar y levantando la mirada se dirigió a sus guardianes -Díganme por favor, ¿Quien es ella? ¿Por qué está apareciendo constantemente en mis sueños?

Malacait colocando su mano en el hombro de Endymion le respondió -Príncipe Endymion, nosotros no podemos revelarle eso, aunque ahora no se acuerde, créame que usted mismo la recordara, a su debido tiempo.

-Pero…-

-El señor Malacait tiene razón amo Darien-, añadió Zoycite -además, no tiene que ir a la universidad-, él al ver la hora del reloj de su buró vio que ya estaba retrasado, y el día de hoy tenía laboratorio así que tendría que correr si no quería llegar tarde, bueno al menos no muy tarde.

-¡Rayos! Llegaré tarde al instituto.- Dirigiéndose rápidamente a terminar de arreglarse, ante la mirada sonriente de sus protectores.

-Zoycite, pensé que habíamos quedado que él solo recordaría.- Murmuró Malacait abrazándola suavemente.

Zoycite alzó los ojos y los fijó en su compañero -Mi querido Malacait, no deberías molestarte, después de todo, ese reloj no llegó al buró por sí solo.- Comentó Zoycite guiñándole el ojo. Provocando que Malacait esbozara una leve sonrisa y así los cuatro protectores de Endymion regresaron con una sonrisa en los labios a sus piedras guardianas.

Por su parte, Darien se apresuraba a terminar de vestirse, tomó sus libros y guardó el reloj en el bolsillo de su pantalón y las piedras en la bolsa de su saco, salió de prisa de su departamento hacia el estacionamiento. Tomó su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia la universidad a toda velocidad.

_-Nunca pensé que un día llegaría tarde al colegio como Serena-, _Pensó Darien mientras conducía a toda velocidad en dirección al instituto _bueno, -parece que siempre hay una primera vez._

Estacionó su motocicleta y corrió hacia el laboratorio, y tal como lo suponía la clase de biología celular ya había dado inicio, solo esperaba que el maestro Mitsutaka le permitiera el ingreso.

-Profesor…

-Llega tarde señor Chiba,- Habló Mitsutaka molesto por la interrupción -por esta vez le permitiré ingresar al aula, sin embargo eso no significa que le quitaré la falta, así que espero que no vuelva repetirse este incidente y llegue más temprano a mi clase.

-Si profesor, de- de veras lo lamento.- Cerrando la puerta y al buscar con la mirada algún lugar para sentarse se asombró que el grupo nuevamente había aislado a Sunmi, era como si tuviera la peste, incluso las sillas las habían movido para evitar todo contacto con ella, era claro que no les agradaba.

_-Esto es muy infantil, no entiendo que les ha hecho para que la traten así-, _Pensaba Darien mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba sentada únicamente Sunmi -_si tan solo se dieran la oportunidad de conocerla se llevarían una gran sorpresa._

Pero tal vez la mayor sorpresa que se llevó fue ver a Sunmi tan tranquila como si nada, sus ojos no demostraban ninguna emoción, su mirada era fría, glacial e impenetrable. Aquella mirada tan inexpresiva que siempre tiene cuando esta con los demás alumnos.

-Buenos días.- Susurró Darien con una sonrisa.

-Dirás buenas noches,- Replicó suavemente Sunmi volviendo sus ojos a Darien, cuando sus ojos se encontraron se asombró que el semblante de aquella joven era distinto al que presenció cuando llegó.

-Es raro que llegues tarde Darien, supuse que estarías enfermo-, Musitó Sunmi mientras continuaba tomando sus apuntes -pensaba llamarte después de clases.

-¿Acaso estabas preocupada?- Quiso saber Darien, sonriendo traviesamente a Sunmi.

-Claro que no,- Respondió ella tratando de sonar seria aunque sin mucho éxito y bajando la mirada para que no percibiera el leve sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas, mientras internamente se recriminaba había hablado de más -solo que… bueno además no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Señorita Kusaka, señor Chiba guarden silencio,- Ordenó el profesor Mitsutaka -si quieren platicar a gusto entonces pueden salir del aula y dejar de interrumpir mi clase.

-No volverá a suceder maestro- Respondieron al unísono.

-Eso espero, por el bien de los dos- Continuando el profesor Mitsutaka con las anotaciones en el pizarrón.

-Toma- Susurró Sunmi mostrándole su cuaderno para que copiara las anotaciones que no tenía, a lo que Darien asintió con la cabeza, Sunmi no era el monstruo ni él ser de hielo que los demás creían que ella era, estaba seguro que a pesar de no demostrarlo debía dolerle el comportamiento de sus compañeros, después de todo no era de piedra para que no le doliera. Y así transcurrió el resto de la clase.

-Bien muchachos, eso sería todo por hoy.- Dijo el profesor Mitsutaka -por cierto Señorita Kusaka quiero hablar un momento con usted sobre la excelente tarea que hizo-. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor, quien le mostraba el trabajo de investigación que había entregado.

Mientras el profesor hablaba con Sunmi, dos jóvenes de cabellera negra se acercaron a Darien, sus nombres eran Ryo Nakayama y Manabu Itakura, compañeros de clase.

-Hola Darien, dinos, ¿ya tienes con quien vas a hacer el trabajo?- Preguntó en un susurro Ryo.

-Bueno, sí.

-Oye, no hay problema si nos unimos a tu equipo.- Le consultó Manabu, El los miró a los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-En absoluto, Sunmi y yo pensamos ir a la cafetería después de clase, si quieren ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo.- Contestó Darien apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez esta era la oportunidad para que pudieran conocerla mejor. Sin embargo aquello no sucedería ese día.

-¡Qué, estás con ella!- Exclamó Ryo levantando las lejas con asombro -Olvídalo, no quiero tratar en lo absoluto con la señorita sin sentimientos.

-Ni yo,- secundó Manabu -sabes Darien, sinceramente no sé cómo puedes hacer equipo con la mujer de hielo.- En ese entonces ella regresó a su lugar después de haber hablado con el profesor, sin decir media palabra tomó sus libros y salió del salón.

-Sabes, ni siquiera creo que sienta algo.- Opinó Manubu. -El profesor dice que el ser humano no puede vivir sin un corazón… pero supongo que ella es la excepción.

-Tienes razón, tal vez ni siquiera sea humana, siempre he creído que su sangre debe ser tan fría como un pez- expuso Ryo -dudo que conozca alguna clase de sentimiento.

-¡Ya basta!- Exclamó molesto Darien golpeando el escritorio con la palma de la mano -¡si no quieren conocer la gran persona que es ella es su problema!- La expresión en el rostro Darien se oscureció pero no tienen ningún derecho a hablar así de ella, no voy a permitirles ni a ustedes ni a nadie más que hable mal de Sunmi en mi presencia.- Tomó sus libros y salió del laboratorio poniendo punto final a la conversación.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió a la biblioteca donde estaba seguro encontraría a Sunmi, ya que aunque no lo demostrara o dijera, aquel lugar era su refugio, un lugar donde ella podía esconderse de los demás, sabía que la localizaría en los últimos cubículos, los más apartados y con la mirada perdida. Cuando pensó eso, sintió como una oleada de rabia recorría su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos muchachos se expresaran tan insensible de ella? pero si ni siquiera la conocían ¿Por qué la juzgaban antes de tiempo?

Cuando se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca, cuál sería su sorpresa al divisar frente a él a Sunmi darle una bofetada al muchacho que estaba enfrente de ella y entrando bastante molesta a la biblioteca. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a encontrarse con ese joven, quien estaba seguro de que no era otro que Jean-Pierre.

-¿Puedo saber que buscas aquí, Jean Pierre?- Preguntó molesto Darien, no sabía porque pero no le agradaba que ese tipo estuviera rondando nuevamente a Sunmi, eso lo molestaba de sobremanera. -Porque no dejas en paz a Sunmi.

-Vaya, pero si es el niño bonito en persona.- Comentó desdeñosamente Jean Pierre. -El caballero andante de los débiles.

-Lo volveré a preguntar ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Sunmi?- Cuestionó Darien una vez más -Te dije que no te acercaras nuevamente a ella.

-Solamente le estaba dando algunos consejos,- Respondió cínicamente Jean Pierre -después de todo, tú no eres lo que ella necesita.- Apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa al recordar la breve conversación que tuvo con Sunmi minutos antes.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Te equivocas niño bonito, me importa más de lo que crees,- Replicó Jean Pierre al instante que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada -Sunmi sigue siendo asunto "mío"- En ese momento Darien lo agarro por la solapa de la camisa, sus ojos reflejaban enojo, coraje, no sabía porque pero el escuchar a ese tipo decir que Sunmi era suya lo molestaba y bastante, lo había dicho con suma posesividad.

-¿Es que vas a golpearme?- Le preguntó con ironía Jean Pierre.

-Si te vuelves acercar a ella lo haré- Lo amenazó Darien soltándolo bruscamente. -Por tu bien, más vale que no insistas en acercarte a Sunmi. - Comenzando a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

-Eres tu quien no debe entrometerse más en mi camino, niño bonito-, Le gritó Jean Pierre deteniendo el andar de Darien -tu solo preocúpate por tu novia o acaso te has olvidado de esa niña de ridículo peinado,- apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa cínica -en cuanto a la reina de hielo, tarde o temprano regresará a ser "mía" nuevamente...puedo asegurártelo.

-Miserable-, susurró Darien molesto, su cara adquirió un semblante de furia -eso nunca sucederá me escuchas, no dejaré que Sunmi caiga en tus manos, no te voy a permitir que la lastimes-. Dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca, sin embargo lo que no se percató fue el brillo de maldad que desprendía los ojos de Jean Pierre.

_-Si piensas que me daré por vencido, estás muy equivocado principito-_ Pensó Jean Pierre mientras caminaba hacia su auto -_Crees que_ _permitiré que desaparezcas a la reina del hielo... ella me pertenecerá…he esperado mucho tiempo-_ Alejándose de aquel lugar con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

Pero mientras ellos discutían, adentro de la biblioteca Sunmi observaba su reflejo en la ventana mientras ve pasar sin interés los autos. Al subir la mirada sintió como si fuera transportada a otro sitio, un lugar envuelto por neblina donde pudo ver como aparecía ante ella una joven cubriéndose el rostro con una capucha negra.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- Exclamó aquella muchacha apretando fuertemente los puños. -¡En qué diablos estas pensando!

-Yo…

-¡Todo iba a la perfección!- Bramó la joven cegada por la rabia -¡Y ahora haces esto! Golpeando el suelo con el pie.

-No lo entiendo- Balbuceo Sunmi.

-¡No te hagas la tonta! Dime porqué me detienes cuando se trata de ese tal Darien- Vociferó molesta aquella joven quien la observaba con una mezcla de enfado e indignación -¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es que no has aprendido todavía?

-Yo…

-¡Él es como todos los demás muchachos de tu grupo!- La Increpó la joven desconocida con una mirada amenazadora -¡Tal vez pueda engañarte a ti pero yo sé lo que ese chico es en realidad!- Añadió aquella muchacha temblando de ira -¡no es más que un hipócrita, farsante y doble cara!

-¡Lo has olvidado… El ser humano es convenenciero por naturaleza, es seguro que él también te traicionará!

-Tal vez él sea diferente a los demás,- Musitó Sunmi bajando la cabeza -no sé cómo explicarlo, pero…

-Ahora entiendo, ¿Te has enamorado de él, no es así?- Le preguntó a quema ropa aquella joven.

-Yo—yo-no- Titubeaba Sunmi, no sabía qué era lo que sentía por aquel joven.

-Estoy segura que te ve a hacer mucho daño.

Sunmi sintió el corazón en un puño ¿Sería verdad lo que aquella extraña joven decía? ¿Acaso Darien le haría daño a propósito? No podía ser verdad, el no podía ser así ¿cierto?

-Está bien,- Suspiró resignada aquella joven -si crees que él es diferente le permitiré entrar-. Al escuchar aquello Sunmi levantó inmediatamente la mirada, tenía miedo, era como si de pronto todos sus temores se pudieran materializar.

-¿No es eso lo que querías?- Le preguntó burlonamente.

-Es… que

-Ya que tanto te agrada ese tipo dejaré que trate de llegar al centro del laberinto, el lugar donde está nuestro verdadero yo,- Suspiró profundamente aquella joven y añadió -pero no creas que no estaré vigilándolo.

-Tal vez Darien encuentre el camino correcto.- Musitó Sunmi en voz alta y apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa. -Es posible que-

-Ilusa,- La interrumpió bruscamente aquella joven -pero en fin, no puedo oponerme si tú quieres dejarlo ingresar al laberinto de tu corazón.- Su frente se había contraído mientras que de sus ojos parecían que salían relámpagos -Después de todo este fue creado para protegerte del dolor. Un dolor que en esta era te causó la traición que tuviste a manos de tu supuesta "amiga"- apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa burlona -y este se ha ido acrecentando más y más gracias a los "amigos" que has tenido a lo largo de tu vida-, Aquella joven notó como el cuerpo de Sunmi se tensó cuando escuchó esas palabras. -Veamos hasta dónde llegará este. Aunque lo más probable es que solo lo agrandará un poco más.

Ella iba a decir algo pero aquella muchacha la cayó colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. -No tienes que decirme nada, después de todo soy una parte de ti- Replicó fríamente aquella joven -y debo admitir que yo también tengo curiosidad de saber si él será capaz de llegar a conocer tu corazón, el cual he protegido fuertemente de cualquiera que quiera herirlo nuevamente.

-Pero te lo advierto, si ese joven es como sus antecesores, le sucederá lo mismo que a ellos,- aquella muchacha casi escupió esas palabras provocando que Sunmi abriera los ojos en pánico mientras aquellas palabras se clavaban en lo profundo de su alma -si muestra su doble cara, le cerraré el camino automáticamente- contrayendo sus labios para no reflejar la ira que contenía -y lo expulsaré de nuestro interior para siempre... Entendido- A lo que Sunmi asintió con la cabeza.

-Mientras yo exista, no sentirás pesar- Le aseguró con firmeza aquella joven -no olvides que soy el fruto de una decepción, esa fue la razón por la que me creaste en el pasado.- Tocando con sus manos la mejilla de Sunmi -el profundo deseo por no sentir más dolor fue el motivo de mi nacimiento- quitándose la capucha y descubriendo a una joven pelirroja idéntica a ella ataviada con un uniforme con falda de color amarillo, sus zapatos eran rojos de tira elegante con cuatro cruces en el tobillo y cuya mirada era tan fría como el de un tempano de hielo -y esa resulta ser nuevamente mi finalidad en esta nueva era y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el momento que ya no me necesites.- Despertando Sunmi de aquel trance.

Cuando Darien llegó al segundo piso de la biblioteca vislumbró a Sunmi quien se encontraba mirando hacia el campus de la universidad con la mirada pérdida, carente de humanidad mientras sus ojos parecían que reflejaban algo, pero que era, acaso frialdad, tal vez tristeza o dolor o quizás era odio e indiferencia… no podía descifrarlo, pero por alguna razón que no entendía o tal vez no quería admitir deseaba poder descubrir lo que pensaba aquella joven.

Sin embargo al acercarse, noto que su cabello era ¿rojizo?, Darien no daba crédito a lo que veía así que se frotó los ojos, creyendo que había observado mal, y al parecer así había sido porque el cabello de Sunmi seguía siendo de color aguamarina, de seguro fue su imaginación, nadie puede cambiar el color de su cabello por arte de magia.

Ajena a todo aquello Sunmi se encontraba observando su escuela. -_Es obvio que él preferirá estar con ellos- _Pensaba dolorosamente_ -¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si me equivoco nuevamente? __pero aun así por alguna razón me duele estar lejos de Darien._

-Sunmi, fuiste muy mala ¿porque no me esperaste?- Le espetó pretendiendo estar ofendido pero sin mucho éxito.

Al escuchar su voz, Sunmi se sorprendió bastante volteándose de inmediato -¿Darien? pensé que estarías poniéndote de acuerdo con esos chicos- comentó ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz -porque supongo que vas hacer equipo con ellos, no es así.

-¿Qué? Sunmi quedamos que haríamos el trabajo juntos, además no se deshará de mi tan fácilmente señorita.- Le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Darien,- Musitó ella dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana -si quieres hacer el trabajo con ellos créeme que no hay problema, yo puedo-

-Tú y yo somos un equipo,- Objetó él y sin pensarlo colocó un brazo sobre su hombro, aunque él no se había percatado de aquel acto, Sunmi sintió como si un pequeño calorcito recorriera su cuerpo, derritiendo poco a poco aquella barrera de hielo inquebrantable que había levantado nuevamente para protegerse de los demás. -Que dices si regresamos al salón.

-De acuerdo- Asintió Sunmi con una leve sonrisa, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir muy en el fondo se sentía contenta de que no trabajaría sola sino con Darien -_No entiendo que esta pasándome pero me siento feliz a su lado…_ _¿Qué es este sentimiento?-_ y así ambos salieron de la biblioteca.

-Pero me temo que tendré que castigarte por no esperarme, así que la invitaré a comer señorita después de clases.- Argumentó Darien -¡Y no acepto un no como respuesta!

-¿A Eso llamas _**castigo**_, Darien Chiba?- Le preguntó Sunmi juguetonamente.

-¡Tómelo como le dé gana, señorita Kusaka!- Replicó con expresión traviesa. -_Me alegra verla sonreír._

-Está bien me rindo, aceptaré mi sanción sin replicar.- Musitó Sunmi soltando una risita que hizo que Darien sonriera aún más. No sabía que le sucedía pero cada vez más sentía esa necesidad de poder hacer sentir mejor aquella chica de mirada triste y lejana.

-Que sabía decisión.- Dijo Darien observando con detenimiento a su compañera de clase -_Es la primera vez que escucho su risa, está debe ser la verdadera Sunmi_.- Pensó Darien mientras se dirigían tranquilamente los dos hacia el campus.

* * *

Lo que ignoraban ellos era que desde lo alto de la biblioteca Yoko Erídano los observaba atentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Veo que solo fue una falsa alarma- Suspiró aliviada Yoko al observar como el Sol que se había ocultado tras unas densas nubes oscuras volvía a salir más brillante que nunca. -Me preocupe cuando el cielo se nubló de repente, creí que la oscuridad que habita en su corazón la había atrapado, pero me alegra saber que no es así.

-Si todo sigue así, tal vez Sailor Sun pueda regresar a su eterno letargo- Musitó Yoko complacida -Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a nuestros otros protagonistas-. Chasqueó los dedos y al instante apareció entre sus manos una carta, la cual tenía la imagen de una mano divina surgida de las nubes, sosteniendo una bella copa grabada con una M invertida, cayendo de esta cinco chorros de agua hacia el estanque que está debajo, donde flotan lirios acuáticos y Encima de la copa desciende una paloma llevando en su pico una hostia.

-Estupendo, todo está marchando sobre ruedas, tal como debió haber sido desde un principio- Murmuró Yoko -bueno pero una ayudadita no está de más,- esbozando una sonrisa traviesa al instante que lanzaba al aire varios pétalos blancos -el resto depende de él- después movió su muñeca y desapareció la carta que tenía en sus manos -bien no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- Retirándose de aquel lugar no sin antes darle una mirada furtiva a Sunmi quien se encontraba platicando con Darien mientras se dirigían al aula en espera de su siguiente clase.

-Las cosas serían más sencillas si tan solo Sailor Plut no fuera tan testaruda y entendiera que el final de una historia siempre es el comienzo de otra- Reflexionó Yoko suspirando profundamente.

_-Es posible que los guerreros solares ni siquiera se han percatado de que ella se encuentra aquí-_ Pensó Yoko en el instante que se marchaba -_Al parecer solo Unazuki y Andrew están en esta ciudad._

* * *

Pero que equivocada estaba Yoko, ya que esos precisos momentos en un hotel de la ciudad Unazuki se encuentra acostada después de haber hecho el amor tumultuosamente con su novio Jing Yun, el guerrero solar de la estrella Épsilon Eridani.

Aquel encuentro había sido sorpresivo, cuando ella se dirigía a la Escuela Privada de Chicas Tomás de Aquino, el mismo colegio al que asiste Rei Hino se encontró con su novio quien al verla se dirigió hacia ella devorándole su boca y haciéndola sentir la mujer más deseable del mundo.

Unazuki no quería responder a sus besos y a sus caricias, sabía que debía entrar a su instituto pero cuando vio que era incapaz de resistirse se dejo llevar por el maravilloso placer que estaba experimentando.

-Oh, Jing Yun… haces que me sea tan difícil resistirme- Murmuró ella y fue así como en lugar de terminar en el aula de un colegio acabó en la habitación de un hotel.

Jing Yun se había mostrado insaciable. Había probado, tocado y besado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con manos expertas y boca insistente, permanecieron acostados, acariciándose hasta que el cansancio venció a su compañera.

Por su parte él se sentó en la cama y miró con indiferencia hacia donde se encontraba durmiendo su pareja, sus ojos eran una ventana por la cual se reflejaba todo el desprecio que sentía hacia su compañera.

_-¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo Unazuki!-_ Pensó molesto Jing Yun apretando los puños y temblando de ira de pies a cabeza -_Acaso no juramos que protegeríamos a la señorita Sunny aunque nos costara la vida- _sintiendo una mezcla de rabia al recordar la plática que tuvo en la noche con Schneider.

En una bella residencia, lugar donde habitaban por el momento los guerreros solares Schneider, considerado por muchos como el cerebro del imperio solar debido a su inteligencia se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca tomando anotaciones del libro de astrofísica teórica que estaba leyendo en aquel momento.

-Schneider, perdona por molestarte- Dijo Jing Yun al cabo de algunos minutos de silencio -¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Sucede algo malo Jing Yun.- Contestó tranquilamente su compañero cerrando el libro -Si buscas a Morio él…

-No,- Dijo rápidamente Jing Yun -es solo que… -Schneider al verlo pasear por la habitación con los brazos cruzados, supo que algo lo estaba inquietando de eso no tenía duda, pero a pesar de conocerlo hace tiempo no podría adivinar lo que lo tenía en ese estado.

Sus ojos recorrían a su compañero como si quisiera descubrir algo.- Jing Yun, ¿Que es lo que te preocupa?

-Bueno, he estado pensando en algo últimamente,- Murmuró Jing Yun al cabo de algunos instantes -tal vez estamos siendo muy injustos y duros con Andrew y Unazuki.

Schneider inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada que hizo temblar a su compañero -¡¿Estás loco?!- Exclamó con intraducible acento de odio -¿Por qué abogas ahora por ellos?, ¿Acaso piensas traicionarnos tu también?- Sintiendo en aquel momento que se le erizaban los cabellos al recordarle a sus aborrecidos compañeros.

-No es lo que piensas Schneider.- Balbuceó Jing Yun con voz temblorosa, sentía que se le erizaba el cabello al sentir la energía que desprendía el guerrero solar de la estrella de Sirio.

-¡Pues entonces aclárame las cosas!- Exclamó frenéticamente Schneider levantándose bruscamente -¡Porque según recuerdo dijiste que no por una chica ibas a traicionar a la princesa!

-¡No dijiste que si ella se unía con los enemigos del Sol... moriría por ello!- Bramó Schneider con ira -¡No fueron esas, tus exactas palabras Jing Yun!- golpeando fuertemente el escritorio con sus puños y temblando de ira de pies a cabeza.

Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de Jing Yun -Es que estoy seguro que los selenitas les lavaron el cerebro, ellos son guerreros solares y juraron lealtad a la princesa.- Jing Yun sentía que se le helaba la sangre en el cuerpo al ver la manera en como lo miraba su compañero pero prosiguió -Estoy convencido de que por eso dijeron eso de aliarnos con ellos,- pasándose la mano por la frente -hablaré con ellos y ten por seguro que recapacitarán.

-¿Todavía crees en ellos?- Le preguntó Schneider con ligera ironía.

-Si-, Musito Jing Yun -se que Morio aun siente odio hacia ellos por lo sucedido con la princesa- soltando un suspiro sin poder contener un estremecimiento al recordar el dolor con que lloró Morio cuando regresaron y le informaron de lo que había sucedido en la Luna y de cómo no habían encontrado ningún rastro de la soberana del Sol, que el único ser humano que había era la reina del Milenio de Plata tendida en un pilar y sin ninguna vida -y créeme que lo entiendo después de Apolo, Morio era el más cercano a la princesa.

-El amor te ciega Jing Yun, que no puedes ver la verdad.- Murmuró Schneider arrugando el entrecejo -Acaso olvidas la razón por la que los dioses crearon nuestras armaduras, el motivo por el que surgieron las estrellas.

Desde tiempos mitológicos los reinos de las estrellas han relatado de generación en generación la leyenda estelar escrita en el Ragna, el libro de los dioses.

Una leyenda que muy pocos planetas conocen, donde se dice que en el principio de los tiempos la Tierra no giraba y tanto el Sol como la Luna estaban siempre visibles de día y de noche. La diosa Sunne, quien era la personificación del Sol y era mejor conocida con el nombre de "estrella del día", era hija de Mundilfari y Glaur, cada día la joven diosa se paseaba alegremente en su carroza tirada por dos corceles Arvak y Alsvid, cuya melena emitía la luz mientras la propia diosa con sus brillantes brazos desnudos proporcionaba el calor.

A pesar de estar el Sol y la Luna juntos, los mortales preferían a la Luna, quien encantaba a los enamorados y era frecuentemente protagonista de las más hermosas poesías. Aquello provocó que a la diosa Sunne la invadiera una gran tristeza al sentirse olvidada por las personas.

Un día decidió bajar a la Tierra para llorar en silencio su pena, pero en ese instante su vida cambió al encontrarse con Glen, un joven mortal, quien se enamoró perdidamente de aquella diosa y desde ese día se distinguió entre los demás mortales por venerar únicamente al Sol, siempre buscando en el firmamento a su amada, por su parte Sunne tampoco podía ocultar la pasión que la consumía por aquel joven y ese fue el comienzo de un gran romance.

Sin embargo poco duró su idilio, ya que Frey, el dios de la fertilidad y la prosperidad, quien era el orgulloso propietario de un intrépido corcel el cual cabalgaba a través del fuego y el agua también se había prendado de ella.

Frey se había aventurado en una ocasión a ascender hasta el trono de su padre, Njord, dios del mar y los vientos, desde cuyo elevado asiento podía contemplar todo el ancho mundo.

Mirando hacia el este, vio a una joven y bella doncella que entraba en una casa y al elevar su mano para asir el picaporte, su belleza radiante iluminaba el cielo y la tierra.

En ese momento Frey se enamoró tan apasionadamente de ella que surgió en él una extraña obsesión por aquella diosa, un anhelo de convertirla en su esposa, en tenerla solamente para él, pero la hermosa Sunne no le prestaba la más mínima atención, lo que despertaba la rabia y celos del dios.

Cada día observaba con furia como su amada Sunne salía a encontrarse con Glen, decidido a terminar con aquel estúpido romance utilizó su espada mágica, la cual tenía la capacidad de luchar por si sola y cuyo resplandor era tan fuertes como los de los rayos del Sol, con ella cegaba los ojos a quien mirara directamente a la diosa.

Pero ella burlaba por momentos al dios Frey y lograba reunirse con su amado, ambos amantes vivían únicamente esperando ese instante. Aquello solamente provocaba que sintiera más envidia de aquel mortal, a quien consideraba indigno de ella, hasta que un día no aguantó más y enloquecido de celos le pidió a su padre que soplara una fuerte ráfaga para que las nubes cubrieran a la razón de su obsesión y evitar con ello que algún mortal pudiera posar sus ojos en ella.

La diosa, al percatarse del nuevo impedimento se resistió a que la distanciarán más de su amado, así que trató de emitir los rayos más cálidos con la finalidad de que él pudiera saber donde estaba a pesar de las nubes. Frey, al ver que sus planes no habían resultado se tornó melancólico y distraído en extremo y comenzó a comportarse tan extrañamente que su padre se alarmó mucho por su salud.

Frey le confesó su gran amor por la diosa Sunne y también su más profunda desesperación por no poder alejarla de aquel mortal, por lo que temía que su mayor anhelo de convertirla en su esposa no fuera posible. Indignado ante la preferencia de ella por un humano sobre su hijo que era un dios, Njord, dio un fuerte soplido provocando que las nubes oscurecieran el cielo y la diosa Sunne quedara fuera del alcance de aquel mortal, aquello ya era una cuestión de honor.

¡Así no podrás verte, solo yo podré observar tu belleza! Exclamó Frey con una sonrisa burlona. ¡Eres mía! ¡Mía al fin!

¡No lograrán alejarme de él! Gritaba Sunne entristecida al perder de vista a su amor, podía escuchar a su amado llamándola, sin embargo no podía divisarlo, sin poder soportarlo más las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, las nubes viendo la tristeza de la diosa lloraron con ella.

Pero el dios Njord y Frey sabían que las nubes no podrían estar siempre grises como en aquel momento, tarde o temprano el cielo se volvería a despejar provocando que Frey recayera en el estado de ensimismamiento ya que aquel mortal podría ver nuevamente la belleza de la diosa Sunne cuando el firmamento se despejara.

Tanta fue su rabia al pensar que en ese momento ella volvería a los brazos de aquel hombre que le pidió a Skirnir, el sirviente favorito de su padre que liberara al gran lobo Fenris, la bestia del Ragnarok, de su prisión milenaria a cambio de que lo ayudara a evitar que la diosa del Sol, la novia brillante de los cielos, se encontrara nuevamente con aquella persona.

Skirnir partió a cumplir con su embajada y le comunicó a Fenrir el objetivo de su misión y que a menos que ayudara a su señor, se vería condenado en aquella prisión por el resto de su vida. Fenrir consintió finalmente e hizo lo que aquel le pidió, le ordenó a Skoll, un fiero lobo, que persiguiera todos los días a la diosa Sunne a través de los cielos, así la diosa tendría que moverse debido al temor de que aquel animal pudiera atraparla y devorarla.

No teniendo ella más remedio que cabalgar por los cielos hacia los bosques protectores del oeste ubicados en la tierra de Buri. Ese era el único lugar donde lograba salvarse del alcance de aquel animal, al parecer había algo que impedía que avanzara hacia ella.

Sin embargo aquellas tierras eran territorios de Frey, quien aceptó darle refugio en aquel sitio alojándola en su palacio y prometiéndole mantenerla bajo su sombra protectora siempre y cuando ella correspondiera a su amor jurándole que se convertiría en su mujer.

La diosa Sunne temerosa de ser aniquilada por aquel animal aceptó, desde ese momento cada día se dirigía hasta al palacio Nyo ubicado en las profundidades del bosque para protegerse del lobo que intentaba cada día devorarla. Al llegar al recinto Frey rápidamente la aprisionaba entre sus brazos, estrechándole en su pecho al instante que en sus labios vagaba una sonrisa de felicidad inenarrable.

Sin embargo aquella felicidad no la embargaba de igual manera a Sunne quien cabizbaja y temerosa no pronunciaba ningún sonido, solo lágrimas solitarias caían por su mejilla por lo que le deparó el destino. Ya no podría reunirse nunca más con su amado, ahora ella le pertenecía aquel dios, porque de lo contrario no tendría un lugar donde escapar y era seguro que sería devorada por aquel fiero animal.

Fue así como los seres humanos dejaron de ver al Sol durante la noche y conocieron por primera vez la oscuridad.

Por su parte Frey estaba encantado con su éxito, su rostro se iluminaba por la alegría. Sunne ya no volvería a ver aquel ser humano ni a ningún otro, al fin ella era solamente suya. Y él se aseguraba que así fuera, cegaba a cualquier mortal que osara levantar la mirada y observara a la diosa por mucho tiempo mientras ella realizaba el trayecto hacia su palacio.

Además, su padre había ordenado a las nubes que si ella en su recorrido pretendía acercarse hacia la tierra, deberían impedirlo cubriendo el cielo en su totalidad, formando una muralla que los declinantes rayos de la diosa no lograran traspasar.

Se dice que cuando el Sol se encuentra en el oeste se pinta de anaranjado porque es el momento en que aquel dios se funde con ella, el instante mismo en que el hambre de Frey esta fuera de todo control. Solo en ese momento es posible para los humanos ver al Sol, porque esa es la evidencia del éxtasis entre aquellas dos deidades.

Mientras tanto, una profunda melancolía se adueñaba de Glen, quien creía morir de desesperación por saber que eran otras manos quienes acariciaban el cuerpo de su amada -_La he perdido-_ pensaba abatido sintiendo como si una flecha le hubiera atravesado el corazón.

Sabía que nada podría borrar de su mente el rostro de Sunne y el hecho de no verla era lo que lo sumía en la más cruel desesperación.

Glen levantó los ojos al cielo y en muda y desesperada plegaría musitó el nombre de su amada. La diosa Frigg, diosa del cielo conmovida por la tristeza que embargaba a la diosa del Sol por no poder estar nunca más con su amado y aquel mortal a quien le arrebataron a la dueña de su corazón, envió a Hlin, una de sus tres sirvientas para darle un poco de consuelo, ya que sabía que aquel ser humano jamás podría amar a ninguna otra mujer, pues su corazón íntegramente le pertenecía al Sol.

Frente a Glen apareció Hlin quien lo envolvió en una fuerte luz, convirtiéndolo en una planta de grandes y anchas hojas verdes y fuerte tallo, en cuyo extremo lucía una flor que cual raro y bello rostro seguiría los movimientos del Sol, por y para quien viviría, ya que no le sería posible sustraerse a su constante atracción. De esa manera, podría expresar el mutuo amor que sentían y tal vez algún día podrían reunirse y hacer perpetuos sus encuentros.

De esa forma nació el girasol, quien continúa adorando al Sol, siéndole fiel y siempre siguiéndolo en su paso por la tierra, recordando con ello el intenso y bello romance que tuvo con ella.

Pero Frey, temeroso que en su ausencia, bajo la penumbra de la noche su amada fuera raptada por algún dios o intentara escapar usando el manto de la oscuridad. Así que le solicitó a Nott, la personificación de la noche que lo ayudara, pidiéndole seres que vigilaran y protegieran a su amada en el manto de la noche.

Nott roció por todo el firmamento pequeños puntos luminosos, a las que llamó estrellas, los cuales serían los fieles sirvientes de Frey, espías de mil ojos que vigilarían cada movimiento del Sol protegiéndolo con su vida de cualquiera que intente lastimarla o alejarla de él.

Frey para premiar el trabajo de aquellos luceros mando hacer varias armaduras de metal a las cuales les añadió polvo de estrellas y las dispersó en los nueve mundos en los que estaba dividido el Universo. Cada uno de ellos era conocido como un recinto, los cuales representan cada una de las regiones solares.

El polvo de estrellas era considerado símbolo del poder estelar, se trataba de un poder cósmico conectado místicamente con la estrella que representaba, se les conoció como ropaje o mantos sagrados, porque cada una de las armaduras había sido dotada con características únicas como; diseño, color, propiedades, un sistema propio de ataque y defensa, así como de habilidades especiales.

Desde entonces cada estrella tiene a su resguardo una armadura o manto sagrado, el cual servirá para proteger y custodiar a la reencarnación de la diosa Sunne. La armadura deberá ser entregada a los jóvenes que se sometieron a un duro entrenamiento. Algunos triunfarán pero otros morirán, o serán gravemente heridos y algunos preferirán mejor abandonar, ya que el convertirse en caballero estelar implica defender al Sol con su vida contra cualquiera que intente lastimarla y actuar como su escudo ante alguna amenaza, lo cual no es algo que pueda lograr una persona común y corriente, esta responsabilidad solo hombres con las fuerzas correspondientes pueden tomarla.

Aquellos que son escogidos como caballeros estelares reciben una de las 1022 armaduras diferentes, Un guerrero tiene que estar protegido por la estrella de una constelación, cada armadura asume dos configuraciones, cuando no la lleva puesta sus piezas se ensamblan para componer el símbolo de la estrella de la que deriva. Para que un aspirante pueda lograr el grado de caballero estelar, además de dominar las técnicas básicas del combate, debe aprender a canalizar la energía de su estrella protectora.

Pero existen los caballeros de más alta rango, los guerreros elegidos para servir y proteger al Sol de todos los peligros que pudieran hacer sombra en su reino, los guardianes de elite del Sol son conocidos como guerreros solares o caballeros de la corona, son los guerreros más fuertes dentro de las estrellas, ya que ellos se convertirán en los guardianes personales de la persona elegida para gobernar el Sol. Cada uno de ellos domina una técnica que encierra un poder de destrucción fuera de lo común.

Las armaduras que poseen representan el camino que traza el Sol durante su trayectoria anual, son bastantes resistentes gracias al zafiro solar, la joya protectora de los guerreros solares el cual refleja el vínculo que existe entre las estrellas y el Sol y permite invocar a la legendaria armadura, la cual envestirá únicamente si posee el zafiro, el cual es colocado en la figura del sol que está grabado en la cintura.

Se dice que las armaduras de los guerreros solares son diferentes de las demás porque relucen con un brillo dorado como un rayo del Sol y eso se debe a que desde la antigüedad han sido bañadas por este y en cada una de ellas guarda una grabación de la luz solar, se dice que uniendo sus energías son capaces de reproducir el poder del Sol.

Y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, las estrellas continúan siendo leales a su juramento, protegiendo y custodiando al astro rey. En la actualidad los 8 guerreros se encuentran en Japón en búsqueda de su princesa y en estos momentos dos de ellos están teniendo una plática un tanto acalorada.

-No lo he hecho,- Contradijo fríamente Jing Yun -desde la antigüedad los guerreros solares existen para custodiar a la elegida… la personificación de la diosa del Sol y protegerla por toda la vida.

-Por eso mismo se que a Unazuki también le embarga la culpa y el pesar.- Dijo Jing Yun con voz perfectamente tranquila -Para todos nosotros la señorita Sunny es absoluta y te apuesto que ellos no son la excepción.

-No lo creo- Replicó Schneider con un intraducible acento de odio. -Un verdadero guerrero solar no hubiera actuado como ellos, por su error estamos ahora en esto.- Moviendo la cabeza como si quisiera arrojar de si algún mal recuerdo.

-Escucha Schneider un error lo comete cualquiera- Murmuró Jing Yun lanzando una rápida mirada a un cuadro donde se encontraba el Sol en el centro y alrededor de él 10 estrellas cada una de distinto color -aunque nos hayamos convertido en guerreros solares seguimos siendo mortales.

-Jing Yun- Dijo Schneider con un tono de voz que hizo temblar al mencionado -Vendrás mañana conmigo al laboratorio,- mirándolo con ojos llameantes -hay algo que debes ver y espero que eso te haga abrir los ojos.- Y sin decir nada más salió de la biblioteca.

Dando un fuerte suspiro, Jing Yun se dirigió al baño a ducharse, no sin antes darle una última mirada indiferente a Unazuki. Mientras el agua de la regadera recorría libremente cada rincón de su cuerpo, Jing Yun meditaba acerca de lo ocurrido aquella mañana en el laboratorio de las industrias Sun Signe.

-Quería que Lance te lo informara pero no me dejas más remedio que mostrarte la verdad sobre esos dos.- Comentó Schneider con intraducible acento de odio e ingresando al panel de control los códigos de seguridad hasta que el indicador verde parpadeó.

-Espero que esto te abra los ojos- Jaló una palanca e inmediatamente frente a él aparecieron 8 flores de distintos colores, cada una diferente entre sí a excepción de dos de ellas, las cuales eran idénticas. Sin embargo solamente 6 flores brillaban con su propia luz, las dos que eran iguales se habían marchitado tornándose de un color marrón.

-¿Te son familiares?- Le Preguntó Schneider a lo que él asintió con la cabeza -como podrás observar solamente esas dos flores se encuentran en estado marchito.

-No lo entiendo,- Musitó asombrado Jing Yun al ver aquellos capullos -¿porque están así las flores de las estrellas de Ross?- Sintiendo un fuerte estremecimiento.

-Muy simple, las flores que cada uno de nosotros creamos con nuestro qi están conectadas a las partículas de energía cósmica que libera nuestros chakrás, -Contestó Schneider -sin ella se tornarían igual que esas dos flores.

-Pero no comprendo- Dijo Jing Yun después de un breve silencio -¿porque el qi de Andrew y Unazuki no le es transmitida a sus respectivas flores?

-La razón es muy sencilla, ellos no fueron quienes realizaron esas flores.- Respondió fríamente Schneider sin quitar los ojos de aquellas plantas -La señorita Sunny, quien es la verdadera creadora de esas plantas aún no despierta,- soltando un suspiro añadió -y como comprenderás, sin las moléculas que desprende su energía espectral no pueden regresar a su estado original. Cuando la princesa despierte volverán ser tan bellas como lo eran antes.

-¡Mientes!- Gritó Jing Yun con voz imperiosa.

-Sabía que no me creerías,- Dijo Schneider con una sonrisa -era de esperarse, pero si desconfías de mis palabras acerca la gema que nos entregó su alteza a las flores de Ross y comprueba por ti mismo si te estoy mintiendo.

Jing Yun se restregó varias veces los ojos al observar como el pétalo de las flores comenzaron a recobrarse en el preciso instante que acercó el zafiro a una de sus hojas.

-¡Pero como…La hoja está recuperando su color!- Exclamó estupefacto.

-Solamente será por un breve tiempo- Replicó Schneider sentándose -nuestras gemas son receptores de ondas cósmicas, los cuales conservan un poco de la energía plasmática de su alteza,- haciéndole una señal para que se sentara también -por eso las flores, como has observado, están adquiriendo su estado original aunque solo sea por un momento.

-Eso significa que esos dos nunca…

-Así es,- Completó Schneider -ahora dime, ¿siguen siendo merecedores de que los consideremos como nuestros compañeros?- Jing Yun no contestó estaba inmóvil como una estatua de bronce.

-Como recordarás, estas flores son la promesa de lealtad más grande que le hace un guerrero de la corona solar a su majestad,- Comentó Schneider quien lo observaba con atención -un verdadero guerrero solar debe apoyar a la reina sin importar si está de acuerdo o no,- señalando con el dedo las flores que nuevamente volvían a tornarse marrones -eso que vez ahí es la prueba más tangible de que son indignos de portar esas armaduras.- Surcando su frente una profunda arruga. -¿Aun deseas abogar por ella Jing Yun?- A lo que el negó con la cabeza.

-Schneider te agradezco que me hayas mostrado esto Dijo levantándose con fiereza -me has quitado la venda de los ojos- tirando al suelo el llavero que le había regalado Unazuki y destruyéndolo con el pie.

-¡Mataré a Unazuki con mis propias manos!- Exclamó Jing Yun con rabia, sus ojos relampagueaban llenos de cólera -Ahora mismo acabaré con ella.

-No tienes porque precipitarte- Repuso Schneider resueltamente -Esperemos el momento oportuno para hacer nuestra jugada.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Jing Yun con cierta ansiedad.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás- Respondió sonriendo Schneider, -Lance y yo hemos ideado una manera de deshacernos de esos dos, pero necesitaremos tu ayuda… ¿estás dispuesto a ayudarnos?

-Cuenten conmigo… Esa zorra ha dejado de importarme- Manifestó Jing Yun casi con desprecio -Su pecado es tan grande que ni siquiera su muerte será suficiente,- saliendo de sus labios un fuerte suspiro continuó con un acento que haría temblar a cualquiera -solo dime qué debo hacer y lo haré.

-Sabía que podríamos contar contigo.- Comentó Schneider riendo dándole una palmada en la espalda -La princesa hizo un gran acierto al nombrarte Seisava.

En los tiempos que existía el Milenio de Plata, en el reino solar el Seisava o encargado estelar del norte, era el oficial de la corte imperial encargado de la armada real y asuntos militares, así como asignar a la guardia personal de la soberana. Su trabajo principalmente era el de un ministro de defensa.

-Bien ahora me marcho, debo ir a investigar mi sector.

-Espera Jing Yun,- Murmuró Schneider con voz ronca deteniéndolo en su andar -necesito que sondees antes a nuestra querida "compañera".

-Entendido,- Contestó él con sequedad tornándosele sombrío el rostro -los mantendré informado.- Sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo olvidar aquello ya que solo el recuerdo de aquel suceso le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Ahora veo que fueron falsas tus palabras,- elevando su energía hasta el punto en que el agua que caían sobre sus hombros se volvía vapor en un instante -pero yo mismo me aseguraré que pagues por tu pecado.

Al acabar de bañarse, rápidamente comenzó a vestirse para poder irse de aquel lugar que empezaba a repugnarlo. Mientras se peinaba no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de un pasado distante saltaran a su mente.

En un amplio salón cuyas paredes parecían cubiertas con tapices rojos con hilos de oro, mesas de ébano incrustadas de nácar y bañadas de oro se encontraba la verdadera soberana del imperio solar, la princesa Sunny quien hacía poco había ascendido al trono después de una intensa lucha con el antiguo regente y la reina usurpadora. Ante ella se encontraban postrados 6 jóvenes vestidos con extrañas armaduras formando un medio círculo.

La Princesa Sunny miraba a Morio con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro al ver en aquel salón a varias caras conocidas portar aquellas armaduras.

-Señorita Sunny, ellos son los guerreros que fueron envestidos hasta el momento con las armaduras legendarias.- Le informó Morio a la joven monarca. -Solamente restan que despierten las armaduras de la tortuga y la serpiente.

-Majestad, nosotros los guerreros solares y representantes de las estrellas cercanas le juramos nuestra lealtad incondicional a usted, a quien hemos aceptado como la verdadera soberana del imperio estelar mejor conocido como Stellar System.- Comentó con seriedad Draconis líder de aquellos guerreros, quien portaba una armadura la cual representaba la de un dragón de 2 cabezas.

-¡Gracias, amigos! Me alegra ver caras conocidas.- Musitó la joven reina sonriendo cariñosamente al reconocer a las personas que le ayudaron a derrotar al regente y en quienes tenía una confianza absoluta -Quiero informarles que sustituiré a los actuales miembros de la corte y en su lugar deseo que sean ustedes quienes me ayuden a crear el imperio solar, un reino que sea ejemplo para las demás estrellas. Los guerreros solares estaban estupefactos ante aquella revelación inesperada.

-¿Me ayudarán?

-¡Estamos con usted hasta el final!- Exclamaron al unisonó los guerreros solares.

-Alteza, mientras uno de nosotros quede con vida nadie la lastimará- Dijo Draconis adelantándose -estamos prontos a dar toda nuestra sangre por usted.

-¡Nosotros la defenderemos contra todos!- Añadió Retsu con seguridad -formaremos una muralla con nuestro cuerpo para que nadie se atreva a amenazar su reino ni su felicidad.-

-Majestad,- habló Kamei con gran convicción -en lo que a mi concierna si es preciso sacrificar a un hombre por su bienestar y el del imperio, ¡yo… Kamei de Épsilon Eridani estoy dispuesto a ello!

-Gracias Kamei.

-¡Viva la Emperatriz del imperio solar!- Gritaron a coro los guerreros solares -¡Ay de quien se atreva a tocarla!

-Schneider tiene razón, nunca has merecido portar esa armadura- Musitó entre dientes mientras sentía que _**el odio se**_ apoderaba de él una vez más, -tú y tu hermano son una deshonra para los guerreros solares… la elite de la armada del reino solar.- Dirigiéndose hacia donde ella se encontraba tratando de contener la mezcla de sentimientos que lo embargaban.

-Descuida Unazuki, por la relación que tuvimos yo seré tu juez y tu verdugo- susurró Jing Yun dejando una nota junto a la almohada de Unazuki –cualquier otro te haría pagar muy caro tu deslealtad y no quiero ni siquiera imaginar lo que Apolo te haría.- Saliendo de aquella habitación.

-Apolo,- Musitó Jing Yun dirigiéndose al ascensor -es una pena que tampoco hemos podido encontrarlo en este mundo,- apareciendo en su rostro una leve sonrisa -pero estoy convencido que al igual que esas guerreras, él también debió haber renacido en este mundo.

-Es posible que él también esté buscando a la señorita Sunny,- esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado -después de todo en el pasado eran hermanos.- No sabe lo acertado que está Jing Yun con respecto a Apolo, quien también trata igual que ellos de localizarla, aunque con otros propósitos muy diferentes a la de los caballeros solares.

* * *

Y mientras Jin Yun salía del hotel para dirigirse a cumplir con su misión, en el lugar más recóndito del universo otro de nuestros protagonistas contempla como van avanzando sus planes de guerra… una guerra que amenazaba con sumir en la oscuridad a toda la Vía Láctea.

En esos momentos Apolo se encontraba sentado en su trono sosteniendo en sus manos una copa de vino mientras observaba en un enorme cristal negro al planeta Tierra. ¿Cuántas veces se había parado en aquel cristal tratando de encontrarla_?_ No lo sabía con certeza, pero de lo que estaba seguro era lo que haría cuando ella estuviera ante él.

_-Con tal de tenerte Sunny soy capaz de cualquier cosa,_ _nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como a ti.-_ Esbozando una leve sonrisa -_Nunca permitiré que alguien más te tenga…o eres mía y de nadie más-_ Pensó Apolo rompiendo su copa de vino_ -_Porque si no eres para mi… no lo serás de nadie. -_Desde que te tuve en mis brazos cuando eras pequeñas supe que habías nacido para mi… solamente para mí__._

-Majestad las tropas están listas para dirigirse hacia la Vía Láctea en el momento que usted lo ordene.- Le informó Shiva con la mano en el pecho en actitud solemne.

-Excelente, ha llegado el momento de sellar el destino del universo.- Musitó Apolo mientras su semblante se adornaba con una sonrisa maligna que combinaba con la mirada gélida de su rostro. -Cualquiera que ose oponerse ya sea estrella, asteroide o cometa sufrirá la misma suerte que los planetas.

-Criaturas de las tinieblas, emerjan del abismo y diríjanse hasta los límites del Sistema Solar- Ordenó telepáticamente Apolo a sus tropas -y en mi nombre destruyan a todo aliado de la Luna, cubran el Universo con la oscuridad, que esta reine para siempre.- Soltando una risa malévola. -Traeré un nuevo orden al Universo donde solamente las estrellas existirán bajo mi mandato y el de mi reina.

_-Sé que eso es por el bien de la princesa, sin embargo, me siento intranquilo… - _Meditaba Shiva observando en el cristal como las tropas empezaban poco a poco a salir del castillo -_¿Realmente es necesario hacer eso?_

-¿Sucede algo malo comandante?-, Le preguntó maliciosamente Apolo -pareciera que no le agrado que movilizara a mis tropas.

-No es eso majestad,- Contestó Shiva bajando la mirada y aclarándose la garganta prosiguió -estoy consciente que todo peligro que amenace a la princesa Sunny debe ser destruido.- A lo que Apolo asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose lentamente hacia su cristal.

-Así es Shiva, esta vez el resultado será otro.- Dijo Apolo de forma fría. -Tal vez tengas razón que toda esta destrucción no me dará la lealtad de todas las estrellas del Universo- añadió con un tono tétrico y amenazador -pero si su obediencia… y con eso me basta.

-Pasando otra cosa, puedo saber porque tardaste tanto en venir Shiva.- Comentó Apolo mirándolo de reojo.

-Lamento la tardanza Emperador,- se disculpo Shiva -pero no quería presentarme ante usted con el repúgnate olor de esa insoportable guerrera de la Luna.

-¿Sucumbiste ante Sailor Chi?- Le preguntó Apolo con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-Nada de eso,- Replicó Shiva tajante -no me interesa esa insignificante mujer, solamente tomé lo que en bandeja de plata me ofreció.

-Yo no tengo inconveniente que juegues con ella,- le informó -solo recuerda que son piezas desechables.- Apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios -Las Sailor Scouts muy pronto serán exterminadas y créeme… no habrá ninguna excepción.

-Descuide Emperador, no me interesa lo que le suceda a esa mujer,- Le aseguró Shiva con frialdad -acabaré con ella cuando usted lo disponga.

-Muy pronto lo haremos Shiva, eso tenlo por seguro- Dijo Apolo con una ligera sonrisa malvada en su rostro -Y esta vez no habrá nadie que las pueda revivir.

-Pero Apolo, ¿Qué pasa si la Reina Serenity aparece?- Preguntó Shiva con angustia

-¡Eso no sucederá!-. Replicó Apolo con fiereza -La reina de la luna llena está muerta.

-Pero ninguno de nuestros emisarios la encontró- Murmuró Shiva lanzando un profundo suspiro -la princesa Sunny y las otras Sailor Scouts renacieron en el tercer planeta, es posible que ella…

-¡Ella es historia!- Gritó Apolo temblando de ira siendo rodeado en aquel momento por un aura negra -escúchame bien Shiva, la Reina Serenity nunca podrá renacer.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Apolo?

-Porque no solo le quité el brillo a su gema estelar sino que la destruí completamente,- Respondió Apolo sentándose en su trono con una sonrisa maliciosa –sabes, es una pena que no sean tan resistentes… se hizo polvo en mis manos con tan solo tocarla. Tomando una copa de vino de su mesa la bebió y con voz tranquila agregó -Como podrás ver Shiva, es imposible que ella haya reencarnado.

Y lo que decía Apolo era cierto, todas las criaturas poseen una gema estelar equivalente a su espíritu o alma, las cuales están ubicadas dentro de las semillas estelares. Las personas encargadas de la protección de un cuerpo celeste ya sea un planeta, estrellas, asteroides, etc.… tienen alojadas en su interior una gema muy especial que les otorga poderes extraordinarios para cumplir con esta misión.

Esa gema contiene el poder y la esencia de dicha guardiana. Su extracción supone la muerte del dueño, pero es posible volver a resurgir el cuerpo físico del propietario, pero si la gema es destruida o su resplandor es extinguido el alma de su poseedor morirá sin remedio.

-Majestad, ¿No deberíamos buscar a los guerreros solares para informarles? Después de todo ellos…- Pero Shiva no pudo terminar de hablar porque Apolo le había acertado un fuerte golpe que lo arrojó al piso y partiéndole el labio.

-¡Nadie más protegerá a Sunny, escuchaste!- Le Gritó Apolo fuera de sí, su voz crecía con cada palabra que salía de su boca -Los guerreros solares no son más que una bola de incompetentes- Apareciendo en su mano una bola de energía, la cual arrojó a un fino jarrón que se encontraba en aquella habitación -no la cuidaron como es debido. Y por eso, recibirán su castigo…

-¡Esta vez el único que la cuidará de ahora en adelante soy yo!- Exclamó fuertemente Apolo lanzándole una mirada aterradora a Shiva que lo hizo temblar -Espero que haya quedado entendido, comandante.

-Si majestad.- Musitó Shiva mordiéndose el labio, arrepentido de haber desatado la furia de aquella persona.

-Sabes Shiva, es una lástima que mi madre no pueda presenciar como acabo con todas sus patéticas guerreras.- Repuso Apolo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Pero al menos pudo vengarse de la Reina de la Luna Llena, mi señor.

-No como yo hubiera querido- Contestó Apolo sombrío, sus ojos mostraban la cólera y odio que alberga en su interior -la Reina Serenity debió haber muerto por mi propia mano- apretando los puños con rencor, el hecho de que él no hubiera acabado con la reina de la Luna Llena lo enfurecía terriblemente -y no que fue a causa del esfuerzo excesivo que le demandó hacer uso del gran poder del Cristal de Plata.

-Ya veo, ¿Así que fue ella quien selló al Negaverso, quiero decir a Metalia?- A lo que Apolo asintió con la cabeza.

-Después de la estúpida de Sibila convirtió a Sunny en una flama salí tras ella, sin embargo la perdí de vista en el cinturón de asteroides.- Repuso Apolo arrugando el entrecejo y sintiendo nacer en él un odio salvaje hacia la antigua sacerdotisa del imperio solar -En estos momentos decidí regresar a la Luna y apoderarme del cetro lunar que me pertenecía por derecho y del Legendario Cristal de Plata, la gema estelar más brillante y hermosa del Universo.

-Pero cuando me acercaba, miles de esferas salían de la Luna con dirección hacia la Tierra,- Prosiguió con un intraducible acento de odio en ellas observé que viajaban las personas que murieron en el ataque, así que supuse que Serena debía estar también.

-Pero entonces no entiendo, si las esferas fueron enviadas a la Tierra ¿porque no todas las guerreras de la Luna habitan en el tercer planeta?- Preguntó Shiva después de un breve silencio.

-Es muy sencillo, yo destruí algunas de esas esperas pero la explosión provocó que algunas se dispersaran hacia los límites del Sistema Solar- Respondió Apolo con voz imperiosa -por desgracia varias de ellas habían entrado en contacto con la atmosfera terrestre.

-¿No destruyó al resto?- Preguntó lacónicamente Shiva

-Era inútil seguir con aquella tarea, destruí gran parte de esas esferas pero en ninguna de ellas estaba Serena,- Contestó Apolo rechinando los dientes de coraje, solamente de recordar aquello le hervía la sangre y sus ojos relampagueaban llenos de cólera e ira -así que me dirigí hacia la Luna, ahí encontré recostada entre los escombros el cadáver de mi madre.

-Pero cuando los guerreros solares viajaron al Milenio de Plata solo hallaron los cuerpos de Zuen y de la reina de la Luna Llena.- Musitó Shiva extraño de que no hubiera sido detectado por la guardia solar cuando fueron a buscar a su emperatriz. -Todos lo creían muerto.

-Eso es porque escondí mi energía después de ocultarme entre los escombros, ya que sería muy sospechoso que solo yo estuviera con vida.- Murmuró Apolo con una sonrisa siniestra -Fue hasta que se marcharon esos incompetentes de la Luna que salí de mi escondite. Y en ese instante me encargué de destruir la gema estelar de la reina del Milenio de Plata- Regresando a su mente la sombra de aquel recuerdo.

-Tal vez Serena escapó de mis manos- Masculló Apolo apretando la mandíbula -pero no lo hará por mucho tiempo- concentrando su energía en su mano y dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo inerte de la soberana del extinto Milenio de Plata -pero me temo que tú no tendrás mejor suerte… "mamá" disparándole al instante un rayo de energía al pecho de la reina Serenity del cual salió una flor, al abrirse reveló una estructura cristalina hexagonal y transparente de forma de bipirámide de color blanco, la cual envolvía a una esfera brillante muy pequeña.

-Bueno, me temo que este es el fin de nuestro lazo maternal… su majestad- Dijo Apolo burlonamente en el momento que destruía el cristal transparente, dejando únicamente aquella pequeña esfera del cual salió una perla blanca de unos 9mm, su forma era perfectamente redonda de un brillo intenso.

Tomó en sus manos aquella perla la cual poco a poco se tornó negra -¡Hasta nunca reina Serenity!- Exclamó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y sin más la destruyó haciéndola añicos en un instante.

-La princesa Serena y todas tus malditas guerreras tendrán el mismo destino que tú…- Murmuró Apolo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro dirigiéndose después al centro de la Vía Láctea -permanecerán en este lugar por toda la eternidad, sin posibilidad alguna de poder renacer.- Arrojando los restos de la gema estelar de la reina Serenity al Caldero Primordial, el lugar sagrado donde se cree se han originado los planetas, las estrellas y todo lo que existe con vida en el Universo.

Este recinto se encuentra situado en la Estrella Cero de Sagitario, en el inaccesible centro de la Vía Láctea, conformando por un hermoso lago celeste, tenuemente luminoso y franqueado por un pórtico con columnas y una larga plataforma de acceso.

_-Esta vez nadie podrá salvar a mi hermana Serena-. _Pensó Apolo sintiendo como nuevamente la sed de venganza corría por sus venas, pero por el momento era mejor dejar atrás aquellas viejas memorias del pasado y concentrarse en su desquite.

_-Nunca pensé que su odio fuera tan grande-_ Pensó Shiva tras soltar un suspiro.

-Pasando a otra cosa, que noticias me tienes de nuestras invitadas.- Dirigiendo su vista hacia un tablero de ajedrez que estaba muy cerca de su trono.

-El proceso con la princesa del planeta Kinmoku ha concluido.- Respondió Shiva en su tono frio y distante de siempre.

Apolo sonrió complacido sabiendo que sus planes se estaban llevando a cabo tal como lo había planeado -La princesa Kakyuu debería estar agradecida de que no tuviera el mismo destino que Sailor Kinmoku.

-¿Sailor Kinmoku?- Preguntó un poco extrañado Shiva.

-Ella era la anterior guardiana del planeta Kinmoku- Aclaró Apolo dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño estante -y hermana mayor de nuestra querida Kakyuu.- Sacando en ese momento unos extraños objetos los cuales arrojó al aire en dirección a Shiva quien los atrapó con la mano.

Se trataba de los restos de una pluma transformadora cuyo símbolo planetario era una flor dorada muy pequeña de cuatro hojas y con la forma de un trébol.

-¡Pero si es una pluma transformadora!- Exclamó sorprendido Shiva observando el objeto que tenía en sus manos el cual estaba completamente destruido, fue entonces que comprendió todo -Usted acabó con Sailor Kinmoku, ¿no es así, milord?

Apolo sonriendo con evidente satisfacción le respondió -En efecto, eso que tienes en las manos es mi trofeo de la victoria.- Observando divertido la cara de sorpresa de su subordinado, era la misma expresión que tuvo en el baile de máscaras la Reina Serenity, cuando le arrojó uno de los restos de la pluma transformadora de Sailor Kinmoku y le confesó sobre cómo había acabado con su aliada, así como quien era él realmente.

-Puedes creerlo, la muy estúpida pensó que pidiéndome perdón se libraría de su castigo,- Musitó Apolo con desprecio, sintiendo la furia crecer nuevamente en su cuerpo -Nunca olvidaré la cara que puso cuando le revelé que el bebé que ella arrojó al abismo de hielo era el mismo que se convertiría en su verdugo.

Shiva lo escuchó atentamente sin saber realmente que decir, aunque entendía su odio hacia aquella Sailor también lo asaltaba una duda y sin pensarlo dos veces le preguntó -¿Cómo supo que fue ella?

-El oráculo de Delfos me mostró mi pasado- Respondió Apolo sintiendo como el odio comenzaba a recorrer por todo su cuerpo al regresar a su mente los momentos que le había revelado el oráculo, el preciso instante que fue salvado de las garras de la muerte por el General Endo…hace mucho tiempo, aquel suceso había quedado fuertemente marcado en la mente de Apolo.

En lo alto de una colina se encontraba una Sailor Scout ataviada con su uniforme de batalla, su falda era de color verde olivo y los moños de un tono rojizo.

Aquella joven permanecía parada en la entrada del abismo de hielo con un desamparado infante, el cual estaba completamente cubierto en correas para sellar cualquier poder que pudiera tener, ya que al ser un varón, podía tener extraños poderes los cuales podrían ser perjudiciales en un momento dado.

-Por favor, perdóname por el pecado que estoy a punto de cometer.- Susurró con evidente tristeza Sailor Kinmoku. -Pero debe hacerse por el bienestar del Milenio de Plata. Y sin más lo soltó, comenzando a caer aquel infante en el peligroso abismo, pero lo que ignoraba Sailor Kinmoku era que cuando salió del castillo sigilosamente con aquel bebé en brazos, una persona escuchó el leve llanto de aquel niño y sin más la siguió.

Aquella persona había sido el General Endo, quien al ver como Sailor Kinmoku con pesar se retiraba después de haber soltado al abismo al hijo primogénito del Rey Soma, salió rápidamente de su escondite y sin pensarlo por un instante se arrojó en un santiamén al fondo de aquel lugar atrapando al bebé, para después lanzar una soga y salir de ahí con el bebe en sus brazos, logrando salvar aquel pequeño de su cruel destino.

-Pensé que Soma exageraba, pero realmente no tiene ninguna autoridad en este reino matriarcal- Murmuró Endo para sí mismo mientras sus ojos melancólicos se dirigían hacia el palacio lunar que se vislumbraba a lo lejos sintiendo una gran pena por la suerte de su mejor amigo -porque no creo que él esté de acuerdo con esto,- soltando un suspiro añadió -tal vez ni siquiera este enterado.- Quitándole con mucho cuidado las correas y arrojándolas al abismo.

-Descuida pequeño, por el momento yo me haré cargo de ti.- Dijo Endo acunando al bebe en sus brazos -Te llamarás Apolo, que significa el que aleja la muerte y da la vida.- Apareciendo en el rostro de aquel pequeñito una mueca graciosa.

-¿Te gusta, no es cierto?- Sonrió Endo feliz -Yo te entrenaré para que te conviertas en un gran caballero Apolo.- Pasándole la mano por la frente quitándole los mechones que caían por su frente -pero primero tendremos que hacer algo con esa luna creciente.

Poniendo un dedo sobre la frente del bebé recitó -Pharis de la luz, sellad por favor la verdad sobre este infante.- Y el símbolo de la luna creciente que tenía comenzó lentamente a hundirse en su piel hasta no dejar ninguna huella.

-¡Estupendo!, así nadie sospechará que eres un selenita, tal vez debería decirle a Soma que su hijo… no, lo mejor es mantener esto en secreto, al menos por el momento.- Alejándose de aquel reino con el pequeño Apolo en brazos.

Apolo sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, eso había sido lo último que le había mostrado el oráculo, pero era más que suficiente para que muchas cosas cambiaran a partir de entonces.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar del pasado y que hay sobre la Reina Dorada.- Susurró suavemente Apolo acercándose al tablero de ajedrez y tomando en sus manos un peón negro.

-En estos momentos se encuentra en el generador.- La voz de Shiva parecía quebrarse cuando pronunció aquellas palabras.

-¡Estupendo!, continúa según lo planeado Shiva.- Musitó Apolo complacido -Aprovecharemos sus puntos débiles a nuestro favor- A lo que él asintió con la cabeza y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se retiró de aquella habitación.

-Es una lástima que no pueda presenciar cómo van cayendo una a una sus guerreras… Reina Serenity… pero te lo dije el día de ese estúpido baile...madre.- Podía recordar tan claramente el día que le declaró la guerra a la Luna como si estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo, el instante en que la vida de todos dio un giro de 180 grados.

El palacio lunar estaba bellamente adornado por pilares y preciosos azulejos que representan a la Luna, rodeado por bellos jardines, en aquel majestuoso castillo se llevaba a cabo una fiesta de máscaras, a la cual asistieron todas las princesas y gente de la nobleza de los planetas del Sistema Solar.

Aquella noche, en la recepción del Palacio Lunar, la reina se encontraba en el salón de baile, el cual estaba finamente decorado de tonos plateados resaltando una gran estatua de mármol de la princesa Serena.

-El embajador del imperio solar… y hermano de la soberana del reino solar… el Archiduque Apolo Arinna.- Anunció con voz potente un heraldo.

-Sea bienvenido al Milenio de Plata, archiduque- Saludó la monarca a su invitado apareciendo en su rostro una cálida sonrisa -Espero que disfrute la velada de esta noche.

-Desde luego que lo haré su majestad- Dijo Apolo con una sonrisa hipócrita e inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto -Estoy seguro que será una noche… inolvidable lanzando una rápida mirada a la estatua de la princesa Serena.

Después de haberse llevado la recepción, la reina Serenity se acercó a una joven rubia quien llevaba un vestido de color anaranjado.

-Sailor Venus, por favor ve a buscar a la princesa Serena, ya está algo retrasada.- A lo que ella asintió y haciendo una reverencia se dirigió a los aposentos de la heredera del Milenio de Plata, fue en aquel momento que Apolo se acercó a la soberana de la Luna.

-Majestad,- Susurró Apolo haciendo una pequeña reverencia -perdone mi atrevimiento pero hay un asunto de suma importancia que quisiera discutir con usted.

-Desde luego, vayamos aquel salón- a lo que él asintió con la cabeza y así ambos se dirigieron a una sala adyacente finamente decorado con muebles tallados en ébano, candelabros de plata y brillantes, las paredes estaban adornadas con grades frescos realizados con ocasión del nacimiento de la princesa Serena.

-Es realmente una pena que la Emperatriz Sunny este enferma.- Musitó empáticamente la Reina Serenity.

-Puede estar segura que la soberana del Sol se repondrá muy pronto- contestó Apolo con gran seriedad dirigiendo su mirada el reloj que estaba en la pared -_de eso me encargare yo… no falta mucho para que Beryl encabece el ataque a la Luna_.- Esbozando una disimulada sonrisa.

-Rezaré para que Sailor Sun tenga una pronta recuperación.

-¡Para que esté en condiciones de proteger este miserable reino!, ¡Para que pueda seguir siendo tu títere!- Gritó Apolo mirándola a la soberana del Milenio de Plata de una forma que asustaba la joven reina -¡Evíteme toda esa basura y saquemos las garras de una vez!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ahórrese sus malditas oraciones para algún incauto que no la conozca!- Exclamó Apolo dejando salir la irritación en su voz -porque yo sé quien realmente es usted... reina Serenity.

-No comprendo a que se refiere.- Musitó sorprendida la Reina Serenity, no entendía que estaba pasando en aquel momento.

-Cometió un grave error esta vez… Nunca debió de poner sus ojos en el imperio solar- Murmuró Apolo rechinando los dientes en creciente enojo -está muy equivocada si piensa que se apoderó de mi amada Sunny.- Mirándola con los ojos que parecían los de un loco. -Sunny me pertenece.

-¿Pero de que está hablando?- Preguntó la Reina Serenity, aquella persona ante ella había cambiado completamente, incluso su energía se sentía bastante agresiva.

-¡A que no le entregaré a quien está destinada a ser mi mujer!- Bramó Apolo que sentía hervir la sangre en sus venas -Sunny lo es todo para mí y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella por una persona como usted, quien ni siquiera fue capaz de retener a su esposo.

-¡Archiduque Apolo, me ofende!- replicó la reina Serenity bastante disgustada -¡con qué derecho tiene de hablarme de esa manera!

-Y cree que me importa su opinión reina Serenity,- rugió furioso Apolo pegando un puñetazo en la mesa sintiendo su odio crecer con cada momento que permanecía ante la soberana de la Luna Llena.

-Incluso su esposo prefirió estar en el lecho de una simple diplomática a seguir a su lado reina Serenity,- Añadió con fría ironía -y puede apostar que usted jamás le hizo sentir las emociones y sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir… ¡porque usted… usted ni siquiera sirve como amante!- Recibiendo una fuerte bofetada por parte de la Reina Serenity.

-¡No tengo porqué escuchar esto!- Exclamó la Reina Serenity dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero Apolo la detuvo sujetándole fuertemente la muñeca, incluso hiriéndola.

-¡Es la última vez que me pone una mano encima!- Bramó Apolo haciendo crujir los dientes con fuerza -y nuestra plática aun no termina… alteza.- Aventándola violentamente a una silla y arrojándole uno de los fragmentos de la pluma transformadora de Sailor Kinmoku

-¿Le son conocidos?- Le preguntó sonriendo al cabo de algunos instantes.

_-Sailor Kinmoku-_ Pensó la Reina.

-Por su cara veo que sí… -Murmuró Apolo sonriendo con satisfacción -pero descuide muy pronto tu y todas tus patéticas guerreras se reunirán con ella... mamá- mostrándole la luna creciente que había en su frente y que había cubierto perfectamente con los mechones de su cabello.

Los ojos de la reina del Milenio de Plata se abrieron con horror -No puede ser… tu eres… mi…

-Así es,- La interrumpió Apolo con cierta brusquedad -yo soy aquel bebe que tú- apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo -condenaste a morir. Pero como puedes ver,- añadió irónico -los dioses aun no me querían con ellos.

-¡HIJO!- Exclamó la Reina Serenity con voz ahogada tratando de acercársele con los brazos extendidos.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más- Bramó Apolo furioso echándole a la reina Serenity una amenazadora mirada -no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme hijo, cuando fue otra mujer quien me brindó el cariño y amor que tú me negaste solamente por ser varón.- Rugió con ira -el solo saber que nací de tus entrañas, que llevo tu sangre en mis venas me da asco.

-Déjame explicarte- cayendo varias lágrimas lentamente de sus ojos -yo…

-No necesito tus explicaciones,- Objetó Apolo con intraducible acento de odio sobresaltando a la Reina Serenity -si crees que por qué me distes la vida voy a tener alguna consideración contigo estas muy equivocada,- apretando sus puños -lo único que siento por ti es repugnancia.

-Tú no eres nadie en comparación a mi única madre…Sigel,- Musitó Apoco con desdén, su voz estaba teñida con el más puro veneno -eres tan estúpida que nunca sentiste que mi padre no estaba completamente contigo,- remarcó mordaz -que estaba en otro lugar o mejor dicho… con alguien más.- La Reina Serenity se acercó estrepitosamente e intentó darle una bofetada, pero Apolo le tomó salvajemente la mano.

-Te dije que no permitiría que me pusieras una mano encima,- Murmuró en tono amenazador aventándola brutalmente hacia la pared -te duele saber que no eres mujer comparada ante ella,- añadió con voz sarcástica y una clara sonrisa de diversión en su rostro -creíste que era solo una aventura pasajera, pues, ya viste que no.

-Mi padre permaneció a su lado, porque fue únicamente con ella con quien saboreó lo que es realmente el amor,- Dijo Apolo con voz imperiosa -la quería demasiado y siempre se lo demostraba de mil maneras diferentes.

-¿A qué has venido realmente?- Le preguntó al cabo de algunos minutos de silencio.

-A tener una reunión familiar contigo y mi "querida" hermana- Contestó con una malvada sonrisa -pero sobre todo, a presenciar la caída de tu reino… "mamá"- Entrando intempestuosamente una joven de cabellera rubia la cual estaba matizada de rojo a medida que se acercaba a las puntas de su pelo, el cual era largo y ondulado. Llevaba un vestido largo de color amarillo claro.

-¿Qué sucede Sailor Galaxia?- Preguntó la Reina Serenity, su expresión se tornó preocupada al ver tan alterada a una de sus más fieles guerreras.

-¡Majestad es una emergencia!- Le informó Sailor Galaxia visiblemente angustiada -Los terrestres intentan atacarnos.- Al oír estas palabras, la Reina Serenity se estremeció dirigiéndose hacia la ventana donde alcanzó a divisar a Metalia seguida por innumerables soldados del planeta Tierra dispuestos atacar su reino.

Pero lo que para la Reina Serenity y Sailor Galaxia eran terribles noticias, la otra persona en aquella habitación tenía sentimientos muy diferentes, y prueba de ellos era el destello de alegría que había aparecido en los ojos de Apolo ante aquella noticia -Al parecer la diversión está a punto de comenzar.- Dijo finalmente antes de salir de aquel lugar.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó la Reina Serenity saliendo rápidamente de aquel sitio, pero no pudo divisarlo por ningún lado, era como si hubiera desaparecido.

-La balanza se inclinará esta vez a mi favor- Susurró en un seco tono de voz, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky, siempre que recordaba aquel suceso su rabia se hacía más grande. Esta vez actuaría con cautela, había esperado mucho tiempo por este momento y no estaba dispuesto a fallar. -Tu suerte está echada hermanita… y para tu desgracia, es mi turno de mover en este juego.

-Es una pena que no sepas que fui yo quien envió a Beryl y al resto de tus enemigos,- Susurró Apolo ensanchando su sonrisa -pero esa es la razón por la que los peones siempre avanzan primero.

_-Una pieza menos Serena-_ Pensó para sí Apolo dibujándose en la cara una sonrisa diabólica ocultando tras de sí su rapaz objetivo mientras aventaba el peón blanco al suelo, el cual se rompió en varios pedazos y colocaba el peón negro que traía en las manos.

Esta vez nada saldría mal, tomaría el lugar que le pertenece, el corazón de la soberana del Sol sería solamente suyo… ya sea de una u otra manera.

-Y Muy pronto seguirá tu Dama jajaja.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra, en una acogedora mansión el Señor Endo Hyuga se encuentra sentado en la mesa de su biblioteca apoyando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas mientras conversa con Yoko Erídano sobre los acontecimientos que han sucedido.

-Debo decirte que jamás me hubiera imaginado que Apolo fuera el hijo de la Reina Serenity- Dijo Yoko soltando una risita -si no fuera porque vi la luna creciente en su frente el día que Metalia atacó al Milenio de Plata, nunca lo hubiese creído.- Suspiró pesadamente y añadió -Y aunque entiendo su odio hacia la Luna, no podemos permitirle que cubra el cosmos con las tinieblas.

-No puedo creer que Apolo sea el líder del ejército de la oscuridad.- Susurró Endo ocultando la tristeza que su corazón sentía, para él, Apolo había sido como un hijo -¿Estás realmente segura que era él?

Yoko no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y después de un momento comentó -El amor hacia su hermana lo sedujo hace tiempo hacia las fuerzas del mal, incluso fue él quien planeó el ataque al Milenio de Plata para que Sunny dejara de ser una Sailor Scout.- Sin embargo el señor Endo no emitió comentario alguno, solamente se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó al amplio ventanal que daba al jardín de su mansión.

-A decir verdad no me extrañó que atacara la Luna, después de todo siempre quiso mucho a Sunny, todos en el reino decían que era muy sobre protector con su hermana, perdón quiero decir su media hermana- Comentó Yoko dándole un sorbo a su bebida -pero debo admitir que siempre creí que ese sentimiento hacia Sunny no era natural de un pariente.

-Eso es porque Apolo no ve a Sunny como su hermana sino como una mujer.- Respondió crípticamente Endo.

Los ojos de Yoko se entreabrieron cuando escuchó aquella declaración, no podía creer lo que había escuchado -Un momento, creo que no entendí bien- pasándose una mano por el cabello -¿Me está diciendo que Apolo se enamoró de Sunny? Es una broma ¿Verdad?- A lo que él negó con la cabeza.

-Sunny y Apolo se criaron como hermanos pero en realidad ellos no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo que los una.

-¡Qué!- Exclamó sorprendida Yoko.

-No es tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos cosas más importantes en que preocuparnos debemos hallar una manera de ganar tiempo.

-Pues no sé como, por más que intenté la visión era la misma.- Suspiró frustrada Yoko -una copa dorada se convierte en tres ases de luz que toman la forma de una espada, un espejo y una esfera roja.

-Los talismanes de la Luna.- Susurró débilmente Endo. -Ahora entiendo.

-Pues yo no.- Objetó Yoko indignada.

-Veras Yoko, los selenitas no solamente posen la joya milenaria conocida como Cristal de Plata sino también 3 objetos sumamente valiosos- le explicó Endo tranquilamente -estos son la Espada del Espacio, el Espejo de Aguas Profundas y la Piedra de Granate.

-Sigo sin comprender, de qué nos puedes servir a nosotros esas cosas.

-No los objetos sino las personas que los poseen,- hizo una leve pausa y suspiró -hace tiempo Soma me contó que la Reina Serenity entregó los talismanes a quienes protegerían al Milenio de Plata desde la distancia,- prendió un cigarrillo y volviéndose hacia Yoko añadió -su misión sería vigilar las fronteras del Sistema Solar desde sus planetas respectivos.

-¡Las Sailor Guerreras!- Exclamó Yoko al comprender hasta ese entonces el significado de aquella visión.

-Así es, debemos informarles que el enemigo comenzará avanzar en cualquier momento,- comentó Endo -ellas serán el instrumento que nos ayudará a conseguir más tiempo- soltando una ligera bocanada de humo y recargándose en su escritorio -en cuanto a Sunmi, me temo que tendremos que apresurar el proceso.

Al escuchar aquello Yoko no pudo evitar el levantar sus cejas -Pensé que querías que despertara por su cuenta.- Replicó ella dejando de golpe su vaso en la mesa -Por esa razón no le hemos informado a sus guardianes sobre su paradero.

-Lamentablemente eso ya no es posible,- Contestó Endo suspirando profundamente -Sunmi debe recordar cuanto antes quien es, de lo contrario, estará muy vulnerable ante nuestros enemigos.

-Comprendo, tal vez sea posible que pueda recobrar los recuerdos que se encuentran dentro de ella si escuchara mi canción- Dijo Yoko con una expresión pensativa en la cara y llevándose una mano al mentón continuó -después de todo, la finalidad de mis melodías es romper la barrera de su pasado.

-Y exactamente por eso la llevaré al concierto.- Le explicó Endo mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y sus ojos oscuros ojos se enfocaban intensamente en la fotografía de sus viejos amigos quienes abrazaban a una pequeña bebita. -Entre más pronto recupere la memoria y sus poderes de su vida anterior, será lo mejor.

-¿Debo ponerme en contacto con los guerreros solares?

-Aun es muy pronto, veamos primero como evoluciona en este concierto, ten por seguro que cuando esté lista ellos mismos responderán a su llamado, por el momento solo mantente alerta por si Sunmi te requiere- le informó a la vez que le entregaba un micrófono -eso te ayudará en el concierto, amplificará las señales de tus canciones.

-Entiendo,- Musitó ella guardando aquel objeto en su bolsa de mano -me encargaré de informarle a esas Sailor Scouts sobre el ejército enemigo,- y mirando su reloj añadió -será mejor darnos prisa, Sunmi no tardará en salir de la universidad y quisiera ir a un lugar antes de ver a esas guerreras de la Luna llena, y no quiero que mi representante se enoje porque llego tarde.

-No quiero que las subestimes.- Susurró Endo con preocupación. -Así que ten mucho cuidado cuando vayas a verlas…

-Lo haré- Le aseguró Yoko -Solo espero que el oráculo tenga razón y esas guerreras nos den el tiempo que necesitamos, bueno te espero afuera.- Saliendo de aquella habitación.

-Yo también Yoko… yo también- Susurró Endo manteniéndose absorto en sus pensamientos por unos momentos hasta que escuchó las campanas del reloj las cuales lo hicieron reaccionar -_Yoko tiene razón, Sunmi no tardará en salir de la universidad, debo hacer que vaya a ese concierto para que comience a despertar.- _Pensó Endo mientras cerraba el ventanal

-Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto.- Saliendo de aquella casa para dirigirse a la Universidad Tecnológica de Azabu.

* * *

Y mientras Endo Hyuga se pone en marcha, en otra parte de la ciudad Lance se encuentra platicando con la dueña de una joyería, le habían comentado que ese establecimiento era la mejor en la ciudad. Y él estaba de acuerdo con ellos, no porque fuera una tienda grande sino porque era distinguida y muy elegante. Cuando había entrado no había podido dejar de admirar las hermosas joyas que eran exhibidas en las diferentes vitrinas de la joyería.

-Descuide, los pediré hoy mismo y calculo que a más tardar en una semana los tendré listo.- Le informó la dueña del local con una sonrisa -En cuando los tenga listo me comunicaré con usted señor Drago para que pueda pasar a recogerlos.- Entregándole el recibo correspondiente. -Gracias por su compra.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señora Osaka.- Lance le agradeció con una sonrisa, retirándose de la joyería Osa-P no sin antes admirar de reojo algunas joyas que eran exhibidas en las vitrinas.

Cuando Lance salió de aquella joyería el sonido de una melodía se escuchó, sacó su teléfono celular y observó que tenía un mensaje de Keith el cual decía "Cebo localizado… espero tus instrucciones" apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Inmediatamente se comunicó con su camarada -Luz verde Keith- le dijo Lance mientras daba vuelta a la esquina para dirigirse al estacionamiento por su automóvil, en aquel preciso instante una estudiante de preparatoria, cuyo uniforme escolar era café con blanco y falda muy larga, venía corriendo del lado contrario, al llegar a la puerta de la joyería se detuvo de imprevisto.

_-Será posible- _Pensó extrañada aquella joven pelirroja de ojos verdes entrando a la joyería y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación la cual se encontraba en la parte de arriba.

-Esa aura que sentí por la entrada se parecía un poco a la de ella- Meditó aquella joven mientras se cambiaba de ropa, después se dirigió hacia una de las gavetas de su tocador de dónde sacó un pequeño cofre de plata que hacía mucho tiempo mantenía oculto, aquel cofrecito tenía un extraño símbolo en la parte de enfrente, el signo era semejante a la imagen de una llave, el cual levemente destellaba.

-El momento en que me reúna con ellas está cada vez más cerca.- Cuando de pronto escuchó pasos hacia su habitación, sin perder tiempo volvió a esconder aquel cofre cerrando de inmediato la gaveta.

-Prima que lenta eres ¿No tienes acaso hambre?- Le Preguntó extrañada una señorita. -¿O acaso piensas salir nuevamente con Kelvin?

-¡Oye, que forma de hablarle a tu prima es esa Naruru!- Replicó la pelirroja sonrojándose. -¡Y tú por lo viste fuiste nuevamente de compras!

-Es que no pude aguantar las ganas primita,- Comentó con una enorme sonrisa Naruru, quien era la sobrina de la señora Osaka, y aunque iba en la primaria su apariencia era más bien de una adolescente -sabes que me gusta mucho la moda y en Hammer Price venden de todo, incluso tienen el traje de una sola pieza de Eternal Sailor Moon.

-¡Deberías ir conmigo Molly!- Exclamó emocionada Naruru.

-Me rindo, no tienes remedio Naruru- Suspiró pesadamente Molly -Bien será mejor que bajemos a comer.- Cerrando la puerta de su habitación no sin antes darle una última mirada a su tocador -_Parece que muy pronto deberé decirle adiós a mi vida normal._

Pero mientras Molly y su hermana menor se dirigen a comer, Lance se encuentra hablando por el celular en tanto espera que le traigan su automóvil.

-Descuida, no tendrás que esperar mucho, el ya se dirige hacia allá,- Comentó Lance dándole unos yenes al valet parking que le entregó su vehículo -si, el asunto en Londres estaba resuelto tal como lo imaginaba,- soltando un suspiro añadió -de acuerdo, pero no te extralimites y mantente en contacto.- Terminando con la llamada y leyendo nuevamente el breve mensaje que había recibido de Kyo por la noche. "Confirmado… Objetivo neutralizado… me dirijo hacia Grecia en estos momentos".

_-No me agrada tener que utilizar esos métodos-, _Pensó Lance poniéndose en marcha hacia su mansión -_aunque tal vez sea la única manera de recuperarlos, es verdad, como líder de los guerreros solares debo encargarme de ese asunto de una vez por todas- _comenzando a formarse en sus labios una leve sonrisa_ –además, siempre es conveniente tener un as bajo la manga._

* * *

Entre tanto, en el siglo XXX el cielo continua cambiando constantemente, anunciando la crónica de una torcedura en el espacio, mientras tanto en los alrededores del Palacio de Tokio de Cristal una joven de cabellera dorada sale de aquel esplendido castillo acompañada por sus inseparables guardianas Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury y aunque el clima no era tan benigno, eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Aquellas tres jóvenes se dirigían con unos hermosos ramos de flores al monumento edificado en honor de las guerreras caídas durante la batalla contra Black Moon, amigas preciadas para la reina y las guardianas de Tokio de Cristal.

Pero también por ese rumbo se encontraban tres tumbas solitarias, las cuales habían resistido los embates de la Luna de las Tinieblas, la Neo Reina Serena había ordenado poner esa lápida en memoria de las Sailor que perdieron la vida en la batalla previa al surgimiento de Tokio de Cristal, porque deseaba tener un lugar donde ella y sus amigas pudieran llorar por la persona que les había robado el corazón y que el destino le arrebató de una manera muy cruel… un sitio donde visitar y recordar todos los momentos felices que vivieron al lado del ser amado.

Cada una de las tumbas estaban alejadas entre sí, puestas de aquella manera para que pudieran platicar sin interrupciones y poder desahogar todo lo que llevaban en su interior, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury fueron las primeras en detenerse en aquellas lápidas, las cuales tenían incrustadas en las losetas una estrella de transformación.

La cual consistía de un micrófono inalámbrico blanco conectado a un broche de transformación; el broche tenía forma de pentágono, con una estrella de cinco puntas y tres piedras preciosas, de color rojo, azul y verde. Así es, esas eran las lápidas de las Starlights, quienes fueron asesinadas durante la batalla final que sostuvieron contra las fuerzas del mal, Sailor Moon había resultado vencedora pero el precio había sido muy alto.

La lápida de la izquierda era la tumba de Sailor Star Healer y la de la derecha de Sailor Star Maker, aunque solamente eran simbólicas, ya que lamentablemente sus cuerpos y toda su esencia había desaparecido cuando el enemigo destruyó sus gemas estelares, lo único que había quedado de las Starlights habían sido sus estrellas de transformación y los recuerdos en las personas que los conocieron y amaron.

Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury no pudieron evitar un sollozo que salía directamente del fondo de su corazón, por su parte la Neo Reina Serena camino unos pasos más, alejándose de aquellas dos tumbas, porque delante de ellas estaba la de la persona por la que ella había ido… en aquel lugar estaba Sailor Fighter o mejor dicho Seiya Kou, un joven cantante que había robado el corazón de la princesa de la Luna o tal vez deberíamos decir de la antigua Serena Tsukino.

Al llegar a la lápida, la Neo Reina Serena quien se sentía sola y ensimismada, cayó llorando sobre la tumba de su amado, cada lágrima que corría por su rostro era prueba de todo el dolor que llevaba en su interior, por fin podía sacarse todas esas espinas que su corazón tenía al suprimir la tristeza que siempre le embargaba cada vez que pensaba en él.

En ese lugar no había nadie que no estuviera llorando, la Neo Reina Serena depositó un bello ramo de rosas rojas y musitó con voz apagada por el dolor el nombre de Seiya.

No solo había perdido para siempre a Seiya Kou en aquella batalla, sino que el precio de aquella victoria fue muy caro… no tuvieron más alternativa que acabar con una de sus camaradas quien fue totalmente poseída por las tinieblas… Cuando ella expiró, su astro guardián comenzó apagarse lentamente, trayendo consigo el congelamiento de la Tierra y provocando que esta se sumergiera en un profundo sueño.

-Es mentira que con el tiempo todo olvidaría Sailor Plut… -Musitó la Neo Reina Serena bajando la cabeza con un suspiro -Pasa el tiempo y su recuerdo incluso es más grande, te dije que nunca podría olvidar a Seiya- sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y una voz interior que le gritaba que todo era consecuencia de no haber escuchado a su corazón… si ella y Endymion no hubieran antepuesto en aquella ocasión a Tokio de Cristal por encima de su felicidad, tal vez la historia… en estos momentos sería otra.

Regresando a su mente el momento mismo que vio morir ante sus ojos a la persona que le robó el corazón, al hombre que realmente la amaba por ser quien era, no por ser la Princesa de la Luna o por ser Sailor Moon sino por ser simplemente Serena Tsukino... a la persona que se atrevió a desafiar al destino, a quien tal vez sin saberlo se convirtió en la mayor amenaza a la fundación de Tokio de Cristal.

En la base del enemigo Sailor Moon así como sus compañeras estaban frente a Sailor Sun quien había sido poseída en su totalidad por las tinieblas, su corazón se había llenado de oscuridad convirtiéndose en un ser maligno con un solo deseo… destruir el cosmos.

-La oscuridad muy pronto cubrirá todo el Universo- Murmuró complacida Sailor Sun -y cuando eso suceda, ni siquiera ustedes patéticas Sailor Scouts podrán hacer algo -dejando escapar una risa maligna.

-¡Eso no te lo permitiremos!- Gritaron al unísono Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars -¡No dejaremos que sigas con tus planes!- lanzándose atacarla reuniendo sus poderes, pero el enemigo evitó aquel ataque con suma facilidad.

-¡Estúpidas!- Bramó molesta Sailor Sun -Creen que con sus insignificantes poderes pueden vencerme a mí… al Caos. Ahora verán una prueba de la diferencia entre ustedes y yo.- Utilizando el anillo que había en su mano creó un fuerte viento negro que arrojó violentamente a las Sailor Inner hacia la pared.

-¡Chicas!- Exclamó preocupada Sailor Moon al ver a sus amigas lastimadas a causa del ataque del enemigo. -¡Por favor detente Sunmi!- Tomándola del brazo.

-Es inútil Sailor Moon, aléjate de ella, Sailor Sun se ha convertido en un demonio,- dijo Sailor Mars tratando de levantarse -jamás escuchará tus palabras.

-Se equivocan chicas, Sunmi aun está ahí.- Musitó Sailor Moon con voz muy débil -Sailor Sun debes pelear contra esa energía que te controla, tú no eres quien desea hacer el mal.- Recibiendo una fuerte bofetada por parte de Sailor Sun.

-Te ha quedado claro- Dijo burlonamente -Sailor Sun pasó a mejor vida… es historia.

-¡Muy pronto el vórtice se abrirá y nada podrá impedir que controle todo el Cosmos!- Exclamó Sailor Sun con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro -¡Yo… la Sailor de las Tinieblas, seré la dueña del Sistema Solar, no, del universo entero! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! -Soltando una leve risa diabólica y cruel.

-Te equivocas Caos- Replicó Sailor Moon ¡yo creo en Sunmi, porque estoy segura que ella sigue siendo una Sailor Scout como todas nosotras!- Aquellas palabras provocaron un leve estremecimiento en Sailor Sun por unos breves segundos.

Pero el Caos rápidamente volvió a dominar a Sailor Sun tomando el control total del cuerpo de Sailor Sun, después de todo gracias aquella Sailor podía resucitar completamente y no estaba dispuesto abandonar aquel cuerpo, ya que a decir verdad el no poseía un cuerpo propio, solamente era una enorme masa de energía negra de espacio cuatri-dimensional.

-¡Cierra la boca Sailor Moon!- Cortó colérica Sailor Sun levantando la voz -has hablado demasiado- Cambiando su traje de guerrera a un vestido completamente negro mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo diabólico -Tu ni siquiera deberías estar en esta batalla.- Lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Si tanto te importa este miserable planeta entonces tú y tus dichosas amigas tendrán el mismo destino que él.- Lanzándoles una descarga eléctrica, pero Sailor Maker, Sailor Healer y Sailor Fighter se pusieron enfrente de ellas con los brazos extendidos protegiéndolas con sus cuerpos de aquel ataque.

-¡Sailor Star Light!- Exclamó emocionada Sailor Moon al ver aquellas estrellas fugaces enfrente de ellas.

-Espero que no les importe que nos unamos a la fiesta.- Dijo Sailor Healer esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero al parecer no podemos dejarlas solas, chicas.- Añadió Sailor Maker mirando de soslayo a Sailor Mercury.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar Sailor Moon- Musitó con una leve sonrisa Sailor Fighter. -Pero tuvimos que atender a unos caballeros primero.

-¡ja! ¡ja! ¡ja! ¡Patéticas estrellas!- Exclamó Sailor Sun soltando una risa burlona -Creen que porque derrotaron a mis 3 espectros negros pueden hacerme algo, pero están muy equivocadas, sus poderes son insignificantes ante mí.- Formando una bola de energía que disparó sin pensarlo hacia las Starlights. Pero ellas no solo rápidamente esquivaron aquel ataque y contraatacaron.

-¡Rayo de Sailor Healer!

-¡Golpe de Sailor Fighter!

-¡Ataque de Sailor Maker!

-¡Insolentes!- Bramó Sailor Sun molesta conteniendo el ataque de las Sailor Starlights -Creen que pueden dañarme con ese nivel de poder. ¡No me subestimen!

-Ahora verás ¡Laser de Estrella Fugaz!- Gritó Sailor Fighter, las otras dos asintieron e invocaron rápidamente sus ataques -¡Infierno Estelar de Healer! , ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

-No me digan que este es su mejor ataque,- Comentó Sailor Sun burlonamente -solo me hace cosquillas. Unas patéticas estrellas jamás podrían vencer a la estrella central del Sistema Solar!

-Eso ya lo veremos- Declaró Sailor Star Fighter y las tres al mismo tiempo exclamaron -¡Fusión de Tempestad de las Starlights!- Los ataques principales de las Sailor Starlights se unieron en uno solo el cual chocó con el de Sailor Sun, creando una gran explosión, al disiparse, tanto las Sailor Scouts como sus aliadas observaron con asombro como un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura del labio del enemigo.

-Esto se los voy a cobrar insectos- Vociferó Sailor Sun furiosa limpiándose el hilo de sangre que caía de su labio -¡Como se atrevieron a hacerme daño!- No le agradaba esa mirada intimidante que tenían aquellas guerreras, la había visto en todas las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar y eso le irritaba de sobremanera.

-¡No nos menosprecies! 3 estrellas fugaces que viajan por el universo están ardiendo- la confrontó Sailor Fighter con gran determinación empezando a emanar de su cuerpo un brillo azulado -y esta vez te mostraremos nuestro verdadero destello.- Las otras dos se asintieron comprendiendo a lo que se refería su líder, y de sus cuerpos también comenzó aparecer un resplandor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, Sailor Healer desprendía un brillo amarillo mientras que Sailor Maker emitía un destello de color rosado.

Las Sailor Starlights usarían su último ataque... su última jugada, con tal de vencer aquella guerrera y sobre todo para proteger a las personas que aman.

No solo Sailor Fighter poseía ese brillo, en ese momento un resplandor se extendió por todo el cuerpo de las Starlights corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Sailor Sun convirtiéndose en 3 tres luces de color amarilla, azul y rosa.

-Entonces me encargaré yo misma de extinguir ese impertinente destello de una vez por todas.- Gritó Sailor Sun con voz sombría antes de desaparecer en una llamarada de fuego y dirigiéndose hacia las Starlights.

Los resplandores de las Starlights y el haz de luz roja de Sailor Sun podían verse en el firmamento, peleando y moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. De pronto, en el cielo se observó una gran explosión que sacudió el lugar, provocando que cayeran al suelo las Starlights severamente lastimadas.

-Debo admitir que para unas patéticas estrellas como ustedes ese fue un buen truco- Dijo burlonamente Sailor Sun -Pero ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes.

-¡No te olvides de nosotras, la batalla aun no termina!- Exclamó Sailor Júpiter viendo de reojo a Sailor Mars quien asintió con la cabeza

-¡Torbellino Eléctrico De Júpiter!

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

Sailor Sun creó una barrera protectora haciendo que el ataque combinado de Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter no tuviera efecto alguno.

-Ilusas- Susurró Sailor Sun con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios -Al parecer aún no comprenden la gran diferencia que existe entre su poder y el mío.- Lanzando su ataque el cual se precipitó directamente contra Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter provocando que gritaran de dolor.

-Ahora, me encargaré de la princesa de la Luna.- Anunció Sailor Sun con una sonrisa malévola clavando sus ojos llenos de odio hacia Sailor Moon.

-Eso No te lo permitiremos- Amenazó Sailor Mercury poniéndose enfrente de Sailor Moon en posición de pelea -Nosotras nos encargaremos de proteger a nuestra princesa

-Así es, tendrás que enfrentarte primero a nosotras,- Añadió Sailor Venus colocándose al lado de Sailor Mercury, cerrando filas para proteger a la princesa de la Luna.

-Entonces las mandaré al otro mundo con su querida princesa- Contestó Sailor Sun furiosa y llena de odio por la determinación que veía en sus ojos, sin perder tiempo concentró su energía en su palma y disparó su ataque preferido, "El destello de sombras" hacia las Sailor Scouts.

El destello de sombras era una técnica sumamente poderosa, consistía en la creación de muchos rayos de energía que se arremolinan y atraviesan el cuerpo del enemigo. Sin embargo no fueron ellas quienes recibieron el embate de Sailor Sun.

Las Sailor Starlights se habían interpuesto en la trayectoria del ataque impidiendo que a Sailor Moon, Mercury y Venus les ocurriera algo, siendo ellas quienes recibieron de lleno aquel golpe.

-¡Sailor Fighter!

De pronto del pecho de las Starlights aparecieron sus semillas estelares las cuales se abrieron apareciendo tres gemas, las cuales desprendían un intenso brillo, eran un ópalo blanco, una titanita amarilla y un rutilo rojo fuego.

-Que gemas más insignificantes,- Comentó burlonamente Sailor Sun -No te parece Sailor Moon- Tomando en su mano las gemas estelares de las Sailor Starlights absorbiéndoles su color y dejándolas completamente negras -no me sirven para nada,- apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa malvada -son solo basura- destruyéndolas en mil pedazos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó Sailor Moon con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, al ver caer al suelo los cuerpos de las Starlights.

-Ese es el destino de todo aquel que se atreva a oponerse ante mi- Dijo Sailor Sun soltado una carcajada maligna –Descuida, muy pronto te reunirás con tus amigas... "princesa"-. Mirándola sin ninguna pizca de compasión, lo único que reflejaban sus ojos era odio.

-¡Muere… Sailor Moon!- Exclamó Sailor Sun. Pero no pudo lanzar su ataque ya que alguien la había atacado, en el suelo se encontraba incrustada la rosa roja que había sido lanzada hacia ella hiriéndole el rostro. La cara de Sailor Sun comenzó a sangrar por el corte que le provocó la rosa.

-El gran Tuxedo Mask, oportuno como siempre.- Murmuró Sailor Sun con una sonrisa perversa -Parece que te subestimé Príncipe Endymion, pero créeme eso no volverá a suceder.- Desapareciendo de aquel lugar después de soltar una carcajada que helaba la sangre.

Tuxedo Mask sin voltear a verlas salió corriendo de aquel lugar para darle alcance a la que una vez fue Sailor Sun. Por su parte Sailor Moon como las Sailor Scouts corrieron hacia donde se encontraban las Starlights quienes habían perdido su transformación.

-¡Seiya, resiste! Te sacaremos de aquí y te pondrás bien.

-No… te preocupes… por mí…bombón- Sonrió Seiya alzando lentamente su mano para acariciar su mejilla. –Me…alegra… que… no… te... pasara… nada… Serena… tu… siempre… fuiste… el amor… de mi vida.- Al decir aquellas últimas palabras la mano de Seiya perdió su fuerza y cayó al suelo inerte.

Con pesar las Sailor Scouts observador como los cuerpos de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se convertían en pequeños destellos de luces. Fue la voz de Sailor Venus quien estaba atrás de ella la que la hizo salir de aquellos tristes recuerdos del pasado.

-Neo Reina Serena es momento que regresemos al castillo,- Musitó Sailor Venus -no esté triste majestad, estoy segura que los Three Light nos protegen desde las estrellas.

-Tienes razón Venus.- Susurró la Neo Reina Serenity mientras se incorporaba y así aquellas tres personas quienes compartían la misma pena se alejaron de aquel lugar para volver al Castillo de Cristal, sin percatarse que aquellos esplendidos monumentos se resquebrajaban poco a poco, al mismo instante que las joyas de las estrellas transformadoras de las Starlights comenzaban a recuperar su antiguo brillo. ¿Qué podrá significar aquello?

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Solo me resta decir, siento mucho la demora, y para aquellos que me preguntaron si continuare las historias ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Así me cueste una vida terminarlas lo haré... solo tengan un poco de paciencia, y es que en mi trabajo una de mis compañeras se fue de incapacidad por maternindad y a otra lamentablemente la despidieron... así que me están cargando a mi el trabajo...buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Pero bueno poco a poco en tiempecitos me da para escribir, pero al fin pudo salir a luz este capitulo.... es posible que retome el fic de la oscuridad del destino o publique el otro capitulo de esta historia, ya veré como me acomodo... pero bueno no se pueden quejar que está largo el capitulo.... bye bye y cuidense muchos y solo me resta agradecerles por toda su paciencia y apoyo...


	16. Las memorias de una estrella fugaz

Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"-_cursiva_- "Lo que piensa un personaje.

SAILOR MOON: El FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL

LAS MEMORIAS DE UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ: EL SECRETO DE ENDO

-Neo Reina Serena es momento que regresemos al castillo,- Musitó Sailor Venus -no esté triste majestad, estoy segura que los Three Light nos protegen desde las estrellas.

-Tienes razón Venus.- Susurró la Neo Reina Serenity mientras se incorporaba y así aquellas tres personas quienes compartían la misma pena se alejaron de aquel lugar para volver al Castillo de Cristal, sin percatarse que aquellos esplendidos monumentos se resquebrajaban poco a poco, al mismo momento que las joyas de las estrellas transformadoras de las Starlights comenzaban a recuperar su antiguo brillo. ¿Qué podrá significar aquello?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el siglo XX en la preparatoria Juuban, nuestras heroínas se encuentran en este momento en una situación un poco… complicada.

-Bien chicos guarden todas sus cosas, tendremos un examen sorpresa.- Dijo el profesor entregándole a cada uno su examen correspondiente.

-¡Que!- Exclamo Mina aterrada -pero profesor, usted nunca mencionó que tendríamos hoy un examen.

-Por eso es examen sorpresa señorita Aino.- Contestó el profesor entregándole su examen tanto a ella como a Serena Tsukino, quien al leerlo se asustó de sobremanera.

_-Esto no es justo, porque castigar a la diosa del amor de esta manera-_ Reflexionaba Mina mientras veía su examen -_bueno a ver que sale_.

_-Pero que es esto, no entiendo absolutamente nada,- _Pensó alarmada Serena al ver el examen -_hay nooo, tengo hambre y no sé que responder a este tonto examen, Darien se va a molestar si sigo saliendo mal en la escuela._

Sin embargo, ella no era la única que tenía problemas, el vocalista del famoso grupo Three Light tampoco puede concentrarse, Seiya Kou no puede apartar de su mente el sueño que tuvo.

Por milésima o millonésima vez en las últimas horas, Seiya se preguntaba si aquello no había sido una ilusión, porque de lo contrario significaría que ellos tuvieron una vida pasada, que él conoció a Serena hace mucho tiempo, en una época donde existió un reino llamado Milenio de Plata.

_-Pero entonces porque no lo recordamos y además porque la princesa Kakyuu nos lo ocultaría todo este tiempo,- _Pensaba Seiya golpeando el lápiz repetidamente contra la mesa_ -porque nunca nos diría nada… acaso intentaba protegernos… pero de qué._

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó Seiya levantándose de su lugar -no entiendo nada de esto.

-Eso es porque no ha estudiado lo suficiente joven,- Cuestionó el profesor -todo lo que viene en el examen ya lo hemos visto.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, disculpe profesor.- Musitó Seiya apenado, se había olvidado completamente que estaba en pleno examen, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse y más cuando veía a Serena, al mirarla aunque fuera de espaldas, a su mente regresaban aquellas imágenes que no se apartaban de él y era un hecho innegable que aquella jovencita de chongitos se había incrustado muy hondo en su corazón.

Aunque lo que ignoraba Seiya, era que tal vez aquel previo suceso podrían parecer algo sin importancia, pero para Serena Tsukino quien conocía muy bien aquel joven, sus alarmas se habían encendido, estaba segura que su amigo estaba preocupado por algo.

_-No es normal que Seiya actué así, algo lo está preocupando.-_ Reflexionó Serena -_Hablaré con él cuando acabe la clase… no quiero que él lleve toda esa carga, quiero que las comparta conmigo.-_

La joven princesa de la Luna no entendía que estaba pasando últimamente, pero por alguna razón cada vez que pensaba o escuchaba la voz de Seiya… su corazón latía de una manera extraña, ni siquiera Darien la había hecho sentir alguna vez de esta manera, que era lo que le sucedía, no lo entendía.

Pero había algo que no podía negar y era el hecho de que Seiya comenzaba atraerle, incluso cuando otras chicas se acercaban a él pidiendo un autógrafo no podía evitar el pensar en lo afortunada que es por tenerlo a su lado, ¿Tenerlo para ella? ¿Es que se había enamorado de Seiya? ¿Pero y Darien? ¿Acaso su amor por él había quedado atrás? Esas eran preguntan que no sabría responder Serena en esos momentos.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que con cada momento que pasaba con Seiya, este se adentraba más y más en su corazón, porque por más que lo intentara no podía sacarse aquel joven de la cabeza a ninguna hora del día. Aquel joven que sin que ella pudiera evitarlo comenzaba poco a poco adueñarse por completo de su corazón.

-Bueno muchachos se acabó el tiempo, entreguen sus exámenes.- Ordenó el profesor mientras recogía sus cosas del escritorio, uno a uno de los alumnos fueron dejando sus exámenes, uno de ello fue Seiya Kou, quien entregó su examen y salió del salón sin decir una palabra, sin embargo su mente era un remolino de pensamientos.

-Seiya- Musitó Serena quien viéndolo dirigirse hacia los jardines del colegio salió a buscarlo después de dejar su examen.

-No creen que sería mejor ir a buscar a Seiya y a Serena- Opinó Amy quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol tomando su almuerzo junto a los demás. -El no se veía muy bien.-

-Descuida Amy, lo que ahora necesita Seiya es despejar su mente,- Estimó Taiki -créeme, es lo mejor.- Colocando su mano en el hombro de Amy, provocando que ella se sonroje levemente.

-Así es,- Secundó Yaten cabizbajo -si fuéramos todos con él, de seguro no hablaría de lo que le está preocupando, tal vez ella pueda regresarle la tranquilidad.- Apretando fuertemente la lata que traía en las manos al tiempo que pensaba -_Estúpido Seiya, porque no confías en Taiki y en mí, nosotros no solo somos tus compañeros también somos tus amigos._

Cuando de pronto a su mente llegó una imagen donde se vio hablando con Seiya quien llevaba puesto un extraño ropaje. Pero Seiya no era el único en vestir de manera extraña, él también portaba esa clase de vestimenta, se encontraba ataviado con una armadura de color amarillo la cual tenía extraños adornos en el protector del brazo derecho.

-Pues eres un tonto por pensar eso, somos tus amigos.- Le decía Yaten -Si tu saltas nosotros saltamos, si tu lloras nosotros contigo, eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos.

_-¡Qué rayos fue eso!-_ Meditó Yaten, quien aunque no entendía que había sido eso, por alguna razón sentía que eso no era una invención de su mente, aquello había sucedido… pero ¿Cuándo? y sobre todo ¿porque estaba ataviado con aquella extraña armadura?

Fue la repentina voz de Taiki quien lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Huh? Perdón estaba distraído,- Se disculpó Yaten por no saber de lo que estaba su amigo hablando -¿qué decías Taiki?

-Les comentaba a las chicas que todo está listo para el espectáculo que ofreceremos como muestra del regreso de Three Light.

-Sí, aunque no esperé que nuestro productor quisiera llevarlo a cabo en el Budokan. Comentó Yaten emitiendo un bufido.

-¡Que! ¡Tendrán un concierto en el Nippon Budokan!- Gritó Mina sorprendida por la noticia. Ya que aquel lugar era usado frecuentemente como lugar para grandes eventos musicales, para los artistas japoneses ese recinto era muy importante, ya que representa su importancia y honor en Japón.

-Bueno, es una manera de anunciar nuestro regreso al mundo musical,- Declaró Yaten -además el patrocinador le ha pedido a Yoko Erídano, una cantante extranjera que abra nuestro concierto.

-De seguro habrá muchas fans, si queremos tener buenos lugares será mejor que estemos ahí temprano.- Comentó Lita pensativa.

-Por eso no se preocupen,- Dijo Taiki con una leve sonrisa -Yaten se aseguró de conseguirles pases de acceso tras bambalinas, o no es así.- Ocasionando que el aludido se sonrojara.

-¿Es verdad eso Yaten?- Le Preguntó emocionada Mina acercándose demasiado con una mirada que provocara que tragara saliva y sudara frio.

-Solo lo hice porque de todas maneras me lo pedirías,- Respondió tratando de sonar indiferente aunque sin mucho éxito además-

-¿Además que Yaten?- Preguntó curiosa Mina.

-Nada,- Contestó él entre dientes y volteando la mirada, sacando en ese instante de las bolsas de su uniforme los pases que había conseguido para ellas -tengan y no los pierdan- entregándoselos rápidamente.

-¡Gracias Yaten, esto es estupendo chicas!- Exclamó contenta Mina al tiempo que aplaudía infantilmente, ignorando que mientras ella saltaba emocionada Yaten la miraba pensativo, ya que no sabía porque había solicitado esos pases con tanta vehemencia, tal vez la razón era que no quería perder de vista a Mina. Pero eso era algo que no quería aceptar del todo.

De pronto un sonido sacó a Yaten de sus meditaciones, era el celular de Mina Aino, quien de inmediato sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su blusa y miró la pantalla llevándoselo a la oreja con un movimiento rápido al momento que una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Armand! ¡Qué sorpresa que me llamarás!- Contestó emocionada Mina, aquella llamada realmente la había sorprendido pero lo que no se percató fue de la mirada asesina que tenía en esos momentos Yaten. Taiki quien al notar aquella situación no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa asomara a sus labios, ya que aunque Yaten tratara de negarlo era obvio que sentía algo por la antigua líder de las guerreras de la Luna.

-Supuse que estarías en descanso, espero no haber sido inoportuno- Musitó Armand desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Para nada.

-Solo quería saludarte, Mina.- Comentó Armand -saber cómo estás tú, que te parece si-

Sin embargo la comunicación terminó abruptamente debido a que Yaten le había arrebató el teléfono celular y acabó con la llamada, provocando que tanto Mina como las demás se quedaran frías por la actitud de este.

-¡Yaten por qué hiciste eso!- Lo regaño Mina.

-Que no te das cuenta que ese tipo no se ve de fiar,- Replicó Yaten molesto -Acaso eres tan inocente que no puedes verlo, te lo repito, no debes tenerla tanta confianza.

Al ver como Yaten apretaba fuertemente los puños, una idea cruzó por la mente de Mina, acaso estaba celoso, era eso en realidad. ¿Yaten acaso tu-

-Por supuesto que no,- Replicó Yaten de inmediato sin dejarle terminar la pregunta -solo que estamos en medio de una batalla, como sabes que ese tipo no es uno de nuestros enemigos.

-¡Pero de que estás hablando, eso es absurdo!,- Exclamó Mina -¡Armand es mi amigo, lo conocí cuando vivía en Inglaterra, fue él quien me regaló esta cinta!- Mostrándole la cinta que adornaba su cabello. -¡Además si realmente fuera mi enemigo hace tiempo que se hubiera enfrentado a mí!

-Bien, haya tú, solo no digas que no te lo advertí,- Pronunció Yaten golpeando con el puño el árbol -me voy al salón, hace mucho calor aquí.- Regresándose al salón de clases sumamente molesto.

* * *

Pero mientras Yaten se retiraba de ahí, el joven vocalista de aquel grupo ajeno a todo lo sucedido se encontraba recargado en un árbol, absorto en su dilema personal.

Desde que escuché aquella canción las imágenes se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes. Murmuró Seiya cerrando los ojos y de pronto no solo las imágenes de su sueños regresaron a su mente como un torbellino sino también la visión que tuvo esta mañana cuando se bañaba.

Recuerdos de una lujosa fiesta celebrada en salón cuya decoración era simplemente impresionante, siendo el color rojo el tono predominante no solo en las alfombras sino también en las cortinas. Las paredes tapizadas con rosas, los murales en los techos, la hermosa chimenea y los monumentales candiles en bronce dorado y cristal de roca de 32 luces ornamentaban aquel lugar. Pero mientras los invitados platicaban en aquel hermoso salón, el anfitrión se encontraba en una enorme biblioteca sumido completamente en sus pensamientos.

-¡Vaya manera de disfrutar!- Dijo una voz bastante conocida para el nuevo soberano de aquel reino.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar Seiya?- Preguntó otra voz -Deberías estar en el salón disfrutando de la fiesta.- Entrando a la habitación dos jóvenes elegantemente vestidos. Seiya, monarca de la estrella de Albadah no sabía cómo plantearle a sus dos mejores amigos, los monarcas de Sagittari y Kaus Media el hecho de que había invitado a la princesa heredera del Milenio de Plata a la fiesta que se organizaba en su reino con motivo de su reciente coronación.

Pero de algo estaba seguro Seiya, aquella noche sería muy especial, de eso no había la menor duda. ¡Y vaya que lo sería! y con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, el nuevo monarca de la estrella Albadah se dispuso a tratar con los monarcas de las estrellas vecinas a su reino un asunto un tanto difícil y no era para menos, ya que lo que debería ser un día de dicha para todas las estrellas, tal vez se podría convertir en una batalla campal y no estaba equivocado ya que sus dos amigos al escuchar la noticia se habían quedado totalmente petrificados.

Y no podía culparlos, después de todo, desde la antigüedad la Luna y las estrellas no han tenido una buena relación y se acrecentó más la distancia entre ellas desde que el rey Soma abandonó el Milenio de Plata.

-¡Porque demonios la invitaste!- Exclamó molesto el príncipe de Sagittari, quien lucía un elegante traje formado por un conjunto beige tornasolado. El saco llevaba un bolsillo en cada lado. Su camisa era blanca con un chaleco blanco de 4 botones que hacían juego con sus zapatos blancos, mientras que su corbata llevaba un estampado a rayas. -¡Es que te has vuelto loco Seiya! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

-Comprendo que sea inesperado Yaten- Comentó Seiya rápidamente quien lucía un traje de color marrón oscuro. Llevando una camisa blanca con un chaleco de tres botones de color naranja ocre. La corbata era oscura con estampados de puntos claros. Los zapatos eran negros con ligera punta. -Pero alguien debe dar el primer paso, para acabar con esta absurda división.

-¡Seiya reacciona por favor!- Gritó Yaten -Este no es el momento para que tu reino tenga de enemigo al Stellar System y lo sabes.

-Espero que recuerdes que tu reino es un aliado del Stellar System.- Murmuró el último príncipe del Sistema Estelar Triple quien llevaba aquel día un traje gris marengo, con chaqueta sin cruzar, combinado con una camisa blanca impoluta y una corbata de rayas azules. -O acaso has olvidado el sentir común de muchas estrellas hacia la Luna.- A lo que Seiya negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no podemos vivir con este resentimiento hacia los selenitas por siempre Taiki, es absurdo.- Dirigiéndose hacia la ventana donde se podía observar la hermosa Luna.

-Te has puesto a pensar en lo que dirán los demás dirigentes y sobretodo el Stellar System, ¡lo considerarán como una ofensa!- Espetó Yaten frunciendo el ceño. -Además, por si lo has olvidado la Emperatriz va asistir a esta celebración realizada con motivo de tu coronación.

-Por esa misma razón lo hice,- Le explicó Seiya -tal vez podamos terminar esta absurda división que existe entre la Luna y las estrellas.- Y era verdad, las relaciones entre las estrellas y el Milenio de Plata se encontraban en una situación precaria a pesar de que los eventos por lo que se originó aquella enemistad sucedieron hace miles de años.

Hace millones de años, la Luna, el más cercano vecino de la Tierra era muy valorado por el Sol y el resto de las estrellas del Sistema Solar, quienes lo consideraban como parte de su territorio y aunque nadie habitaba en aquel lugar, este se empleaba como un cruce central y tal como su nombre lo indica se utilizaba únicamente como un portal comercial y diplomático ya que este conectaba la Tierra con las estrellas.

Por mucho tiempo la Luna estuvo desolada, hasta que un día, habitantes de un lugar muy lejano aterrizaron sobre ese cuerpo celestial para residir en aquel astro y crear en él un segundo hogar. El Mileno de Plata, ese fue el nombre del nuevo reino fundado en la Luna. Sin embargo, aquello causó descontento entre las estrellas, quienes consideraron aquello como un acto de irrupción hacia lo que consideraban un templo.

Las negociaciones fallaron y las relaciones entre las estrellas y el reino de la luna se habían destrozado hasta el punto de alcanzar a iniciar una guerra, llamada la guerra Moonlight, la más mortal batalla en la historia de la Vía Láctea, el reino lunar fue apoyado por los planetas de la Vía Láctea exceptuando la Tierra, quien se convirtió en un aliado de las estrellas.

El fin de la guerra llegó cuando la Reina Arinna, antigua soberana del Sol utilizó los poderes de su joya milenaria en un intento por derrocar a las fuerzas enemigas, pero desconocía que el poder del cristal de plata, el cual poseía la Reina Sefiria, gobernante del Milenio de Plata en aquel entonces, tenía un magnifico poder y propiedades tanto curativas como destructivas.

Con la ayuda del cristal de plata, la Reina Sefiria no solo logró bloquear el ataque enemigo sino que utilizando el poder de la joya, terminó con aquella absurda batalla y evitó que más personas siguieran muriendo. Las peleas finalmente llegaron a su fin, aunque ambos lados resultaron completamente devastados.

Aquella guerra había resultado ser muy desastrosa para los dos bandos, las estrellas no solo perdieron a muchos guerreros sino también a la reina del Sol. Pero ignoraban que poco tiempo después la reina Sefiria también murió a consecuencia del esfuerzo que le había demandado el usar el gran poder del cristal dejando como su sucesora a su única hija, Serenity, quien era entonces una niña pequeña de cabellos violetas y ojos azules.

La nueva dueña del Cristal de Plata y actual soberana del Milenio de Plata, la Reina Serenity no solo era respetada y querida por todos sus súbditos por gobernar con justicia, su reinado fue caracterizado por una época dorada, marcada por la prosperidad y convivencia tranquila en la Vía Láctea.

La Reina Serenity trató varias veces de eliminar la distancia entre su reino y las estrellas ya que a pesar de que las tensiones disminuyeron y había una coexistencia pacífica entre ambos pueblos, el resentimiento hacia los selenitas ha perdurado por mucho tiempo.

Las negociaciones entre el Milenio de Plata y el recién formado Stellar System fallaron y sin más preámbulo todas las estrellas estuvieron de acuerdo en cerrar para siempre sus puertas a los selenitas y sus aliados... decisión que tomaron al saber lo ocurrido con el primogénito de la Reina Serenity por viva voz del antiguo monarca de aquel reino, el Rey Soma, quien había abandonado la Luna y solicitaba residir en el Sol junto a la embajadora Sigel, ante eso todos los representantes de las estrellas decidieron que sus reinos no tuvieran ningún contacto con el Milenio de Plata… bueno, hasta ahora.

-Con el debido respeto dudo que eso pueda suceder- Le increpó Taiki mirándolo con desaprobación. -Además, el hecho que quieras terminar con las enemistades entre ambos pueblos, no quiere decir que podamos aceptarla tan fácilmente como nuestra amiga.

Y tenía razón, muchas heridas producidas por la batalla Moonlight quedaron en sus habitantes, sobretodo el rencor y odio de la gente de las estrellas hacia la Luna, el cual permaneció en los corazones de sus habitantes por muchas generaciones, las cuales eran muy difíciles de sanar.

-Taiki, si conocieran a la Princesa de la Luna estoy seguro que tanto tú como Yaten se darían cuenta que los selenitas son en realidad buenas personas- apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa al recordar a la Princesa de la Luna.

Desde que se conocieron cada vez que la imagen de la Princesa heredera del Milenio de Plata venía a su mente, su corazón se llenaba de algo que no podía explicar, un calorcito por todo el cuerpo, un cosquilleo incomprensible. -Si tan solo la Emperatriz y la Princesa Serena conversarán creo que las enemistades se terminarían.

-¡Es que has perdido el juicio!- Gritó Yaten exasperado -¡Debes estar demente si crees que los guerreros solares le permitirán a un selenita acercarse a la Emperatriz!

Seiya sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente -Creo que ambos están exagerando.

-No lo tomes tan a la ligera Seiya- Dijo Taiki con gran seriedad -hasta ahora 6 personas han sido envestidas con las legendarias armaduras de la corona solar.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que la Emperatriz hable con la Princesa de la Luna?- Le preguntó Seiya levantando una ceja.

Taiki se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar -Seiya, los 6 guerreros solares elegidos hasta el momento provienen de las estrellas más cercanas al Sol.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Seiya sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto.

Taiki soltó un suspiró y contesto -Es mejor que te inmiscuyas más en la política Seiya, esas personas no solo descienden de los pueblos más leales hacia la corona sino también son las estrellas que más fuerte se oponen hacia cualquier tipo de relación con los selenitas,- la mirada de Taiki se clavó en Seiya y con gran seriedad añadió -realmente dudo que dejen a la princesa de la luna aproximarse a la soberana del Sol.

-Pero lo que sucedido entre ambos pueblos fue hace mucho tiempo,- Reflexionó Seiya -no podemos vivir con ese resentimiento por siempre.

-Lo sé, sin embargo los habitantes de muchas estrellas no piensan igual que tú, Seiya.- Comentó Taiki exhalando un suspiro -¿Has olvidado lo que los pobladores del Sol y de las estrellas vecinas hicieron cuando se enteraron que la reina del Milenio de Plata visitaría a la Emperatriz?

-Como podría olvidarlo,- Musitó Seiya soltando un largo suspiro -se comportaron como si la Reina Serenity fuera el mismísimo Caos.

-Además Seiya, no solamente serán los guerreros solares quienes no permitirán que se acerque a la Emperatriz- Sentenció categóricamente Yaten -tal como lo dice Taiki, es seguro que a los demás representantes no les agradará la idea de ver a un selenita en suelo estelar y cerrarán filas con el Stellar System.

-Seiya, ¿te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias?- Preguntó Taiki indignado -¿Qué crees que suceda si los demás embajadores se enteran, que fuiste tú quien invitó a la Princesa de la Luna a esta celebración?

-Es seguro que romperán relaciones bilaterales con tu reino- Sentenció Yaten inmediatamente -¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Pero tal vez no sea una mala idea después de todo.- Musitó pensativo Taiki.

-¡¿Qué, lo dices en serio?- Exclamó Yaten sorprendido -Debes estar bromeando.

-Piénsalo detenidamente Yaten,- Contestó Taiki al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano debajo de su barbilla -podríamos usar a la Princesa de la Luna para nuestra propia conveniencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Yaten muy intrigado.

-Bueno, entre mas llame la atención esa muchacha, el Stellar System y las demás estrellas se pondrán más a la defensiva y eso podría beneficiar a nuestros reinos,- Le explicó calmadamente Taiki -¿entiendes lo que digo?

-Ahora comprendo a lo que te refieres,- Sonrió complacido Yaten -eso beneficiaría enormemente las relaciones comerciales de nuestros reinos.

-¡Cállate Taiki! ¡No puedo creer que quieran aprovecharse de la Princesa de la Luna!- Bramó Seiya molesto golpeando la mesa con su puño -¡a caso no les da vergüenza!

-Ahora entiendo, te gusta la Princesa de la Luna- Dijo Taiki mirándolo seriamente, por su parte Yaten al escuchar aquello se había quedado estupefacto, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Su amigo enamorado de la futura reina de la Luna, eso no podía ser cierto, debía ser una broma de mal gusto, pero al ver el leve sonrojo en la cara de su amigo fue prueba más que suficiente para despejar sus dudas.

-Por eso actúas así, la Luna lleva tiempo queriendo dialogar con la Emperatriz, pero las estrellas se han opuesto rotundamente a ese encuentro- Continuó Yaten levantando la voz -invitaste a la Princesa de la Luna para que pudiera hablar con la Emperatriz… te preocupa que las demás estrellas e incluso el Stellar System lastimen a esa basura lunar.

-¡Seiya abre los ojos, no te das cuenta que la Princesa Serena solo te está usando! -Exclamó Taiki indignado.

-¡Qué dijiste!- Gritó Seiya ofuscado y sin más lo agarró de la solapa de su traje.

-Solamente estoy diciendo la verdad.- Susurró Taiki sin apartar la mirada, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos de manera desafiante.

-Tranquilícense los dos.- Exclamó Yaten tratando de calmar los ánimos, entre los dos monarcas. -Seiya, Taiki solo te dice eso porque ambos estamos preocupados por ti, si continuas así muchos te abandonarán ¿acaso no te importa eso?

-¿Y ustedes?- Les preguntó a quemarropa Seiya, soltando bruscamente a Taiki. -¿De qué lado estarán? ¿O es acaso que también me darán la espalda?- Pero antes de que ellos pudieran responder un leve golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpió.

-Mi señor, un carruaje lunar está ingresando a nuestro espacio aéreo.- Le informó alarmado un guardia que vestía un uniforme en tonos rojizos, entrando detrás de él los tres generales de la Armada Real quienes eran: Kobayashi, General de infantería, Ruzafa General de Arquería y Hathor General de Caballería.

-Su majestad, movilizare inmediatamente a mis hombres,- Manifestó Ruzafa, -derribaremos inmediatamente a ese carro selenita.

-Le prohíbo que haga eso Comandante Ruzafa,- Lo reprendió severamente Seiya -La Princesa Serena es mi invitada.- Los tres generales lo miraron asombrados sin entender lo que decía, no podían dar crédito a lo que acaban de escuchar hace algunos segundos.

-Pero majestad, se ha vuelto loco.- Hablaron los tres generales al unísono. -¡Desde tiempos inmemoriales, ningún selenita ha pisado el suelo aldebahariano!

-¿¡Es que pretende que la Emperatriz se mezcle con esa repugnante selenita?- Gritó Kobayashi muy serio mirándolo fijamente.

-Alteza, eso sería un gran insulto hacia la Emperatriz,- Añadió Ruzafa frunciendo el ceño molesto por la decisión del monarca -los miembros del Stellar System se sentirán muy ofendidos, y con mucha razón si permitimos que esa mujer esté en la celebración.

-Además es seguro que muchos diplomáticos dejarán la celebración si ven a la Princesa de la Luna.- Finalizó Hathor con una honda nota trágica en la voz.

-No me importa si la Emperatriz y todos los embajadores se sienten ofendidos, -Replicó Seiya con voz fuerte y grave -la Princesa Serena es mi invitada de honor y como tal será tratada.- No podía creer que sus subordinados fueran tan poco considerados.

-¡Es que ha perdido el juicio! ¡Su padre trabajó muy duro para que Aldebarah sea aceptado como miembro del Stellar System!- Bramó Kobayashi sin poder contenerse -Y usted simplemente echará todo a la borda ¡y por esa estúpida princesa selenita!

-General Kobayashi le prohíbo que se vuelva a expresar de esa manera de la Princesa Serena.- Seiya levantó la voz imponente, logrando que guardaran el debido silencio y dirigiéndose al guardia ordenó -Yuu, en cuanto el carruaje lunar aterrice, acompaña a la Princesa Serena a la puerta norte del Palacio.

-Pretende que la princesa de nuestros más odiados enemigos ingrese al Castillo por la misma puerta que utilizará la Emperatriz….- Vociferó enojado Ruzafa. -¡Es que no sabe todo el daño que le hará al reino con estas acciones!

-Esa princesa nunca entenderá los sentimientos de las estrellas.- Comentó indignado Hathor al ver lo que su gobernante se proponía.

-Es una orden.- Ordenó Seiya interrumpiendo las protestas de sus oficiales, el guardia haciendo una reverencia se retiró de aquel sitio a realizar la encomienda que le había dado el monarca, en cuanto aquel guardia salió, el Jefe de Mayordomía entró en aquel cuarto.

-Majestad, perdone que lo moleste pero lamentablemente la Emperatriz no podrá asistir a la ceremonia por cuestiones de salud,- Comentó el joven de cabellera negra -el representante del imperio solar arribará en unos diez minutos.

-Bien puedes retirarte- Murmuró Seiya, el joven asintió y se retiró de inmediato de aquel lugar. -Y en cuanto a mis tres generales- volteando a verlos tras fruncir el ceño -o dejan sus absurdos comentarios o dimiten, ¡la decisión es suya!- dos generales se quitaron sus insignias sin vacilar y las colocaron en la mesa.

-Su alteza, ojala usted fuera como su difunto padre,- Musitó Kobayashi enojado y lanzando un suspiro decepcionado continuó -realmente estoy desilusionado de usted Príncipe Seiya.

-Se requirieron décadas para que Aldebarah fuera un reino prospero- Añadió Hathor lanzándole fuego con la mirada -pero solo bastará unas horas para que la desdicha caiga sobre nosotros, bien dicen que la Luna solo trae desgracias.

Aquel comentario no le causó ninguna gracia a Seiya, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto -Si eso es todo lo que tienen que decirme entonces pueden retirarse.- Dijo Seiya dirigiéndoles una mirada dura. -Pero es una lástima que enjuicien el hoy con el criterio de lo que paso hace tiempo.

-Majestad, Paulo Coelho dijo una vez que Podemos cometer muchos errores en nuestras vidas, menos uno: aquel que nos destruye.- Pronunció Kobayashi serio y un tanto cortante -No lo olvide- retirándose de aquel lugar después de realizar una reverencia.

Hathor sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente -Príncipe Seiya, es mejor que no se meta donde no puede salir. Téngalo en mente- Se despidió el general pero luego de algunos segundos se detuvo para voltear su rostro y susurrar -solo un consejo alteza, no se meta en camisa de once varas- saliendo del salón.

-Ellos tiene razón su alteza, usted está cometiendo un grave error,- Añadió Ruzafa con una expresión fríamente amenazadora -y no olvide que el error es un arma que acaba siempre por dispararse contra el que la emplea. [Concepción Arenal(1820-1893)]

-Ahora si me disculpa, iré a recibir al representante del imperio solar.- Finalizó Ruzafa, haciendo una reverencia aunque por la expresión de su rostro se podía saber perfectamente que le molestaba el saber que la Princesa de la Luna estaría en la fiesta y salió rápidamente del salón para ir al encuentro del embajador del imperio solar, después de todo él era el único general que quedaba después de que Hathor y Kobayashi habían renunciado a su cargo.

Mirando la hora en el reloj que había en la pared murmuró -Bien si me disculpan, debo ir a recibir a mis invitados-. Saliendo de aquel lugar y dirigiéndose al salón principal donde los invitados de otros reinos lo aguardaban.

-Ese torpe no se da cuenta de su error- Bufó molesto Yaten -Aunque cuando los errores se cometen a sabiendas de que son errores, ya no son errores, son estupideces.- Ese había sido el comentario que alcanzó a escuchar de su amigo antes de dirigirse a donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

El silbido de un ave y el viento que sopló lo hicieron salir de su letargo, el fuerte viento hacia que su cabello revoloteara pero también trajo consigo el pétalo de una flor, la cual se depositó suavemente en su uniforme expidiendo un aroma agradable y suave.

-Pero si es el pétalo de una campanilla lunar.- Susurró Seiya tomando aquel delicado pétalo -_¿Pero cómo es que conozco esta flor?- _Pensó extrañado de que conociera aquella flor, en Kinmoku no existían esa clase de plantas. El planeta era conocido por las hermosas flores doradas y las flores de fuego que en el crecían, y no creía que estas habitaran en el planeta Tierra

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos acercó el pétalo a su nariz y tras oler el singular aroma de aquel diminuto pétalo, al instante a su mente llegó la imagen de él ataviado con aquella extraña armadura ocultándose en unos árboles, los cuales no estaban muy lejos del jardín de un enorme palacio donde distinguió escondida detrás de un frondoso árbol a una hermosa joven rubia con coletas y carita angelical quien se encontraba ataviada con un elegante vestido blanco.

-Tal como lo temía vino a ver a Endymion- Musitó Seiya triste al ver salir de su escondite a la causante de sus suspiros dirigirse hacia el príncipe de aquel planeta quien había salido al jardín, al parecer a tomar aire fresco. -Aunque sabe que las relaciones con la Tierra se rompieron hace mucho tiempo, ella aun así viene a este planeta.- Apretando fuertemente las flores que traía en sus manos, las cuales eran de unos 2 a 3 centímetros y su color era un blanco inmaculado, como el vestido de la princesa de la Luna.

-¡Acaso lo ama tanto como para arriesgar su vida de esta manera!- Exclamó molesto Seiya golpeando con su puño el tronco de aquel árbol. -¡Pero qué le ve a ese tipo, incluso es mucho mayor que ella!

Al salir de su escondite lo que vio lo dejó paralizado, bajo la luz de la Luna el Príncipe Endymion besaba suavemente en los labios a la Princesa Serena.

-Creo que cometí un error al venir aquí- Musitó Seiya cabizbajo posando una de sus manos sobre su pecho como tratando de impedir que su corazón siguiera latiendo, porque con cada latido nuevo que daba la herida provocada por el dolor y la pena aumentaba, estuvo así por unos minutos.

_-Me voy de aquí, ya he visto demasiado-_ Pensó Seiya y al levantar la vista observó como unas llamaradas se perdían en el cielo alejándose rápidamente de la Tierra.

-¿La Princesa del Sol también estaba en la Tierra?- Se preguntó desconcertado pero sin darle importancia al asunto se dispuso a marcharse pero antes colocó una mano en el tronco de aquel árbol y con su energía grabó la silueta de una luna creciente y debajo de ella un extraño símbolo. Eran dos manos que rodeaban un corazón, complementando con una corona.

-Aunque digan que es más triste amar sin esperanza alguna no me importa- Susurró Seiya con voz apenas audible -yo te amaré por toda la eternidad… aunque sepa que tus besos jamás serán míos.- Dirigiéndose hacia los bosques donde se perdió en la profundidad de aquel lugar.

Fue todo lo que pudo ver Seiya, ya que el pétalo salió volando en aquel momento, su misión había sido completada, la barrera de los recuerdos de Seiya se rompía cada vez más, no faltaba mucho para que supiera quién era él realmente.

_-Sé que suena una locura, pero si realmente eso sucedió,- _Pensaba Seiya mientras observaba la palma de su mano -_es posible que el destino me este dando otra oportunidad y tal vez el bombón y yo esta vez-_

-¿Qué tienes Seiya?- Le preguntó preocupada Serena sacándolo de su meditación. -¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Sabes que puedas confiar en mí.

-No te preocupes bombón, no es nada.- Respondió Seiya, con la cabeza agachada tratando de evitar su mirada.

-¡Mentira! ¡Porque no quieres decirme lo que te pasa!- Exclamo Serena apretando fuertemente los puños -yo quiero compartir tus preocupaciones y temores- Comenzando a caer lágrimas de sus ojos al ver que Seiya no decía nada -Ya veo, lo que sucede es que no confías en mí- y cuando se iba alejar de aquel lugar unos brazos se lo impidieron.

-Como puedes pensar eso.- Murmuró Seiya -Yo tengo puesta mi fe y esperanzas en ti, nunca lo dudes mi dulce bombón.

-Pero es que cuando te veo así, me pongo triste.- Susurró con la voz entrecortada Serena al ver que Seiya no la miraba -porque creo que no puedo hacer nada para que te sientas mejor.

-¡Gracias bombón!- Dijo Seiya besándola en la mejilla -el solo escucharte decir eso es suficiente para mí para alejar todos mis demonios.

-Sabes Seiya, te conformas con muy poco- Murmuró Serena apareciendo en su rostro una leve sonrisa, ser abrazada por Seiya de esa manera provocaba que su corazón latiera rápidamente ocasionándole una sensación que había olvidado hace tiempo, y aunque su mente le decía que era incorrecto, que esa clase de sentimientos solo debía palparlos con Darien, ella no lo sentía así, pero como podía explicarse aquello.

Sin embargo a quien le importa las explicaciones, cuando para tu corazón es lo correcto, cuando te percatas que tu cobijo se encuentra entre los brazos de aquel joven vocalista. ¿Pero puedes cambiar tu futuro? Aunque fuera un momento ella quería imaginar que era posible.

-Bueno eso no es del todo cierto,- Replicó Seiya con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios -gracias bombón… por estar a mi lado.- Tras soltar un suspiro añadió -si tan solo el tiempo se detuviera para tenerte así entre mis brazos para siempre.- Besándola suavemente en el cuello provocando que el corazón de Serena se acelerara, sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

-Seiya, creo que debemos ir con los chicos, tal vez estén preocupados por nosotros.- Comentó Serena perdida entre ese mar de sensaciones que Seiya había despertado en ella. A lo que él asintió con la cabeza y con desgano soltó a la joven Tsukino y se dirigieron a encontrarse con sus amigos tomados inconscientemente de las manos.

-Sabes bombón, me gustaría ver qué clase de reino construirás,- musitó Seiya pensativo -aunque me temo que cuando la amenaza haya terminado deberé regresar a Kinmoku-. Fue entonces que Serena cayó en la cuenta de aquella verdad, se había olvidado completamente que ellos se irían, pero es que cuando pensaba en el hecho de no volver a ver a Seiya el dolor en su pecho se volvía muy fuerte. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Seiya? ¿Amistad, tal vez cariño o acaso era amor?

Pero la verdad era que Seiya a base de dulzura y amor poco a poco comenzaba a ganarse un lugar muy especial en el corazón de la princesa de la Luna, uno que hace tiempo creyó le pertenecía únicamente a cierto muchacho universitario.

Pero lo que no sospechan nuestros amigos es que mientras ellos se encaminan hacía su salón de clases, Setsuna Meio quien había sentido una leve perturbación en aquella preparatoria los había observado marcharse desde la ventana de un edificio contiguo y como sin darse cuenta se habían tomado de la mano, desconcertada por aquella acción, se pregunta si Seiya realmente estaba enamorado de Serena o solo quería interponerse en los caminos de Darien y la Princesa de la Luna, sembrando la mala hierba entre ellos.

Si ese era el caso, ella no lo permitiría, ya después le daría las gracias Serena por hacerla reaccionar o será posible que la futura Neo Reina Serenity se esté enamorando de ese joven, como sucedió en el pasado de Tokio de Cristal

_-¿Pero que no es en realidad una mujer?-_ Pensaba contrariada Setsuna retirándose de aquel lugar. Todo eso no tenía sentido para la Sailor del Cambio, pero de algo si estaba convencida, hablaría muy seriamente con Serena, esto no podía seguir así, sería mejor terminar con esto, así tal vez pueda evitar que la Princesa de la Luna no tenga esa tristeza en el corazón como su yo del futuro.

Pero Sailor Plut no fue la única en verlos alejarse, en la parte más alta de la azotea de la preparatoria se encontraba Yoko quien se había detenido en el colegio al sentir como el brillo de una estrella cambiaba.

_-Así que la energía que sentí era del Príncipe de Albadah,-_ Pensó alegremente Yoko al verlos reunirse con Mina y los demás_ -pero por lo visto, no es el único que ha comenzado a recuperar su memoria.-_ Observando como Yaten caminaba aprisa hacia su salón de clases, deteniéndose un momento para mirar a cierta joven rubia la cual llevaba un lazo rojo en el cabello y quien le mostraba alegremente a Serena los boletos para el concierto.

-El general Endo tenía razón, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos comenzaran admitir sus sentimientos.- Murmuró Yoko sonriendo cálidamente y mirando de soslayo a Serena y Seiya gratamente satisfecha de lo que había pasado en el jardín de aquella preparatoria -no podemos precipitar las cosas, debemos darles el tiempo para que la Princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe Endymion terminen con esa parodia, que a mi punto de vista es absurdo sostener.- Divisando a lo lejos a Sailor Plut, estaba segura que ella había visto también esa escena, -Guardiana del cambio y del tiempo, no comprendes que las cosas fingidas son como flores marchitadas, ninguna simulación puede durar largo tiempo.

-Sailor Plut porque no te quieres dar cuenta- Susurró Yoko mientras observaba como conversaban animadamente Seiya con la Princesa de la Luna -Endymion y la princesa Serena son dos corazones que están elegantemente evitando el adiós,- Soltando un largo suspiro -ella pensando en otra vida y el pensando en otro amor.

En aquel momento Yoko observó como su pulsera de cuentas de mármol blanco comenzó a brillar de forma titilante, inmediatamente cerró los ojos y entró en una profunda meditación donde visualizó lentamente una alta torre de reloj donde cada hora era marcada por una llama roja, -El reloj de fuego se ha encendido- murmuró abriendo los ojos. -El tiempo se ha vuelto nuestro enemigo…si el cristal de Sunny no recobra su brillo… grandes calamidades le sucederán al Sol.

De pronto sopló un fuerte viento glacial, helando a Yoko -Esto no me gusta nada- susurró ella y con un movimiento de su mano apareció dos naipes, al verla se sorprendió bastante, una de las cartas no solo estaba invertida sino que tenía la imagen de un rey de aspecto duro, sentado en un trono de piedra solida, sus ropas eran azules, su capa era grisácea con el forro color rojo y luciendo un gorro rojo bajo su corona, en su mano derecha tenía una espada ligeramente ladeada.

La otra carta aparecía una gran Luna llena, con un rostro femenino en su interior, que parece tener los ojos cerrados y cuya expresión es de malestar e incomodidad ya que le ladran desde el suelo un perro y un lobo. Más abajo se encuentra saliendo del lago, un cangrejo quien tiene dos pequeñas bolas azules entre sus garras. Al fondo se ven dos torres.

_-Apolo- _Pensó ella pasando sus manos por las cartas y al instante, a su mente llegaron imágenes del ejército de la oscuridad. -¡Maldición! Apolo ha comenzado a mover sus tropas, muy pronto llegarán hacia el Sistema Solar.- Masculló Yoko frunciendo el entrecejo -¡demonios! necesito informar de inmediato a esas guerreras.

-De lo contrario será el fin del Sol- Reflexionó Yoko sacando de su pecho un medallón de color blanco en la parte de enfrente se podía ver la imagen de un templo rodeado de montañas y de las rocas brotaban varios manantiales que formaban distintas fuentes y al reverso tenía una águila heráldica rodeada por estrellas.

_-Desde tiempos inmemorables se ha dicho que el Sol tiene un lado oscuro- _Pensaba Yoko mientras guardaba nuevamente su medallón -_Solo espero que nunca lo conozcamos... Bueno, ahora a ver a esas odiosas guerreras._

-¡Metamorfosis!- Exclamó Yoko y una luz la envolvió y sus ropas cambiaron apareciendo su armadura la cual consistía de un peto y hombreras de color rojo carmesí, el protector del brazo derecho tenía la forma de una cobra, tenía rodilleras así como calentadores.

-Puedo sentir su energía, se encuentran en esa dirección- Musitó Yoko colocándose su antifaz y su casco y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a saltar por las azoteas de los edificios a una velocidad increíble.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de una residencia Armand, uno de los guerreros solares más leales a la Princesa Sol se encuentra sentado en un sillón con cara de pocos amigos. Armand Laurent cerró su celular con enojo y un tanto molesto, después de que repentinamente su llamada fue terminada, arrojándolo lo más lejos posible del sofá.

-Debió haber sido ese sujeto otra vez,- Dijo Armand con una mirada glacial y el ceño fruncido -Ya veré como me encargo de ese tipo a su debido momento.

-Será difícil acercarme a esa guerrera con ese chico rondándola.- Susurró Armand dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador -Aun no entiendo como pude confundirla con la Princesa.- Sirviéndose un poco de jugo de manzana.

-Realmente fui un estúpido en creer que ella sería mi Emperatriz.- Sacando de su pecho el objeto que siempre lleva consigo, un bello guardapelo de filigrana de oro con una esmeralda en el centro y alrededor cuajado de zafiros, ahí guardaba secretamente la foto de la princesa del Sol sentada en un campo de girasoles abrazando a un lobo negro -Pero resultó que Mina era en realidad una guerrera de la Luna Llena.

_-Vaya estupidez la mía, confundir a la señorita Sunny con una mujer tan insignificante y vulgar-_ Pensó Armand dándole un sorbo a su vaso de jugo. -_Debí saber a leguas que era una aliada de los selenitas. La belleza de la Emperatriz solo es comparable con el temor que inspira su enfado._

-Princesa Sunny, yo la protegeré- Musitó suavemente Armand al tiempo que besaba delicadamente casi con devoción aquel objeto.

-Debí darme cuenta antes que Mina era en verdad una Sailor Scout, pero cuando la conocí sentí una extraña energía emanar de ella, fue por eso que pensé que la había encontrado- Musitó Armand dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá de aquella sala y deslizando el guardapelo bajo su camisa. -Por esa razón decidí hacerme su amigo y estar junto a ella lo más posible.

Apareciendo en su rostro una expresión de puro odio mientras a su mente regresaban los recuerdos de la noche que caminaba con Mina por las calles desérticas de Londres, aunque realmente las pocas personas que los veían no podían pensar que eran amigos o una pareja, ya que Armand iba mucho más adelante completamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

_-¿Realmente esta chica será nuestra princesa?- _Se preguntaba Armand en silencio mientras caminaba tranquilamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones -_Nunca he visto que traiga consigo el medallón del Sol, tal vez si le muestro mi emblema pueda salir de dudas. _

De pronto sintió como Mina se colgaba de su brazo cuando fingió tropezarse, aunque aquel suceso lo tomo de sorpresa también le trajo recuerdos de su vida en el Sol Aquel incidente se parecía un poco al día que conoció a la princesa del Sol quien al tropezarse fue su brazo al que se aferró en un intento por no caerse.

_-Es casi como aquella vez-_ Pensó Armand esbozando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, observando como en el rostro de Mina aparecía una inmensa alegría.

_-Tal vez ella si sea la reencarnación de la señorita Sunny-_ Consideró Armand mientras miraba a Mina quien se había aferrado más a su brazo cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¡Demonios, solo fue una pérdida de tiempo!- Exclamó molesto Armand y totalmente frustrado arrojó el celular hacia la pared.

-Molesto por no haber encontrado a tu amiguita.- Cuestionó indignado Lance provocando que Armand se sobresaltara. -Por lo visto, todo este tiempo tú y Andrew estuvieron divirtiéndose en lugar de enfocarse en su misión- dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria -estoy muy decepcionado Armand, esperaba más de ti.

-No es lo que tú piensas Lance, ¡yo nunca olvidé mi encomienda!- Contestó rápidamente Armand, aunque por la mirada seria que tenía su compañero podía adivinar que no le creía completamente.

-Pues es difícil de creer eso Armand, y más cuando los hechos son otros- Comentó con voz fuerte Lance -me sorprendió mucho el saber que andabas paseándote en Londres con tu "novia", a mi punto de visto eso es olvidarse de tu deber,- recargándose sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados -¿pretendes acaso seguir los mismos pasos de Andrew Furuhata?

-¡No me compares como ese estúpido!- Exclamó Armand indignado -escúchame bien Lance, me hice novio de Katherine solamente para tratar de encontrar a nuestra princesa y si salimos juntos era para obtener alguna pista del paradero de la señorita Sunny.

-¿En serio piensas que me voy a creer esa falacia?- Le preguntó Lance con incredulidad y sin poder dejar escapar una risita burlona provocando que Armand se volviera a enfurecer.

-No es ninguna mentira, yo nunca me olvidé de mi misión- Contestó sin vacilar Armand y con un tono de convicción que no admitía replica, provocando que Lance se le quedara mirando con interés, sabía que Armand a quien siempre consideró como su mejor amigo, era uno de los más interesados en encontrar a la reencarnación de la señorita Sunny.

En el pasado Armand ostentaba el titulo de Saiyú, Jefe principal de palacio a cuyo cargo estaba el cuidado del Palacio Imperial conocido como Palacio Saica, el cual estaba ubicado en Aroi, considerado como la capital del resurgido reino solar. Así como sus bienes, relaciones y funcionamiento del mismo, siempre procuró a toda costa el bienestar de la Emperatriz del imperio solar.

No por nada era considerado uno de los caballeros más leales que tenía la princesa del Sol. Armand, Schneider y él eran conocidos por todas las estrellas como los guerreros y funcionarios más leales al servicio de la corona solar, y no se equivocaban ya que ellos tres habían hecho un voto de proteger a la princesa del Sol con su vida si fuera necesario.

Por eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera cuando Steven, le había informado que en su visita a Inglaterra había visto a Armand pasear despreocupadamente con una joven y que al parecer esa chica era su novia.

A Lance no le sorprendía que Steven hubiera ido a supervisar a los demás sirvientes de la reina, al parecer nunca olvidó quien había sido en la época del reinado de la Princesa Sunny, antiguamente Steven fue el Deshijo, administrador de la corte imperial encargado de las relaciones exteriores del imperio con las demás estrellas así como la gestión de los asuntos judiciales del reino. Muchos se referían a él como el encargado estelar del sur.

_-Recuerdo que el Deshijo le mostró a la Emperatriz el regalo que le habían enviado de la estrella Becrux, eran unas raras pero hermosas flores de pétalos rojizos-rosados, las cuales poseían una forma de estrella y desprendían una suave y encantadora fragancia. -_Pensó Lance recordando claramente aquel suceso -_Al ver Armand que a su alteza le habían gustado de sobremanera aquellas flores, me pidió permiso para mandar traer a jardineros que tuvieran conocimiento sobre el cultivo de aquellas extrañas flores para que su majestad pudiera verlas a diario. _

-Bien, entonces explícame tu proceder.- Clavando Lance su mirada en los ojos de Armand.

Armand cerró los ojos, durante un par de minutos se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo tomaría Lance su actuar, Schneider, quien fungía muchas veces como el segundo al mando estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho pero no podía decir que Lance pensaría de igual manera, después de todo sabía que el capitán de los guerreros solares aborrecía involucrar a gente inocente.

Pero de lo que si estaba completamente seguro era de una cosa, si no le explicaba su conducta desconfiaría de él, se podía ver a simple vista en la mirada del guerrero solar a quien se le daba la reputación de "guerrero invencible", por ser el más poderoso de todos los guerreros solares.

Podría jurar que Lance tenía sus dudas sobre su lealtad a la soberana del Sol y era seguro que no lo dejaría estar cerca de la princesa, solo de pensar eso sentía un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, así que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a narrarle los hechos deseando que no fuera contraproducente.

-Conocí en Inglaterra a una muchacha quien pensé que era la reencarnación de nuestra princesa,- Dijo Armand soltando un suspiro y después de hacer una pequeña pausa tomó aire y continuó hablando -pero estaba equivocado.

-Ella me presentó a Katherine quien era su mejor amiga, incluso la consideraba casi como su hermana mayor, para mi suerte esa mujer trabajaba en la policía londinense.- Le explicó tranquilamente Armand como si estuviera contando algo sin importancia -Un día fuimos los tres al parque de diversiones y aproveche la oportunidad para platicarle sobre mi búsqueda y tal como lo pensaba se ofreció ayudarme.

Lance examinó el rostro de su camarada y tras soltar un suspiro comentó irónico -Y supones que voy a creer que te hiciste novio de esa joven policía solamente para tratar de encontrar a nuestra princesa,- curveando sus labios en una mueca burlona -me crees tan estúpido como para tragarme esa patraña Armand.

-No me interesa si me crees o no Lance,- Pronunció molesto Armand enfrentándose a su camarada -sé que tal vez para ti es despreciable lo que hice pero yo no soy como tú, no me importa usar esos métodos si así encuentro a la princesa.

Lance estaba absolutamente complacido por saber que su compañero no había olvidado sus prioridades, y su determinación era prueba de ello, tal vez no estaba muy de acuerdo con su actuar pero debía aceptar que en esta era, el también estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de encontrarla.

Y aunque interiormente estaba complacido de saber que su amigo seguía siendo leal a la corona, trató de mantener su actitud fría y mirada escrutadora. Quería asegurarse de que Armand era no solo un digno guerrero solar sino también merecedor de continuar con su puesto en la corte.

-Es una gran historia sin embargo no me trago ese cuento,- Comentó Lance impasible así que dada las circunstancias he decidido relevarte de tu deber como guerrero solar hasta que demuestres merecer ser uno de los caballeros de la señorita Sunny. ¿Te quedo claro?- Sin embargo Armand no contestó absolutamente nada, se veía bastante molesto.

-Una vez que encontremos a la princesa, le pediré que te releve de tu cargo en la corte, así podrás seguir con ese estúpido romance- Dijo Lance despectivamente, de pronto sintió como una energía rodeaba completamente a Armand envistiéndolo con su respectiva armadura.

-¡Pues no pienso obedecerte Lance!- Exclamó Armand totalmente fuera de sí -¡no me importa que seas nuestro capitán o que tengas el titulo de Seijo!

-Cuando me convertí en el guerrero Solar de Barnard juré servir y proteger a la princesa a toda costa y lo pienso seguir haciendo como caballero y oficial de la corte ¡Ya sea que te parezca o no!- Sentenció Armand poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo con el rostro desencajado por la furia y le gritó -¡Porque yo soy uno de sus guardianes!

-¿Acaso te estás revelando a mis órdenes?- Le preguntó Lance amenazante y lanzándole una mirada asesina, aunque él de antemano sabía la respuesta -Sabes bien que no puedes ganarme.- Remarcando bien cada palabra para que le quedara muy claro a su compañero.

-Lo sé, sin embargo tengo la misión de cuidar y servir a la Princesa del Sol y si para hacerlo debo enfrentarme a ti, el líder de los guerreros solares, entonces lo haré. -Aseveró Armand levantando la voz desafiante -Porque eso es por lo único que vivo ¡Vamos Lance ponte tu armadura!

-No hay necesidad de eso ahora que he escuchado lo que quería oír,- Le aseguró Lance sonriendo radiantemente, incluso la expresión en su rostro había cambiado completamente -Siento haber sido rudo contigo hace un momento pero era necesario.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó extrañado Armand no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, hace unos momentos Lance quería mandarlo al paredón y ahora lo trataba como siempre lo había hecho desde que se hicieron amigos.

-El portar las míticas armaduras no nos convierte en los guerreros protectores del Sol,- Confesó Lance -lo hace el deseo de cumplir a toda costa con nuestro deber que es proteger y defender al elegido por la bestia sagrada.- Tras soltar un suspiro añadió -Lamento haberte tratado así, en realidad nunca pensé relevarte, solo quería verificar tu lealtad hacia nuestra princesa.

-¡Cómo pudiste por un instante pensar lo contrario!, yo nunca traicionaría a la señorita Sunny- Declaró Armand con convicción y seriedad -La princesa es la persona más importante para mí,- sacando nuevamente el guardapelo que tenía escondido y mirándolo con devoción añadió -ella es la razón de mi existencia.- Pero aquello no pasó desapercibido para alguien tan sagaz como Lance, quien al ver la manera en que miraba aquel objeto, todas sus dudas fueron despejadas.

_-Tal como lo pensaba, está enamorado de la princesa.- _Pensó Lance rememorando la devoción tan grande que siempre le tuvo el Saiyú a la gobernante del imperio solar y el brillo profundo en sus ojos cuando la miraba -_pero será mejor que no olvide que es su caballero._

-Así que mis sospechas eran correctas,- Habló Lance claro y sin titubeos -tú amas a la señorita Sunny- provocando que Armand se sonrojara a más no poder -pero Armand, debes estar consciente que ella-

Inmediatamente Armand lo interrumpió sintiéndose súbitamente avergonzado y nervioso, nunca esperó que alguien se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por la princesa del Sol, -Lo sé, créeme que no espero nada, se que solo puedo amarla en secreto, pero mientras pueda estar a su lado estaré satisfecho.

_-Ya veo, Armand no piensa decirle nunca a la princesa sus sentimientos, quiere conservar su amor por ella para el mismo, ha decido esconderlo durante el resto de su vida, supongo que es lo mejor.-_ Reflexionó Lance sintiendo un poco de pena por su compañero pero entendía que en el corazón no se manda, fue entonces que sacó su celular al escuchar un pequeño sonido, había recibido un mensaje.

Al verlo esbozó una leve sonrisa y clavando sus ojos en los de Armand le preguntó -¿Puedo saber qué le hiciste a esa joven policía? Supongo que terminaron.

-Cuando me informaste que la princesa estaba en Japón le borré la memoria -Respondió Armand con gran seriedad -todo lo referente a mí quedó en el olvido, como si nunca me hubiera conocido.

-Comprendo,- Susurró Lance mirando hacia la ventana -tal vez pronto necesite de tu habilidad oculta Armand.

-Bueno ya basta de tanta charla,- musitó Lance -tenemos trabajo que hacer.- A lo que Armand asintió con la cabeza adquiriendo un semblante serio.

-Steven ha detectado ciertas emanaciones de energía, al parecer provienen de la preparatoria Azabu- Le informó Lance -Andrew se dirige aquel lugar pero será mejor que vayas tú también a investigar, no me fío de ese bueno para nada.

-Pero Lance, ¿acaso no estaba Keith vigilando a ese traidor?- Le preguntó Armand extrañado.

-Así es, pero lo envié a la ciudad de Atenas,- Contestó Lance consultando su reloj -en estos momentos debe estar terminando con la misión que le encomendé.

-¿Lo enviaste a Grecia?- Le cuestionó Armand levantando sus cejas. -¿Para qué?

-Necesitamos remover a los hermanos Furuhata de su armadura de una vez por todas.- Anunció Lace mirando el retrato de la antigua princesa del Sol -Entre más pronto dejen de ser los guerreros solares de las estrellas de Ross será lo mejor.- Sus ojos brillaban con intenso odio.

Armand exhaló suavemente y se aventuró a preguntar -¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Unazuki no ha cambiado- Respondió Lance formándosele una leve sonrisa en el rostro.- La muy idiota se creyó el cuento de que no le devolveríamos su memoria a la princesa y que únicamente la protegeríamos desde la sombras. ¡Qué estúpida!

-Pero estoy convencido que Andrew no creyó en mis palabras, es seguro que esconderá el cristal del recuerdo y te apuesto a que intentará frustrar nuestros planes.- Puntualizó Lance con seriedad -Por eso envié a Keith por el instrumento que nos ayudará a debilitar al traidor de Andrew Furuhata y así poder deshacernos para siempre de él.

Armand levantó la ceja en un claro gesto de incredulidad -Creí que necesitábamos sus medallones para que la diadema de Sunna apareciera.

Lance solo asintió con la cabeza y musitó -En efecto los medallones que cada uno de nosotros tenemos, funcionarán solamente si están reunidos los 8 guerreros solares,- y después de un momento añadió con una leve sonrisa -por eso debemos asegurarnos que dejen de serlo.

-¿Es eso posible?- Le preguntó Armand incrédulo, estaba totalmente en shock por la noticia.

-Schneider descubrió hace poco algo muy interesante sobre los medallones que portamos- Le explicó Lance -y para que el plan tenga éxito necesitamos que ellos mismos entreguen sus piedras guardianes.

-¿Tú crees que lo harán?- Preguntó Armand con incredulidad.

-Jing Yun puede conseguir el de Unazuki sin problemas,- Comentó Lance sonriendo peligrosamente -en cuanto al traidor de Andrew, le tengo preparado algo realmente especial,- apareciendo en su rostro un gesto enigmático.

-Comprendo,- Sonrió Armand al saber que muy posiblemente los días de los guerreros solares de las estrellas Ross estaban contados -en ese caso iré a investigar en este momento.

-Cualquier cosa que encuentres me lo informas de inmediato, ahora me marcho debo pasar a otro lugar antes de recoger a Yuen Lee en los estudios de la MBS.- Comenzando alejarse sin embargo la voz de su compañero lo hizo detenerse.

-Lance, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- a lo que él asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué te hizo decidir a convertirte en su caballero?

-El que la señorita Sunny salvara mi vida- Respondió Lance soltando un suspiro -Como recordarás el antiguo regente del Stellar System desconoció a la princesa del Sol como el verdadero gobernante de las estrellas circundantes al Sol, en ese entonces el regente y la Emperatriz usurpadora dictaminaron que cada estrella tuviera su manera de impartir justicia.- Por unos minutos se quedó en silencio, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquel calvario.

-Cuando rechace seguir siendo el amante de la hija de un importante noble, ella por despecho me acusó de haberla atacado,- de solo recordarlo el tono de su voz cambió se denotaba molestia -como te imaginarás no lo pensaron dos veces y me creyeron culpable.

-En Centauri la única manera de demostrar tu inocencia era liberarte por ti mismo del castigo impuesto.- Añadió observando en sus muñecas las leves marcas que habían quedado como prueba de lo que vivió -Me ataron a la tierra del cuello, así como pies y manos con cuerdas de cuero mojado ya que sabían que cuando la piel se contrajera esta me estrangularía.

-Pero la princesa Sunny quien había creído en mi inocencia me entregó sin que nadie se diera cuenta esta piedra de obsidiana- Comentó Lance mostrándole el collar formado de obsidiana dorada que llevaba siempre puesto, la piedra estaba en forma de gota montada sobre cuero con un nudo corredizo.

-Fue así como lograste romper las ataduras.- Musitó pensativo Armand -Y supongo que fuiste a verla ¿no es así?- a lo que Lance afirmó con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada y la clavaba en el retrato de una joven peli rosa abrazando a un lobo negro y en sus pies se encontraba un hermoso halcón.

-Y en aquel momento hice un voto de que nunca la dejaría sola,- Expresó Lance tajantemente -y aunque desconocía que ella era la elegida, aquel día juré que me convertiría en un guerrero con el poder necesario para protegerla, aun cuando eso signifique sacrificar mi vida en el proceso.

-Comprendo, pero ni con toda su artimaña el regente pudo evitar que los pueblos de las estrellas cercanas al Sol apoyaran a la soberana del reino de Aroi.- Aseguró Armand con una sonrisa -con la caída de la reina impostora, el imperio solar resurgió y fue entonces que se decidió que el primordial objetivo del Stellar System fuera proteger a la verdadera elegida, la princesa del Sol, la señorita Sunny.- A lo que Lance asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero Lance, realmente crees que podamos encontrarla antes que los aliados de los selenitas.- Le comentó preocupado Armand.

-Lo haremos Armand- Respondió categóricamente Lance -tal vez los selenitas nos arrebataron en el pasado a la persona más valiosa para nosotros, pero pase lo que pase la encontraremos, ¡eso te lo garantizo!

* * *

Mientras los guerreros solares continúan la búsqueda de su princesa, el Señor Endo Hyuga se encontraba en aquel momento en el cementerio de la ciudad, había decidido ir a visitar brevemente la tumba de dos viejos amigos, quienes lamentablemente habían muerto hace muchos años en un terrible accidente automovilístico y conversar un momento con ellos.

-Mao, Rikuto… ha pasado mucho tiempo- Musitó Endo enfrente a una lapida sencilla la cual era una torreta, en ella estaba escrito el nombre de la familia mientras que en la piedra que se encontraba enfrente de la tumba estaban grabados los nombre de los integrantes que allí moran, también se encontraba un espacio para quemar incienso y un par de jarrones para colocar las flores y decorar un poco el altar.

-Viejo amigo… espero que algún día… tú y Mao puedan perdonarme.- Depositando lentamente unas camelias blancas para después encender una vara de incienso y juntar las manos en señal de respeto. Después respiró profundamente y se dirigió a donde lo estaba esperando su chofer.

-Señor Hyuga disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿Aun no hablará con el joven maestro?- le preguntó esperanzado el chofer mientras conducía el automóvil con dirección al Instituto Tecnológico de Azabu, lugar donde Darien y Sunmi estudiaban.

-No Itsuki, pero descuida; cuando el tiempo llegue no tendremos que buscarlo- Respondió Endo mientras veía los edificios pasar uno tras otro. -El vendrá por las respuestas… después de todo tarde o temprano las cosas salen a flote.

-Comprendo lo que dice, pero si ese día no hubiera yo estado enfermo,- Rememoró con tristeza Itsuki, en su rostro se asomaba otra vez la tristeza -es posible que el joven amo no…

-Deja ya de atormentarte con el pasado Itsuki,- Lo interrumpió rápidamente Endo -tú no eres culpable de nada, viejo amigo.- El Señor Hyuga comprendía la tristeza que embargaba a su chofer cada vez que recordaba a sus antiguos jefes, y es que era difícil olvidar a unas personas como lo fueron los antiguos propietarios de la casa de campo en donde estaba viviendo ahora Endo.

_-No debí haber tomado las palabras de esa persona tan a la ligera- _Pensó Endo afligido, en ese momento a su mente regresó un suceso inesperado, pero que cambiaría la vida de varias personas; un recuerdo que había mantenido oculto en su memoria hace muchos años.

Endo Hyuga se encontraba hablando por celular mientras aguardaba al doctor Reichiro en la sala de espera del hospital Metropolitano Hiroo, ubicado en la ciudad de Tokio.

-Descuida llegaremos pronto,- Contestó Endo tranquilamente sin dejar de observar el reloj que se encontraba en la pared -solo tengo que firmar unos documentos para que lo den de alta,- apareciendo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro -si… dile a tu esposa que no olvidé comprar el pastel de chocolate, si sé el que ella me encargó.- Terminando con la llamada y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Fue en aquel momento que una enfermera se acercó a él para que lo acompañara al consultorio del doctor Reichiro quien le entregaría la hoja de alta, la receta y las indicaciones a seguir debido a que el paciente era un menor de edad.

Mientras se dirigía al consultorio del doctor se cruzó por el pasillo con un señor delgado, su cabello pintaban algunos mechones blancos quien le susurró de forma que solo él pudiera oírlo

_-"Apresúrate… o la tortuga y al ave… la liebre los separará"-_ Esas habían sido las palabras que había dicho aquel señor. Endo se volteó de inmediato pero aquel hombre ya no estaba, solamente en el piso se encontraba una carta la cual tenía la imagen de una torre con tres ventanas en forma de castillo, la torre se encontraba en la cima de una montaña, alcanzada en su cumbre por un rayo que cae de las nubes.

El impacto hace que la corona se desprenda, como resultado del impacto se desprenden partículas de color azul y rojo. Dos personas caen como resultado del rayo, se trataban de un hombre con capa y una mujer quien portaba una corona.

En el reverso de la carta traía escrito -"_Gotas de cristal…Son lo que llamará… A la liebre angelical…Quien una rosa entregará…"_

_-"Un contacto ocurrirá…y el ave roja se tendrá que alejar…pues con el dragón azul no se reunirá… por lo que sus caminos se separarán"_

Sin darle mayor importancia guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su saco y entró al consultorio del Doctor Reichiro para recibir las indicaciones y realizar todos los trámites administrativos para poder llevarse al pequeño.

-Le voy a recetar estos medicamentos por si le vuelven los dolores de cabeza,- Dijo el doctor -procure que este en reposo por unos días más,- apareciendo de pronto una sonrisa en su rostro agregó -pero debo decir que su recuperación fue increíble, y estoy seguro que con el tiempo ese pequeño volverá a ser quien era antes.

-¡Gracias doctor!- Exclamó Endo estrechándole cordialmente la mano.- Le agradezco mucho por todo lo que hizo por él y tenga la certeza de que ese niño estará en buenas manos.- Después se dirigió a la habitación 212 donde se encontraba el pequeño, le llevaba unas mudas de ropa, unas cómodas ropas deportivas. Sabía que no sería fácil para el niño después de todo había quedado huérfano a muy temprana edad.

_-Pero entre todos lo ayudaremos a recuperar su memoria…-_Pensó Endo mientras tomaba el ascensor -_pero bueno lo primero es irnos de este lugar.- _Saliendo del elevador y caminando por el largo pasillo, al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación del pequeño, apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba seguro que el niño se pondría feliz cuando viera lo que traía, incluso había comprado algo para "ese amigo" del que le habló hace unos días.

De pronto Endo escuchó la vocecita de una niña, que provenía de la habitación del pequeño.

_-Al parecer tiene compañía, pero creí que Fiore era su único amigo.-_ Pensó Endo un tanto extrañado, avanzó unos pasos y observó que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta así que no fue difícil escuchar la conversación.

-Dentro de muy poco un amigo muy especial me abandonara… -Dijo con voz llorosa el niño -y yo… no tengo nada que regalarle.- Endo se disponía a entrar para mostrarle lo que había traído y que así ya no estuviera triste pero entonces la pequeña habló.

-Sabes, a partir de hoy Serena tendrá un hermanito, mi mama tuvo un bebe…y le traje un regalo.- Comentó la pequeña, cuando Endo escuchó el nombre de la pequeña se quedó parado como si estuviera petrificado.

_-No puede ser… debe ser una coincidencia, es imposible que esa pequeña sea la reencarnación de la Princesa de la Luna-_ Se asomó sin ser visto y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, en la cama de la habitación se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabello negro quien usaba una pijama azul, se notaba que había llorado, pues veía el rastro que habían dejado sus lagrimas. Y a su lado una pequeña niña rubia de unos 2 o 3 años, con un peinado bastante peculiar, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en dos chonguitos, sus pequeñas manitas sostenían algunas rosas rojas. Sus ojos se clavaron en aquella escena, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

La pequeña tomaba una rosa roja del ramo que traía y musitó -Toma, es para ti- obsequiándosela al pequeño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias- Susurró el niño tomando la bella rosa que le regaló aquella niña. Fue hasta aquel momento que Endo recordó las palabras de aquel hombre, sacó la carta que había guardado en su bolsillo y la estrujó con el puño, sintiendo una rabia inmersa… alzó su rostro furioso, estaba enojado consigo mismo…ese hombre le esta previniendo sobre este acontecimiento y no lo tomó en cuenta, ¿porque tuvo que restarle importancia a esas palabras?, era la pregunta que venía a su mente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó calmarse, y sin hacer ruido se alejó de aquel lugar. Nunca hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de esta forma y aunque le parecía una solución muy drástica no había otro remedio.

_-No tenemos otra salida-_ Afirmó Endo en un susurro casi inaudible -_Maldita sea- _sacó de inmediato su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar un número mientras esperaba que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

-¿Hatori?... es de suma importancia que vayas al Hospital de la Ciudad de Kioto y utilices tus habilidades… con ella…así es… me refiero a la pequeña ave bermellón.- Comentó Endo seriamente con la mirada fija en el suelo -ya sé que a ellos no les agradará, pero no hay otra opción.

-Descuida ella no te asesinará…-Menciono Endo dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -yo hablaré con ellos antes… estoy seguro que entenderán- Dicho esto acabó con la llamada y volvió a marcar a alguien.

-Señorita Kagome, comuníquese de inmediato a Tetsuya Corporation,- Declaró Endo contundentemente. -Me interesa comprar uno de sus departamentos de la ciudad de Jubangai.

-Estoy revisando la página de la Empresa y están vacantes los departamentos tipo loft del edificio Azabu, señor.- Dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea -Cuentan con 3 recamaras, 2 baños, un roof garden, terraza y 2 estacionamientos. ¿Le gustaría ese, señor? O ¿Desea que busque otras opciones?

-No, ese estaría perfecto,- Respondió Endo curvando ligeramente los labios -que le envíen también imágenes del departamento,- pasándose la mano por debajo del cabello agregó -averígüeme también si el Instituto Moto-Azabu tiene internado a nivel primaria y me deja toda la información en mi escritorio, calculo que estaré ahí en unas dos hora.- Terminando con la llamada.

_-Sé que no les agradará esto, pero no tenemos otra opción-, _Pensó Endo soltando un segundo suspiro -_es la única manera de evitarle el dolor de su pérdida.- _Dirigiéndose al consultorio del Dr. Reichiro caminaba con lentitud y con su mente perdida en sus cavilaciones, porque sabía que tal vez sería el último día en que vería aquel niño.

-Pero al menos sus caminos se volvieron a cruzar.- Dijo Itsuki sacándolo de sus pensamientos más dolorosos -es posible que lo que un día los separó, sea lo que los vuelva a unir.

-Eso espero Itsuki… eso espero.

* * *

Y mientras Endo continua con su camino hacia el Instituto Tecnológico de Azabu, en la preparatoria Juuban una de nuestras heroínas había salido temprano de su club, Serena Tsukino miembro del Club de Dibujo manga se encontraba en aquel momento en la cafetería tomando un refresco mientras aguardaba a sus amigas a que salieran de sus tareas extracurriculares.

En eso volteó su vista y no pudo evitar observar al fondo de aquel pasillo a una pareja quien se besaba como si fuera a ser su último beso en su vida.

-Siempre me había imaginado que cuando tuviera un novio seriamos quizás como aquella pareja de enamorados… -Musitó Serena esbozando una son risa triste -sin embargo la realidad es muy distinta… se que el carácter de Darien es un tanto frio…pero me quiere- tocando suavemente el anillo en forma de corazón que le había entregado en el Aeropuerto -pero hay momentos en los que no puedo evitar preguntarme si continua enamorado de mí.

Sin poder evitarlo a su mente regresó el recuerdo de aquella vez que Darien y ella fueron al bosque después de haberse despedido de la Princesa Kakyuu y de las Starlights. ¡Había fantaseado sobre tantas cosas que pudieran ocurrir durante aquel momento! Sin embargo, durante todo el trayecto él no había musitado ni una sola palabra incluso cuando llegaron a una parte del bosque donde se podía observar mejor las luces multicolores de la ciudad brillando en el horizonte, no había hecho ningún comentario.

Aquel ambiente no se sentía como el de una pareja de enamorados, pensó que le haría alguna pregunta sobre Seiya Kou, al menos por simple curiosidad, pero Darien no había hablado para nada desde que salieron de la preparatoria, tal vez la razón era que no creyera importante el asunto, después de todo no había posibilidad de volver a verlo, tal vez era mucha la confianza que le tenía su novio, pero no dicen que el amor y los celos son compañeros, o quizás la razón era que… ya no estaba enamorado de ella, movió la cabeza no queriendo pensar eso.

Así que fue ella nuevamente, quien tuvo que iniciar la plática, últimamente aquello ya comenzaba hacerse una costumbre. –Darien- Susurró Serena, quebrando la voz, necesitaba urgentemente quitarse aquellos miedos, aquella duda que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza. Será verdad lo que algunos decían, que donde hay celos hay amor, tal vez era cierto después de todo tu pareja es un tesoro y tienes que cuidarlo con celo, claro, sin confundir con celos asfixiantes.

-Dime- Dijo él con voz seria y fría y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

-¿De verdad me quieres mucho?- Preguntó Serena entonces provocando que Darien se pusiera tenso. Era una pregunta que ella odiaba hacer, pero después de la partida de Seiya necesitaba sentirse segura del amor de su amado príncipe.

-Sí- Respondió Darien cortante como un látigo. Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de aquel lugar, aunque este no duró mucho.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Serena, aferrándose a su brazo, su voz sonaba triste, esperaba un poco más de emoción en aquella afirmación, aquello solo había logrado acrecentar las dudas de su corazón.

-Sí- Contestó él moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

-¿Cómo cuanto?- Volvió a preguntar nuevamente Serena mirando a Darien, al tiempo que su rostro adquiría un leve tono rojizo.

Darien la miró con extrañeza. -¿Porque me preguntas eso ahora?- Trató de sonreír pero solo había logrado una mueca fingida.

-Dime, ¿cómo cuanto?- Preguntó nuevamente Serena.

-Bien te lo diré,- haciendo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire respondió -mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo.- Serena al escuchar aquellas palabras se alegró de sobre manera, buscó su mirada y se perdió en sus ojos. Después de unos minutos su novio capturó sus labios en un beso superficial, era un simple roce que no tenía nada de intenso, que no logró traspasar la barrera de la realidad y hacerla soñar en lo más maravilloso.

Había escuchado muchas veces decir que un beso es aquel hormigueo que te invade de felicidad, pero el beso que le daba Darien no le transmitía aquellos sentimientos… entonces… ¿Qué es un beso si no te lo dan con sentimiento?

No queriendo pensar la respuesta los labios de Serena acariciaron los de él ávidamente tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que ella sentía por él.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Darien comentó sin ninguna emoción -Vamos, será mejor irnos, se está haciendo tarde.- Al parecer aquel beso no lo afectó en lo más mínimo como ella pensaba que lo haría, esperaba ciertamente que aquella acción fuera lo que desencadenara la pasión que guardaba su novio, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

-Además, la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia fue muy dura para ti Serena- pasándose una mano por el cabello en un ademán muy propio de él -lo mejor será que reposes.- Añadió con voz calmada mientras la miraba con sus fulgurantes ojos – Aunque me temo que no podre verte mañana, debo ir a la facultad para ver lo de la beca- mostrándose esperanzado con poder recuperarla y así poder continuar con sus planes de irse a estudiar al extranjero como lo tenía previsto antes de que Sailor Galaxia atacara el avión donde viajaba y lograra derrotarlo, apoderándose en aquel momento de su semilla estelar.

Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados queriendo olvidar los malos recuerdos. Ahora en lo único en lo debía pensar era en la posibilidad de que la facultad le mantuviera aquella beca por la lucho tanto para obtenerla, sin notar que la alegría desapareció del rostro de Serena, sus ojos fueron perdiendo su brillo y apagándose lentamente cuando escuchó aquello.

**-**Eso quiere decir… que... ¿Nos volveremos a separar?- Preguntó Serena con tristeza en el alma. Serena observó a Darien caminar lentamente hacia un barandal que tenía aquel lugar. -Lo siento, Es que acabamos de reunirnos, y pensé que…

-Serena,- Aclaró Darien bajando la mirada -que la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia haya terminado no significa que mis planes los haya cambiado.- Él no quería herirla con aquel comentario pero estaba siendo sincero.

-¿Y si estudiaras aquí?- Preguntó Serena esperanzada dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba .La universidad de aquí es también muy buena, además…así no estaríamos tan distanciados.. Darien no dijo nada, a decir verdad Serena sabía que su novio nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas, pero últimamente había notado que le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos, simplemente cuando estaba con ella parecía que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Sé que estarías muy ocupado y de que no podríamos vernos tan seguido,- Susurró Serena y abrazándole por la espalda recargando su cabeza en la espalda de Darien, al tocarlo y sin poder evitarlo cristalinas gotas comenzaron a salir lentamente -pero al menos estarías cerca de mí.

-Pero…si debes irte…volveré a despedirte en el aeropuerto…con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Añadió Serena entre sollozos e intentando inútilmente contener las lágrimas

Él permaneció callado y tomo la mano de su novia entrelazando sus dedos entre los de ella -Serena, no puedo asegurarte nada- volteándose para mirarla con una sonrisa artificial -aunque es muy probable que tenga que estudiar aquí.- Desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Y así los dos se retiraron de aquel lugar nuevamente sin decir alguna palabra, dirigiéndose a la casa de Serena en el más profundo silencio, mientras ella esperaba que si Darien había cambiado sus planes fuera por ella…para estar juntos como una pareja de enamorados, para tener el noviazgo que siempre deseó.

-Darien, ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó extrañada al ver que él no se bajaba del automóvil cuando llegaron a su casa.

-Serena me temo que tendrás que disculparme con tus padres, pero estoy muerto de cansancio- contestó él sin el menor entusiasmo encendiendo su auto. -Además como te comenté mañana debo levantarme muy temprano, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer.

Serena suspiró tristemente -pensé que cenarías con nosotros. Ahora que al fin estamos en paz,- vaciló un poco antes de seguir, -creí que podríamos tener una relación como todas las parejas.

-Otro día será… te lo prometo…pero ahorita tengo unas ganas locas de meterme en mi cama... El día ha sido muy duro... Estoy cansado- bostezando. -¿Tú no?- A lo que ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos- dijo Darien esbozando una ligera sonrisa, besándola en la mejilla y marchándose de ahí. Serena se limitó a verlo como se alejaba -_A veces no me gusta esa actitud fría de Darien- -_pero tal vez el tenga razón, debo recuperarme completamente.

-Pero a partir de mañana mi tarea será encargarme de derretir a ese cubito de hielo.- Esbozando una sonrisa y sacando la llave de su casa del bolsillo de su falda -Porque dudo que sea un hombre que no sienta pasión alguna- casi como reflejo abrió el buzón para revisar su correspondencia, pero lo único que encontró dentro fue una carta

La carta estaba invertida y tenía un Sol enorme, sereno y grave. Parece mirar con ternura paternal a la pequeña que cabalga en el jardín de debajo, enviándole toda la energía vital que solo el Sol es capaz de transmitir. En el jardín se observa un muro grisáceo con cuatro girasoles, parecía como si dichas flores no miraran al sol, sino a la niña alegre, la cual se encuentra desnuda montada sobre un caballo blanco, empuñando un estandarte rojo. Sin darle mayor importancia entro a su casa, después de todo si Darien se quedaba en el país sería una gran oportunidad para explorar lo que sentía por ella. Ya no quería conformarse solo con las migajas de cariño que Darien le entregaba de vez en cuando.

Fue la voz de un mesero quien la sacó de sus pensamientos, -señorita, le dejo la carta de nuestros postres,- Comentó aquel mesero de ojos azul oscuro y cabello grisáceo hasta la cintura.

-Gracias…pero… -Serena ya no pudo decir nada pues el mesero en un instante había desaparecido, soltando un suspiro y cuando abrió el menú, de este se cayó una carta con la imagen de una mujer quien estaba sentada sobre un cubo y con sus ojos vendados. A sus espaldas se ve un lago de aguas rizadas en tensa calma y en el cielo hay una luna creciente, aquella mujer sostiene dos espadas que inclina en direcciones opuestas, la mano derecha apunta a la izquierda, la de la mano izquierda apunta a la derecha. En el gesto, sus brazos se cruzan justamente a la altura de su corazón.

En la parte de atrás tenía escrito "_El fénix y el dragón se han reencontrado y tal vez compenetrando…cuando el Long y el Feng se equilibren el Tao resplandecerá como una perla"._

Un grupo de señoritas pasaba por donde estaba ella sentada comentando -¿Estás segura Satomi?- Preguntó una muchacha a su amiga, la cual movió la cabeza afirmativamente, lo que provocó que el resto de las muchachas gritaran entusiasmadas.

-¡Apurémonos chicas o no podremos ver al guapísimo de Seiya!- Exclamó emocionada Satomi dirigiéndose apresuradamente a donde estaba el equipo de futbol americano.

Serena no le agradó escuchar aquellos comentarios, sintiendo que algo le oprimía el pecho, serían ¿celos? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Seiya? ¿Era amistad, tal vez compañerismo? ¿Y si fuera realmente amor? No estaba segura, ella jamás había dudado de que Darien estuviera enamorado de ella…pero ahora no estaba segura de si aún la amara y ella por su parte nunca había dudado de su amor hacia Darien…pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Después de todo ¿Qué es un beso si no te lo dan con sentimiento? Tal vez la demostración de que ya no hay amor.

Llamó a una de las meseras para pedir la cuenta y entregarle al mesero la carta que estaba en el menú de postres, pero ninguna parecía conocer aquel extraño mesero, extrañada por aquello guardó la carta en su mochila, pagó la cuenta e inconscientemente fue a donde se habían dirigido aquellas muchachas.

Sin sospechar que aquel extraño mesero se encontraba oculto en uno de los arboles observando como ella se retiraba apresuradamente de aquel lugar, apareciendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espíritus astrales del zodiaco muéstrenme el horóscopo de hoy de la dama a quien sirvo- Apareciendo una esfera blanca enfrente de él la cual se podía ver la constelación de Cáncer la cual se fue desapareciendo –al parecer no tengo de que preocuparme, sin embargo no me agrada esa cortina que se acerca a Cáncer.

-Guiado por las trayectorias del Sol, la Luna y los planetas…Praesepe…espíritu de la constelación de Cáncer revélame lo que ocurrirá- la cual le mostró un león rojo rugir terriblemente.

-Comprendo, no será necesario prevenir a la sacerdotisa- Musitó aquel joven rodeando el árbol y apareciendo con un atuendo diferente -aunque pensándolo bien… creo que si puedes ser de utilidad, Nicolás Kumada- Apareciendo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro -veamos si aun recuerdas lo que te enseñaron.

Tronó los dedos apareciendo un ópalo en la palma de su mano después recitó -magnam leshem vertet opum vim- formándose en el aire una carta completamente en blanco -vayan con Amón… diríjanse al Templo Hikawa.- Desapareciendo el ópalo y la carta en un instante.

-Bien, ahora solo podemos ver cómo termina esto.- Dicho esto aquel joven misterioso desapareció dando uno gran salto hacia la reja de la preparatoria

* * *

Y mientras en la Tierra nuestros protagonistas continúan con sus actividades normales, y nuevos personajes aparecen, Apolo en ese mismo instante se encuentra junto con Shiva y Sailor Phi en el jardín estelar, el cual ha sido creado con la ayuda de las gemas estelares que ha obtenido.

Apolo sonrió complacido de ver el jardín que habían creado las Star Gardeners, era un jardín grande y bello, rodeado por suave hierba verde, y sobre ella brotaban hermosas flores semejantes a estrellas.

-Este jardín es digno de una Emperatriz, no lo crees comandante Shiva- Dijo Apolo mientras algunos mechones de cabello caían ligeramente sobre su frente.

Shiva asintió levemente con la cabeza -es seguro que a la señorita Sunny le gustará el hermoso jardín que le ha construido, su majestad.

-Sí,- Comentó Apolo formándose una media sonrisa en la comisura de los labios -sin embargo ella será la flor más bella de este jardín.- Apolo ni siquiera intentó reprimir la sensación de excitación creciendo en su interior, al contrario se dejó llevar por ella.

Pero lo que Shiva ni Apolo se habían percatado es que no todos los ahí presentes estaban de acuerdo con aquello, Sailor Phi quien vestía un mini vestido verde con aperturas lateras y con un broche al frente en forma de un circulo con una línea vertical en el centro, esbozaba una sonrisa forzada pero no había dicho palabra alguna estaba muy celosa, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente estúpida como para dar algún comentario después de todo ella conocía la absoluta crueldad de Apolo cuando de la princesa del Sol se trataba.

_-Ya lo veremos-_ Pensó irritada Sailor Phi mientras apretaba fuertemente su cetro tratando de contener sus celos -_el señor Apolo es mío._

-Ahora váyanse, deseo estar solo.- Ordenó Apolo con aquella mirada fría en sus ojos que hacía que la gente lo pensara dos veces antes de replicarle, los dos hicieron una ligera reverencia a su jefe quien continuaba observando el jardín y en silencio salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar.

En el momento en que salieron, se encontraron con Némesis quien estaba recargada en la pared, con ojos amenazadores y gélida mirada.

-¡Sailor Phi, tenemos que hablar!- Exclamó furiosa Némesis, sus ojos desprendían un brillo de odio.

-No creo que tengamos mucho de qué hablar Némesis- Respondió secamente Sailor Phi, -además hay cosas que requieren mi atención- comenzando a caminar hacia el subterráneo pero fue detenida por Némesis quien la tomó del brazo izquierdo haciendo que volteara a verla.

-Solo te voy a advertir algo… -Dijo Némesis levantando la voz y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Sailor Phi -aléjate del señor Apolo, Sailor Phi.

-Y si no deseo hacerlo,- Replicó Sailor Phi apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa irónica -acaso tú vas a obligarme…Sailor de Cuarta.

-El señor Apolo nunca será tuyo, maldita zorra- Aseguró ella con el ceño fruncido -Él desea a una auténtica mujer... no a una basura.

-Ahora entiendo porque estaba ávido de sexo, tú no pudiste complacerlo al menos no como yo lo hice.- Por su parte Shiva solo era un mero espectador en aquella escena, apareciendo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, -_si supieran lo que piensa él de ellas- _Pensó divertido regresando a su mente las palabras de Apolo cuando esperaban a Sailor Phi para que los tres se dirigieran al jardín estelar.

-Una vez que cumplan con su cometido las eliminaremos, tan simple como eso Shiva- Había comentado Apolo mientras se servía un trago de whiskey en un vaso estilo antiguo con cubos de hielo -Némesis y Sailor Phi no son más que dos piezas de ajedrez bailando en el tablero- Sorbiendo un poco de su whiskey. -Por mientras jugaré un rato más con esas dos.

-Tal vez ni siquiera tengamos que eliminarlas Shiva- Había dicho Apolo con una pizca de humor en su voz -ellas mismas se destruirán mutuamente.- Sus ojos reflejaban una confianza casi como la de un depredador con su presa.

_-Parece que tenía razón-_ Pensó Shiva dándose la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios caminó hacia el centro de entrenamiento.

Shiva sabía por los últimos informes que había recibido que muy pronto llegarían al cinturón de Kuiper, los límites del Sistema Solar y estaba seguro que el paso por aquel lugar no sería tan sencillo como los dos reinos que destruyeron recientemente, después de todo aquellos planetas al parecer siempre estaban en guerra, pero la llegada del ejercito de la oscuridad dio fin al conflicto, pues Apolo simplemente ordenó destruir ambos mundos, así era como aquel joven estaba ganando el control absoluto del Cosmos, pues eliminaba a alguien sin importar cuán débil era.

Pero el escenario siguiente no se visualizaba tan fácil, no sería sencillo ganarles a los quaoarianas, ya que ellos conocían mejor el terreno en que se enfrentarían y eso sería una ventaja para ellos…lo mejor era estar preparado.

Muy pronto las fuerzas de la oscuridad se tendrían que enfrentar con la guardiana del planeta Quaoar, la última defensa de la zona exterior del Sistema Solar, Shiva estaba convencido que aquella guerrera trataría de evitar su avance a cualquier costo, si lograban derribar la última defensa del cinturón de Kuiper podrían aproximarse al Sistema Solar.

Pero para eso deben acabar con las tropas quaoarianas, cuyos soldados estaban muy bien entrenados para trabajar en equipo, y bajo las órdenes de Sailor Quaoar, serían unos oponentes duros de derrotar, no por nada se habían ganado el título de ser la mejor defensa del Cinturón Kuiper.

_-Pero por el bien de la Emperatriz, No hay más opción que eliminar a quien sea que se ponga en nuestro camino.-_ Pensó Shiva entrando a la sala de entrenamiento, mientras tanto Sailor Phi continua teniendo una acalorada platica con Némesis.

Furiosa Némesis exclamó llena de odio -¡Como te atreves!- levantando la mano para darle una bofetada, pero Sailor Phi tomó su muñeca.

-no creas que te tengo miedo, si buscas problemas créeme que los tendrás- amenazó con unos ojos que desprendían solamente un sentimiento... odio. -Pero por tu bien no intentes medirte contra mí- soltándole la mano bruscamente agregó -porque lo lamentarás- comenzando a caminar.

Pero antes de abandonar el lugar murmuró con ironía -es mejor que aprecies el tiempo que pasaste con el señor Apolo...- empujándola fuertemente -porque dudo que vuelva a repetirse.

-Maldita zorra, eso no pasará nunca- Respondió Némesis con una de sus sonrisas de superioridad -Y sabes porque…porque Apolo será mío.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Rió Sailor Phi malévolamente dirigiéndose con paso rápido hacia su habitación. -Esa estúpida no se percató que al empujarla le esparcí un poco de esta sustancia- colocándose el pequeño broche en su vestido apareciendo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro -cree que me ganará, pero esa tonta ignora que tengo un as bajo la manga.

_-¡Qué maravilloso plan he tramado! No solo me desharé de Sailor Sun y de Loki al mismo tiempo sino también de la zorra de Némesis… y sin esas dos en el camino… -_Pensó complacida - _el señor Apolo será completamente mío- _ingresando a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el tercer planeta, Loki se encuentra en su escondite preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

-No necesito la ayuda de esas Star Gardeners,- Musitó Loki apretando fuertemente los puños -yo mismo encontraré a la Princesa del Sol,- cruzándose de brazos -y entonces todos se inclinarán ante mí -liberando una burla carcajada.

-Los seres humanos se rigen por el movimiento de las estrellas, incluida la escurridiza princesa del Sol -apareciendo ante él un mapa astral –en cuarenta y ocho horas su estrella regente estará completamente alineada en el maligno ángulo que se forma entre el planeta Neptuno y Marte, y cuando eso suceda será el momento en que Sailor Sun estará completamente a mi merced- Observando su mapa astral con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues el astro rey empezaba alinearse lentamente con el planeta rojo y el octavo planeta. -¡Muy pronto Sailor Sun estará en mi poder!

-Guiadas por la trayectoria del Sol y los planetas, las estrellas me dirán lo que saben,- Musitó con una voz glacial mirando con detenimiento como la imagen representativa de un cangrejo aparecía en su mapa estelar -las estrellas de la constelación de Cáncer han recibido parte de su brillo.

-Altarf, muéstrame un camino hacia el astro rey- Saliendo un rayo de energía de una de las estrellas de la constelación de cáncer hacia el cristal negro que tenía en sus manos Loki -ahora cristal de la muerte enséñame a la victima de Cáncer- apareciendo en el techo la imagen de nada más y nada menos que de… Serena Tsukino -Esa joven será la llave hacia la princesa del Sol,- soltando una risa malvada que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA! FELIZ 2011, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON... por la tardanza pero es que no había tenido mucho tiempo en escribir y no quería subir un capitulo chiquito... muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y sus animos. Gracias por leer estas locuras y por todos sus comentarios, creanme que son un gran aliciente para seguir con esta historia a pesar de todo el trabajo que tengo en mi trabajo.


End file.
